


A Kind Of Magic

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [2]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Home, Humour, Injury, Music, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 127,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: After a unexpected robbery at a 7/11 in Florida brought Robyn and Taron together in the most unusual and profound way, Robyn physically saving Taron's life with her quick thinking and no nonsense attitude, especially when it came to the CPR that helped his still heart to beat again. When he woke up in the hospital to be greeted with a letter of apology for her absence, Taron became a man on a mission: to see Robyn again.This story is the sequel to Under Pressure and continues to follow the journey of Robyn and Taron as they continue to support and help each other in ways neither knew they needed.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19





	1. “Never stop just because you feel defeated. The journey to the other side is attainable only after great suffering.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So the sequel is here. (Can I get a little woo-hoo! Honestly didn't think there would be one when I started writing this story.)  
> Anyway, this story really won't make much sense unless you read Under Pressure first and I think I figured out how to series link the stories so hopefully there will be a link somewhere around for the first story.  
> I did post every day with Under Pressure but there are not as many chapters for this one, though they are much longer, so I won't be posting every day but every second day and but if I can post a chapter a day, I definitely will.  
> Thanks so much for all the reads, comments and kudos on Under Pressure. I hope you all enjoy A Kind Of Magic as much. For me, it has been a wonderful distraction from any sort of thinking in general.  
> I will put my little *disclaimer* here. I don't know Taron, haven't met him etc. What I have written is purely fiction and a story. I tried to keep the facts as factual as I could but it's just a story at the end of the day, written for enjoyment.  
> So let's just get on with it.  
> Thanks again.  
> Suze :)

“Can I get you anything to drink sir?”

“Just some water would be great, thank you.”

Taron carefully took the small plastic cup from the air hostess and thanked her again as he put it gently down on his tray table, slotting his elbows back into the small space he had as he sat in the middle seat of row twenty-seven on the flight, taking a painful breathe in as sudden turbulence jolted him in his tiny seat.

Inhaling through his nose and then out of his mouth, he moved his body so it was slightly more comfortable in the hard seat, resting his head on the back of his chair. It was a breathing technique he had learnt less than a week ago and he had put it to use many times since he had stepped on the airplane and the reason why he was on the airplane was because of the person who had taught him that breathing technique he was using.

Robyn.

That letter she left for him in the hospital has caused an emotion Taron hadn’t expected to experience and that was loss. After another long sleep helped with medication, he woke only to remember once again that he didn’t get to talk to Robyn before she left and with all the time he had to sit and think in the hospital bed, the more Taron realised that he was not only hurt by the conversation that never happen but at a loss by her sudden departure. He recalled a chat they had had in the store about Robyn needing to take a flight home but with the nightmare they had been through, he really didn’t expect her to go so suddenly. In a day or two perhaps but not a few hours after they had been rescued from the 7/11. He knew she had her own injuries too and having experienced her level-headedness many times throughout their time together in the store, when she made the decision to take her flight, Taron really didn’t believe Robyn was thinking clearly.

His time in the hospital hadn’t been as relaxing as the doctor told him it would be. The decrease in his pain medication on the Sunday night, really brought to light how sore he was and although the pain didn’t compare to anything he felt while sitting in the 7/11, his body ached, stiff muscles and joints feeling the twinge once he was brought to his feet. After his full day of sleeping straight through on Saturday, thanks to the medication he was given, Taron then found it impossible to switch his mind off and spent his time dozing rather than deeply sleeping and any time he did manage to comfortably sleep, he was woken up by doctors on their rounds and nurses checking his IV line. Doctor Hart had come back to see him on Sunday afternoon and did another complete examination of him, and was so pleased with his assessment that he took Taron off the monitor that screened his vitals as well as the oxygen. He left him with his IV as Taron was still finding it difficult to eat anything more than a few bites, though he was pleased to see that this patient was drinking fluids. With some initial help from Ruth, Taron had also managed to be get up and walk a little by Sunday evening, and although his movements were slow, he felt less restricted and by Tuesday could smoothly walk around and had walked as comfortably as he could with his injuries down to the hospital coffee shop with Richard.

Richard, who had to fly back to Chicago on Tuesday afternoon to finish filming, had come to visit him on the Sunday morning as he had promised the day before, bringing with him some clothes so Taron could get out of the hospital gown and change into more comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt and stayed with Taron to be his moral support as he made two important phone calls, one more so than the other.

First was his mam and he wasn’t afraid to admit that as soon as he heard her voice, he broke down and cried, his mam being the one to comfort him instead of the other way around, as it was his plan to reassure her because he knew she would have been worried sick at hearing he was in the hospital.

“Taron, love it’s ok.” Soothed Tina as she heard her son break down in a sob, that cut her to the core, even more so when she couldn’t be there to hug him. “Richard and Robyn have both spoken to me and I know everything love. I know what has happened and that you will be ok.”

It took a few minutes before Taron could actually get any words out and speak to his mam and once he started talking he couldn’t stop, needing to get everything that happened off his chest, his mam listening to every word and interrupting when needed to comfort her son. “It was so frightening mam. I have never felt a pain like it before and there was just blood everywhere.”

“I can only imagine Taron.”

“It was just so easy for that man to shoot off a gun and not think twice.”

“There are some idiots out there but you can’t focus on what happened in the 7/11. You need to look at the positives and the first one I can think of, is that you are here, alive and talking to me.”

“Mam I don’t even remember most of what happened to be honest. There are moments that are completely blank for me.”

“And that is why I am so relieved Robyn was there Taron. I can’t even bare to think about what would have happened to you if she wasn’t there.” It was Richard who had explained to Taron’s mam about how he was given CPR in the store, as per Robyn’s instructions in the letter she had left him, making sure Tina knew how quickly he was revived, more importantly how Taron was going to make a full recovery with no complications and it was information that had really shaken her, knowing she had nearly lost her son. Tina understood so much better now why Robyn had left out so many details of what had happened in the 7/11 when she had called her, the young woman knowing it was only when Tina spoke to her son for herself that she would believe he was ok.

Tina heard her son go quiet very quickly once she mentioned Robyn. “Taron? Taron what’s wrong.”

“Robyn’s gone mam.” He answered quietly.

“Wait, what do you mean gone? I was only speaking to her yesterday.”

“She has gone home. Back to Ireland.”

It was hard for Taron to explain why Robyn left because he didn’t know the answer and it was a surprise that was echoed in his mam’s reaction too. “I don’t understand Taron. She just went home?” Once Richard had spoken to Tina and actually explained what had happened in the 7/11, Tina was desperate to speak to the young woman who had saved her son’s life, particularly when the way she explained what she did for Taron as ‘simple first aid’ was nowhere near the truth. “I really wanted to, well no, I needed to speak to her again.”

“You and me both mam. She just left me a letter explaining that she was sorry and she had to go home.”

“Oh, Taron love.”

The conversation with his mam lasted nearly an hour and then another half hour while he spoke to his sisters, all of them finding it hard to say goodbye to each other, Taron needing another emotional pep talk from his family as tears quickly came to his eyes again as they said goodbye.

His second phone call was to Matthew, his director, who appeared in his hospital room on the Monday morning during visiting hours.

“Jesus Taron.” Was his first reaction when he walked into the room, seeing Taron on his feet as he walked back from the bathroom, wheeling his IV with him as he moved.

“Good to see you too Matthew.” Taron cringed as he sat on the bed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well I heard my lead actor had an accident. You look like absolute shit.”

“You didn’t need to fly out here.”

“Yes, I did. You are my friend first and foremost and I wanted to come and see you. Make sure you are ok.”

“I am going to be ok. I can actually walk by myself today and it hurts less to move”

“I’ve heard your look of lying on the floor of the 7/11 was worse than this.” Matthew sat on the chair beside the bed.

“I’ll live.” Replied Taron as he eased himself back onto the pillows behind his back.

“I have also heard rumours that you nearly didn’t.” Taron looked to his director from under his eye lashes. “So, it is true. Isn’t that something you think you should tell me.”

“Who were you talking too? My mam?”

“No Richard. I called him when you were quite sparse with the details of what had actually happened in the store. Why didn’t you bloody tell me you were given CPR Taron.”

“It’s not something I really like to talk about. It’s not good to dwell on the fact that you died for a minute.”

“Ahh shit Taron.” Taron couldn’t meet his eye. “What happened?”

“The doctor told me that the combination of all the injuries I had sustained and sitting in the store for over nine hours with no pain relief just caused my body to shut down.”

“Jesus Taron.” Matthew had no idea Taron had been through such horrific trauma. “The paramedics gave you CPR?”

He took his head. “There was a girl, well a woman… Robyn and she gave me CPR. Got me back breathing in under a minute.” Matthew sat back in his chair, running a hand over his face. “I am going to be ok. All my tests and results came back clear and the doctor is really happy with my recovery so far, quicker than he expected too. I have been up and walking around the ward and they plan on taking my IV out tomorrow. I was told I will be sore and tender for a few weeks and need to take it really easy.”

“CPR Taron, Jesus Christ. How did she not break your ribs?”

Taron shrugged his shoulders, regretting the simple movement as his left hand went to his right arm to soothe the twinge he felt from the wound there. “Doctor Hart was left puzzled too but it doesn’t mean she didn’t go hard.” Taron pulled up his grey t-shirt letting Matthew see the palm shaped bruises on the middle of his chest. “She went hard.” Repeated Taron as he pulled his t-shirt back down. It wasn’t until Taron took a shower that morning, one that was badly needed, that he saw the bruises on his chest from Robyn’s hands, bruises that hit home to him, just how important Robyn’s actions were. If Taron’s chest was sensitive and uncomfortable, he could only imagine the state of Robyn’s hands.

“She saved your life.” Taron nodded, his hand resting on his chest. “Well where is this woman. I would very much like to meet her.”

Taron lay back in the bed really not wanting to have this conversation again but with a calming breathe, he began to relay the story of ‘Robyn’.

Matthew left Taron with a hug and assurance that the filming of the movie had been suspended until Taron was back to full health and it was the way it was going to be, no matter how much Taron protested over it.

“Excuse me can I just get past you please? I need to stretch my legs.”

Taron was pulled from his memories and looked to the man sitting to his left. The downside to sitting in the middle of the row at the window, was having to move every time the passenger next to him needed to leave the seat and this was the third time since they had left the airport in South Carolina that the passenger to his right had wanted to get out of their seat. Gritting his teeth, Taron lifted his plastic cup of water, drank it down in one and then clicked his table back in and gingerly getting to his feet as his ribs protested at the quick movement, slid out of the row and into the aisle, allowing the customer to exit the row.

“Thank you.”

Taron gave him a nod and turned to the other passenger in the row. “I think I will have a stretch too.” He said using it as an excuse at not having to sit back down and then having to get back up again. He didn’t think he would able to hold in the groan if he had to get up and down twice in the space of five minutes and with his body already objecting to sitting so straight and so still for the last two hours, he thought maybe a walk would loosen his tight muscles.

Pulling his hat further down on his head he started to take slow steps down the skinny aisle. It was an overnight flight and the majority of the passengers on the flight were asleep, taking advantage of the low lighting and hum of the plane. Taron hadn’t properly slept in the last five days and couldn’t help but feel jealous of those who easily slumbered in their seat. It was actually his third flight and thankfully his last one before he landed in Dublin and the late-night flight would have him in Ireland at eight fifty am on Thursday morning.

However, it hadn’t been so easy as hopping on a plane. He had to fight his case with Doctor Hart to be discharged from the hospital four days earlier than planned.

“No Taron. Absolutely not.”

“Please just listen to me.”

“No Taron.”

“You told me that if I listen to the nurses and walk around you would discharge me.”

“Yes, at the end of the week, not today Tuesday. End of the week, Friday, probably even Saturday.”

Taron followed the doctor out of the door his room and to the nurse’s station. “I am not asking to be discharged today.” He said as the doctor stopped at the desk where Ruth was sitting. “I am asking to be discharged tomorrow.”

“For goodness sake Taron, are you trying to end up back in the hospital? You have only just come off the IV line.”

“I promise I will rest and take it easy but I need to go. I need to leave the hospital and I can’t do that until you discharge me.”

“And I am not going to do that Taron. I am sorry but even with your quick recovery, I won’t risk it.”

“Then write on the fucking papers that I understand the risks and let me go!” Shouted Taron, running his hands frustratedly through his hair, wincing as he brushed the dressing on his forehead.

“Taron…” Ruth stood up. “Hey, take it easy.”

Letting a sigh leave his lips, Taron looked to the Doctor. “I am sorry.” He said. “I am really sorry but I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t sit in that bloody room with my thoughts. I need to leave.”

“Taron, it’s four more days.” Replied the doctor. “I really want to be sure that you are not carrying any secondary injuries.”

“You told me I was clear on Sunday. You said you were amazed at how I had gotten to my feet so quickly, at how I adapted to the change in my pain relief.”

“And I am.”

“Then please let me go.” Begged Taron.

“Why are you so desperate to leave the hospital?”

“Robyn.” Answered Taron simply.

“Robyn? Sorry Taron you are going to have to explain that a bit better to me.”

He pulled the letter from the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled down the neck of his t-shirt. “These are the only two things I have from Robyn. A letter and some bruises. I cannot explain it, I don’t know how to explain it but all I know is that I feel empty, hurt and at a loss that this is all I have from the person who saved my life with no way to contact her.”

“You also have your life.” Chipped in Ruth. “You said you only have two things, but you have three. The letter, the bruises and your life.”

Doctor Hart looked impatiently to Ruth who shrugged her shoulders at him. “I don’t understand what any of this has to do with me discharging you early.”

“Ooh are we having a staff meeting?” Doctor Keane walked up. She was completing her rounds, when she heard raised voices at the nurse’s station and recognising one of those voices as Doctor Hart, went to see what was going on. She was surprised to see his patient standing beside him, looking frustrated and upset, even more surprised to see Taron on his feet as the last time she saw him, he was almost writhing in pain. “Hey Taron, it is good to see you on your feet. You look really well. Really well actually. What’s going on? Are you trying to raid the nurse’s chocolates?”

“He is asking to be discharged.” Scoffed Doctor Hart.

“What? Taron?”

“Robyn left.” Taron turned to the new doctor. “I mean the woman who…”

“… Gave you CPR. Yeah, I know her. I stitched her up.”

Taron had to double take. “You stitched her up.”

“Well yeah. I popped two stitches in her shoulder and examined her when you all came in from the 7/11.” Phoebe watched as the Taron’s eyes widened in surprise. “But you wouldn’t know any of this because she left and went home. Did you even get to see her before she left?” She watched as Taron shook his head, causing her to move forward and place a hand on his shoulder. “She took her flight home, didn’t she?” Taron nodded again, feeling that sadness he had been trying to keep at bay creeping into him. “Please tell me you are not going after her.” She was met with watery tired green eyes. “Taron…”

“Don’t.” He said talking two steps backwards so her hand fell from his shoulder. “Don’t ‘Taron’ me. I am not ashamed to say that I was shit scared in that 7/11 and there was one person there keeping me calm and together and that was Robyn. She never panicked. She never showed an ounce of fear and she didn’t think twice to helping when I was caught under that shelving unit. She held my hand for near five hours straight and she only let go to find a way, that I have learnt since, that risked her life so she could save mine and then she undertook something that I can’t even begin to comprehend because it causes my chest to tighten up and my stomach to turn and I haven’t been able to talk through my daunting emotions because the one person I needed desperately to talk to left. I am not going to go and do something stupid. I am not going back to work. I am going to go and find her; I need to find her.” The two doctors and the nurse watched as Taron took two breathes and closed his eyes as he tried to settle his emotions. “I cannot wait until Saturday.” He said his hands rubbing his eyes as he wiped unfallen tears away.

Doctor Keane looked to Ruth. “You got a spare chair back there Ruth.” The nurse nodded and the doctor walked around the desk of the nurse’s station and wheeled the chair around behind Taron. “Will you sit for me?” She asked him and held onto the chair as he carefully lowered himself into the soft leather, his head going straight into his hands, a wince filling his features with the movement. Phoebe could see the young man in front of her starting to crumble and she was nervous about him standing, much more comfortable when he was sitting down.

“Taron, look at me.” Doctor Keane knelt in front of him, placing two hands on his knees, feeling his legs shaking under her touch.

“Phoebe…” Started Doctor Hart but he stopped when he saw the look on Phoebe’s face. It was one he was used to seeing from his colleague when she was displeased.

“Taron, sweetheart, look at me.” Beautiful green eyes which were laden with grief and pain unwillingly looked at her. “Why do you need leave the hospital today? Why can’t you wait until Saturday? You know you were seriously hurt and although you are up and walking about and might feel a lot better than you did three days ago, your body is still healing and when we ask you to stay in the hospital, it is for a reason.”

“You looked after Robyn?” Asked Taron looking at the doctor and when she nodded, he continued. “Did she speak to you about what had happened?”

“To be honest, not really. I kind of had to drag it out of her. She was battling with a lot of emotions.”

“So after speaking with her, you can understand how I am feeing right now but the one person who properly understands what I am going through, the one person I needed to talk to and see when I woke up was gone and all that was left was a letter. I know you are all trained professionals and you have all taken such great care of me and helped me and I am so thankful to you all but please realise it is Robyn I am indebted too. It is Robyn’s solid presence I crave so I can get these building emotions under control because I feel like I am going to burst and as much as I need Robyn, it seems like she needs too. Richard and I have had the chance to talk about what has happened, but who has Robyn spoken too? I know we are strangers but I learnt one thing about Robyn as we were pushed together in such a horrific situation and that is, she is very stubborn.”

“Well that is something we can agree on. Robyn is a very determined young woman.”

Taron looked to the doctor. “I was breaking through those walls. She let me help her and I can’t explain how she helped me. I can’t form the words to describe what she did for me and if I am feeling so shaken and almost traumatised by what happened to us, imagine what Robyn is feeling. I need to talk to her. I need to see her. I just can’t wait until Saturday.” Taron placed his head into his hands again, trying to stop himself from breaking down in a flood of tears.

Doctor Keane turned to look at Doctor Hart and giving Taron’s knee a squeeze stood up and looked to Ruth who moved from her place at the nurse’s station to stand beside Taron as his body started to shake with effort he had just made to fight his case. It had taken a lot of energy which he didn’t have.

“No Phoebe. Don’t even start defending him. He is my patient.”

“And Robyn was mine.”

“She was nowhere as badly hurt as Taron was.”

“I don’t think that is something you can prove Steve. Just because Taron’s injuries are more visual than Robyn’s.”

“He was shot with a bullet.”

“And she gave him the CPR that saved his life and we both know it is the person who performs the CPR that is affected more and before the CPR came into play, wasn’t it Robyn who cleaned Taron up and stopped him from panicking. It would have been a very different outcome if she wasn’t there.”

“I understand all that Phoebe and I have met Robyn and saw that she was very vital to Taron’s condition when he arrived at the hospital. I saw her talk to him kindly before I brought him to the CT scan and believe me I know how she saved his life, I examined him but I just don’t feel comfortable letting him leave the hospital only four days after he was admitted, a day after coming off an IV line.”

“Steve, he’s not going to go and do anything reckless. He just wants to go and see the girl who saved his life. Don’t you agree with him when he says Robyn is the only one who understands what he has been through?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then shouldn’t we give them both the opportunity to heal their mental health too?”

“She chose to leave.”

“It wasn’t as easy as that for Robyn. Believe me. Her emotions were very raw too, just like Taron’s and while at the time she saw Taron as her responsibly, once he was in the hospital being cared for, she had her own responsibilities to think about and being a very sensible adult, she made a decision that was extremely hard for her. I have no doubt in my mind that Robyn wouldn’t have left if she didn’t have too.” Phoebe took Steve’s elbow and led him down the corridor a little. “They need to talk this through with each other. If he arrives at her door, do you honestly think she is going to turn him away?”

“He needs rest, not a reunion.”

“I am sure you have gathered by now that Taron is not from here and is working here, work that I am sure has been postponed until he is fully fit. He is not going to stay in America to rest, he will want to go home so he is going to have to take a flight where he will more than likely go to his apartment or house and be by himself…”

“… Or to his family.”

“Who have no idea what he is going through and I would like to point out that you have not argued with me on the ‘flight’ part of that sentence.” Doctor Keane continued before Doctor Hart could protest. “Surely he would be better off going to see the person he has been connected with in the most unusual way possible. There is no one else who Taron can talk to about this and I know for a fact, seeing as how I was the doctor who looked after Robyn that she desperately needs someone to talk to as well and that person should be Taron.”

“He wants to leave tomorrow Phoebe.”

“And?”

“And he has sustained some serious injuries.”

“And?”

“Phoebe!”

“For a man who has been shot, technically died and been through so much stress and anxiety in the last four days, he is still pretty resilient and you and I both know he will not give up that easily and as I speak, he proves my point. Here he comes.”

Taron couldn’t hear the conversation that was going on once the two doctors had moved away from him so even though Ruth tried to stop him, he got up from the chair and walked over to them.

“Look I am sorry for causing a fuss over this. I really don’t mean too. I just… I can’t… I don’t…” Taron stopped and took a shaky breath as he tried to think of what to say, taking another as words failed him. “The hurt, more than the physical hurt, is indescribable and intense and the only person who is going to help me get through this is Robyn and I truly believe that I can help her too. I promise I am not going to do anything that is more than getting a flight, seeing Robyn and sleeping a lot.”

Taron didn’t know if it was the private chat from the second doctor or his pleading but Doctor Hart agreed to discharge him the next day, with strict instructions that he was to rest, take the medication he was to be prescribed and if he felt faint, dizzy or short of breathe he had to go to the local doctor at once.

“Can I ask a favour though?” Chanced Taron talking more to the doctor who had looked after Robyn, feeling it was because of her that Doctor Hart had agreed to sign his discharge papers early. “I don’t know where she lives. I don’t even know her surname. Is there any way you can give me her address from the medical forms she had to fill in please? Or even a surname and I can try and find her myself.”

“That’s some serious breach of doctor and patient confidentially Taron.” Smiled Doctor Keane but without a second thought, walked to the nurse’s station and pulled out Robyn’s file. “Robyn Quinn, Poplar Road, Kilcreen, Co Kildare, Ireland.” She enjoyed the genuine smile that lit up his handsome features as she read out Robyn’s address to him and the unexpected hug he walked around the nurse’s station to give her too.

“You must promise me that you will look after yourself and Robyn too.” She said as she gently hugged him back.

Taron thought he was going to have a tougher battle on his hands when he called his mam to tell her that he wasn’t actually going home to Wales but rather to Ireland but Tina, who desperately wanted to see her son and hug him tight, supported his decision completely.

“Do not apologise to me Taron. Of course, you know I would rather you came home but I also understand this is something you have to do. You need to mentally heal after what you have been through and as much I would love to be that person to help you do that, I know it can’t be and I agree with you, Robyn needs this as much as you do.”

It was his mam who helped him to book the flights over the phone there and then but unfortunately as it was coming to the end of the summer season and most flights were fully booked, the only way to get to Ireland was by taking three flights. One from Tampa to Orlando, Orlando to South Carolina and then South Carolina to Dublin. It was a trip that would take about twenty hours with layovers included but it was his quickest option to get to Robyn so he took it without question.

Richard had already dropped his duffle bag off to him when they had said goodbye to each other Tuesday afternoon, Richards own work commitments meaning he had to leave his friend and Taron was so thankful for Richard when he opened the bag to see brand new t-shirts and jeans in his duffle as well as a peaked hat, some hoodies and a packet of turtles. Taron had only packed shorts and light t-shirts for the weather in Florida. He had already confessed to Richard that he was planning to go and find Robyn when they had a coffee yesterday morning and instead of telling his friend he was stupid, Richard told him he would bring his bag to him, filling it with new clothes, giving him a very supportive hug before he left.

Taron passed by the air hostesses as he walked down the aisle, giving them a smile as he kept going towards the front of the plane, the walking helping a little to relax tired muscles. With the flight being booked so last minute, Taron could only take whatever seat was available to him. He wasn’t bothered by travelling first class or anything like that but really would have liked to have gotten a window seat for the longer flight to Dublin but unfortunately was stuck in the middle for each flight and it was hard having no space either side of him to stretch or move a little and sitting in the middle meant there was not a chance of getting some sleep. He was thinking about using his table as a pillow but figured he would end up regretting staying in that position for too long, so he sat with his hat pulled down low, his eyes closed. He had already taken his pain killer before he got on the plane and it was helping to take the edge of the more severe pain he felt but as he walked up the aisle, each step caused a ripple of discomfort through his side and head.

Taron turned and started to walk back down toward the back of the plane and his seat. Right now, he may have been on the plane on his way to Ireland, but once he got there, he was at a loss of what to do next. It was a rush of booking flights, getting prescriptions filled and completing final examinations so Doctor Hart was absolutely sure he was happy to discharge Taron and he had left the hospital just before six that morning to get to the airport so once he got off the plane in Dublin, he actually didn’t have a plan for what to do next.

He had Robyn’s name and address and that was it and would figure out the rest when he landed. He reached his seat and apologised as the passenger at the end who had to get up to let him back into his seat which he carefully shuffled into, easing himself down. He clicked his seatbelt back in and leaned his head against the chair, closing his eyes and ignored the butterflies in his stomach.


	2. “Sometimes you have to stop thinking so much and just go where your heart takes you.”

Even though it was small, Dublin airport was a very busy place and as Taron walked through the arrival’s door of terminal two, he was quite lost and had to ask at the tourist information desk how to get to Robyn’s home town of Kilcreen.

“Once you get into the city centre, you can take a bus or a train to Kilcreen but the airport bus brings you directly to Busáras, the bus station and from there if you get the number one one five to Montclarey, that service goes right through Kilcreen.”

“And where do I go to get that bus to the city?” Asked Taron still completely lost.

“If you go out the double doors and walk across the pedestrian crossing, you will see all the bus stops. Look for the green double decker that says ‘Airlink’. It’s six euros one way and it will bring right to the bus station.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Oh, and just so you know, the buses here only take cash or a leap card.”

“Ahh, yes. That is some useful information. Thank you again.” Taron went to walk away but turned back to the lady behind the counter. “There is an exchange desk just around the corner.” Added the lady at the desk knowing what Taron was going to ask before he asked it.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

With some information now and after changing his America dollars into euros, making sure he was able to get some change too, Taron followed the directions he was given to the bus stop, glad to see a bus there waiting. He joined the queue and paying his six euros, dropped his bag with a grimace in the luggage rack and sat in the seat behind it, right at the window, a decision he regretted once the bus started to move as the sun glared in the window and even though it was only near nine thirty in the morning, the heat that came through the window was hot and sticky and not helping Taron’s developing headache. So much for the rain he was expecting, the sun was splitting the blue skies. He only wanted to watch the world as it went by, hoping the views would keep him awake as now that he was off the plane and the vigour he had left the hospital with was quickly fading however he was feeling rough and drained and the warmth through the glass at his face was making him feel slightly miserable.

The bus journey from the airport to the bus station took about an hour as it travelled through rush hour traffic in Dublin’s city centre. On the journey he called his mam to let her know he had arrived safely and was on his way to find Robyn and just managed to say goodbye before his battery died.

He found lifting his bag from the luggage rack a chore as the right side of his body really started to feel the effects of the constant travelling and sitting but he was determent to continue on with his trek so he walked into the bus terminal and to one of the ticket desks and asked about getting the one one five bus to Montclarey making sure to let the seller know he needed to get off at Kilcreen.

“And here is your ticket. The bus will be at bay number eight and is leaving in about five minutes.”

“Thank you. Do you know how long it will take to get there?” Asked Taron.

“It’s normally about forty minutes but with the traffic, maybe an hour? Kilcreen is the fourth stop.”

“Great. Thanks again.”

Another hour on a bus sounded like hell to Taron but it was a step closer to Robyn so he made his way to bay eight and showed the bus driver his ticket and put his bag in the hold under the bus. He took a seat on the left side, hoping this was the side of the bus where the sun wouldn’t shine and pulling his hat from his warm forehead he leant against the cool glass.

A few more customers came onto the bus but no-one sat beside him and within five minutes the bus set off. Taron was met with a sun free window and was actually able to enjoy the views of Dublin as they drove through busy streets, giving him something to think about instead of his developing pain. He counted each stop and watched for signs which were written in Irish and English. The bus moved onto a motorway and after a fifteen-minute drive the bus pulled off and onto their third stop. Taron knew the fourth stop was his, so he kept an extra look out for signs and as the bus turned a corner he was met with the view of a river beside a walkway and a black sign that read ‘Kilcreen’. Sitting up straight, he pulled his hat back on and after another minute drive the bus stopped at the stop.

“I just have to get a bag, thanks.” Said Taron to the bus driver and waited for the hold to be opened so he could pull his duffle out, the movement of doing so really starting to hurt now.

He waited for the bus to move and then took a look around where Robyn lived. He stood on a paved footpath behind which was the river which had a small wooden boardwalk on the opposite side, canoe polo nets overhead and a few ducks swimming on the water. A bridge was to his left and opposite him a row of businesses including a pub, chemist and hairdressers. It was a busy little town, with traffic moving constantly in front of him and a number of people were out and about enjoying the glorious morning sunshine, the weather warm and balmy. Nothing like Florida, but nothing like what he had expected the Irish weather to be.

Very much at a loss of what to do now, Taron figured his best bet was to go and ask in one of the shops across the road to see could they direct him to Robyn’s house. Waiting for the traffic to stop at the traffic lights at the top of the bridge, he then made his way across the road, passing the benches outside the pub. He walked past the off license, the butchers and chemist and chose to chance asking the lady at the counter in the hair dressers.

“Sorry excuse me, can you tell me where Poplar Road is please?” Asked Taron as he popped his head in the door.

“Sorry. Hold on!” The worker switched off the hair dryer. “Sorry what did you ask?”

“I am just looking for Poplar Road, please. I am here to visit a friend but I haven’t actually been here before and I am bit lost.”

“Sure.” The woman quickly explained how to get to Poplar Road and it involved quite a few right and left turns. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you just to use google maps?" She asked explaining it for the fourth time to Taron, whose tired state was finding it very hard to retain the instructions to where Robyn lived.

Taron pulled his phone from his pocket. “Battery is dead.”

“Ok let me write it down for you instead.”

“That would be great thank you.”

Taron walked a bit further into the hairdressers and watched as the woman wrote down the directions for him.

“Thank you very much.” He said. “I think I can find my way now to Robyn.”

“Robyn?” Another woman walked towards him. “Are you Robyn Quinn’s friend?” She asked.

“Yeah I am. You know Robyn?”

“She gets here hair done here about twice a year, normally before she goes on holiday. Is she back from Florida?”

“Oh yeah. She got back on Saturday.” It was hard for Taron to say those words and he was ready to go and find Robyn so he turned to leave. “Erm thank you again for these. Have a good day.”

Taron had started to walk out of the store. “Oh wait!” The lady who knew Robyn walked after him. “Robyn won’t actually be at home though. She will be in work.”

Taron’s whole face changed. It was something that had completely slipped his mind. Robyn’s work which meant the directions in his hand were leading him to a road with four houses and no Robyn. He didn’t even know where Robyn worked, what time she would be finished at and suddenly felt his anxiety levels start to rise. So far, he had done well to keep calm and was surprised at the ease he had made it to Kilcreen but he had finally hit a hurdle and it was the one he needed so desperately to cross at the moment. He was so close to seeing her.

“I can give you the directions to where she works though, if you want.”

His head lifted. “Robyn works here?”

“Well not here, but in Kilcreen, yeah she does. The creche she works in is in the town. I can give you some directions if you would like.”

“I would very much appreciate that.”

“Sure.” The woman grabbed another piece of paper and Taron watched her write the way to Robyn’s work which definitely looked more complicated than the ones to her house. “Ok here you go. So, go over the bridge and stay on the footpath on the right side of the road and follow that path all the way to the round-about. Keep on the footpath as you walk past the round-about and you will see an entrance to a road on the right-hand side that has railings and some signs on it that say Scoil Bríd with a green and red background. Go down that road all the way to the end and you’ll see the entrance to a housing estate called Green Hill. Robyn’s creche is number one. You will see it as you walk past the railings but you have to walk into the estate to actually get to the building. I have actually added a little map but if you stay on footpath the whole way around, you will be grand and find it easily.”

Taron took the paper from the woman. “Thank you for this.”

“No problem at all. Robyn used to look after my little girl.” That brought a smile to Taron’s face. “Rachel loved her.”

“Thank you again. Have a great day.”

Taron held onto the paper tight as he made his way out of the hairdressers and up the steps that led to the traffic lights which also had a pedestrian crossing. He waited for the light to turn green for him and started to make his way across the bridge, crossing the actual bridge when he saw the green man again, making sure he was on the right-hand footpath as directed. He hoped it wasn’t too long a walk because he could feel the exhaustion quickly seeping into his bones and his left arm was getting tired from carrying his duffle and he knew he couldn’t use his right because of the stitches on his arm.

He had made it over the bridge and to the entrance of a housing estate called Royal Fields, when he had to stop and pull his hoodie off, his body sweltering in the morning heat. He shoved it into his duffle and picked it up again and continued walking down the footpath, the round-about in sight in front of him. Keeping to the right, he saw the black railings and the Irish words on the red and green sign and took the right turn as instructed. The black railings continued on the left-hand side, Taron now walking past a wall on his right but he kept going, even though he was really feeling the pressure of the travelling and walking on his body. He prayed he was getting closer because his bag felt like a weight and his head was really started to pound. He could hear voices in the distance, children’s voices and after another two minutes, he walked past a school behind the black railing, the red and green plaque screwed to the railing.

Wiping some sweat from the back of his neck, Taron looked up to see if he was getting closer to the end of the road and there in front of him was a large two story house at the end of a row of houses with a blue and white sign on the wall that said ‘Happy Days – Play & Learn Childcare’ and Taron groaned with delight and somehow managed to speed up his walk. The sign was located on the back of the creche and just as the hairdressers had described, he had to walk into the housing estate called Green Hill and then back along the footpath to actually get to number one.

As he walked closer to the creche, Taron could feel his heart starting to race and his nerves build fast and he had to stop for a minute to calm his breathing down. He had been so desperate to get to see Robyn and now that he was finally here, he was absolutely doubting his decision.

He had plenty of time to think, almost over think everything on the way over and it had taken every ounce of his strength to hold his emotions in on the plane, having to close his eyes tight on many occasions to stop the tears from falling. He hadn’t lied to Doctor Hart when he said he believed Robyn was the only one who could understand how he was feeling, who could relate to the emotions he had bubbling under his skin but standing in the baking sun, he didn’t know if had made the right decision to come to Ireland to find her. What if she didn’t want to see him? What is he had come all of this way for nothing, to be met with a blank face and refusal?

Dropping his duffle on the ground, Taron had to sit on the garden wall behind him, his hands going to his face as he struggled to take some air into his lungs, a sudden dread completely overpowering him. His hands were shaking and his side was on fire with the effort of trying to control his breathing. That doubt was engulfing him and his hat was soon on the ground beside his bag and he was pulling at the neck of his t-shirt as he felt constricted and tight.

He closed his eyes and placing his hands on his knees, he inhaled through his nose and then out through his mouth, once again that technique that Robyn had taught him coming to his rescue. He took a few more scrappy breathes, the exertion of which was absolutely killing him in every way possible. Sweat was starting run down his back and head and his wiped at his temples, immediately wincing as his fingers rubbed the grazes on the right side of his face. He could feel himself crumbling very quickly, just like he was in the 7/11 and it was Robyn who had wiped his tears every time, easing his fears and calming his mind. Robyn was so close to him and he had travelled all the way to see her. He closed his eyes tight and tried to imagine her in front of him, her hands on his face, talking him through his panic and with some laboured breathes at first, Taron finally regained control but he was paying the price for taking so long to regulate his breathing as he felt physically and mentally exhausted and drained. Whatever hesitation he had felt before was completely gone and picking up his bag and hat, he started to walk down the rest of the footpath to get to the front door of Robyn’s work place. He just needed to see her, he needed to talk to her and he needed her comforting hand in his because he had to believe that the Robyn he knew wouldn’t blank or ignore him.

There was a woman sitting behind a desk in the front left window and he saw her look up as he walked by. He stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell, standing back, waiting for the door to be opened. It only two about three seconds before it was and he was met with a kind looking lady with blonde hair in a pixie cut, wearing a black pencil skirt and purple blouse.

“Hi there, how can I help you?”

“Erm hi, I was just looking for Robyn?”

“Robyn.” Asked the lady, tilting her head to the side, taking in the frazzled appearance of the man in front of her.

“Yeah Robyn Quinn. She works here right?”

“Yes, she does.”

“Would I be able to speak to her please? My name is Taron and I won’t take up much of her time. I literally just need a minute, if she is here.”

As soon as the lady heard the man say his name was ‘Taron’, she stepped back and opened the door fully. “Why don’t you come in Taron. I’m Emma.”

Taron was surprised as he was invited into the creche, but took the step in and moved so the door could be closed behind him.

“Do you want to just step into the office here.” Said Emma and she walked into the room behind Taron that was set up with two desks and a large filing cabinet. “It’s ok Taron, you can come in.” She assured as the man hesitated in the hallway. Taron cautiously walked into the office. “Why don’t you drop your bag under the desk and sit down.” She watched as her visitor grimaced as he placed his bag on the floor and pushed it under the desk before awkwardly sitting down on the swivel chair nearest the door. “I will go and get Robyn for you, ok?” She saw a complete change in his face when she mentioned Robyn’s name, his features becoming more awake.

“Please.” Was all Taron could manage in reply and Emma walked past him and out into the hallway, opening the gate to the stairs, knowing Robyn was upstairs dealing with a disgruntled staff member.

Emma had no intention of letting the man at her door into the creche, until he mentioned his name and she knew exactly who he was and why he was standing at the door looking like he was ready to fall down with exhaustion.

Emma was thrilled to have her supervisor back on Monday morning but got the shock of her life when she took in her tired appearance and bruised face. Emma has been expecting Robyn to be refreshed and full of excitement after her time away but she was met with a very different woman and she had listened with disbelief as Robyn had explained to her what had happened, shocked at how she had spent her last night in Florida.

She also knew Robyn hadn’t told her all of the details of what exactly had occurred in the shop as she watched how Robyn became more withdrawn, tense and tired as each day passed but Taron was the name of the man that centred around her story and when he had suddenly arrived at Robyn’s place of work looking just as shattered as Emma's supervisor was, she knew there was something that brought Taron all the way from Florida to Kilcreen so she took no time in running up the stairs to get Robyn.

“The policy is there for a reason and we cannot have phones in the room for that child protection reason. If you need to make a phone call, just ask me or Emma and you can use the creche phone. Personal phones need to be locked in lockers and can only be taken out for use during your lunch break.”

“Robyn.” Emma gave her slight nod with her head. “Can I grab you for a second.”

“Please put it back in your locker Valerie. Thank you.”

Robyn walked out of the preschool room upstairs and looked to Emma. “What’s up.”

“There is someone downstairs to see you.” Emma saw the confusion in her face. “Just come downstairs with me.”

“Sure. If it’s my mother, I swear…” Robyn followed Emma down the stairs but stopped to open the window on the stairs. “Here was I thinking I coming back to the cold and rain but we’re in the middle of a bloody heat wave.” She continued down the rest of the stairs, turning to close the stair gate behind her. “Emma, I have the rest of these policies signed by the girls and I am going to put them in…”

Robyn stopped in her tracks, her converse squeaking on the floor as she stopped so suddenly and looked to who was sitting in her chair in the office, dropping the pages she was holding in shock.

“Taron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busáras - Bus - aarr - iss   
> Scóil Bríd - Skull Breed 
> 
> Just the best phonetical way I could find to help with the Irish words :)


	3. “A ‘hello again’ after the final goodbye is sometimes harder than just keeping the goodbye as it was.”

Robyn was laced with extreme guilt as she boarded the plane to head back to Dublin. She had cried as she packed up the last of her belongings in her flat, shoving everything she hadn’t already boxed up and sent home last week into her case. She was so cut up at leaving Taron and had almost told the taxi to go to the hospital rather than the airport but knew it was the right thing to do, even if the decision had plagued her dreams for the last four nights, waking her up with a jump as Taron’s tearful face kept asking her why she left him without saying goodbye.

Work was a good distraction for her as once she stepped in the door on Monday morning, she was met with a new staff member who did not enjoy following the policies of the creche that kept the children and staff safe. She felt like she was dealing with Christina all over again and her healing shoulder took a hard knock when she caught a child who wasn’t sitting on their chair properly and fell, Robyn taking the impact off the corner of the table, rather her shoulder then a child’s head as it was not an accident she could have dealt with her first day back. The reason why she had to step in was because the new staff member left the room to fix a false eyelash that was falling off and she had left the children alone to do so.

It was dreadful start to a Monday that already was blue, as she had to explain to Emma, her manager, why she was bruised and knackered, leaving the finer details out of what had actually happened. Robyn respected Taron and knew his job came with some unwanted media attention and did not want to put him through the pressure of having the media spin a story so the less people that knew what happened the better, plus Robyn’s hands shook anytime she thought about it and uninvited emotions bubbled up so it was easier for her just to overlook one part of her time away in Florida and throw herself head first into work.

Monday evening found Robyn blaring the Rocketman soundtrack throughout her apartment as she ignored the unpacked case and baked white chocolate chip cookies. It was her way of avoiding reality. Singing and baking, though listening to Taron’s voice was not such a great choice as once Tiny Dancer came on, she found a new ingredient being added to her cookie dough – tears.

Tuesday found her stuck in paper work and it was a great distraction until the constant writing and typing burned her bruised hands, little uncomfortable cramps affecting the time it took to complete her work. However every time she stopped thinking about work, her thoughts immediately flashed to the nightmares that kept her awake all night, where she forgot how to do CPR and Taron’s body lay lifeless under her hands and she could do nothing to help him, Richard screaming at her to save his friend, so even with the increasing discomfort she kept going.

Wednesday wasn’t even worth mentioning, as Robyn’s patience was worn thin after another sleepless night, her case still unpacked and a lemon meringue pie now added to the baked goods in her fridge. False nails were obviously not permitted when working in a creche but Valerie, the newest staff member, was donning long nails and once again Robyn found herself pulling out her supervisory hat to make sure she would be listened too. An hour after Robyn had gotten home, she had two key lime pies in the oven.

The developing heat wave that Ireland was currently facing, was not helping Robyn’s mood as she arrived for work on Thursday morning. Dressed in a pair a black pin stripe high waisted trousers, a white short-sleeved blouse, her trusty converse and her unwashed hair in a messy bun, Robyn was so glad she worked in the office which was the coolest room in the creche, where windows could be thrown open wide to let air in. She had been spoilt in Clearwater with air conditioning available everywhere.

Once again, she found herself, quoting another page of policies to Valerie when Emma came upstairs looking for her.

She followed her manager down the stairs, wondering who on earth could be calling to see her, knowing he was more than likely her mother, checking to see if she had slept the night before. She hadn’t - more upsetting dreams keeping her awake which was why she was so taken aback at seeing the person in her dreams sitting in her chair, that she dropped all the pages she was carrying in her hands.

“Taron!”

Robyn could have sworn she was back in the 7/11 as she looked to the man she had left sleeping in a hospital bed five days previously. His face was coated with a light sheen of perspiration, his hair messy as it stuck up at odd angles, an obvious sign that Taron had ran his hands through it many times. He looked like she felt, just full of pure exhaustion and dog tired but while she could cover her dark eye circles with concealer and make up, Taron didn’t have that option and those black circles under his eyes almost matched the colour of the bruising on his right cheek, his eyes pale and glum, his body language just dejected and miserable.

“Hey Robyn.”

“I am going to give you two a few minutes.” Said Emma as she slipped out of the office, picking up the paperwork Robyn had dropped on the ground, giving them space to talk.

“Taron, I… What…” Robyn for one of the first times in her life was speechless. That was until Taron got to his feet and she had to step forward quickly to steady him, watching as his eyes closed, hearing a groan she was all too familiar with leave his lips. “Taron.”

He had stood up too quickly and a dizzy spell hit him that made him sway but he felt those hands of protection move to catch him. “I am ok. Just stood up too fast.”

“Jesus Taron what are you doing here?” Asked Robyn as she kept her hands firmly on his waist, feeling the heat of his body through his t-shirt. “You should be in a hospital bed.”

Taron placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at Robyn straight in her eyes. “I woke up and you were gone.” And then he pulled the very crumpled letter from his jeans pocket. “And this was left on my pillow.”

Robyn lifted her right hand to her forehead, covered her eyes, her thumb and index finger rubbing away threatening tears before moving her hand down to her mouth, not being able to look Taron in the eye but with no words being exchanged between the two, she had to give in and looked up to him and seeing him fighting his own tears, she threw her arms around his waist pulling his body tight against hers, feeling his arms squeeze her just as hard as she was holding him, his head going straight to her shoulder. She could feel his body quiver against hers, the letter falling from his hands to the floor as he drew her closer to him.

It was a more than a hug. It was an apology and reunion that was filled with unspoken emotion, Robyn running her hands up and down Taron’s back. He lifted his head from her shoulder, giving Robyn the small space she needed to rest her head against his chest, under his chin, his left hand moving to cradle her head and as his cheek rested against her forehead. Robyn could feel the wetness from Taron’s cheeks on her skin and was sure she had left her own tear stains on his dark navy t-shirt but neither were ready to let go yet.

It was a connection that meant so much to Taron and all of his worries about coming to see Robyn melted away as she continued to rub his back and when he saw the tears in her eyes, something Taron never thought he would see from Robyn, he knew she was just as built up with emotions as he was.

It took at least another minute before he felt Robyn start to pull away from him and he reluctantly let her go but even though he felt thoroughly drained, he still found the energy to smile as Robyn lifted her hands to wipe his tears away but as she felt him stagger on his feet she guided him back down to her chair, hunching down in front of him, taking his hands in hers and that small gesture was what Taron had needed and been looking for since he left the hospital and he could feel his whole body melt into her touch, immediately becoming relaxed.

“I have no words that will explain to you how sorry I am that I left you like that.”

“It’s ok Robyn.”

“It really isn’t Taron. It really really isn’t. After everything we had been through; me, you and Richard needed to sit and talk to each other and I just took the cowards way out and I left.” She gave his hands a small squeeze. “I should never have left the hospital Taron. I should have stayed with you at least until you woke up and said goodbye face to face but doing it when you were asleep was so much easier for me but not fair on you and now you have bloody travelled to come and see me because I left a stupid letter for you.”

“And Richard.”

“And Richard. Oh God I had forgotten about the letter for Richard too.” Her head fell down to their intertwined hands.

“Robyn, look at me.” Taron pulled his hands from hers and lifted her chin so she had to look at him and he could see the guilt on her tired face. “Why didn’t you leave a phone number for me?” Robyn had no answer for the question. “I would have loved to have been able to call you and speak to you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Asked Taron confused.

“Why would you want to talk to me? I mean once you got to the hospital, you had the doctors to take care of you and Richard was there too for when you woke up. I had done all I could have done to help you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Taron took her right hand and turned it around so he could see the large dark blue bruise that was still clearly noticeable on the back of her hand and turning her left hand over he could see more discoloured skin on her palm. “You call this ‘all I could have done’. Robyn, you saved my life and your wondering why I would want to talk to you after?” Taron let go of her hands and bent down, stretched and picked up the letter from the floor behind her, not caring about the moan that came with the effort of bending uncomfortably. He opened the letter. “‘I need to get back to my reality and you to yours’. What does that mean? The rest of the letter I could try and make sense of but this…” Taron put the letter on the desk and pointed to the words. “I just don’t know what this means? My reality?” Taron was starting to feel angry at Robyn’s excuses and although he had not planned to confront her immediately, he found it hard to ignore the cryptic message in her letter.

Robyn got to her feet and ran her hands over her face as she started to pace around the small space in the office before she stopped in front of Taron. “Our worlds are very different Taron. I was coming home to this.” She leaned on her desk beside him looking around at unboxed toys that sat on the floor and full packets of nappies that needed to be delivered to the baby room. “And you would be going back to what you are so good at but I know I don’t belong in that ‘entertainment’ world, one that scrutinises every single thing and well, I don’t exactly ooze Hollywood glamour, do I.”

“Do you really think I care about all of that Robyn?” Asked Taron furiously as he stood up, absolutely appalled at what he was hearing. “I know we don’t know each other very well but Jesus.” Taron ran his hands through his hair, completely frustrated with the woman who stood in front of him. “I thought you didn’t care either. The way you spoke about Rocketman filled me with so much pride for the role I played, one I struggled with in many ways but you didn’t even mention the way I looked and you stood up for me in front of that bastard who held a gun to your head in a way that no one ever has. Robyn, did you leave me because you were worried about what people would say about you when the media got a hold of the story of what happened in the shop?”

“Well I don’t exactly fit the movie star look, do I?”

“Fucks sake Robyn.” Taron was starting to see a sudden vulnerable side to his new friend. “I don’t care about any of that shit.” It was a conversation that stung him as he looked at her, strands of blonde hair falling into her eyes, eyes that were wide, bright blue and sad. She looked different in her smart work clothes, her hair tied up from her face, an elegance of authority surrounding her which was the opposite to the laid back look she had in her jeans and t-shirt when he saw her last but it was still the same Robyn standing in front of him that kept him awake and safe in the 7/11 and he didn’t care anymore that she had left him in the hospital.

“Taron…”

“No Robyn. I didn’t take three bloody flights to come and see you and listen to you talk like this. If you left because you think you don’t belong in my world, well that’s bullshit. It’s my world and I get to decide who gets to live in it and you are right up there with my mam, sisters and friends. Robyn I am standing here because of you. I am alive and breathing because you did something for me that I am struggling to cope with and after talking to Doctor Keane, I know you are too. It’s a conversation we need to have, or I need to have at least because you are the only person who knows how I feel at the moment and you are the only person who has been able to stop my hands from shaking by placing your hand in mine.” Taron grabbed her hands in his. “I feel like I am going to either explode or breakdown and the last time I felt like that, you were there to stop that from happening.”

“You helped me too Taron. I told you that in the store, I would have been a very different person if I didn’t have you to keep me occupied. I am so sorry that I left. I just thought it was the best decision.”

“I understand why but don’t let that Hollywood shit get into your head. Please believe me when I say I get it, I have been there but you are a beautiful, selfless and intelligent woman.” Robyn finally looked at Taron and was taken back by how serious his features were as his green eyes darkened with the sincerity behind his words. “And you are going to be stuck in my world for a very long time so you had better get used to it, particularly when my mam gets to speak to you.”

“Your mam?”

“She wants to discuss the ‘simple first aid’ that you told her about.” Taron gave her hands a squeeze. “I don’t care what happened in the hospital. I care that you risked everything to save me, that you did something remarkable for me without a second thought. I just need you to understand that I am struggling with it all and you might be the only person who can help me understand everything I am feeling. Please tell me we are on somewhat of the same page now.”

“We are very much on the same page Taron. I have definitely struggled with the fallout of what happened and honestly, I am finding it hard to believe you are actually here. You have been the subject of my nightmares since I left you.”

Teary blue eyes looked his way and Robyn found herself in a hug that Taron initiated this time, strong arms engulfing her in a proper cuddle, both needing the comfort as their emotions ran high, both finding reassurance and relief from each other.

“I’m really sorry I left.” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“It’s ok. I understand, just don’t leave me like that again, without saying goodbye.”

“Again? Are you planning on repeating what happened in the 7/11 in a shop here?”

“Absolutely not but you have to promise me, we will always say goodbye with a hug just like this one.”

“I promise.” She agreed giving his body a very light squeeze, feeling completely overwhelmed by the fact that Taron had accepted her apology but more so by the fact that he was physically standing in her office.

“Hey Robyn! Is that your boyfriend!”

She lifted her head from Taron’s shoulder to see some little faces looking at her from around the office door, a smile on her face at the preschool children gathered in a group to look into the office, their favourite thing to do before they went outside.

“Hello guys.” Robyn gave Taron a grin as she let him go and side stepped him to look at the four years old who were giving her funny looks, crouching down to be at their eye level at the door.

“Do you kiss him?”

Robyn enjoyed the laugh that came from Taron behind her, only because she had never heard a laugh that sounded so real and genuine from him before, though they never really had the chance to laugh and enjoy it.

“Ewww you can’t kiss boys. Only mammies and daddies can kiss!”

“I kissed Séan.”

“Ewwww!” Came another chorus from the children in front of Robyn along with a lot of giggles and laughter.

“He is just my friend like you are all friends.” Robyn quickly quietened the noise down. She felt Taron crouch down beside her and from the corner of her eye, did not miss the flinch on his face as he moved. “This is Taron.”

There was a chorus of hello’s towards Taron.

“Hello.” He cheerily replied.

“Are you all going outside?” Asked Robyn and another excited response came her way. “And do you all have your suncream on and your hats?”

Taron watched on as Robyn patiently listened to and answered each child, giving each one equal amount of attention, making them feel like they were the most important person in the world as she spoke to them. It very much reminded him of how she made him feel as she took care of him.

“So, you all have your hats and what about your suncream? It is very hot outside.”

“I don’t have any suncream.”

“I’ve got none.”

After Robyn heard another child say they had no suncream she stood up, her patience officially gone. She knew these group of children were from Valerie’s room. Taron had stood up tentatively beside her and saw a complete change in her stance and facial features, very much like the one he had seen when she had stood up to Frankie in the 7/11.

“Taron will you just excuse me for two minutes. Please sit back down in my chair. I will be right back.”

Robyn didn’t turn to look at him but walked out of the office and took two long strides down to Valerie who was in the locker room, holding the door open with her foot as she routed for something in her bag.

“Where are my fucking sunglasses.”

“Watch your language please. There are young children here.”

Valerie turned around and looked at Robyn, almost ready to roll her eyes as she saw the woman who had spent the last four days giving her nothing but grief. Valerie had heard about the supervisor who was due back on Monday and so far, was unimpressed with the blonde who strode around like she owned the place.

“Did you put suncream on the kids?” Asked Robyn.

“Sorry?”

“Suncream. Have you put suncream on the kids? It’s really warm outside. That sun is quite hot.”

“I’m only bringing them out for ten minutes. They will be ok.” Said Valerie as she turned away from Robyn and routed through her bag for her glasses again.

“Actually, no they won’t and it is in our policies.”

“I don’t think I have read that one yet.” Valerie found her sunglasses and as she closed the door of the locker room, Emma came out from the baby room just down the hall, holding some paper in her hand.

“Emma, are they the policies I dropped on the floor a few minutes ago?” Robyn looked to her.

“Yeah they are. You need them?”

“Just the one about the suncream please. The one I updated on Tuesday and got all the staff to sign as we knew the weather was going to be warm this week and we wanted to make sure that all the staff were knowledgeable about the policy before they went outside with the children.” Robyn took the pages of Emma and flipped them over to get to the signatures at the back. “Yeah I thought as much. Ok great. You have read this as you signed it to say that you understood what it says, so that means you know that when it is sunny outside, especially sunny like this, that every child needs to be suncreamed before they get to the garden.”

“I forgot.” Answered Valerie, sulking now that the manager and supervisor were beside her.

“You forgot.” Replied Emma. “Valerie, suncreaming the children is our top priority at the moment and this was mentioned at our staff meeting last week too. You have these children lined up and ready to go outside but they cannot go without suncream. You will have to bring them back upstairs and cream them up.”

“It will be dinner time before I get them all done.”

“I will come and help you.” Said Robyn. “Two of us will get it done really quickly. We will have it done in five minutes and then you can still get them outside for a run for a good twenty minutes before dinner.”

“I can do it.” Said Valerie stubbornly.

“I really don’t mind.” Countered Robyn. She knew her lack of sleep and concerns about Taron were the reason for her short temper and mood but it didn’t mean she wasn’t a team player and at the end of the day the well-being of the children came first.

“I can really do it by myself.”

“I know you can but you were probably looking to get outside yourself to get some air. I know the rooms are incredibly stuffy. Two of us, five minutes, done.”

“I don’t need your help plus you are too busy with that man anyway to help me.”

“Valerie!” Exclaimed Emma. “Apologise to Robyn right now please. You have no right to talk to Robyn like that, who may I remind you, is your supervisor and whatever that man is doing here is none of your business.”

“It’s ok Emma.” Robyn turned to look at all the children who were behind her still lining up waiting to go outside, “Right guys, silly Valerie forgot to put your suncream on, but if you go back upstairs and into the room, she is going to do it really quickly and then bring you outside and if you make sure you have your listening ears on, Valerie has promised that she will take out the parachute for you! And in the afternoon, you can have your tea outside too!” A loud chorus of cheers filled the hallway, Robyn leading them. “Ok well up you go. Make sure you hold the railing.” Robyn turned back to Valerie. “Because you are going to be so busy doing the sunscream by yourself, I have just made your morning so much easier for you by planning your activities. I know being new in a close setting like ours can be daunting but we are all here to help each other and make sure we work as a good team.” Robyn turned to walk away but spun on her heals and looked to Valerie. “And I accept your apology. Make sure you fill in the paper work once you have their cream on and just so you know, that man I was hugging, nearly died five days ago and it was first time I have seen him since I left him in the hospital.”

This time Robyn turned and she walked straight back into the office, with Emma following her and once they were both in, Robyn closed the door.

“I am sorry.” She said immediately.

“No need.” Replied Emma. “You kept your cool and even offered to help her.”

“And planned some activities.” Robyn grinned a little. “She hates doing activities outside with those kids.”

“Only four days back and you are already causing me trouble.” Smiled Emma. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to have you back. I need someone like you to keep staff like her on her toes but you didn’t hear that from me!”

“I am sorry for being a bit cheeky.”

“You did exactly what I would have expected of you. Handled the situation calmly. Oh Robyn, I think your friend is asleep.”

Robyn turned around and could see what Emma meant. Taron was slumped in her chair, his left elbow on her desk as he rested his cheek on his hand, his right arm thrown across his stomach as he slept. With the stretch of the material of his t-shirt over his upper right arm, she could see the bottom of the dressing covering the flesh wound he had from the bullet, obvious bruising on his arm too. Robyn walked over to him and crouched in front of him again and sighed. She wasn’t surprised to see him asleep, long eye lashes touching his red cheeks. It was then that Robyn realised that Taron must have walked from the bus or train stop to where she worked. It was about a twenty-five minute walk into the town and Robyn could only imagine the effort it took Taron to walk in the morning heat carrying his bag after travelling for so long, his injuries making the journey more difficult and tedious. It was no wonder he looked flushed.

“Did I hear you tell Valerie that he nearly died?” Asked Emma as she watched Robyn almost stare intensely at Taron as he sat in the black leather chair. Robyn took a glance her way before looking back to Taron. “I knew you were keeping somethings from me.”

“It’s just hard to talk about.”

“Anything to do with all the bruises on your hands? I have the same training you have Robyn.” Emma noticed how Robyn didn’t look back at her, but kept her eyes on her unexpected visitor. As Emma stood out in the hallway, she had heard some of the conversation between the two but moved quickly to the baby room when she realised the conversation was one she had no right to hear but Emma knew there was an almost desperate need for the two to spend some time together. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven thirty. She knew Robyn’s lunch break was in half an hour but with how quickly she had returned to work, Robyn was already ahead of her duties for the week. “Ok Robyn go on lunch.”

“What?”

“I want you go on your lunch break and I don’t want to see you back here until one thirty at the latest. Don’t argue with me. You have already worked five hours overtime this week and it is only Thursday. You are to go home with Taron and get him settled and then come back to work if you can. If this is something you need to take the day off for, I don’t mind. Just give me a call to let me know.”

“I won’t need to do that.” Said Robyn firmly. “I will be back.”

“Honestly Robyn, he looks just as exhausted you do but with him, I can’t tell if its bruising or tiredness. He has travelled a long way to come and see you for a reason and I believe it’s for the benefit for both of you and not just him. So, look, go home now and see how it goes. There is no pressure for you to come back to work today.”

“Ok.” Robyn didn’t have the energy to argue with her manager and with Taron in front of her, taking in his frayed appearance, it was easy to agree to an early lunch.

“Ok? Well that was easier than I expected. Normally I have to have a good old fight with you over these things.”

“I am learning to listen and take advice.”

“I like him.” Smiled Emma. “He’s good for you.”

Robyn laughed a little. “I like him too.”

A sleepy sigh left Taron’s lips and Robyn was quick to her kneel up straight to catch his head as he moved in his sleep, his elbow slipping off her desk, his head falling from his hand.

“Shh it’s ok.” Robyn found herself in a familiar position as Taron gasped a little with the pain he felt as he woke sitting up, her hands on his face as she knelt in-between his legs.

Emma walked past Robyn, giving her right shoulder a squeeze, providing her with some moral support and understanding before she opened the office door, walked out and closed it behind her.

“You are knackered Taron. Did you sleep on any of the three planes that you took to get here?” She asked him.

“You remember that part?” He asked through gritted teeth. He had automatically leaned his head on his hand on Robyn’s desk as he listened to her speaking out in the hallway, but with the fresh warm breeze blowing in the window it wasn’t long before he found himself drifting off from a combination of weariness, a full day of travel and knowledge that he had found an emotional refuge in Robyn. Her hands were on his face again and in the same way that when she held his hand, when she gently rubbed his cheeks, it was a gesture that just sent a wave of calmness through his whole body.

“Three planes?” She questioned again as Taron opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as Robyn took her hands from his warm face. “And no sleep?”

“I had the middle seat.”

“Enough said.” Robyn stood up and sat on the edge of her desk beside him. “It’s my lunch break. Let’s head back to my apartment and get you settled for some proper sleep. Remember we spoke about that cosy bed feeling?” Taron raised an eye brow. “I think it’s finally time.” She stood up and stretched past him to the shelf at the wall and grabbed her car keys, purse and phone. “Good to go?”

“Please.” Taron wasn’t able to put into the words how much he longed for a cosy bed and knowing he would finally get some sleep, because Robyn would ensure he would sleep, he was ready to go. He didn’t even question it. He completely trusted Robyn and was happy to go wherever she went.

“Don’t even think about lifting that bag.” Scolded Robyn once Taron wearily got to his feet and went to take his bag. “I will get that. I can see the pain on your face. It’s nowhere near as bad as before but your body is feeling after-effects of all that travel.”

“Robyn it’s a bag.”

“And if you collapse on the floor on me, I don’t have Richard to help me lift you so listen to me and let’s go.” Robyn picked up the straps of his duffle and lifted the bag.

“I really should know by now not to argue with you.”

“You come from a family of women Taron. You should know not to argue with a woman already.”

Taron opened the office door and Robyn secured it open with the door stop and she then hit the green button to release the main door and he followed her out into the sweltering heat of the day and walked across the small car park to Robyn’s silver Kia. She unlocked the car and threw Taron’s bag on the back seat before hoping in the driver’s seat, Taron easing himself into the passenger seat beside her, closing the car door and putting the seatbelt on.

“Let me get these windows down. This heat in here is insane.”

“Good music there Robyn.” Said Taron as Freddie Mercury’s voice reached his ears once Robyn had started the car and rolled the windows down.

“Can’t go wrong with Queen.” She laughed as she closed her door. “It’s literally a three-minute drive to where I live. It won’t take long.”

Taron couldn’t have cared if it was a three-hour drive. He felt safe, secure and ready to sleep.


	4. “I want my home to be that kind of place--a place of sustenance, a place of invitation, a place of welcome.”

“You literally meant three minutes.” Commented Taron as Robyn turned right down a cull de sac. “So, this is where you bring me to kill me right?” He asked as he looked through the windshield of the car at the narrow road that was lined on the left with trees and bushes, with an odd house on the right side.

“You are not the first person to ask me that and honestly, if I wanted to kill you, could have done it a couple of days ago.”

“Touché.” He replied with a smile.

“I’m right at the end. Even though the area is now quite built up, no one comes down our little road and it still real private and quiet.”

Taron watched with interest as Robyn drove them into the driveway of the last property on the road and he was absolutely taken aback at what he saw.

“Shit I thought you said you lived in an apartment.”

“I do.”

“Robyn this is not an apartment. This is a house.”

“It looks like a house from the outside but it’s really not a house. It’s small inside.”

Taron didn’t seem too sure as Robyn stopped the car outside a single storied building that was white washed but the window sills and lower sections of the walls were painted a pastel blue. Window boxes with flowers sat on the window sills and the front door was also painted the same pastel blue as the other features on the house. There was a large clear window on the left side with a frosted one on the right.

“This is a house.” Said Taron again as he eased himself carefully out of the car.

“It’s not a house.”

Taron looked around the drive and admired the neat green garden with tidy flowerbeds that surrounded the stone drive all the way to the gates that were open.

“It’s beautiful out here.” 

“The weather helps.” Agreed Robyn. “But it’s a bit miserable when it rains.” She opened the back door to her car and pulled out Taron’s duffle, swinging it over her right shoulder. “And to be fair, it did use to be a house but a very small one.” She finished as Taron grinned at her. 

“I knew it.”

“I just don’t class it as a house. It used to be my granny’s house.” She explained as she locked the car and walked around to stand with Taron at the bonnet. “The granny who I am named after, she left her house to me but I wasn’t allowed to actually have it until I turned eighteen. It’s an old house and it used to be very old fashioned house with a very old fashioned Irish interior with six rooms inside but once I got my hands on it, I made quite a few changes over the last couple of years so now I call it an apartment rather than a house.”

“It’s lovely Robyn.”

She started to walk towards her front door, looking for the key on the set in her hands. “Thanks Taron. Would you like to see inside?”

“Yes please.”

Robyn found her house key and opened the door, popping the code in for the alarm on the keypad on the right after she had opened the door. “Come on in and don’t be worrying about taking your shoes off. I am so not that type of house owner.”

Taron walked past Robyn and was immediately met with lots of light, natural light that came from a ceiling to floor glass wall directly opposite him. He heard Robyn close the door and she walked past him with his bag and he followed her as she walked into her kitchen and dropped his bag carefully on the island in the middle of the kitchen floor.

“Wow Robyn. That window.” Said Taron his eyes still focused on the all glass wall.

“They are actually doors. They can open out or when the weather is like this, they can fold all the way back too.”

“Seriously?”

“I told you I made some changes. Let me show you around.” Robyn walked onto the white tiled floor of her kitchen. “First and foremost, while you stay here, treat my home as your own. You do not have to ask me to make a cup of tea, eat anything from the fridge and the wifi is free.” She was really starting to enjoy the sound of Taron laughing. “However, I do charge for the use of towels.” She said with a smirk as she turned around. “This is the kitchen. There happens to be a lot of baked goods in my fridge at the moment, so yeah, would be good if you helped me eat those.” 

“You have been baking?” He asked admiring the blue wooden cabinets of her kitchen. It was the first time he had seen a colour like it in a kitchen.

“When I can’t sleep, I bake.” She answered simply, ignoring his frown and moved out of the kitchen and to the right to a door which she opened. “This is kinda like a laundry room come closet but also has an entrance to the bathroom too. You can use the washing machine whenever you want, no need to ask and if you do happen to need towels, there are always fresh ones in here.”

Robyn closed the door and walked past the kitchen and into her sitting room which was partly separated from the kitchen by a large fish tank which sat a waist high wooden book shelf. 

“This is the comfiest couch in the world, if I do say so myself.” She said standing beside a grey L shaped couch, littered with many cushions of all various shades of blue which matched the ocean blue painted wall behind the couch that had a large picture of dolphins on it. “And I am not gonna lie, I spend a lot my time in the evenings snug in this amazing teddy bear fleece throw in the corner of the couch watching TV.”

Taron smiled. “That sounds like my perfect evening.” He then turned to walk towards the glass doors. “This is just amazing Robyn, though wouldn’t it get very hot in here on days like today if the doors aren’t opened.”

“Why yes Taron it would which is why I had this installed.” Robyn walked past him and picked up a small white controller from the glass coffee table and after she pushed a button, Taron heard a whirling noise. “A lot of people laughed at me when I had the air conditioning installed but it has been a God send these last few days and nights. I have one in my bedroom too and I only use it when the weather is ridiculous hot. It doesn’t happen very often but with all the glass in here, it can get really warm so the air-con helps a lot.”

Taron moved and immediately felt a cooling breeze from the unit on the wall above the television. “I might just stand here for a few minutes if that is ok.”

“This weather is unexpected but normally the way here when the schools are ready to open after summer holidays.”

While Robyn was speaking Taron was quickly distracted from the air conditioning that felt wonderful on his hot skin as he saw a beautiful mahogany upright piano against the wall between the fish tank and television which he walked over to. “Play badly huh?” 

Robyn followed Taron to the piano where he lifted the lid and his fingers played a simple C chord. “Yes, play badly. Anyone can have a piano and not play well and I told you, I prefer the classical pieces anyway.” She moved his hand from the keys and closed the lid again.

“Your home is beautiful Robyn.” He said as he turned to look at her.

“Thank you. It is my little sanctuary. We have two more rooms to see.”

Robyn walked past the L couch and into her bedroom. “It’s a bit messy.” She apologised. “I haven’t actually made the bed.”

“Don’t be worrying Robyn. It’s fine.” Taron was once again met with beams of natural light and he walked around her bed and to another set of glass doors. “Do these ones fold back too?”

“Yeah they do.”

“Doesn’t it get really bright though when the sun comes up?”

“I have back out curtains. Even though I love the light, I always need complete darkness at night.”

Taron turned around and took in Robyn’s room. The wall behind the bed was painted the same ocean blue as the one in the living room and her duvet cover was the colour of a Caribbean ocean. Opposite the bed, a television was bolted to the wall and in the corner at the glass doors, a white make up table with an oval mirror.

“Yeah I like the colour blue, if you hadn’t of guessed.” She blushed as she watched Taron take in her room. “It reminds me of the ocean.”

“I like it and I like that picture too.” He said pointing to the picture of the sunset on the beach on the wall above her bed.

“That was actually taken at Clearwater beach.” Said Robyn. “From the first time I went there. The bathroom is through here too.”

Robyn turned and walked into her closet and heard Taron following her. “Erm I am not very high maintenance and don’t really care about luxury things but I really wanted something fancy for myself so I chose a so-called walk-in wardrobe. I am very organised at work but messy at home and having all the extra space for clothes and stuff just makes it easier for me not to be messy, or gives me space just to throw stuff in so it’s not on the floor. The bathroom is this way.” She continued on into her bathroom. “You can’t actually see through that window.” She explained when Taron looked to the large frosted window. “It just adds some light and the bath maybe could also qualify as being fancy but I bloody hate it when you want to have a bath and you can’t sink into the water and your knees stick out and the bubbles don’t cover you so, yeah I splashed out and bought a pretty big one.”

Robyn took a second and then started to laugh, Taron soon following her. “Oh God that was a terrible joke that I did not mean. I have a shower too though. Again Taron, use whatever you need to in here, except for my razor. Don’t touch!” 

Robyn turned and walked out of the bathroom, through the closet and back into the bedroom. “And that’s me.” She said as she sat on the bed, Taron sitting beside her, his hand going to his side as his ribs started to protest with an ache. “It’s my space for me. I really like my freedom and am one of those people who really enjoy their own company. Although it looks expensive and all that, it’s not something that happened all at once. I have been adding bits here and there for years, saving to buy what I know I would like.”

“I really like your home Robyn. I love the openness but at the same time, its cosy and homely and the fact that you have done it all yourself makes it even more special.

Robyn gently nudged him with her left leg. “Thanks Taron.”

The doorbell ringing made them both look towards the door.

“Give me two seconds. I am waiting for my things to be sent on from Florida so it could be those.”

Robyn jumped up and quickly jogged out of the bedroom leaving Taron sitting on the bed. He couldn’t explain how she managed to do it but Robyn just put him at complete ease and being in her home just settled him further and that niggling doubt he had felt while he sat on the wall in the heat outside had completely disappeared. He had been right and Robyn had taken him into her work and home without question. However, he was still upset with her for the reason that she left him in the hospital. He hated the pressure that came with his profession of being perfect all the time and it was just wasn’t something he felt comfortable with, hating how he was constantly judged for how he looked but Robyn was pulled into his world by pure accident and he did not want her feeling like she had to be faultless and pretty because as far as Taron could see, she was. He hadn’t lied to her when he called her beautiful and it was beauty he saw inside and out. He liked how she snuggled into the hug her gave her, how her body was warm and cosy and that she wasn’t afraid to show affection his way. He loved her easy going nature but also how she could quickly switched into protective mode but more so how she had opened up to him so easily when she admitted she was having just a hard of time as he was, although he hadn’t forgotten that she had told him she was having nightmares about him. It was something he knew he wanted to talk to her about, even more so after seeing for himself the bruises on her hands that matched the ones on his chest.

The softness of her bed felt so nice especially after sitting on hard airplane seats and he found himself turning around and kicking his legs up onto the bed and leaning backwards with a groan. It felt like heaven apart from the fact that his legs dangled off the end, his head wasn’t supported and the unmade bed was scrunched up under him. With a bit of effort, he shuffled backwards up to the pillows and when he found one, he lay like a starfish, the most satisfied sigh he ever felt leaving his tired body. Even with the ease that he melted into Robyn’s bed, Taron still felt some pressure on his back especially on his tender bruised right side so he rolled over onto his left side, tucking his legs into his chest a little, his left arm sprawled out while his right hand rested on the pillow in front of his face helping to take the weight off his sore upper arm. It was comfort and sanctuary that took Taron to a place he had not seen in a very long time and sleep quickly found him. Deep easy breathes filled his lungs and his body finally found the proper rest and sleep that it desperately needed. 

“Nope just an amazon…” Robyn stopped in the doorway to her bedroom when she saw Taron lying down on the bed. “Ah gosh Taron.” It was something she was anticipating but maybe not two minutes after she had left him. He was out for the count on her bed, laying on his left side, facing the windows, shoes still on but at least he had managed to lay his head on a pillow.

Robyn took in her guests appearance and sighed. She definitely preferred Taron like this and was making it her mission to use this image of peaceful Taron to re-write the ones she had of him covered in blood and shaking in her arms as he struggled to breathe. She had thought that maybe he would have liked to have a shower and freshen up, possibly eat something before he actually made an attempt to get some sleep but it seemed his wrecked body had other ideas.

Robyn walked around to her floor to ceiling glass doors and pulled the blue curtains immediately filling the room with a cool darkness, blocking out the bright sun. She picked up a similar white controller for the air conditioning unit in her bedroom and turned it on, fresh air immediately filtering in her stuffy bedroom. Robyn had been in work since seven that morning so all the windows and doors of her apartment had been closed, meaning no fresh air had been circulating. She knew that Taron was already feeling the heat from the unexpected weather, even more so because he had walked to her work, so she was very happy to be able to keep her room cool for him. As Robyn moved to close the door to the bathroom and then her closet, she could already feel her room cooling down. She turned back to Taron and figured he was going to sleep for a while so sitting at his feet, she carefully started to open the laces of his converse and loosening them, eased the shoe fully off his right foot before doing the same for his left, throwing both of his shoes on her bedroom floor. Taron hadn’t moved once as she made sure he was completely comfortable.

Robyn had always had a single bed until she moved into her own place so the first thing she had invested in was a queen size bed for her bedroom, as she knew there would be no other furniture in her room, she could use the space for a nice big bed. Taron looked almost small as he lay near the edge of the right side of the bed, tucked in a snug ball and Robyn moved up from his feet and sat gently at his back and watched him sleep. She was getting used to seeing Taron looking calm and relaxed and just out of habit she placed her hand on his side feeling him breathing evenly. The sleeve of his t-shirt had ridden up more than when he napped in her desk chair and she could see clearly now the dressing on his arm and even more bruising embellishing the top of his shoulder. It really had taken a few days for all his injuries to come to light, especially the bruising and the right side of his face looked sore and tender, the cut on his forehead under a small dressing. She could only imagine how unpleasant the plane journeys must have been for him, having to sit straight in a small middle seat. Robyn only had one connection but Taron had two and it must have been thoroughly agonising for him, so it was no wonder that he found the softness and comfort of the bed so inviting. Robyn lifted her hand as Taron moved, his face burying further into the pillow, his whole body shifting a little into a more comfortable position, a content sigh following as he settled himself.

Robyn got up off the bed, satisfied that he was finally getting that cosy bed sleep he had been craving and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door half way behind her. She walked into the kitchen, opened up the American style fridge, another luxury item she had saved for a long time to buy and taking out one of the key lime pies she had made and placed it on the counter beside the fridge. Cutting herself a slice, she put it on a plate, grabbed a spoon and went to sit in her corner on her couch.

“Hey Alexa, play Ludovico Einaudi.”

Robyn sunk into her couch, tucked her legs under her and started to eat the pie she had made yesterday, the classical music filling the apartment, the cool breeze from the air conditioning unit creating a pleasant temperature around her. As she sat, she was still finding it hard to believe that Taron was asleep in her bed, the same Taron who she had left lying in a hospital bed on Saturday. He had travelled so far just to ask her why she had left him and after being completely honest with him, he gave her a good bollocking for letting, as he called it ‘the Hollywood shit’ get to her and as much as she appreciated being called beautiful by him, it wasn’t something she felt. Her figure wasn’t perfect – she had a curvier waist, with boobs and a bum and eating baked goods didn’t help that but at home in Ireland it was easier to accept and like who she was but Robyn knew it didn’t make her beautiful. 

What she did know though, was that Taron felt exactly as she did. A bundle of mixed emotions that needed to be untangled one by one. Placing her empty plate down on the coffee table, she found herself rubbing the back of her right hand, wincing as she pressed too hard on the tender skin. She leaned back on the cushions and closed her eyes, stretching her arms over her head. She was actually jealous of Taron sleeping. It was something she had been avoiding since the nightmares began and had found herself dozing once or twice at her desk but now that she could physically see Taron in the flesh and see for herself that he was very much alive and kicking, maybe she wouldn’t be as afraid to sleep now. Stretching again, Robyn burrowed further into the couch, laying her head to the side on one of the cushions, soothed by the soft piano music that filled her apartment.

It was another nightmare that caused her to jump and nearly roll off the couch, waking her up suddenly. So much for hoping that by seeing Taron would help to get rid of her bad dreams. She was glad his appearance at her work had a different outcome to the dream she just had, where it was Richard who stood at the door of the creche, angrily confronting her for killing his best friend, rather than Taron who just needed comfort. Shaking the dream off, she looked to her watch. It was just after one thirty.

“Shit, I’m late.” She said getting to her feet. Robyn had every intention of going back to work because she knew that if she got Taron asleep, he would sleep deeply and she would be able to finish off the last three hours of her sift. She quietly walked back into her bedroom and as she opened the door fully, Taron was still in the same position as before, lying on his left side. Sleep had fully gripped him and the sound of his soft breathes were just about heard over the hum of the air conditioning. She walked around to the bedside locker where she had left the controller for the air con unit and turned it down to the lowest setting. Now that room was sufficiently cooled, Robyn didn’t want Taron to feel cold but she also didn’t want him to wake up sweltering. She walked back around to the end of the bed and carefully eased the duvet from under his feet and pulled it up over his body so his bare arms were covered from the chill that has already caused goose bumps to appear on his skin. 

Robyn stood and watched him sleep and before she started to feel a bit like a stalker, she walked back out to the book shelf under the fish tank. She pulled out some paper and routed for a pen in a drawer in the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar and wrote Taron a quick note. She was a little reluctant to write Taron another note, considering her first one was not a success but she made the necessary changes to this one including her phone number, the creches phone number and an explanation that she would be back by four thirty and to help himself to whatever he needed in the apartment, giving him the wifi code too. She even included a smiley face this time and a little picture of a fish too.

She walked back into the bedroom and left it on the pillow further to his left and placing a light kiss on his head, she then went back to her coffee table and turned off the air con and asked Alexa to stop playing the soft music.

She took a quick stop in the bathroom through the door in the closet to freshen up and then grabbed her keys, purse and phone which she had left by Taron’s bag and just with a little hesitation and one more check on her guest, she made her way out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her, the heat outside and in her car hitting her full force.


	5. “It's in those quiet little towns, at the edge of the world, that you will find the salt of the earth people who make you feel right at home.”

Snuggling deeper into the squishy softness under his head, Taron exhaled deeply as he felt so comfortable and content. His body had melted into the mattress under him and the duvet that covered him was silky and warm and sleep which had been so hard to come by since Sunday, finally caught up with him. Taron inhaled, the freshness from the pillow making him smile, his smile growing more as he remembered that he was in Robyn’s bed and it was one of the most luxurious he had slept in although that could have been because he hadn’t slept in a plush bed in days.

He stretched but quickly recoiled back into himself as his body protested after lying so still despite the comfort of the bed. He winced as he tried to stretch again, his upper body objecting, taking it slower this time as he rolled onto his back, throwing his left arm over his face as he slowly woke up. Robyn wasn’t lying when she said she liked complete darkness when she slept as when he opened his eyes the room was dark, apart from some light that shone in the bedroom door to his right. Using the palm of his left hand he rubbed his eyes, wincing again when he rubbed his right eye, the movement chaffing grazes at his temple that still hurt and stung. As he fully woke, he wasn’t feeling as relaxed as he had been and more like he had almost run a marathon and his body ached with the effort of it, feeling like he did as he as he lay in the hospital bed after his pain medication had been reduced.

Taron then realised that he hadn’t taken any of the tablets he had been given since he got on the flight to Dublin and that was probably why he was feeling so achy and very sore. Groaning, he wasn’t looking forward to trying to make a move off the bed as he knew it was going to hurt but in order to get to his pain killers, he had to move and he also desperately needed a wee.

Deciding it would be easier to get up from his knees, Taron rolled to his left onto his stomach and then using his left arm to take his weight he pushed himself to his knees, took a moment to steady himself as he sat back on his feet, taking a breather to counter the pain that rippled through him. As the wave passed, he shuffled off the bed and got to his feet and it was then he realised that he wasn’t wearing his shoes.

“Robyn.” He said quietly, knowing she was the one who had made sure he was comfortable, feeling how nice the temperature was in the room, despite the heat outside, remembering she had said something about having air conditioning in her room too.

He made his way, as Robyn had shown him, through her closet and to the bathroom, his eyes blurry with the light from the window. He had absolutely no idea of the time but as it was still bright outside, he was guessing late afternoon. After washing his hands, he looked in the circle mirror that was above the sink and groaned as he looked at his reflection. It was going to take more than a couple hours sleep to get rid of the horrible dark circles under his eyes and he was still very much getting used to the marks and bruises on his face. He cupped some cold water and threw it on his face, hoping it would help to wake him up.

“Ugh pain killers.” He whispered as he brought his hands to his head, trying to rub the pain away from behind his eyes. He hadn’t felt this bad on the airplane or even in the hospital and as he walked back into the bedroom, he was desperate to find his tablets. With some medication, Taron hoped he would start to feel somewhat more human but with the blackout curtains it was still very dark in Robyn’s room and he didn’t want to fall over anything so he walked around the bed to the curtains and pulled them back closing his eyes as the sun blinded him. Turning around, he blinked a few times as his tired eyes got used to the new light in the room. He looked to the bed and towards the pillow’s he hadn’t slept on and saw three folded up pieces of paper. He picked the nearest one up with curiosity.

_ ‘Hey Taron, _

_ You have finally gotten your chance to have your cosy bed sleep and I cannot wake you from that so…. _

_ I have nipped back to work to finish my shift. I will be home at four thirty but here is my work number 6287777 and my phone 0879055555. Just call me if you need anything. _

_ Wifi code is XY7H8MN77. _

_ I was serious when I said make yourself at home. Alexa is around if you need company and the key lime pie in the fridge is yummi. _

_ Robyn xx’ _

Smiling at Robyn’s letter, he felt comforted by this one and not at all panicked as he did with her last, enjoying the smiley face and picture of the fish she drew. He picked up the next letter and opened it.

_ ‘Hey Taron, _

_ I’ve gone back to work but same rules apply as before. You have both my numbers so just call me if you need too. _

_ The lemon meringue pie is also quite tasty and Alexa is hooked up to Spotify so your music wish is her command. _

_ Robyn xx’ _

Another grin filled his face as he laughed at her drawing of a stick man in a rocket and picked up the last letter.

_ ‘Hey Taron, _

_ The preschoolers were asking me where ‘my boyfriend’ was. I have left a picture on the bedside locker that one of them drew for us. I shall let you try and decipher it yourself. _

_ The white chocolate chips cookies on the counter won me second place in the Kilcreen bake off, so they must taste good. _

_ Don’t bother asking Alexa about the weather. It’s so fecking hot, Ireland could give Florida a run for its money and Emma has finally caved and said my air conditioning was not a stupid idea after all. _

_ Robyn xx’ _

Taron moved and picked up the crayon drawn picture that Robyn had left on the locker and squinted as he tried to make out what the circles and lines meant but decided he was going to need Robyn’s help with that one. The letters made him smile but he was confused by why she had written three for him. With the brightness of the sun, he was convinced it was the afternoon and couldn’t fathom how she had been to work so many times in the space of a few hours.

Leaving the letters and picture the children had drawn back on the locker, he walked slowly around the bed and pulled open the door of the bedroom and walked out into a brighter light, which only hurt his head more. Taron had loved the glass when he first walked into Robyn’s apartment but now as the light caused his headache to worsen, he wasn’t too sure. He could feel a light breeze and when his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, he looked up to see that the glass doors had been pushed all the way back and Taron got his first glimpse of Robyn’s garden. A level wooden deck led straight to a large green grass area and he could faintly hear the sound of running water. Within the apartment easy piano music played and Taron looked for Robyn and saw her sitting on the couch, in the corner she had told him was her favourite, with her back to him. Her hair was out of her messy bun and fell straight down her back and she was wearing a blank tank top so he could see the corner of a white dressing peeking out of the left sleeve. Taking some wobbly steps before he found the strength in his legs again, he walked around the side of the couch.

“Hey Robyn.” He said as he delicately sat in beside her, a sigh leaving his lips as sank gloriously into the couch. “Jesus, is every piece of furniture you own this comfortable?”

Robyn smiled as she quickly saved the word document she was working on and closed her laptop, placing it to her right on the couch. “I did extensive tests before investing.” She moved to sit cross legged beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” He turned his head to look at her. “Everything hurts but I know that has something to do with the fact I have missed a pain killer. Last one I took was before I got on the plane to Dublin and your bed is stupidly comfortable too so I just conked out.”

“I did tell you it was going to be your cosy bed sleep.”

“It was a nice few hours, until I woke up achy and stiff.”

“Taron, it’s been more than a few hours.” 

He let his body sink further into the couch. “What?”

“Taron it’s Friday. You have been asleep for about fifteen hours.”

She smiled at the look of shock on his face. “What?” He asked again.

“You went to sleep about twelve yesterday. It’s five eighteen on Friday afternoon, the next day.” She smiled some more as she watched his facial features move from shock, to confused to a small smile. “You were exhausted Taron and once your head hit the pillow, your body was going to sleep and I’d imagine it’s not done resting yet. You could do with at least another five or six rounds of fifteen hours sleep straight.”

“That’s why there were three notes on the pillow.” It finally made sense to him. “Thank you by the way for them. They made me smile when I read them. I especially liked the picture of the stick man in the rocket.”

“Thought you might.”

When she came back from work yesterday afternoon, Taron was in the same sleeping position as she had left him in, looking completely at ease and relaxed. As he slept, Robyn kept herself busy listening to music, reading and spending some time outside in her garden, enjoying the late evening sun but checking Taron ever hour or so, making sure he wasn’t too cold or warm as he slept.

She had spent many a night sleeping on her couch so did not mind spending another but she didn’t sleep. She was constantly checking Taron and even more so after another nightmare woke her from a dreadful restless sleep, tears on her cheeks, her breathing laboured. It seemed that having Taron in her apartment was not making her dreams any less horrific and she had to double check her hands twice to make sure they weren’t really covered in blood. She sat with Taron for about an hour just watching him before she moved back to the couch and put Netflix on to pass the rest of the night until she had to get ready for work in two hours. She had written him another quick note and ignored the look she got from Emma when she arrived in the office at seven.

“Seriously? I told you to take the day off.”

“He’s asleep.” Explained Robyn simply as she put her phone, keys and purse away.

“Still?”

“I told you he was exhausted and I’ve been doing sleep checks on him.”

“You need to sleep too. Robyn! Don’t walk away from me!”

“I need to do these room checks.” Robyn picked up her clipboard and walked out of the office ignoring her manager who called her back.

Robyn’s day had started out with the preschoolers giving her a picture they drew of herself and Taron at the playground and she was touched that they had asked about him but as the morning drew on, Robyn found herself on the phone with a very angry parent who had been told by Valerie that their child was not ready for school. Once Robyn had calmed the parent down and reassured them, Robyn had called Valerie into the office to talk to her about what had happened, offering her advice and guidance, genuinely wanting to help Valerie but the young staff member wasn’t impressed and Emma had to step in when the conversation turned nasty on Valerie’s part, bringing Taron back into the discussion as well as insulting Robyn along the way. Robyn took the conversation with a grain of salt, keeping her cool and still offering to help Valerie but her attitude towards Valerie changed once she came back from lunch as the new staff member had been telling all the other staff that she had been hooking up with a man in the office yesterday in front of a group of children.

The office door was only closed for five minutes as that was how long it took Robyn to enlighten Valerie with the truth, Emma present too to make sure the conversation didn’t get too heated but there was no need. Robyn was as cool and collected as always in tough situations.

“It is something that you have no right to talk about with others, especially when you have no understanding of the circumstances of what you saw and now that you have made up such rubbish, I have to go and speak to each of the girls to explain something that is nobody’s business expect mine and Taron’s. You cannot comprehend what you have done and how you have twisted something so simple as a hug into something that is full of malicious intent and sabotage. It’s disgusting how you spread rumours. We are a small setting with an incredible reputation to uphold and with some spiteful gossip you have put that reputation on the line. I have been very patient and tolerant of your behaviour and I will continue to treat you with respect as a co-worker because at the end of the day, we are a team but if I hear you speaking about this to anyone else, outside of this creche, I will be taking this further. It’s not only our reputation but mine and seeing as how I have been here for eleven years, it’s a considerable reputation and not too mention Taron’s too. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and fix the mess you have made.”

Thankfully, the rest of the staff in the building had known Robyn for a number of years, some before she was promoted to supervisor and would never believe any of the lies that had been spread about her and Emma had immediately issued Valerie with a warning, making sure she had apologised to Robyn.

It had left the atmosphere in the creche tense for the remainder of the afternoon, and even though Robyn was annoyed beyond belief she kept her annoyance to the side and continued on with her day as normal, ecstatic when four thirty came around and she could go home.

Taron was still asleep when she arrived home and she threw on the air con to cool the heated apartment down. Her bedroom was lovely and cool for Taron and he still lay on his left side so she figured she could risk taking a shower, one that was desperately needed to wash five-day old hair. She tried to use the falling water to ease the built-up tension in her shoulders but as the water hit her hurt shoulder, the relief lasted about a second before she gave up trying and turned the water off. She dried her hair and pulled on a black tank top and pair of demin shorts, the day still incredibly hot and pulled open her glass doors to let the fresh air in, hoping it would clear her head and pissed off mood better than the air con would. She sat on her couch, got Alexa to play her favourite piano playlist, pulled out her laptop and started to work on some policies she never got the chance to finish that morning with all the chaos in work. As she typed, she heard the toilet flush and gathered that her guest had finally woken up and she felt the couch sink as Taron eased himself in beside her, her smile wide as he was finding it hard to believe had been asleep for so long.

“That air is nice.” Commented Taron as he lay his head back and closed his eyes. “Fifteen hours.” He said quietly.

“You needed it. Also, you haven’t taken any pain killers since yesterday? No wait, since Wednesday?”

“Hmm.”

“Where are they?”

Taron opened his eyes. “In my bag. Somewhere in my bag.”

Robyn hopped to her feet. “Do you mind if I look for them. They will help take the edge off that pain your in.”

“I can help you.” Said Taron as he started to move and sit up but he stopped, his hand going to his side. 

“Take it easy.” Robyn hunched in front of him. “You are still nursing some injuries. Nice and slowly.” Robyn took his left hand and helped to pull Taron to his feet, her hands going to his waist to steady him. “You good?”

“Yeah.” He answered but Robyn could see he was lying through his gritted teeth.

“It’s been nearly two days without pain relief. You are bound to be feeling a lot of pain, especially after being so still while you were sleeping.”

Together, they walked over to the island in the kitchen where Robyn had left his bag and hadn’t touched it since. She pulled out one of the stools from the breakfast bar and put it beside Taron, holding him until he was settled, pushing his bag over to him and then stood beside him.

“Thanks Robyn.” Taron pulled the zip on his duffle and routed around in the mess in his bag for the three small plastic brown bottles that held his pain killers. He stopped routing and pulled out the charger to his phone and sighed. “My mam is going to kill me.”

“What? Why?”

“My phone died on the bus yesterday as I said good bye to her and I promised her I would ring her back once I got to you.” He lifted his left hip a little from the stool and pulled his phone that was still in his pocket of his jeans, dropping it on the island. “It’s very much dead.”

“Your mam is not going to kill you Taron. I have only spoken to your mam twice but I can tell she is a very lovely lady who loves you dearly and will understand that you haven’t rang her back because you were sleeping. Let’s get your phone plugged in now and charged and as it is charging you can call her.” Robyn took his phone and the charger from him that he still held in his hands and plugged it into a socket at the side of the island and left the phone on top of the counter. “Now keep looking for those pain killers.”

With another route, Taron found two of his three bottles of painkillers and pushing all the clothes to the other side of the duffle, found the third. As he searched, Robyn had gotten him a glass of cold water from the fridge and placed it beside him. He opened each bottle and took the required number of tablets out.

“Do you need to take any of these with food Taron?”

He looked to Robyn with a blank face and she picked up the bottles and read the labels. “’Take with food’.” She read. “Cookies count as food, right?” She asked as she walked a little into the kitchen and picked a cookie from the plate she had left on the counter. She handed it to Taron who was smiling. “Well I think cookies count as food.”

“Second place in the bake off?” He asked taking a bite, remembering the little note she had added in the letter about the cookies. “You sure you didn’t buy this from M&S?”

“Absolutely not. Home made.”

“They are good. Second place good.” He grinned. He quickly took the four tablets from the counter, drinking the whole glass of water. “Two are antibiotics for my shoulder and two are pain killers.” He explained taking another bite from the cookie. “These are really good.” 

“Thank you. Once they kick in, you will be able to move a bit easier.”

“Yeah I know. Doctor Hart said they were pretty strong. They definitely work. Don’t think I would have made the plane journey without them.”

“I haven’t thanked you yet for coming, have I? It was such a journey to make Taron, especially after you left the hospital early.” Robyn filled another glass of water for him, after he had polished off the first one.

“I was given the all clear by Doctor Hart but to be honest, he wasn’t completely happy. It was your doctor, Doctor Keane that helped sway him. She was your doctor, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Told me she gave you some stitches of your own but she also persuaded Doctor Hart that discharging me early was going to help us both. You…” Taron hesitated a little. “You don’t mind that I came here, right? I mean I just appeared and…”

“And I am very glad that you are here. Thank you for coming. Really thank you. I am…” Robyn couldn’t get the words out but she felt Taron’s hand on her right shoulder and gave her a supportive smile. “Do you want to give your mam a call?”

“Do you know, I have a feeling that conversation is going to be a long one, because I know she will want to talk to you and as much as I want to call her, I am desperate for a shower. I have been in these clothes for God knows how long and I feel gross and hot and just yuckiness all over.”

“Yuckiness? That a technical term?”

“I learnt that one from you Robyn.”

“Oh, shit you did.” Robyn laughed, remembering she had actually used that word in front of him and Richard in the 7/11. “Will you be ok to stand in the shower by yourself?”

“Robyn Quinn!” Laughed Taron faking shock. “I have only been in your apartment for less than two days.” He enjoyed the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Stop that.” She scolded. “I only meant it from a safety concern Taron Egerton and how on earth do you know my surname.”

“Doctor Keane gave me your name and address. She broke hospital protocol to do it too and I know you are only thinking of my safety. It’s what you do for me and yeah, I think I will be ok. The pain killers act quickly.” With the easy conversation and bit of sugar running in his blood, Taron could already feel his headache lifting. “I will be fine.” He assured her when he saw the concern in her eyes. 

“Ok well if I have to rescue you from the shower, I don’t want any complaints about you being in the nudey nudes, alright?”

“Nudey nudes?”

Robyn loved hearing Taron laugh and this one seemed to come from deep inside him. “Learn a new word every day Taron!”

“Alright, nudey nudes but seriously, no. I will be ok.”

“Ok well let me take your bag into my room for you and I will get you some fresh towels too.” 

Robyn zipped his duffle back over and lifted it onto her right shoulder and carried it into her room, Taron getting off his stool much more easily then getting on it and followed her. She dropped his bag on her bed and walked out of the bedroom and to her closet near the front door and picked out a large fluffy blue towel and a matching smaller one. She walked into the bathroom through the door in the closet and hung the towels on the silver towel warmer on the wall and turned it on. She walked into the closet and opened the door to her bedroom. Taron was routing in his bag on the bed, pulling out clothes and throwing them on her bed.

“I have left some towels on the warmer in the bathroom for you. Shower is pretty self-explanatory to use. Take as long as you want or need. You won’t run out of hot water.”

“Thanks so much Robyn.”

“No worries. You hungry?” She asked as she sat on the bed. 

“Too be honest, my appetite has not been great since before I went to Florida and I haven’t really been eating much since, apart from cookies it seems.”

“Ok well how about something simple like eggs and toast? Mine hasn’t been great either, apart from cookies too. We can sit in the garden and just chill with something really simple.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Great. Ok well I will leave you to it but Taron please shout if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Robyn got up from the bed and went to leave but turned back to him. “There is actually an Alexa set up in the bathroom too, so if you want some music, just ask.”

“Seriously? In the bathroom?”

“Yeah seriously.”

“Ok well I think I might take advantage of that.”

“I think you should.”

Robyn walked out of the bedroom and closed the door before moving to close the door to the bathroom in the laundry room, closing the closet door too, giving Taron complete privacy. She then made her way to the kitchen to start prepping some simple food for the two of them.


	6. “Sometimes strangers are the best persons who indirectly sort out everything for you.”

Taron felt Robyn was slightly underestimating her definition of luxury as he stood under the rainfall shower in her bathroom, listening to David Bowie. The fall of the water felt wonderful on his skin, rivers of warm droplets helping to knead out the knots in his shoulders. With his hands leaning on the wall in front of him, he stood with his head down, allowing the water to wash over his back, almost moaning with delight. He had no idea how long he had been standing in her powerful shower, but after washing his hair and body, he was enjoying how the pressure of the flow of the water was just beating down on him. The shower he had taken in the hospital on Monday was awkward and cold, as the nurse waited outside for him to finish and his IV kept getting in his way, he felt hurried and uncomfortable but Taron felt like he could stay in Robyn’s shower for hours, it just felt so delightful. He lifted his head and let the water run over his face for a second before he moved, the heat of the water hurting the scratches on his face, letting the stream flow over his head instead. He turned around, letting the water run over his back again before he almost reluctantly turned the shower off. He ran his hand through his wet hair, feeling freedom in his movements again as his pain killers finally settled in.

He opened the glass doors and carefully stepped out of the shower and walked the few steps to where Robyn had left him some towels, two blue ones. Pulling the larger one from the rail, he enjoyed the warm feel of the fluffy cotton under his hands and placed it around his waist and tucked it in at the side before grabbing he smaller one and carefully rubbed his hair, humming along to the music in the background. He switched off the towel warmer now that he had taken both towels off.

Wiping the condensation from the mirror, he cringed at his reflection. He was still finding it hard to believe he had slept for fifteen hours straight because his face didn’t show any evidence of that rest. He still looked wretched and tired but he felt much more awake and cleaner. He had taken the small dressing from his head before he showered but left the steri-strips on the red and raw wound. He picked up this toothbrush and using Robyn’s toothpaste, brushed his teeth, still humming along to the music. He turned to the side and looked at the stitches in his arm in the mirror. Doctor Hart said he would be left with a small scar but if he took care of the wound, it would really only be a small one. He would have to ask Robyn to put a new dressing on it when he was done, wondering how she had managed to cover her own when it was on her back. Rising his mouth out, the placed his toothbrush next to Robyn’s and padded through her closet and into her bedroom which was lovely and cool, despite the heat from the sun coming in the glass doors. He could still hear Bowie singing in the bathroom, so he went back and asked Alexa to stop before he headed back to the bed. He had laid out a pair of boxers, black shorts and a green t-shirt ready to change into. He thought he was going to need the warmer clothes Richard had bought for him, but with the weather being so hot, he was happy to change into light shorts and a top. Drying off, he got dressed and put the towels back where Robyn had left them for him. He didn’t bother putting any shoes on, as he noticed Robyn was walking around bare foot and opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen.

“We need to have a chat about the meaning behind luxury.” He said as he stood beside her at the hob, where she was cooking some eggs in a pan.

“Enjoy the shower?”

“It was glorious.”

“I knew you would enjoy it.” Said Robyn as she kept her eyes on the eggs.

“I didn’t actually want to get out. That water pressure is amazing.”

“Nice right?”

“My back just feels like it has had the best massage.”

Robyn laughed. “I am glad you enjoyed it. Can you pop that bread in the toaster behind you please?”

“Yeah sure.” Taron did as Robyn asked and put the four slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the button down. “It is very luxurious. I have stayed in many hotels and they have not had a shower like that and I got to listen to music too? Heaven.”

“A few things might seem luxurious, like the shower or the air con but it’s taken a lot of years to actually get them. You should have seen the shitty shower I had before. Barely a trickle.”

“I’ve seen a little of how hard you work Robyn and you are very good at what you do, so why not spent your hard-earned money on things you want.”

“I am glad you see it like that Taron. Others don’t. Think it’s a waste and pointless but for me, it’s my home so I will make it the way I want.”

“Well I have no complaints so far.” Taron heard the toast pop and he carefully pulled it out and put it on the plate that was waiting for it. “I will have to get you to put the dressing on my arm when we’re done please, if you don’t mind, Doctor Hart gave me some clean dressings to use.”

“Yeah of course I will. Doctor Keane did the same for me. The butter is just there beside you in the dish and the knives in the drawer to the left of you.”

Following Robyn’s instructions, Taron make quick work of buttering the toast and turning it sideways, cut the four slices in large triangles. “You managed to cover your shoulder yourself.”

“It’s a little awkward but I manage.” Replied Robyn as she divided the eggs onto two warmed plates beside her.

“Well I can do it for you now.”

“It will make my life much easier if you can. It’s hard to reach your back.” She said looking at him and smiling. “I’m not too sure what you would like to drink.” Said Robyn as she put the pan in the sink. “Tea, coffee?”

“You know, even with the heat, I could murder a cup of tea.”

“Sure.” Robyn stretched to the right and opened the press and pulled out a blue stripped mug and popped it onto the machine she had which made one cup of tea a time.

“You have so many bloody gadgets.” Said Taron as he watched her pushed the green button and the hot water poured out into the mug. Robyn pulled a tea bag out of the jar beside the machine and dropped it in the water.

“It’s called a ‘cupán amháin’ which means one cup. I wouldn’t called it a gadget. I don’t really drink tea or coffee and have no need for a kettle but mam bought me one of these so she can make tea when she comes over so it comes in handy. It makes one cup at a time.” Robyn pulled a sugar bowl from beside the tea machine and then walked around Taron to open the fridge and get some milk. “I will let you milk and sugar yourself.” She opened the drawer that Taron had gotten the knife from and handed him a spoon.

Taron opened the sugar bowl and was met with sugar cubes. “Do I see more luxurious items?” He picked up two cubes and dropped them in. “Cubes of sugar?”

“It’s not something I use very often and I found that the loose sugar goes horribly hard so sugar cubes are easier to keep.”

While she was speaking, Robyn pulled a glass from the press beside where she got Taron’s mug and once he was finished with the milk, poured herself a glass. “So, would you like to eat inside or outside?” She asked as he finished stirring his tea.

“Let’s go outside. Fresh air sounds good.”

“Ok great. Can you manage your plate and cup? I do not own a tray.”

“Yeah of course.”

Robyn balanced the plate of toast on her glass and picked up her plate of eggs and led the way through the apartment to her garden and walked over to a pastel blue wooden outdoor table and chairs, a large blue sun umbrella keeping the sun off the table, and carefully placed her eggs down before putting the toast down too, Taron following her. Robyn pulled out one of the chairs, fixed the cushion and sat down.

“Welcome to my garden.” She said Taron sat down beside her to her left, making sure he was in the shade too but Robyn stood up, just as he settled himself. “I forgot the cutlery. Give me two seconds.”

As Taron watched Robyn run back inside, he looked around the garden. Simple and pretty summed it up. The wooden deck stretched the length of the house, past the doors to Robyn’s bedroom and to the right of the decking was a well-kept grass garden about ten foot wide. The sound of water he had heard earlier was from a water feature which flowed into a small pond in the garden. There was another L shaped wicker couch outside her bedroom doors, full of cushions and an outdoor swing chair just to the right of it.

“Here you go.” Robyn came back with the cutlery and roll of paper towels too.

“Robyn this is beautiful and so quiet.”

“Yep. There obviously is a road behind the wall and a housing estate but it is still really peaceful.”

“You have put so much work into making your home so wonderful.”

“Thanks Taron. Now eat before your eggs go cold.”

Taron gladly tucked into the plate of eggs in front of him, enjoying the simplicity of the meal. It was exactly what he needed and he was finished before Robyn was.

“I am just going to make another cup of tea.” He said as he got up from the chair carefully. “Would you like anything?”

“No thank you.”

Robyn was glad to see Taron had taken her instructions to make himself at home to heart. She pushed her half-eaten eggs to the side and finished off the rest of her glass of milk. She moved in her chair, so her legs were tucked under her as Taron walked back out with his tea. He already looked so much at ease in himself and his movements were smoother, even though he did wince with certain movements.

“Not eating?” He asked as he saw her half empty plate and settled on the cushion on the chair.

“Not that hungry.”

“No?”

“No.”

“You ok?” He asked as took a sip of his tea cradling the cup in his hands.

“Just been a long day and not because you are here. I am very happy to see you, believe me. This Taron, sitting and drinking tea, is my favourite by far.”

He smiled but saw that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Robyn? What’s up?”

“Just work shit.”

“Work shit?” He looked at her.

Robyn wished he hadn’t picked a green t-shirt to wear because it just made his green eyes stand out more and she knew the concern she saw there was genuine. “Valerie.” She said simply as if Taron was going to know who that was.

“That’s the staff member who hadn’t put suncream on the kids right?”

Robyn titled her head as she looked at Taron surprised he remembered. “Yeah that Valerie. Just giving me shit today, that’s all. Pissed off a parent by saying their child wasn’t ready for school and I had to have that conversation with the parent and then Valerie. She wasn’t happy with me and then spread a lovely rumour round the building that we shared more than a hug in the office.”

Taron sat up in the seat, the movement spilling some of his tea but also hurting his side. “What?” He asked as he shook the spilt tea from his right hand, his left moving to his ribs.

“Don’t worry. I set the record straight very quickly and with more controlled flare compared to what I spoke to Frankie with, told her it was none of her business. Emma has given her a warning.”

“Aww shit Robyn.” Taron put his cup down on the table. “That was not something I want you to have to deal with just because I turned up at your work.”

“It’s nothing to do with you Taron.” Robyn reached over and took his hand. “Promise. It was Valerie finding a way to get under my skin. Remember I told you about Christina?” Taron nodded. “It’s just another situation like that where younger staff members don’t handle authority well. It was just Valerie’s childish way of getting back at me but the I have known and worked with the other staff in the creche for years so they knew Valerie was talking out of her arse. We have all been friends for years and they were more concerned with why you had appeared in the office and what had actually happened in the 7/11. They didn’t believe a thing Valerie said. Emma has always had my back too so has already had words with her. I just don’t want vicious rumours like that spreading around. This is a small town and I have worked very hard to get to where I am and I also don’t want anyone thinking that about you either.”

“You know you don’t have to worry about me, right?” Taron gave her hand a squeeze.

“And you have met me, right? I worry about people I care about and what she was insinuating was just disrespectful. To be honest, I can’t see her lasting much longer with us. She has already stepped over the line a few times this week. It just makes my job harder because shit like that doesn’t sit well with me. I still maintain all that professional front but it is fucking draining and I am already tired and it was just a kick in the face. I have really tried with her and offered countless times to help her and it gets thrown back in my face and being supervisor, I will always have to try but just to hear how she turned a simple hug that we both badly needed into something so nasty was hard.”

Taron moved his chair closer to Robyn and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. “So, shit day all over.” As Robyn spoke, he could hear the frustration in her voice as well as the tiredness coming through.

“It’s not been so shit. I mean we got a lovely picture from the kids. You really made an impression on them.” Robyn felt Taron laugh as he still kept his arm around her shoulder.

“You do realise I have no idea what that picture is?”

“It’s me and you in the playground.” Explained Robyn. “And seeing you walking and talking has made my day less shit too.” Robyn moved away from him, but his arm still lay across her shoulders. “I am glad that you came Taron. Really.”

“I know Robyn. I know you are.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, Taron finishing his tea before Robyn broke it. “How about we get this cleaned up, I can put the dressing on your arm and you can call your mam and then maybe we can just sit on the couch and watch TV.”

“That sounds like my perfect evening.” Agreed Taron and he pulled his arm from Robyn’s shoulders.

Together they gathered up their dishes and walked back into the kitchen.

“I don’t actually have a dishwasher.” Explained Robyn as she scraped her eggs into the bin. “No point when there is just me.”

“That’s ok. I can wash, you can dry.”

“I don’t normally even dry. I just wash and let the dishes drip dry.”

“Well there are two of us now, so you can dry and I will wash.”

“Okie dokie.” Agreed Robyn and they quickly tidied up after their meal, Robyn putting all the dishes away while Taron wiped the counters down.

“Let me get the dressings that Doctor Hart gave me.” Said Taron heading for the bedroom. He was happy to let Robyn help him and was very much looking forward to speaking to his mam as well as just crashing on Robyn’s comfortable couch. Pulling the dressing box from his duffle he made his way back into the kitchen, to see Robyn closing the glass doors over.

“The insects start to come in around this time, so it's just easer to close them.” She explained when she saw Taron walk over to her. “We can flick the air con back on for a while to cool the room down.”

“Oh shit, I think I have left the one in the bedroom on all this time.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry. It’s only low and it keeps that room nice and chilled. Good for sleeping.” Robyn locked the doors into place. “Alexa stop.” The piano music stopped and Robyn turned on the air con before turning the television on too. “I have to have some sort of background noise. I think working with children means I need to have some sort of a hum around. You want to sit and I can fix that arm for you?”

Taron automatically sat where he had been after he had woken up, Robyn sitting next to him to his right.

“I have the dressing.”

“And the bandage or tape?”

“Tape?”

“To secure the dressing to your arm?”

“Ahh yeah no. I don’t think I have that.”

“I do.”

Robyn stood up and walked to the bathroom and smiled when she saw his toothbrush beside hers and the towels neatly placed back on the towel warmer. She opened her bathroom cabinet and took out some of the surgical tape she used for herself and a bandage.

“Got them.” She sat back down beside him. “You can be my assistant and hold all these for me.”

“No problem.”

“I’m going to pull your sleeve up. I am sorry if I hurt you.” Robyn carefully rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to his shoulder. His arm still looked painful and tender, the stitches keeping the deep wound closed. “Ok dressing please.” Taron handed her the dressing he was given and she gently placed it over the wound on his arm. “Can you tear off some of the tape for me?” She took the strips from him as he handed them to her and lightly pressed them down on the edge of the dressing, securing it in place. “And the bandage.” Robyn rolled it out and then around his arm, pulling it lightly before she used the small safety on that came with it to pin it in place so it wouldn’t unravel. “And all done.”

Taron looked to his arm as she rolled his sleeve back down. “Thank you Robyn.” She was just as gentle as she had been when she wrapped his arm the first time.

“Any time. I will put this stuff away. Do you want to grab your phone and call your mam? I am sure it’s charged by now.”

“Yes, I will do.”

Taron got to his feet and walked to the kitchen while Robyn went to the bathroom. He pulled his phone from the charger and pulled the plug out, leaving the charger on the island beside his tablets. He headed back to the couch and sunk back into it as he turned on his phone. Three missed calls and a voice mail.

Robyn sat on the couch beside him, a single pillow between them.

“I’ve missed a call from my mam, Richard and Matthew, the director of the move I was filming.” He explained as he saw her confused look. “He came to see me in the hospital and asked me to ring him once I was home. He’s a good friend and I am sure Richard wants to make sure I made it here safely.”

“Richard knew you coming to see me?”

“Yeah. Might have encouraged it too. Before he had to go back to Chicago where he was filming, he came to see me in the hospital and brought me my duffle which was in his rental car and when I told him I wanted to come and see you, he practically pushed me onto the plane. I will call him after I’ve spoken to mam.”

“I can leave you to make the call in private. I don’t mind at all.”

“No, I want to have you here and like I said, my mam really wants to talk to you.” Taron pressed number one on his speed dial and snuggled a little further into the couch as he waited for him mam to answer the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cupáin - Cup - on  
> Amháin - A - won
> 
> Some more Irish words :) Also a 'press' is a cupboard.


	7. “We begin to realise that it will take something more powerful than we are to relieve our suffering. This is what we’ve been missing all along – a source of hope.”

“I am feeling good mam, I promise. You have already heard about the mammoth sleep I got and Robyn and I have eaten some food and I have taken my pain killers.”

“Are you sure love?”

“Mam I doubly promise. I am doing really good. I feel really a lot better. Robyn and I are just relaxing on her couch right now watching some TV.” Taron looked to Robyn as she sat beside him, both using the cushion between them as an arm rest, their legs beside each other as they rested on the poof, Robyn’s crossed at her ankles. She was able to hear the conversation between him and his mam and Tina had asked multiple times if Taron was ok. They had already been speaking for nearly forty minutes as Taron talked him mam through his last two days, Robyn listening in, flicking through Netflix, cringing a little when her home screen had Eddie the Eagle pinned to her favourites, hoping Taron hadn’t seen it.

“Taron…”

“Mam I promise.” Assured Taron. “I am so much better than when I was in the hospital. I can get up so much more easily and let me tell you Robyn’s shower is insane. Helped to ease some of ache and she makes great cookies too.” He gentled nudged his knee with Robyn’s. “Second place in Kilcreen bake off.” He laughed.

Tina enjoyed hearing her son laugh. “It’s so good to hear you laugh Taron. Really good and I am pleased beyond belief that you are being fed cookies.” Satisfied that Taron was sounding more like himself and had slept and ate something, she was keen to speak to Robyn, now that she knew the truth of what she had done for her son. “Any chance I can talk to the cookie maker now?”

Taron looked to Robyn. “Mam wants to talk to you.” Robyn nodded and held out her hand for the phone and Taron handed it over to her, leaning further down into the cushion so his head was closer to Robyn’s shoulder so he could hear the conversation.

“Hey Tina.”

“Hello Robyn. Taron listening?”

“Yep.”

“Of course he is.” Robyn looked down to Taron, who was giving her his most innocent look. “Did he tell me the truth? He is ok right?”

“He is ok Tina. Sore and tender and is still pretty tired but he is walking and talking and looks so much better then when I last saw him and he’s been singing.” Robyn could hear the smile on Taron’s mam’s face once she said that and she had to move over on the couch as Taron went to gently poke her. “He’s taken his pain killers, he had eaten some food and is smiling.” Robyn had to get up off the couch as Taron went to try and poke her again and she turned to look at him and pointed a finger at him to stay while raising her left eyebrow. “He doing good Tina.” Robyn made her way into the kitchen leaving Taron on the couch. She leant against the island so her back was to Taron and she was facing the fridge. “I don’t know if I should apologise to you or not for the fact that he came to see me rather than going home to you Tina. I can only imagine how hard that has been on you considering what your son has been through. You must have been desperate to see him after he spoke to you.”

“I am going to take a guess that you and Taron haven’t actually had a chance to talk to each other yet, considering he has been asleep for the majority of his time with you.”

“Well no not really. We briefly spoke in my office but, yeah not so much.”

“Well let me clear the air quickly with one thing Robyn, I helped Taron to book the flights to get to you. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to have my son here with me so I could look after him but I know why he needed to go and see you but I don’t think you will understand why until you both have taken the time to speak to each other. Also, I know he is in safe hands with you, very safe hands considering it was your hands that saved my sons life. I don’t think I have actual words that I can say to you that explains how thankful I am that you were in that 7/11 with Taron and how you selflessly took care of my son and risked your life to save him.” Robyn could hear Tina getting emotional on the phone. “And it fills with me dread every time I think about what would have happened to him, if you didn’t do what you did.” Tina stopped to take a calming breathe. “So yes, believe me, I am desperate to give my son a hug, but he needs you more at the moment and I know you need him too as you two have been connected by something that no one else can understand. He will come home to me when he’s emotionally ready and will probably want to leave once I refuse to let him go.”

“I doubt that. Taron adores you. Been worried that he hadn’t called you sooner and I know he is eager for a hug too.”

“You will have to give him one for me instead. Robyn, I don’t think I will ever be able to thank you. Thank you for looking after him in the 7/11 and thank you for looking after him now. He needs someone to look after him.”

Robyn turned to look to her couch to see Taron trying to hide behind it but she could see his eyes over the top of the cushions as he looked her way. “Everybody needs someone to look after them.”

“You do too. Taron is very good at looking after his family and I know he will consider you part of his family now. Let him help you too.”

“He already has.”

“Good I am glad to hear that. You have let Taron into your home and you are always welcome in mine Robyn. In fact, I insist that you will come and visit us. You will come and visit us and knowing my son, he will make it happen. As much as I need to hug my son, I want to give you one too.”

Robyn smiled. “Well Wales is pretty close to Ireland.”

“Yes, it is.” Tina paused. “Thank you, Robyn, for everything. I meant it when I said it to you last week when you first called me that it’s very rare for Taron to meet someone who genuinely cares without question, who I know won’t take advantage of him and I know without a doubt that’s you.”

“Thank you Tina, though I might take advantage of his voice and make him sing for me.”

Tina laughed. “Taron won’t mind that at all. In fact, I think he will enjoy it.”

“He is safe here Tina.”

“I know Robyn. I absolutely trust you with my son.” Robyn heard some other voices on the end of the phone. “Robyn I am so sorry but Taron’s sisters really want to talk to him.”

“Oh God, you don’t have to apologise to me for that. I know how close a family you are. Let me give the phone back to Taron.”

Robyn turned and walked back to the couch where Taron had turned back around and did a very good job of pretending he was watching the television. “Your sisters would like to speak to you.” It was hard to miss the smile that filled his face as she handed him the phone. “I am just going to nip to the loo.”

Robyn walked away from the couch and into the bedroom, smiling at the mess Taron had left on the bed, his clothes strewn everywhere. Robyn pretty much did the same as he did but threw her clothes in bundles on the shelves in her closet. Robyn was a professional at work but at home, she was messy and as she lived by herself, she was under no pressure to keep everything completely tidy and was glad to see that Taron had made a bit of a mess too. She kept her apartment clean and tidy but at times, she admitted she was too lazy to pick up her clothes or make the bed.

She was happy to leave him speak to his sisters in private. Robyn was an only child, so didn’t have the relationship that Taron had with his sisters but understood his closeness with his mam. She knew how lucky she was to live so close to her parents and have a wonderful bond with them so completely respected Tina and her love for her son but even after only three conversations with her, Robyn also found herself building a connection with Taron’s mam, Tina.

Robyn washed her hands and dried them on the towel on the hand rail before taking a glance in the mirror. She looked thoroughly knackered and even with the colour on her face from her time away in Florida, it didn’t hide the circles of fatigue under her eyes. She prayed for a somewhat decent nights sleep tonight. She did not have to get up at six tomorrow as it was Saturday and it was meant to be another fabulous day, so it was her plan to sleep and then relax in the garden for the day and she knew Taron would very much approve of that plan too.

She walked out of the bathroom, through the closet and bedroom and back to the couch. She loved how Taron looked so cosy and at home as he sat on the couch, his legs still propped up on the poof, nestled in the cushions. He was so animated as he spoke to his sisters and Robyn loved how he laughed easily as he chatted and as she walked around to sit back in her corner, his face was so bright and full of life, a constant smile on his lips and Robyn loved seeing it.

“Well I will see you soon and I love you too and yes I will tell Robyn.” Taron ended the call and put the phone down to his left. “My sisters want to tell you that they can’t wait to meet the lady who helped their big brother and they want me to give you a big squishy Taron hug.”

“Well your mam wants me to give you a hug from her but she didn’t specify what kind of hug but let’s not test faith by moving you because I know you are extremely comfortable so how about a hug from here and what on earth is a squishy Taron hug.”

Robyn quickly discovered what a squishy Taron hug was as Taron moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure he didn’t put too much pressure on her left shoulder, knowing it was hurt and embraced her firmly, keeping her snug against him. “Taron hugs are squishy, snugly and soft and my sisters love them.”

As Robyn returned the hug, she noticed how he avoided her shoulder but still gave the hug some dept and meaning, holding her really close to him. “I know why your sisters love them.” She enjoyed how his laugh rippled through his whole body. “This is from your mam as well.” She added which only made Taron hug her that little bit tighter. “You ok Taron?” She felt him nod into her shoulder.

“Yeah, I am.” Without thinking about it, Taron placed a soft kiss on the side of Robyn’s head as he left the hug. “I am really good. Better than I have been in a long time.” Taron sat back on the couch. “So, Eddie the Eagle, huh?” He grinned as Robyn sat back in the corner beside him and blushed.

“Ahh shit you saw that and moving on.” Robyn picked the controller up and started to flick through the top picks on Netflix. “So, what you in the mood for?”

Taron moved closer to her popping his legs back up on the poof, his right arm resting on the cushion between the two. “Whatever you want. I don’t mind at all.”

“I am the most indecisive person ever. You decide.”

“Eddie the Eagle.” He grinned. “I mean it’s right there.”

Ignoring his comment, Robyn settled on Friends, snuggling back in the cushions, her legs going beside Taron’s on the poof, giving him a look before turning back to the television.

Taron felt light, happy and relaxed and it was something he was enjoying very much, the pressure of the last few weeks in work really bringing his mood down. Something about being in Robyn’s presence calmed him and it had been that way since he had met her in the 7/11. He snuck a look to her as she sat and just loved seeing how relaxed she was too. He knew Robyn had a very tough week in work, he could see the tiredness on her face but as he looked to her hands which rested on her legs, he could also see those bruises which stood out on the back of her right hand. She had the same wear and tear on her body that he had on his but looking to her hands, made his heart race because he knew why those bruises were there.

Taron reached over and lifted her right hand and gently ran his fingers over the bruise.

“Did it hurt?” He asked.

Robyn looked to her hand as Taron delicately touched the dark bruise on her skin.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Not your hand now. I meant the CPR. Did it hurt.”

Robyn looked to Taron. “At the time no. I just knew you weren’t breathing and I had to do something and adrenaline kicked in. I think I might have scared Richard a lot when I got to you.”

“He might have mentioned something about that. Said you ripped my t-shirt open.”

“Erm yeah. I just needed to get to your chest as quickly as I could so I could start the compressions. It’s just what you have to do, whether it’s for a man or a woman.” Taron was still holding her hand but she pulled it away and getting to her knees on the couch, knelt beside him. “Do you mind if I just put this cushion here?” She asked him as she took the cushion that was between them and placed it on his legs, once Taron nodded his head. Robyn knew it was easier to show him rather than try to explain it. She then locked her hands together, the same way she had done on his chest and placed them on the cushion. “It takes a lot of pressure to make sure you do it properly and you have to lock your shoulders but keep your arms straight and really put your body weight into it.” Robyn showed Taron what she meant on the cushion as she knelt beside him. “I bruise like a peach anyway so it didn’t surprise me to see the bruising.” She threw the cushion to floor and sat right beside him, Taron taking her hand in his again.

“I have only ever seen it on television or movies.”

“They can be such a bad example of CPR. Everyone should learn how to do it and do it properly. Even just the compressions and rhythm, it’s all you need to be able to do. The breathes don’t matter. I truly believe it should be taught in schools too. I have explained to many kids over the years how to call an ambulance or what to do if one of the staff members falls down and doesn’t get back up.”

Taron turned so he could look at Robyn. “I have never actually thought of that. Jesus I must explain that to Rosie and Mari.”

“I used to work in a room by myself and I always made sure the children knew what to do if Robyn fell down and didn’t get back up.”

“Richard told me you did the breathes too.” He said quietly.

“Only because I ‘knew you’.” Robyn made air quotes with her free hand. “It’s not necessary but I was not taking any chances. You started breathing again quickly, really quickly. I don’t know if that’s the way it always happens.”

Taron frowned a little. “Have you never done CPR before?” He asked as he took his legs from the poof and moved so he was sitting to face her.

“I have done it on the mannequins many times during training but never a real person.” She answered quietly, feeling her hands starting to shake as flashes of a motionless Taron came into her head. “You were the first”

Taron moved again, his right arm going straight around her shoulders. “I can’t imagine how that felt for you.” He said as placed his cheek against her hair.

“It wasn’t until I was sitting in the ambulance with you, knowing you were going to be ok, that the reality and seriousness of the situation hit me. My hands still shake when I think about it. Joe gave me a bit of a pep talk and Doctor Keane definitely made it her mission to get me to talk about what had happened. Actually, she said something to me that really helped and it wasn’t until I saw you in the hospital bed after you had your CT scan and were examined, that it clicked for me.”

“What did she say?” He asked.

“To think about why I did what I did and though at the time, it was a lot to take in and process but once I saw you, it would make sense and it did. I could hear your heartbeat from the machine and I could see you were breathing and Doctor Hart told me you would be ok and make a full recovery.”

“I will and I am and it’s thanks to you Robyn. I don’t think I have ever met anyone as brave and fearless as you. You don’t think and just do, which in some situations is terrifying to watch and hear but in others, it’s amazing.” He took his arm from around her shoulders and placed two hands on her face, in the same way as she had done to him so many times. “You saved my life and that was before the CPR even came into play Robyn. I find it hard to explain how you kept me calm in that 7/11 and still here, in your home, I still feel that from you. Oh, shit Robyn, please don’t cry.” Taron took his hands away from her face and once again pulled her close for a hug, his arms locking tight around her.

She hadn’t planned on breaking down in front of him, but as she spoke to Taron about what had happened, even though she knew he was there in front of her, alive and talking and his warm hands on her face, she just couldn’t shake the images from her head of his lifeless body.

“Shh Robyn, it's ok. I’m ok. We’re ok.” Soothed Taron as he held her close. It was a vulnerability he had not seen from her yet and it hurt him to know that she just held all the pain she was feeling in. “Hey Robyn, it is ok.” He said again. “I am right here. Robyn I am going to be just fine. We are going to be ok. This is why I knew I needed to come and see you. I was able to talk to Richard in the hospital. Who have you spoken too?” He felt her shake his head as she leant on his chest. He didn’t care if his ribs protested but he gripped her even closer to him, rubbing her back.

He sat hugging Robyn for a few minutes, letting her compose herself against him, which she did quite quickly and when she broke the hug, she kept her head down and wouldn’t look at him so he lifted her chin so she had too. Even with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, Taron was only more drawn to this woman whose walls had just completely collapsed. He wiped the remaining tears away from her face. “Talk to me.” He said simply.

“I know you are here and I know you are going to be just fine but I can still see you on the ground lying unconscious under my hands when I close my eyes. It is all I can see and now those imagines are haunting my dreams and they are just getting worse.”

“You haven’t been sleeping at all have you?” He asked as he wiped another falling tear away.

“I’m jealous of your fifteen hours straight.”

“Can I show you something?” Asked Taron as he looked Robyn straight in her eyes, noticing for the first time that her eyes had two different shade of blue in them. He took her nod as permission and let her face go. He shifted a little and pulled his t-shirt up to his chin. “I get it Robyn. I feel the exact same way as you because when I see these, I know what you did and I get the same fear that you feel.” Taron touched the bruises on the centre of his chest, wincing a little from the movement and watched as Robyn moved closer to him and placed her right hand lightly over the bruise, looking to Taron when she realised that her right palm matched the shape of the bruise exactly. “We have been through something extremely traumatic and I think about it every day how I could have died and it scares me shitless. Then I start thinking about what would my family and sisters do if that had of happened and if I am thinking like that, I can’t even imagine what you are thinking because you were responsible for my life. It’s a lot to take in and understand and just like you, I have had a few disturbing dreams, though I can see they are nowhere as upsetting as yours. I spent my time in the hospital constantly thinking about if I could have done anything to stop what happened to me but what happened wasn’t my fault or yours. We didn’t ask for Frankie to come in and hold us all hostage. I know I didn’t ask for a fucking shelving unit to be pushed on top of me or to be hit with a bullet. You didn’t ask to be put in such a position of responsibility and you didn’t have to do what you did. You could have walked away from it all but you didn’t and it hurts me to see you like this Robyn.”

Robyn moved her hand and Taron pulled his t-shirt back down and grabbed her hands. “I owe you my life and I will never, never be able to repay you for what you did for me, what you have done for me and continue to do for me. I mean I just appeared at your work. I completely freaked out before I even got to you panicking that you would turn me away.”

“Taron I would never turn you away.”

“And that’s why I was so sure coming to see you was the right decision, not only for me but for you. That hug in your office meant so much more to me than a hug Robyn and I know you needed it too. I don’t want you holding any of these emotions in.” He took his hands and placed them on her face again. “You said something to me and Richard in the 7/11 and it was that we can’t start thinking negatively because we will end up down a dark tunnel. We are going to get through this and we are going to get through it together ok? As much I need you Robyn, you need me too and I want you to lean on me when you need to because God knows you have been there for me and never be ashamed for showing any emotion, especially in front of me. Never.”

Robyn took a steady breath and nodded. Taron took her hands from his face and wiped another falling tear from her cheek. “I’m going to give you another squishy Taron hug, ok?”

Robyn smiled, allowing a laugh in and it took Taron less than one second to hold her against him again. “The dreams will stop Robyn. You told me you liked the drinking tea Taron? Well I will drink endless cups of tea if it means you will dream of Taron drinking tea, ok?”

“Thank you Taron.”

“And if squishy Taron hugs help me to repay you, then I will gladly repay you that way.”

It was another hug, like the one they had shared in Robyn’s office, one that said more than words could and Robyn felt more tears fall from her closed eyes as Taron helped to ease her worries and listened to her, helping her to see that he was just as upset as she was.

“You are going to be ok Robyn. Just like I will be. It’s good to be strong but it’s also good to let others in too and I am afraid you are going to have to let me in because remember when I told you belong in my world? Well now you are permanently stuck in it with no way out.”


	8. “We're all a little broken inside... but we can help fix each other.”

Robyn lay against Taron’s left shoulder, the two switching places on the couch, Taron taking her cosy corner with his legs stretched out in front of him, Robyn beside him her legs tucked under her.

She had excused herself to go to the bathroom, to splash some cool water on her face and take a minute to collect herself and when she had returned Taron had raided her fridge and had two slices of key lime pie on the coffee table with two forks waiting for them. It brought a large smile to her face and she enjoyed the looks of approval he gave her as he tasted the sweet treat. 

“First place pie?” He asked as he almost licked the plate clean.

“Nah, they never had the competition again though I wish they would have. I was going to make a surprise rainbow cake that definitely would have won. I just like key lime pie.”

“Surprise rainbow cake?” He asked as he licked the fork again. “Can we make a surprise rainbow cake?”

Robyn laughed loving how a beautiful childish grin filled his face. “Yeah of course we can.”

“Yes!” He replied excited. “And I like your key lime pie too.”

After they had recharged with sugar, Taron brought the dishes to the sink and washed them, leaving them to dry on the sink board and then moved back to the couch, insisting that they swapped places so she could use his arm as a pillow, no matter how much Robyn protested. 

“We have both just had a ridiculously hard emotionally charged conversation and I refuse to sit beside you with a cushion between us.” Taron demanded Robyn kept close to him. “I need to keep your hand in mine for while too, if that’s ok, just like you did in the 7/11 for me.”

Robyn could feel a blush filling her cheeks. “Yeah I think that would be ok.”

“Ok so you can’t lie back on your left shoulder and my right arm is not fit for use as a pillow so switch with me. I promise I will look after your corner.” He had said as he moved some of the cushions out of the way so he could shuffle back into the corner, his legs spread out in front of him. “Come and sit.” He patted the couch beside him. “Come and sit!” He said again as he stretched and took her hand and made her sit on the couch beside him. Robyn sat down right beside Taron and he held her right hand tight in his left. “So, Friends on Netflix?” He asked snuggling further into the couch. “I love this couch.”

“Me too.”

“I see why it’s your favourite thing to do in the evening but then I love nothing more than sitting on a couch and watching TV.”

“My days can be quite hectic and loud so I love to come home and put on some classical music and then just sit there, in my corner.” She said as she gave his hand a playful squeeze. 

“If you move over a couple more inches, we can share the corner.” He suggested.

“I’m good here.” She answered tiredly, giving in and laying her head on his shoulder. Robyn might have felt knackered that morning and although now she felt absolutely exhausted and the heat from Taron’s body was inviting, her mind was still whirling. She couldn’t have been more grateful for him as he talked to her and gave her a run for her money with his supportive speech. He completely understood what she was feeling and thinking and when he spoke about everything not being their fault, it made sense to Robyn but seeing the bruises on his chest that fit the shape of her hand exactly were quite frightening to see. Their injuries matched and as much as it was upsetting and shocking, it was something that bonded them together.

“Did the CPR hurt you?” She asked, looking up to him as her head still lay on his shoulder, her hand in his.

“I don’t remember it, to be honest. Most of that night is a blur to me. I know my chest hurts if I breathe too deeply or laugh too hard and I can’t lay on my stomach at the moment but I really don’t remember.” Taron looked down to Robyn as he spoke. “I remember how hard it was to breathe and feeling like I was being squeezed from the outside in. I vaguely remember seeing you over me and then the oxygen mask. I have flashes of the ambulance and the tests they did once I got into the hospital. I know Doctor Hart gave me something to help me sleep and things really only start to become clear after that and how much I was actually hurt. I never realised how amazing hospital pain killers are because once that medicine wore off, fuck did my body hurt.”

“Liquid panadol is amazing.” Agreed Robyn. “I’ve had my share in a hospital before so I can definitely understand how horrible you feel when it wears off.”

“The pain killers Doctor Hart gave me are very very strong. He told me they would be and I appreciate the dosage because I definitely feel the ache as I move, especially after I have been sitting for a long time but from the majority of the time we were in 7/11, Richard had to fill a lot of the blanks in for me. I don’t have a lot of memories but I can definitely feel the after effects of them. I do remember the few conversations about singing and music that we had.”

“I think you are better off not having memories and we should concentrate on those conversations.”

“But we also need to make sure talk through your memoires too, even the horrible ones. It’s important Robyn, especially the CPR. I might not remember it, but I definitely benefited from it and just as you bear the physical impact of it, so do I.” Even though they had talked through the pain of the experience, Taron knew the subject was hard for Robyn and he didn’t want to have her upset again, so he chose to ask her about the distraction she had used in the 7/11. “Richard told me that you set off some sort of explosions so you could distract Frankie.”

Robyn grinned. “Coke and mentos mixed together makes a big explosion. It’s something we do with the kids in the summer outside.”

“What exactly did you do?” Asked Taron.

“Maggie and I threw two bottles of coke into the office filled with mentos which made Frankie and the others leave the office. The other customers helped me and had their own mentos and coke bottles which they set off near the front of the store to keep everyone distracted. I ran to open the back door but Frankie caught me. Thankfully working with children makes you highly skilled at dodging so when he tried to grab me the first time, he missed and the second time I got a kick to his face and then I got the door open and the police officers came in.”

“You’re not afraid of anything, are you?”

“Emotional fear, maybe…”

Taron lift his arm and wrapped it around Robyn’s shoulder. “Well you got me for that.”

“I’ve got you.” Smiled Robyn. “Hey Alexa, play I’ve Got You by McFly.”

Taron smiled as guitar riffs filled the apartment and he heard Robyn softly singing along to the song, Taron joining in with the words he knew.

“Not entirely appropriate but it works.” She laughed. “Alexa stop.” 

“It worked.” Agreed Taron and as much as he tried to stifle it, he couldn’t stop the yawn that came from deep within him. “How can I be fucking tired after sleeping for so long.”

“It’s the travelling, food and pain killers.” Replied Robyn simply. “And the fact that you are still tired.”

“Still tired? I slept for fifteen hours straight! I blame the couch.”

“Hey don’t go taking your sleep issues out on my couch!” Laughed Robyn. “And yes, you slept fifteen hours straight but you have been awake since Sunday so it doesn’t really level itself out and hence you are tired.” Robyn tried to hide her own yawn but Taron saw it.

“And you’re tired too.”

“No yawning is just contagious.”

“Or you are tired too.” Confirmed Taron as Robyn yawned again. “You have Netflix in your room?” He asked.

“Yeah I do.”

“Let’s go and chill out in there instead so that if either of us do happen to fall asleep, at least we’re in the right place for it.” Suggested Taron. “You don’t have to work tomorrow? It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah that’s right.”

“Saturdays are made for lie ins!” He grinned and he carefully got up from the couch so he didn’t jostle Robyn too much as he moved. He held out two hands to her. “Come on chicken, let’s go.”

“Ugh that chicken thing is coming back to bite me in the arse, isn’t it!” She said as she took Taron’s hands and let him help her up.

“I told you I remembered the conversations, Robyn.” He took a step back as she gave him a very unexpected hug. “Robyn?” He asked as she gave him a light squeeze.

“Just a thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Robyn let him go. “Just let me close off in here.”

He watched as she walked away, seeing a little hop in her step, a little glow coming from her and he liked what he saw. He noticed a difference to her stance and she seemed brighter and almost lighter and it made him smile to know that she was opening up to him, using him as an emotional pillar.

Robyn quickly pulled the curtains over the glass doors of her sitting room, making sure the air con and television were turned off too. Taron followed her into the kitchen and she pulled down the blinds of her kitchen windows and the door that led to a smaller patio outside. She locked her front door and popped the alarm on. “All done.”

“Great.”

The two walked into the bedroom. “Ahh shit Robyn, I really left this in a mess.” Taron quickly picked up all the clothes from the bed and threw them into his duffle.

“Would you stop.” Scolded Robyn as she switched on the light on the bedside locker at the glass doors before pulling the curtains closed. “I really don’t mind the mess at all. Have you seen my closet? I have empty cubbies so I can just fling stuff in. It usually gets to a stage where I can’t look at the mess any more and I have to clean it.”

“I would not have thought that of you.” He said as he put his duffle on the floor in her closet, making sure it wasn’t in the way.

“Neat and very OCD at work, messy at home, clean but messy.” She corrected.

“I am just going to use the bathroom really quick.” Taron walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He used the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth and made his way back into the bedroom.

“My turn.” Robyn walked past him and closed the door behind him.

Taron remembered had left his phone on the couch, so he walked back out to the sitting room, found his phone and walked back into Robyn’s room. He stood staring at the bed and then realised what he had asked Robyn to do. It suddenly hit him that Robyn didn’t sleep in her bed with him the previous night, but must have slept on the couch and he had just suggested that the two of them watched TV in her room, in her bed. He knew in the 7/11 boundaries between them had been crossed but that was out of necessity and Taron wasn’t too sure what the proper protocol was now. He didn’t believe they were strangers but they had literally spent less than three days together and he was either asleep or not fully aware of what was going on around him. 

“Do you have a side?”

“Sorry?” Taron turned around as Robyn came out from the bathroom, closing the closet door behind her.

“A side of the bed? Do you have a side that you prefer to sleep on?”

“Does this bed even have sides? I could starfish on this bed and there would be space for you to do the same.” He laughed, realising his little panic about the bed was not needed.

“I have only ever had a single bed so this…”

“…. Is a luxury item?” Finished Taron and he saw Robyn’s face fall a little. “I get it Robyn. Everyone’s definition of luxury is different and your luxury items are special to you because you couldn’t just walk into the shop and buy everything at once. You have had to work hard for what you own and I understand that. I have been there.” Robyn smiled a small smile. “You know I love this bed.”

“Yeah I know.”

“And I don’t have a side but seeing as how I was glued to the right last night, then I shall stick with that side.”

“Good ‘cos I can have the rest of the then to starfish out.”

Robyn loved when Taron’s smile filled his face slowly before his features lit up with a giddiness. She walked around him to close the bedroom door and then moved to the left side of the bed and climbed up onto it, Taron doing the same on the right side, putting his phone on the locker beside him.

“This air con is heaven Robyn.” Sighed Taron as he slid down onto the pillow, his head sinking into the softness as before. “Might have to be my next luxury purchase.”

“You are going to be asleep in minutes.” Robyn was sitting up and watched as Taron almost buried himself into the pillow. 

“No, I won’t. We’re going to watch some TV.”

“Hmmm-mmmm.” Smiled Robyn as she waited for Netflix to load on the television, picking up where they had left off with Friends from before. “I’m going to turn this light off Taron.”

“Yep that’s ok.”

Robyn flicked the lamp off and the room was dark apart from the glare from the television. The atmosphere was comfortable and she enjoyed how easy-going Taron was. There were absolutely no air and graces about him and he was also very much willing to give his everything to what he believed in and to make others feel better and she was dumbfounded at how he was almost fighting for her in a way that no one had before. He was there for her now as much as she had been for him in the 7/11.

Robyn turned to look to him. “Told ya.” He was fast asleep, this time lying on his back, both hands resting on his stomach. She absolutely envied his ability to sleep so quickly but she knew it was because he was tired even if he wasn’t going to admit it. She shuffled down on the bed and rolled over onto her right side, pulling one pillow down with her. Robyn hated pillows that were too fluffy, almost laying her head flat on the bed itself and most of her pillows were for show rather than use but Taron was making the most of the support of two of her pillows. Another yawn left her lips and closing her eyes, she let the noise of the television and gentle breathing from Taron help to lull her to her own slumber.


	9. “Encourage, lift and strengthen one another. For the positive energy spread to one will be felt by us all. For we are connected, one and all.”

Taron woke up cosy, the duvet pulled right up to his chin as he lay on his right side.

“Ugh ow.” He groaned. Sleeping on his right side was uncomfortable and painful on his sore arm and ribs and he had been avoiding it, mostly choosing to lay on his back, or left side. He slowly rolled to his back, cringing as he did so, feeling an unpleasant sensation of prickling torment for a few seconds, until his body settled. He looked to his left to see it was just him in the bed, Robyn’s chosen side empty, the duvet neatly pulled up to the pillow. He figured she was the reason he felt so warm and snug under the duvet but he was bothered by the fact that she wasn’t there sleeping. Taron knew without a doubt that Robyn was running on fumes and although she had willingly allowed him in emotionally, he wished he could help her rest and actually sleep.

He reached over to the bedside locker and picked up his phone. Blinking at the bright light as he unlocked the screen checking the time and the day more importantly. He didn’t want to see that he had slept another full day.

“Saturday.” He sighed a relief and even more so when he saw it was actually early morning. Just before ten but frowned when he saw another missed call from Richard. He had completely forgotten to call him back yesterday but he knew Richard would understand when he phoned him and explained why.

As tempting at it was to roll over and snuggle back into the pillow, Taron drew back the duvet cover enjoying the fresh air that the air conditioning circulated around the room and eased himself out of the bed. He didn’t feel as stiff as he did yesterday but was quite tender and sensitive from laying on his hurt side during the night.

He stood up carefully and wandered out in search of Robyn and found her standing at the island in her kitchen, cutting some fruit on a chopping board.

“Good morning.” She said brightly as he sleepily walked in to kitchen.

Robyn was quickly adding a new Taron to her mind as this half awake, messy haired Taron was definitely her favourite yet and she was trying very hard to use this new image of Taron to replace the ones that plagued her dreams last night. His mam had made an appearance too, throwing picture after picture of her son at her, telling her she had killed her child. Robyn had woken up startled at one am, after four hours sleep and just lay in the bed, again watching Taron as he slept. She got up from the bed around four and cleaned her apartment from top to bottom, including the bathroom. At nine she had a quick shower, plaited her hair in two French braids and threw on another pair of demin shorts, a Hawaiian patterned string top along with her blue converse. She opened the doors of the apartment letting the beautiful morning air and sunshine in and had set the garden up for the day pulling out two sun loungers from the garden shed, putting the cushions on the chair swing and plugging in the small water fountain too. She then started her usual weekend morning breakfast routine of making waffles, while listening to music. She was in the middle of cutting up the fruit to go with the waffles when Taron walked into the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” He replied as he stopped and gave her a hug from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek, before moving to lean against the sink.

“Sleep well?” She asked him, hoping he didn’t see the easy blush that rose to her cheeks from his little kiss. She adored how easy Taron was with his affection.

“Yeah. That bed is magnificent. Don’t think I beat my record though.”

“No but close to it. Eleven hours.”

“And how many did you get?” He asked

“A few.” She replied.

“A few?” He probed as he moved to stand beside her. “How many qualifies as a few?”

“Four?” She answered honestly.

“Nightmares?”

“Staring your lovely mam this time.” Robyn knew she couldn’t lie to Taron. He would see through her in an instant.

“Jesus Robyn. My mam?”

She stopped cutting the strawberries and turned to him. “I know your mam would never do what she did in my dream and if it makes it any better, it was four hours uninterrupted. That hasn’t happened for me in a while.”

Taron sighed. He felt guilty for sleeping so soundly when his host struggled so much. “What did you do once you woke?”

Robyn put the strawberries she had cut in a bowl and moved onto the mango beside her. “I cleaned the apartment.”

“Not for my benefit I hope.” He said quickly.

“No, just my usual Saturday clean. I want to get back into some sort a routine like I had before I moved to Florida even with you here and you are not in my way and you are not imposing on me Taron.” She said knowing he was going to apologise for turning up unannounced. “I enjoy having the company and you know I am very glad you are here.”

Taron stole a piece of strawberry from the bowl and skipped around the island as she went to tap his hand away. “I need to take my pain killers with food. What are you making?” He asked picking up his bottles of pain killers, knowing he had to take them twice a day, morning and evening.

“Waffles.” Answered Robyn as she cut around the stone in the mango.

“Waffles?” He stopped and looked at her. “Seriously?”

“It actually is my normal Saturday breakfast. It is not because you are here. I mix it up between waffles and pancakes every weekend. I just fancied waffles this morning.”

“Let me guess, you have a waffle maker.” Taron left his tablets on the counter and walked around to get a glass from the press he knew they were in and filled it with water from the fridge.

“It was actually a present from my friend Claire. I didn’t buy it myself. It is not something I would ever buy for myself but seeing as how I have it, I make use of it, only on the weekends though.”

“Waffles for breakfast and key lime pie for tea last night.” Grinned Taron as he took his painkillers, but Robyn saw his face change once he drank the rest of the water. “My trainer is going to have some job to get me back in shape when I am back filming but not because of you Robyn. I don’t mean it like that.” Taron quickly corrected himself. “I mean because I can’t train or move much. I am going to be such a pudding by the time I am back ready to film.”

“Don’t even Taron.” Said Robyn and Taron was taken back by the annoyance in her voice and looked at her to see a serious look of irritation on her face. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.” She stopped slicing the mango and put down the knife. “No one should talk about themselves like that. This is why I like working with children. They don’t judge. They just see you for who you are and don’t care about what you look like. I wish the world could be seen through the eyes of a child.” Robyn walked around to stand beside Taron. “I thought you didn’t care about that Hollywood shit.”

“Well I don’t but…”

“Exactly but it gets to you and I know it gets to you but it shouldn’t. Want my honest truth?” Taron nodded. He very much valued Robyn’s opinion and words. “As a woman, if I had a choice between Eggsy and Eddie, I would choose Eddie.”

“Really?” He questioned.

“Yes really. I, as a fan of your work, watched interviews of your time of promoting Eddie the Eagle.” Robyn pointed to herself. “Huge Hugh Jackman fan. Anyway, I could easily see how uncomfortable you were every time someone mentioned your physical transformation and it shouldn’t even have been a question asked or commented on. Same for your portrayal as Elton too. It shouldn’t matter and as someone who has struggled with their own body confidence, I know how it feels. Nobody should be judged by how they look but because the world we live in, is one of a shallow photoshop society where magazines and television decide and depict how a man or woman should look, it makes those of us who don’t fit that certain look feel worthless and unattractive. I would choose Eddie over Eggsy any day because that is what is real. I don’t want you thinking that you can’t have something sweet because it will turn you into a so-called pudding. I happen to like pudding and thinking about shit like that fucks with your mind and brings you spiralling down a horrible rabbit hole. You are perfect, whether you are a pudding or a rice cake.”

“A rice cake?” Taron looked at Robyn titling his head.

“It’s the first thing that came to my mind that could compare to pudding but seriously Taron. Don’t starve yourself from something you want because of what is going to happen two months or so down the line. Shouldn’t what happened to us last week, make us even more aware that life is short and we should eat the God damn pudding. This is why I hate the pressure of having to look a certain way, or being judged for how you look because it…”

“Is what inside that counts.” Finished Taron.

“Yes it bloody is and it makes me angry to hear you talk like that. You are beautiful Taron inside and out.”

“Just like you.” Confirmed Taron. “Yes you.” He repeated when he saw that same doubt in Robyn’s eyes that he had felt in his less than two minutes ago. “I wouldn’t have said it in your office if I didn’t believe it and you cannot lecture me on my body confidence and not let me return the favour.”

“Thank you. It has taken me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin but I won’t listen to you bring yourself down like that. Nothing wrong with a little bit of pudding Taron. I told you I preferred Eddie and you are in an Irish house and Irish people feed their guests so I won’t hear you say it again and you will eat everything that is put in front of you and there is nothing stopping us from taking small walks every day and it will help to build your strength back up and the baking has really only been happening because I can’t sleep. I am actually really good during the week. I would go for an hour walk every day after work and I rarely get take out and normally cook nice healthy things and…”

Taron threw his arms around Robyn, stopping her mid-sentence pulling her close for another one of their hugs that said so much without using any words. “Thank you.” He said simply. Taron felt a sudden surge of self-confidence and assurance that he hadn’t felt in a long time and he was completely touched by Robyn’s words and the fact the she noticed how uncomfortable he was when others hadn’t. It was so refreshing to hear Robyn speak so positive about what he considered his faults and he very much appreciated her encouraging words. “And thanks for putting the knife down before you scolded me. I thought you were going to stab me there for a minute.”

“Well I might still do if you talk about yourself like that again.”

“Luckily you can patch me back up too afterwards.”

Laughter filled the kitchen as they broke the hug. “So, waffles?” Asked Robyn.

“Waffles.” Agreed Taron.

“They come with fruit too.” She said as she walked back around to where she had been chopping the fruit.

“I am just going to have a quick shower and change. Looks like another beautiful day out there.”

“Yeah it’s going to be a scorcher. Figured we could just sit in the garden and listen to music and not do much else.”

“Yes please.”

“Go shower. I shall continue waffling.”

Taron headed back to the bedroom and pulled the duvet up the bed up so it was fully made. He went into the closet and carefully lifted his bag into the bed, straining with the effort and routed through for his wash bag. Grabbing it, he walked into the bathroom and after he had closed the door, saw that Robyn had replaced the towels he had used the day before with fresh red ones. He was actually surprised with the colour of the towels considering Robyn’s apartment was filled with cool blue tones but when he felt the softness of the towel, he knew why she had bought the red ones.

He enjoyed the rainfall shower just as much the second time but didn’t take as long as his muscles weren’t as tense as before. Looking in the mirror he saw something in his face he hadn’t seen for a long time and it was a brightness in his eyes and an almost need to constantly smile and he enjoyed feeling like that again. Routing through his wash bag, he pulled out his razor and made quick work of shaving off his seven-day beard, feeling fresher afterwards. He had to take extra care on the right side of his face but managed to get a clean shave that he was happy with. Running his hands through his damp hair, he walked back into Robyn’s room and changed into a pair of white shorts and a blue flower print t-shirt, just buttoning the bottom two buttons. Not bothering with shoes again, Taron walked back into the kitchen to see Robyn whisking some batter in a bowl with a whisk by hand.

“Need any help?” He asked.

“I am all good.” Replied Robyn and she turned to look at him. “Hey you shaved and you stole my outfit choice.”

Robyn stood with her right hand on her hip and stared at Taron. He looked like he had gotten a new lease of life after his time in the bathroom. His eyes shone with happiness that she had never seen in person before and although his clean-shaven profile highlighted the bruising on his face more, he looked so much more content in himself.

“I stole your outfit choice?” He asked puzzled.

“Yes. I was dressed before you so I get to rock the Hawaiian vibe.”

Taron then realised what she meant, looking to her patterned top, then to his and grinned. “The print is different though.”

“I like print on you.” Robyn tuned back to whisking the batter in her glass bowl. “It really suits you but you still stole my style for the day.”

Taron laughed. He loved it when Robyn was in this wonderful giddy mood and it made her whole face light up when she laughed with him. “I am sure I can do something to help you.” He insisted.

“In the press to your left, under the hob is the waffle maker. You can take it out for me and plug it on the hob.”

Taron set up the red waffle maker as Robyn had asked. “Does it annoy you that this is red and does not match any of the décor of your home?”

“Dear God yes and that is why Claire bought it for me because she knew it would bug the hell out of me.” Robyn moved the bowl of batter over to where Taron was standing. “But it makes good waffles.” She pulled a ladle from the jar behind the hob and waited for the light to turn green.

“How many piercings do you have?” Asked Taron, noticing a sparkle on Robyn's ear's.

“What?”

“I never noticed all the earrings that you had before.”

Robyn turned to him as he leant against the sink. “Yeah I went through a phase in my twenties where I got one new piercing a year. I have ten, waiting to get my eleventh and because my hair is tied back, they are more obvious plus I wear the tiniest studs.”

“Can you have that many working with children? Wouldn’t they pull them out?”

“Actually no. It’s not something that is an issue, not where I work anyway and mine are quite reserved and small studs. The kids like to count them and four are stars so I mean, I am teaching them shapes through my earrings.”

“Which one is your favourite and which one hurt the most.” He asked taking a closer look at her right ear which had the most, small crystal studs in unusual places on her ear.

“My third lobes hurt the most and my favourite is a toss up between the tragus and rook.” Robyn pointed at the piercings as she named them. “They just stay in all the time. I never take them out and I rarely change the actual jewellery. Once they are in, they are in.”

“I have one.” Taron touched his right ear where his empty piercing was. “Just one but it was for my role as Elton. I only put it back in when I was going to Florida. I haven’t been wearing it because of Kingsman. Actually, Doctor Hart had to get the nurse to take it out before the CT scan. She gave it to Richard to mind for me and I just haven’t put it back in yet. I don’t even know where it is.”

“Well if you want a replacement, I have plenty of spares.” The light on the waffle machine turned green and beeped. Robyn turned around and lifted the lid. She poured a ladle of batter into each section and closed the lid. “I have already set the table up outside for us if that’s ok.”

“Yep sounds good.”

“Do you want some tea again or I have some juice in the fridge or I could pull out the coffee maker. I have one, just don’t use it very often.”

“I am going to stick with juice I think.” Taron walked to the fridge and pulled the door open. “Ok so pineapple, orange or tropical?” He asked.

“I like to mix orange and pineapple together.”

“Excellent.” Taron grabbed the two cartons of juice and took them from the door and placed them on the island behind him. He then got two glasses and filled both with half pineapple and half orange, while Robyn pulled two plates out and dished two waffles onto each, making sure she plugged out the waffle maker when she was done.

Taron carried the glasses and Robyn the plates and together they walked out to the garden to the table where they had their eggs the previous night. Robyn had remembered the cutlery this time and she had a large bowl filled with fruit and some American pancake syrup on the table. “Breakfast of champions.” Smiled Taron as he sat down on the same chair he had been in the night before, Robyn sitting next to him. “You really do this every weekend?” He asked as Robyn handed him the bowl of fruit, a mix of strawberries, mango, raspberries and blueberries that looked very inviting and colourful.

“Yep. Sometimes Claire comes over too but it’s more like a brunch with her rather than a breakfast and we add eggs, sausages and rashers too and if I have any potatoes left over from Fridays dinner, we would chop them up and toss them in as well.”

Taron could hear his stomach rumbling as he spooned some fruit onto his plate. “Sounds like my kind of brunch.”

“There is this little restaurant here that does this amazing breakfast. I will bring you just so can you taste this dish they make called hash – poaches eggs, potatoes, caramelised onion, rashers and hollandaise.”

“Stop it.” Taron paused mid pour of some syrup on the waffles.

“It’s so good.”

“This is so good. Thanks Robyn.” He handed her the bottle of syrup.

“I was making it anyway so it’s just as easy to make for two.”

“Robyn I know I have said it before but you just make me feel so relaxed and calm and I don’t think you actually understand apart from being at home, how hard it is for me to find a place that does that, especially after what happened in the 7/11.”

“You are always welcome here Taron. When you need a break, just call me. Remember how you said I was kind of stuck in your world?” Taron nodded as he chewed. “Well you are very quickly sticking to mine too.”

“Hey, if your world always comes with waffles for breakfast, I am there.”

A natural comfortable silence found the two as they ate their breakfast, the music filtering out to the garden from the sitting room, both enjoying the peace of the morning around them.

“When we are finished breakfast, would you mind putting the small dressing on my shoulder?” Asked Robyn as she sat back in her chair with her glass. “I didn’t do it myself this morning because I knew you had offered to help me.”

“Of course I will.” Taron was about to ask Robyn if she would help him when another voice interrupted him.

“Robyn? Robyn are you up? I can hear the music from the front door.”

Robyn almost dropped her glass, coughing as her drink went down the wrong way, wiping her mouth as juice dribbled down her chin, Taron taking her glass from her hand before it fell onto the deck.

“Robyn, you ok?” He asked as he gentled patted her back.

“Ugh shit. Yes I am but shit. I am just going to say sorry now ok?”

Taron frowned. “Sorry for what?”

“Ahh Robyn! There you are. I figured you would be up but I am surprised you are not sunning yourself already. It’s such a beautiful… Oh who is this?”

Taron watched as Robyn’s hands went to her face, a look of pure embarrassment filling her pretty features.

“Hi mam.”

Robyn got up from her chair to stand, Taron’s hand falling from her back as she moved to greet the lady who had just walked into her back garden. She was slightly shorter than Robyn, with short dark blonde hair, wearing shorts and a white pattern t-shirt with palm leaves on it.

“Hey Robyn.” Robyn’s mam walked over to the table where Taron and her were enjoying their breakfast. “I didn’t realise you had a visitor, a male visitor.” She added, Robyn immediately rolling her eyes to her mother.

“Mam, this is Taron.” Robyn turned to look him, giving him what he hoped was a very apologetic look. “Taron, this is Lizzie, my mother.”

Taron got to his feet to greet Robyn’s mam wincing as he stood, his right side still feeing raw after laying on it all night, his left hand going to his ribs. Robyn noticed the expression of pain on his face and moved closer to him, her hand on his shoulder “Go slow. You’re still hurt.”

He nodded to her and then moved the few steps to greet their visitor. “It is so lovely to meet you Lizzie.” Taron could see the shock on Lizzie’s face as she realised who he was, her blue eyes staring at him, the same shape and colour as Robyn’s.

“Taron as in Robyn’s Taron from the store in Florida?”

He smirked “Yeah I guess you could call me Robyn’s Taron.”

Robyn nearly fell to wooden deck with embarrassment as her mam finally put two and two together and grasped who Taron was.

“I usually just go by Taron though.” He added, taking a look to Robyn who was sitting on the arm rest of the chair looking absolutely mortified, finally shaking Lizzie’s hand.

“Ah wow, hi. It’s nice to meet you too.” Lizzie shook Taron’s hand, taking a look to her daughter. “You didn’t tell me Taron came to see you.”

“Guess it slipped my mind.” Replied Robyn.

“Slipped your mind?”

“Yeah, just slipped.”

Lizzie gave her daughter a very disapproving look, one that Taron saw clearly. “Well I am very glad to meet you Taron, especially after what you and Robyn have been through. Such a frightening experience for you both.”

Taron moved back so he stood beside Robyn on her left and took her hand in his. “Yes, it was but having Robyn there made it much easier for me.” He gave her hand a gently pat. “I kind of turned up unexpected and Robyn has been nothing but a gracious host.” Taron looked to Lizzie. “It’s thanks to your daughter that I am standing here. She is a truly remarkable woman and I am very blessed that she was willing to help a complete stranger.”

“She has her moments.” Smiled Lizzie, watching he held tightly onto Robyn’s hand. She thought her daughter looked tired until she took in the appearance of the man who stood beside her. Painful looking bruises and grazes spoilt his handsome face, stitches were visible on his right arm and with the few buttons open at the top of his shirt, Lizzie could clearly see where her daughter had performed the lifesaving actions that meant he was standing in front of her but more than that, she could see the connection the two had, how they were turned to each other probably without even knowing they were doing so.

Lizzie was extremely proud of her daughter if not a little angry at her for leaving Florida so quickly. She had told Robyn she should have stayed until Taron woke up, that what had happened between the two of them was so much more important than her job but Robyn being Robyn, ignored her emotions and went head first back into work.

She was stunned to see the man whose Robyn spoke so fondly of now sitting in her daughters back garden, eating breakfast with her. However, she was also glad in a way as she saw how distant Robyn had been since she got home and was very worried about how she was reacting to what had happened to her, in that she wasn’t at all, keeping her feelings to herself. It concerned Lizzie knowing that even as her mother she couldn’t help her daughter and she had no idea of the trauma that she had been through, so seeing Taron in front her gave her some hope that he might be able to break through the thick barriers that her daughter had built. She could see that maybe already he had done so as he held Robyn’s hand in hers. “My Robyn tends to get stuck in when she needs to. Gets in her trouble sometimes too but she always has everyone’s best interest at heart.”

Taron agreed. “Yes she does and I know I am very grateful for it.”

“So how long have you come to stay for?” Asked Lizzie but seeing the look exchanged between Robyn and Taron, knew that conversation hadn’t happened yet.

“Taron knows he is welcome to stay for as long as he would like.” Robyn gave his hand a little squeeze.

“I haven’t actually thought that far to be honest.” Answered Taron. “But if Robyn is happy to let me stay for as long as I like and keeps feeding me waffles for breakfast, I might not leave.”

“Right it’s porridge and water from now on!” Laughed Robyn, enjoying how Taron chuckled along with her.

“What is your shift next week Robyn?” Asked Lizzie.

“I am opening again. The new girl is on the early shift so Emma wants me there to help train her in and get used to opening the creche.”

“Great. You and Taron must come over for dinner then next week then.”

“Wait what?” Robyn looked to her mam.

“Yes yes. I want both of you over for dinner next week. The weather is supposed to stay like this until the middle of next week so let’s say Tuesday? Your dad will be thrilled to start up the BBQ.”

“Mam I think Taron would like to use this time to rest and relax after what happened and not sit through an interrogation of questions.”

“Actually…” Started Taron looking to Robyn. “I would love to have dinner with your family. I know how much your family means to you and you know how much mine means to me, so if we could, I would very much like to get to know yours.”

Robyn could see the genuine look of interest in his eyes and turned back to her mam. “What time?”

“Say seven? It will give you time to get home and ready to come over and we won’t ask too many questions Robyn. We will limit it to ten each.”

“Oh dear God.” Sighed Robyn, Taron and Lizzie both laughing at her reaction.

“Ok great. Your dad will be delighted. Now I shall leave you to your breakfast. It was lovely meeting you Taron.”

“You too Lizzie.”

“Robyn come and hug your mother.”

Robyn let go of Taron’s hand and gave her mam a hug. “He’s cute.” She whispered into her daughters’ ear. “And you’re doing a very wonderful thing looking after him. He looks like he needs it.” Robyn gave her a mam an extra squeeze.

“Taron, you too love.” Robyn moved back and let Taron take her place, Lizzie being extra careful as she hugged him. “Look after my daughter for me.” She felt Taron give the slightest of nods before she let him go. “Right well, if you need anything you know where I am Robyn.”

“Thanks mam.”

Lizzie left the way she came with a wave, Robyn sitting on the arm of her chair again, while Taron stood in front of her.

“I like your mam. She’s very like you and parents were made to embarrass their children. I think it’s just natural law.”

“I am so sorry she just invited us to dinner like that. You did not have to feel obliged to go.”

“I don’t feel obliged. I want to go. I would really like to get to know your family better Robyn and also, thank you for saying I can stay for as long as I would like.”

“I just hope you know what you have walked yourself into and don’t look to me for help when the questions get awkward and you are welcome.” Robyn stood up. “Let’s get this cleaned up and then I am claiming a sun lounger for the rest of the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the reads :)


	10. “There is nothing like a shared interest to draw people together.”

They cleared away all the breakfast dishes and tidied the kitchen, Taron washing and Robyn drying as before. They also took the time to dress each other’s stitches.

“Did Doctor Keane give you any tablets like I got some?” Asked Taron as he tapped the dressing to Robyn’s shoulder.

“Yeah she did. My prescription finished on Thursday morning. I just have to go and get these stitches out next week.”

“Your shoulder still looks bruised though. Isn’t it still sore?”

“If I lay on it with direct pressure yes but I can move about and lift and stretch.” She felt Taron run his finger down the tape to keep it secure and stuck on the dressing. “Thanks Taron.”

“Anytime.” He said as he pulled the strap of her top back up.

She got to her feet and kicked her shoes off. “Garden.” She said simply and skipped out into the deck and onto the grass before turning back. “Suncream.” She said as she walked past Taron who had been following her but stopped as she walked back into the apartment and into her closet in the bedroom before she walked out again. “Case.” She said but turned and walked back into the bedroom. “Purse.”

Taron couldn’t help the fully belly laugh that he made as he watched Robyn walk around her apartment from one room to another just randomly saying words and it felt so good, but at the same time quite sore and unpleasant as his side hurt to laugh like that.

“Key.” She returned holding a tiny key in her hand and walked to the laundry room. She opened the door, disappeared for a second before coming back lifting a very heavy looking case.

“Whoa, that’s heavy Robyn!” He went to give her some help but with ease, Robyn lifted the case up higher and onto the island. “You are a little freakishly strong.” He said as he watched her put the small key in the lock and open it.

“Lifting three and four years old builds some serious muscle. I don’t know if this is something you want to see inside of. It will completely change your opinion of me.”

“Why?” Asked Taron intrigued.

“Well this is my case from Florida that I had great intentions of coming home to pack properly after I went to the 7/11 to get my turtles, which I never actually got by the way. Anyway, after I left you in the hospital…” Robyn gave him a sad smile. “I had about an hour to pack up the rest of my things before I needed to leave for the airport so I literally just threw everything in.”

Taron moved a bit closer to her. Although he was hurt when he found out she had left him so suddenly, he hadn’t really thought about how Robyn had felt as she packed up to leave so quickly to return home. As much as he was upset with her departure it must have been just as horrible if not worse for Robyn.

“I just want the suncream but yeah. It’s in here somewhere, in this mess.” Robyn heaved her case open. “Left or right?”

“You haven’t unpacked this yet?” Asked Taron as she unzipped the left side.

“Erm no. Haven’t really had the motivation to do it.” She walked away and back into the laundry room and carried out a white wicker laundry basket. “Might as well sort the washing out too. You really don’t have to watch this Taron. Not going to be very interesting at all. Ya know girly delicates and dirty clothes.”

Taron pulled a stool over and sat on it, feeling the need to sit rather than stand, his body feeling tender and rough. “We have already crossed barriers that others haven’t. I think we might be past the dirty laundry stage.”

“Okie dokie.” Replied Robyn as she started pulling clothes out and throwing the majority of them into the laundry basket. Pants, t-shirts, bras, shorts and bikinis as well as many pairs of ankle socks were put in along with some jeans. Robyn stopped when her hands pulled out the blue polo shirt she has been wearing the in the 7/11. It was still frayed at the bottom from where she had cut it to use the material as a bandage for Taron’s arm, the back-left shoulder covered in her blood and it was littered with spots of Taron’s blood too. She turned to look at him before moving over to the bin beside her kitchen door. “Well I don’t need that any more.” She then pulled out the jeans she was wearing and threw them into the bin too. “Or those.” The white pair of converse she was wearing were next but she dropped them in the laundry basket for a wash. She wasn’t quite willing to part with an expensive pair of shoes that cost her more than half a day’s wages.

“I am pretty sure my ripped white t-shirt is in a bin too. Couldn’t really salvage it when someone decided to rip it in half.” Taron tried to lift the spiralling mood and was glad to see that Robyn had thrown the clothing out that she was wearing in the 7/11 because he had done the exact same thing once he was given back his belongings that he came in with in the hospital. It was a reminder he didn’t want and it seemed Robyn was thinking the same.

“I was updating your boring white t-shirt look. It needed some rips.” She welcomed how Taron quickly made a little joke about the clothes they had been wearing when everything went to shit in the 7/11 and she returned to her case, making quick work of pulling out more dirty clothes and finally at the bottom of the left side of the case she found the bag of suncream she was looking for. “Ah-ha!” She said proudly as she pulled the canvas bag out. She left the suncream on the island and closed her case over, zipping it fully. She lifted it off the island and kicking her laundry basket across the floor, she put both in the laundry room to the side, closing the door behind her.

“Robyn!”

“What?” She asked as she came back to stand beside Taron, opening the bag of suncream.

“You are seriously going to leave that in there like that?”

“Yeah, I will fix it later. I really am not in the mood for clearing out the rest of it and sorting the washing? Ugh not happening right now.” She enjoyed the disapproving look he gave her. “I told you your opinion of me was going to change. I only wanted the suncream for us.” She turned the bag upside down, emptying it all out onto the island. “Ok factor fifty for you and I shall take this ten.”

“Ten? Absolutely not. I saw your sunburn in the 7/11. I even rubbed the aftersun in. Factor fifty for you too.” Taron took the ten away leaving the bottle of fifty.

Robyn grinned. “That was because I didn’t use any suncream. I will be ok with ten and you can take the fifty. I already have a very good base. I am normally not this colour. I just tan easily and took full advantage of my weekends on the beach.”

Taron got off the stool. “Let’s compromise with a twenty-five then.”

“Twenty-five for you and fifteen for me? Ten for me? Or I could go straight for this factor four tanning oil.” Robyn picked up the brown bottle.

Taron grabbed the bottle from her. “No tanning oil. Seriously? Tanning oil?”

“I love a good beach holiday and I like a tan. Tanning oil helps, near the end of the holiday. Not at the start.”

Taron pulled two bottles towards him. “Twenty-five for me and fifteen for you.”

With the suncream factors agreed on and rubbed in, Taron making sure he got Robyn’s shoulders, both Robyn and Taron took to the garden and a sun lounger each, Taron on his back, a soft pillow under his head, Robyn sitting up reading a book. His right side was still giving him hell after laying on it all night and lying on his back was the most comfortable position for him. Robyn had asked him to tie the strings of her top behind her back after he had finished rubbing her suncream in. ‘Tan lines’ she had simply said and he obliged tucking them in the back of her top. As the time passed on, his had opened the remainder of the buttons on his shirt and the heat of the sun felt just perfect on his shattered body.

Robyn had given him free reign over the music and he would ask Alexa to change the song or artist but he had settled on Elton John who was playing through the speakers which Robyn had connected to her Alexa so the music could be heard outside. It was exactly what he was sure Doctor Hart would have been expecting of him. Relaxing, listening to music and it was pure heaven. He sang along every now and again, having to stop when he gave it too much gusto, his whole body protesting but he definitely enjoyed it when he heard Robyn joining in at times too.

She had thrown back the doors to her bedroom too, turning off the air con and letting the late summer fresh air filter the whole way through her apartment. She took a glance every now again to Taron as he lay with one leg bent, his arms down by his side, his whole pose looking stress-free, his eyes closed, his breathing easy. His open shirt fluttered in the breeze and the bruising on his ribs and side still looked very sore, even a week after he had been hurt. Seeing how much slower Taron moved that morning, his hands moving to his side as he turned too quickly or bent the wrong way, Robyn knew he was trying to hide how much discomfort he was still in despite the strength of his pain killers. In saying that, the picture of Taron lounging easily in the sun was another image she was adding to her album of him in her mind. It was her perfect idea of a very lazy Saturday.

For three hours they lay in silence, the music enough for both, Taron dozing in and out of sleep. He wanted to pocket this feeling of surreal tranquillity and pull it out whenever he felt stressed or his anxiety start to rise. Every now and again he would look to Robyn and she looked just as peaceful as he felt. He watched her mouth the words along to whatever song was on as she flipped through the pages of her book. He couldn’t explain how much he enjoyed her company and he took delight in the fact that there was no pressure for them to talk or make conversation and it was a wonderful easy atmosphere surrounding them. He felt like she knew what he needed before he even needed it and he needed this rest. The angst and worry that had plagued him were slowly leaving his body as the sunlight and warmth crept in. As much as he loved his family, he knew he would never get respite like this at home. His mam would be almost fussing over him, being overly concerned which he loved about his mam but it was the not the attention he needed right now. He knew Robyn was keeping a very close watchful eye over him too, just doing it in her own stealthy way, letting him just rest in the silence, but ready to move to him if she needed.

Their quiet was interrupted by a ringing phone, Taron turning his head as he recognised his ring tone. He went to move, a grimace filling face, a groan leaving his lips and he had stop getting up as his head felt light and his delicate chest twinged.

“I got it.” Said Robyn as she jumped to her feet. “You stay.” She saw how Taron’s whole body froze as he experienced a serious wave of pain as he moved off the low lounger. It just added to number of times she had watched him cringe so far that day and she wasn’t liking it.

She walked into the bedroom from the garden and picked up his phone from the bedside locker where he had left it and brought it back out to him. Taron had sat up very gingerly and moved so his legs were either side of the seat and she handed him the phone, watching as his eyes lit up as he read the name on the screen. Robyn hadn’t looked but knew it must have been somebody special for the call to get such a reaction.

“Elton, hey!” Robyn’s head turned twice as Taron answered the phone. “My mam yeah? Ahh man thanks Elton. No, I am ok. I’m good. I’m really good. I’m at a friend’s house. Yes, her name is Robyn and what else has my mam told you?” Taron looked to Robyn as he spoke on the phone and patted the sun lounger beside him for her to sit down and she did so copying the way he was sitting. She listened to the one ended conversation as Taron spoke to who she could only presume was Elton John. She had never seen Taron’s face light up so much and his eyes shone as he laughed and joked and spoke to his good friend, but she did notice how a frown tinged his features every now and again, his hand going to his side or his head. “I haven’t been doing much singing, no. I have to wait until my ribs heal up but Robyn and I are going to have an Elton/Freddie sing off.” Taron’s smile spread wide. “I haven’t heard her sing a lot but I know she can sing. I will represent, don’t you worry though with the looks I am getting now, I have a feeling I should be a little worried.” Robyn smirked and nodded. The conversation lasted two or three more minutes, Taron assuring his friend that he was ok and thanking him very much for the phone call. Taron said his goodbyes, wished Elton’s family well and ended the call, casually placing the phone down on the lounger between himself and Robyn.

“So, Elton John regularly calls you on a Saturday morning?” Asked Robyn.

“Yeah.” Shrugged Taron with a breezy tone but as he looked to Robyn who was raising an eyebrow at him, he had to laugh. “My mam phoned him to tell him what had happened and let him know I was ok. He is holding a charity action in a few weeks time and just wanted to make sure that I would be able to attend it after what happened. We are supposed to be singing together but he told me I was only to do so if I could.”

“Elton John was just calling you.”

“Robyn.” Grinned Taron, watching her eyes light up.

“Let me freak out for a little bit ok? It’s Elton John!”

Taron chuckled but his laughter was disrupted his phone ringing again. “Let’s play guess the celebrity caller.” Robyn grinned as he picked up his phone.

“Ahh this is a celebrity we both know.”

Robyn looked at him puzzled until he answered the call. “Hey Richard!”

“Richard!” Echoed Robyn.

“Let me put you on speaker mate. Robyn is here too.”

“Hello my fake co-star girlfriend.” Laughed Richard.

“Hello my fake boyfriend.”

“It is good to hear your voice Robyn.”

“You too Richard.”

“Taron, I have literally been calling you for the last two days.”

“Aww sorry mate. I have been sleeping for the last two days. I have made one phone call and that was to my mam.”

“So, you made to Robyn’s then?” Asked Richard, so glad to hear his friend’s voice. He had been worried when he had been getting through to Taron’s voice mail for the last two days.

“Yeah I did.”

“And she let you in? Robyn, I thought you would know better than to let strange men into your house!”

Robyn laughed. “You would think I would but I guess not and I don’t know if I count you two as complete strangers. I mean we did spend a whole night together.”

Another round of laughter filled the air.

“Taron how are you mate?”

“Yeah I am good Richard. Getting there and you? How are you?”

“Make up has had to cover the bruises but I am good too, Straight back into it. It’s been a good distraction.”

“Richard, can I just say something before, we have a catch up?” Robyn’s tone of voice turned serious.

“Sure Robyn.”

“I am so sorry for leaving you in the hospital Richard and for the letter I wrote and leaving all the responsibility of dealing with the fall out of what happened in the 7/11 with you because it was something that should not have been left to you to deal you. You were affected as much as Taron and I by what had happened and we all needed to talk about it but I got scared and ran away, which is a normal Robyn reaction. I am trying to be better. Taron has helped a lot and is teaching me that its ok to let people in but I just cannot apologise enough for what I did. I am really really sorry.”

As she spoke Taron reached over and took her hand.

“I am only going to say it once, but you do not need to apologise to me.” Said Richard over the phone his voice sterner than Robyn’s. “I am firm believer in things happen for a reason and this, whatever happened between us, happened for a reason. I won’t lie, when I found the letter, it took a while for me to process it and I don’t think I was the best person to speak to Tina but I imagine that by now all that air has been cleared and Taron is going to be ok, me too and you as well Robyn. It was you who held us all together in the 7/11 and whatever happened after that, might have been done in haste and because you were scared and had your own responsibilities but it’s done. You two have probably had that conversation by now so let’s leave it there. We know we will always be bonded by what happened and know we can turn to each other when we need to and that is what is most important.”

“Jesus did you two take lecture lessons after we met? You are both seriously knocking it out of the park with these speeches.” Robyn might have answered Richard’s touching words with her usual defensive sarcasm but she could feel the burden of guilt and worry she had been carrying about leaving Richard leave as he spoke and she wished he was there so she could give him a very grateful squishy hug.

“So, we are all forgiven and know that we can talk to each other when we need to?” There were a firm yes from Taron and Robyn. “Great. So, what have you two been up too?”

A long light-hearted conversation followed as the three caught up with each other, telling stories of their last three days, Richard very jealous of the baking Taron had been tasting as well as their chilled-out time in the garden. Richard was up to his eye in script changes and re-shoots. It was relaxed and carefree chat, jokes and giggles being thrown about and when the phone call ended, the three had made a promise to meet up when their individual schedules allowed it.

“So, can I expect any more phone calls from your friends?” Asked Robyn. “Maybe Hugh might give us a call, sing us a song…” She grinned.

“I can call him if you want.” Said Taron as he went to look for his number in his phone but Robyn pulled his phone from his hands.

“I was messing, God no.”

“Seriously, though, I can do that.”

“I know you can but you won’t. I am going to put this phone back now.” Robyn got up from the lounger, walked back to the bedroom and put the phone on the locker beside the bed.

“You’re a Hugh fan?” Asked Taron as she walked back.

“Have been since is Oklahoma days. He’s an amazing performer.”

“Did he come to Ireland on his tour?”

Robyn pulled her lounger closer to Taron’s so they could lay comfortably back down in their own space but closer than they had been before. “Yeah, he did and I missed out on a ticket at first. The two nights sold out so fast but two days before the concert Claire sent me a link saying more tickets had been released and I bought one. Right in front of the small stage and it was the best one hundred euros I have ever spent.”

Taron enjoyed the smile on her face. “Right so I know you like Hugh Jackman and that you like to bake, that you don’t really sleep and you work with children. I don’t know much else. I think it’s time for twenty questions.”

“Only if I get to ask twenty in return.” Taron rose an eyebrow towards her. “Just because I like your work and enjoy your movies doesn’t mean I spend my days googling you. I honestly don’t know a lot about you. It’s only fair.”

“Ok then. First question. When is your birthday?” Asked Taron.

“Twenty-second May, eighty-eight.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? May twenty-second?”

“Nope.”

“The day Rocketman was released?”

“Yep. I even went to see Rocketman on my birthday, brought my mam with me.”

“It’s destiny Robyn. Definitely destiny.”

She laughed. “Ok well when is your birthday and I can see if I have any connection to it at all.”

“November tenth, eight-nine.”

“Yeah no. Nothing. I have nothing. Guess it’s not meant to be!”

Taron reached over to swot at Robyn but she dodged him, giggling. “Eight-eight?” He questioned. “You are older than me.”

“Older and wiser.” She replied laughing as he went to playfully slap her arm again. “By a whole year.”

“And six months.” He added.

“And six months." She repeated. "Now, my turn.”

Questions were fired back and forth and while Taron learnt that Robyn hated scary movies, was an only child, could speak Irish and had two degrees, Robyn learnt that Taron would eat anything put in front of him, adored his little sisters, could speak conversational Welsh and had his own degree.

“Two degrees and two diplomas?” He asked.

“I have been studying since I was eighteen. Couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do after college the first time and because what I wanted to do is so bloody specialised I kind of fell into childcare. I literally finished my second degree last year and I am done.”

Taron admired her pure determination to get back up after been knocked down when she applied for the same masters twice and failed to get it both times.

“It wasn’t nice being told we love your experience but your grades don’t encourage us to take you on. I am not an exam person. The pressure of having your entire year graded on a three-hour exam does not suit everyone. My college grades never reflected what I could do. I have always wanted to work with dolphins since I was a little kid and that is heart breaking to hear, that your marks were not good enough. The dolphin therapy diploma for me was giving all those who said I couldn’t do it, or that it didn’t exist, the finger but like I said, the field is so specialised it is hard to get into it. I kind of went back to work with the kids with my tail between my legs after that but then the promotion happened and I felt like I was doing something right and I realised that I was good at what I do, which spurred me to go and get the childcare degree. Worked my arse off, got my one one and once again shoved in the faces of those who said I couldn’t.”

“I love that take no bullshit and determined attitude you have except when you were standing up to those maniacs with guns but I know it is hard to get back when you have been told you are not good enough, or you won’t make it. It’s not easy to keep going after hearing that.” Taron shared some his own experience of auditions that didn’t go the way he wanted.

They moved onto hobbies and interests both talking their experiences of being in choirs since they were kids, both having sang in church and school choirs.

“Ok favourite skill you have learnt from your work.” Asked Robyn.

“Even though I didn’t get to do it on set, learning to shoot three arrows for Robin Hood was a pretty amazing experience.”

“I was in an archery club in college, the first time I went to college.”

“I am telling you Robyn, destiny! But seriously, archery?”

“Yeah seriously. I can’t shoot three arrows but it was good fun. Good responsible fun.” She added. “I shoot with my left hand though.”

“Left hand?”

“Yeah I know. I am one of those people who can use both hands for doing things!” She laughed. “No, my mam is left-handed and I just find things easier with my left and shooting arrows was one of those things. We met twice a week and it was a good laugh. Went to a few competitions too. Now I was never competition material but it was a great group of friends and we had a good time together.”

Taron smiled. “Maybe we need a shoot off as well as a sing off.”

“I haven’t shot a bow in years. Actually, the last time I did was when I was on holidays a couple of years ago and I hit the centre of the target first time. Complete fluke but it made those people watching stop and stare for a minute. I think we will stick to a sing off.”

“I am going to ask you the same question. A skill you have learnt during your years of working with children apart from reverse phycology”

“One of the girls I worked with, who has now left, well she and I could change thirteen nappies in ten minutes.” It was not the answer Taron was expecting and it made him laugh so hard for a good minute before he managed to somewhat control himself. “I am also a master of paper plate animals.” Robyn added with a very serious face which she could only for long as Taron giggled more, her own face changing with laughter. “And am a very good referee and negotiator.”

“Referee?” Asked Taron, still chuckling.

“Hell yes. You have one red truck and two children want the red truck; you learn to mediate quickly. Three-year olds are fierce headstrong little things.”

The changed the topic to allergies, hospital visits and favourite place in the world.

“Aber for me, Aberystwyth in Wales is my favourite place in the whole world. I am not allergic to anything and my latest hospital visit has been my most exciting.”

“Here, my home is my favourite place and I wouldn’t call it an allergy as such but mosquitos love me but I don’t love them and I have no appendix or tonsils.”

“Mosquitos?”

“Ugh I get eaten alive and some of the bites swell. I am sure I have a picture of one on my arm that looked like a swan. I have lots of littles scars on my hands and arms from them too.”

“Lovely.”

“Not so much but yeah.”

“And I think I understand your liquid panadol comment now. You have been in hospital twice?”

“My appendix was horrible. I sat college exams with a rumbling appendix not knowing what it was, sat in A&E for a long time before I was admitted and then in surgery, they realised my appendix had burst.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah key-hole surgery turned into proper surgery and an eight day stay in hospital. It wasn’t nice, let me tell you. It was pretty frightening. I reacted to whatever medicine they were giving me and I started to cough up blood.”

“Jesus Robyn.”

“Yeah, like I said it was frightening, I was ok though, just had to take it easy at home after and I have four scars instead of one. My tonsils were nowhere near as complicated. When I started working in the creche, I was ill every six weeks or so with my tonsils so after six months my doctor referred me to a specialist and three weeks later no more tonsils. I have health insurance, so it happened quickly and touch wood…” Robyn tapped her head. “I have been sore throat free since. I have a fabulous immune system though. Working with children, you become immune to almost everything.”

“I don’t think I want another hospital experience like the one I had or any like yours either but I could do with a stronger immune system at times, especially on set. It can take quite a toll on me after a few weeks and I just get run down and ill. Makes my days harder. I just want to sleep but have to be up at five am to get to set.”

“I can only imagine. Your work comes with such expectations and you to be ‘on’ all the time. At least I can hide in the office if I need too.”

“I might come and hide in your office, or actually, maybe I will just hide out here in your garden instead.”

“Even when it’s raining?”

“Even when it’s raining. I don’t mind the rain.”

“My garden is not as much fun when it rains.”

“Well then I can just lay on your couch.”

“I think it might be time for me to change my locks.” Laughed Robyn.

“Don’t you dare.”

Another easy quiet fell between the two, Robyn lay back on her lounger, while Taron did the same on his, the afternoon sun still glorious on his skin. He enjoyed getting to know Robyn and he secretly loved the fact that she honestly knew nothing about him. It was refreshing and he saw that she genuinely wanted to get to know him and willingly shared as much information with him as he shared with her. She was naturally funny and he loved how easily she made him laugh. It was another feeling he was going to bottle up and keep for when he needed a pick me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is a work of fiction. I have tried my best with the facts but I am not going to google everything so some of the information might not be true. :)


	11. “The four most beautiful words in our common language: I told you so.”

“So, this is where I am pulling my ‘I am older than you card and you need to listen to your elders’. I will not take no for an answer.”

“Robyn seriously…”

“No Taron. I have seen you cringe more times than I am comfortable with and though you have tried to hide it you failed. I see everything. I have eyes on the back of my head. Even with the pain killers, you are still really sore. This will help you.”

The two stood in Robyn’s bathroom, Robyn with her arms folded across her chest as she insisted that Taron took a bath in her tub but he was having none of it.

Their afternoon had been perfect. The music had changed to musical and Broadway classics and both had enjoyed sharing stories of Westend and Broadway shows they had seen, Robyn explaining to Taron that Dublin had its own Westend style theatre now and she was able to go and see more shows. Taron loved hearing that Robyn was actively involved in the local musical society and had even been in a few shows over the years, taking on roles such as Scaramouche from We Will Rock You and Cinderella from Into the Woods.

After sitting for the whole afternoon, Taron decided it was time to re-hydrate but really struggled to get off the sun lounder without a groan and Robyn had to help him up, Taron leaning on her for a moment until he could catch his breathe.

“Taron, you ok?”

“Just feeling a little extra tender today. I slept on my right-side last night and I am feeling it.”

“Yeah I can see that. Been watching you struggle all day.”

“I think I get so relaxed that I forget and my body can’t keep up with my head.” He stood up straight, wincing again. “I think I just need to move a little.”

“That is the opposite of what you need. Your body needs to rest. The pain is its way of telling you that you have been through the runner and you need to do nothing but rest. Yes, sleeping on those bruises has not helped but I know something that will help.”

She had walked with him, her arm around his waist into the bathroom and Taron had flat out refused when she suggested he took a bath.

“Let me make the deal a little sweeter.” She said as she uncrossed her arms. “You love my rainfall shower, right? You told me yourself, it gave you a wonderful back massage.” Taron slightly nodded. “The bath does the same thing. It has those little massage jets you get in hydrotherapy baths. You are so pent up with tension. Anything that you had let go has come back tenfold since you woke but not because you mentally feel shit, but because your body feels shit. We need to do something that is going to loosen you up before you lay back down again to sleep. Otherwise when you get up tomorrow, you are going to be so stiff, it will hurt ten times more and you physically won’t be able to move at all.”

“I hate you; you know that?” Said Taron as he leant against the sink, his eyes avoiding hers because he couldn’t bear to see the kindness in her eyes, compassion that was purely for him and his well-being and health.

“I love you too.”

“You are too skilled at using your words for persuasion.”

“Why thank you Taron. So, I will take that as a yes then? You can play Bowie again?” Robyn moved to stand in front of him at the sink. “The heat from the water will just ease your muscles, like a giant heating pad and the water jets will help to knead out those kinks you feel. I will wrap your arm up so it’s waterproof and you can fully sink into the water. I will even add bubbles and I have these amazing Epson salt crystals that work like a dream.”

Because Taron could not say no to Robyn, he found himself submerged in the most superb bath he had ever had been in before. He wasn’t a bath person, preferring to shower but Robyn was quickly converting him. He had watched as she turned on the taps, letting the water flow into the bath, steam filling the bathroom quickly. She dug out a white bag from the cabinet under the sink and poured two cups of the muscle relaxer salts evenly through the bath, her own hand swirling through the water to make sure they dissolved properly, then adding some bubbles.

“Scent free.” She confirmed when she saw his nose squish up in protest.

She had shown him how to turn on the jets of water, pushing the buttons to increase or decrease the pressure and speed of the bubbles.

“I mostly sit in a chair all day, staring at a computer screen and my back, especially my lower back, aches after a week. I told you I wanted a deep bath and the shop was doing this deal on these special baths so for the same price I could get this one and I did. Trust me, it works wonders on tender muscles.”

Taron was so thankful for Robyn in so many ways and he just added a new one to his list. She had carefully wrapped his arm in some plastic bags, making sure it was air tight so he could take full advantage of dunking his whole body under the water and it was heaven. It hurt to actually get into the bath and lowering his wounded body into the warm water stung until he got used to it. He accidently put the jets on full blast at first and that made him hiss in protest but once he found a setting that worked on every part of his body, his groans of pain turned to moans of delight. It was so much more than Robyn’s shower and he sunk further into the water so his chin was covered in bubbles, closed his eyes and all he needed now was two hands on his head, slowly massaging his scalp to be fully emerged in complete and utter relaxation. He was willing to this every day even if Robyn didn’t ask him too and moving his body a little so the water wasn’t so hard on the bruises on the back, he sighed happily. He could already feel the tension leaving him and he lowered himself as far as was possible into the bubbles.

While Taron soaked in the bath, Robyn had started on making some dinner for them, a simple salad with some chicken and sweet potato wedges. She was thrilled that Taron had given into her and accepted that he was struggling with the pain, willing to give her idea a go. A warm bubble bath would work wonders for his broken body. She had very much enjoyed their day of getting to know each other and sharing stories between them, once again adoring how his easy laugh filled his lungs, his hands going to his eyes as he giggled almost relentlessly but she hated how he felt the need to hide the real pain he was in. He did the same in the 7/11 and it wasn’t until he was almost unconscious lying on her lap, that he showed the extent of the hurt he felt. Robyn didn’t want Taron to get to that stage again. When she had left him sleeping, he was still on his back but he must have shifted to his right side himself so she could completely understand why he was feeling more tender but Robyn didn’t want Taron to be quietly suffering. She knew the warm bath would give him much needed relief and help to ease his developing ache.

After prepping the chicken and sweet potato and putting them in the oven on a low heat, she chopped up lots of different salads, putting them in a large bowl and back into the fridge for when they were ready to eat. Robyn then decided that she really needed to sort out the washing she had just left in the basket earlier that morning too so she pulled her case out onto the kitchen floor and took all the dirty laundry out, sorted it and then put the first load of colours on. She left everything else unpacked in the case. She still wasn’t ready to sort through it all but was happy to be finally dealing with the washing that was overdue.

As their dinner baked in the oven, Robyn resumed her place on the couch in her corner with her laptop typing away, finishing off the polices for work she had started yesterday while Taron was still asleep. When he was finished taking the all the time he needed to laze in the soothing bath, she was going to take a shower to wash off the suncream and dust from sitting outside all afternoon but while she waited, she was going to use her time to get some work done. Once she had opened the document she wanted to concentrate on, she found the words on the screen blurry so she walked to her room and routed out her glasses from the drawer of the bedside locker. She didn’t need them all the time, but when her eyes were tired it helped the sharpen the words she needed to read.

Settling back on her couch, Robyn began to type, completely lost in her work with only a vague idea of how much time had passed until she felt the couch sink beside her, Taron carefully resting his chin on her bare shoulder, throwing his legs up onto the poof as before, watching her.

“I don’t hate you anymore.” He said sleepily, giving her shoulder a little kiss before laying his chin back down on her warm skin, which smelt like coconuts from the suncream they had used. “I very much love you and your house and your garden and your fucking wonderfully cosy couch, your incredible bath and you in glasses!”

Robyn smiled as she pulled the black frames from her face looking down at him. “You feeling any better?” He had changed into another pair of navy shorts and a dark blue short sleeved shirt which he hadn’t bothered to button up, his hair was still damp and he didn’t cringe as much when he sat down on the couch beside her.

“A lot. Still hurts but I can move much easier.” He took her glasses from her hand. “Not in our twenty questions, the subject of glasses.”

“I only need them in the evenings, if I feel tired or the words are hard to read.”

“I have a pair too. Pretty much the same reason.” He gave them back to her. “Thank you Robyn. You always know what I need even if I don’t realise that I need it. That bath was exactly what I needed. I can feel a difference already.”

“You are very welcome and it is there for whenever you need it. You don’t have to ask. Feeling hungry?” She felt him nod. “Dinners on. Shouldn’t be too long. You want to do my work for me while I shower?”

Grinning Taron took her glasses back and carefully put them on. “Tell me what I need to do.” He moved so she could get up and took her seat in the corner, letting her place her computer on his lap.

“Finish writing that policy for me on why we should have used a stronger suncream factor on you. Your nose is sunburnt.”

Taron looked up to her over the frames of her glasses. “Really?”

“Just a little bit.” She gently touched his nose. “You got some nice colour on your face.”

He took her glasses of and left them on the couch beside him. “Do I see some new freckles on yours?”

“Probably. I don’t have that typical pale Irish skin though I do get my share of freckles in the sun.”

“They’re cute. I like them.”

“I don’t mind them. I’m not one of those who feels the need to cover their freckles.”

“It adds character.” Replied Taron. “Do you mind if I check my email while I sit here.”

“No of course not. Work away. I won’t be too long.” She went to walk away but stopped. “Can you pull this dressing off for me?” She sat down beside him with her back facing him and Taron carefully pulled the tape and the dressing off her shoulder. “Thank you.” She took the dressing from him and walked around the island to drop it in the bin, checking the oven before heading to the bathroom through the closet, grabbing two clean towels along the way. Taron had left it clean and tidy after his bath, once again putting the towels his used back on the towel warmer. The mirror was still fogged over with condensation and she noticed the addition of his wash bag to her bathroom counter tops, his razor sitting on top. The little touches of seeing his things in her apartment made her smile.

She pulled the plastic bobbins from the end of her plaits and shook her hair out, her now dry hair settled in a crazy wave. “Ugh no.” She stripped and threw her clothes and Taron’s used towels into the second wicker laundry basket she had in the bathroom and waited for the shower to heat up before she stepped in. She adored the water pressure that fell from her shower and it worked just as good as her bath after a stressful day at work and although she was not stressed, she just stood for a little while, the water beating down the back of neck, which still was a tiny bit tender from the candle that fell in the 7/11 but not too the point where she couldn’t enjoy the manipulation of the water. She then washed her hair quickly and turned the water off, grabbing the towel she brought in with her, wrapped it around her tightly, her hair going into the smaller one.

She stepped into her closet and routed out a pair of sky-blue shorts and a white t-shirt, glad she had put a wash on because she was running out of summer clothes to wear. Towel drying her hair first, she blasted it with the hairdryer. Robyn could dry her hair straight in less than five minutes and after doing so, she got dressed and headed back out to the kitchen. Taron was on his phone, her laptop still on his knee, so she checked on their food, both the chicken and sweet potatoes done. She pulled out the bowl of salad she had made earlier and grabbed the two plates from the press. She dished out the chicken which she had flavoured with garlic and chilli flakes and then the crispy sweet potatoes. Turning back to the fridge she selected the bottle of iced tea, not knowing if Taron liked iced tea but she was definitely going to have a glass.

“What smells so good?” Asked Taron as he came to stand at the island, closing the middle button on his shirt as he walked over.

“Chicken. Iced tea?” She showed him the peach flavour she had.

“Yes please. Thanks for letting me use your computer.”

“Any time.” Robyn poured the iced tea into two glasses. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah it was just Matthew.”

“The director from the film you were working on?”

“Yeah Kingsman. He had already tried to call me but I missed the call and my brain is still a bit mush and I haven’t called him back so he just called me again to make sure I was ok and to give me the revised schedule for filming.”

“Shit. This whole mess fucks that up for you.”

“Nah not really. Matthew has sorted it. I mean under the circumstances there isn’t much they can do. I’m not going to be running around with a gun doing forward rolls over a car any time soon. We’re just going to pick up where we left off in two months, round the start of November.”

“Doesn’t that clash with whatever else you may have been planning to work on next?”

“Actually no. I was planning on taking a little bit of time off after I finished filming Kingsman at the end of October to spend at home before Christmas so it actually has worked out ok for me.”

“Sucks for your time off though.”

“Well I mean I am getting my time off now and I will get a break during filming for Christmas and New Year’s too so it won’t be too bad. Matthew has insisted. He wants to make sure I am fully fit before getting back into it and he also wanted to talk to you but I explained you were currently indecent, unavailable and in the nudey nudes.” Taron’s eyes sparkled as he winked at Robyn. “He really wanted to speak to you, has done since he came to see me in the hospital. Just to say thanks for what you did for me. I have a feeling I am going to be getting a lot of these phone calls.”

Robyn took some knives and forks from the drawer behind her. “It’s a lot of information for your friends and family to hear and understand so it’s natural they would want to talk to both of us and learn what happened.”

“I have already had to explain what happened to my mam and Matthew and I am tired of it already.”

“People just care about you Taron and they want to make sure you are ok.”

“Yeah I know but it’s hard to talk it constantly. I honestly hate being reminded about it.”

Robyn reached over and took his hand. “Me too but unfortunately, it is something that we are going to have talk about a lot and more so you, especially when you are back working and promoting your films. Unless your publicist can stop that from happening, it will be following you but it will get easier as time goes on. It’s hard because it is will very raw for us. It was only a week ago Taron. Give it some time. It’s why you and me need this time together too. We have to figure it out before we can really help others to understand it.” Taron nodded. “We are doing good so, far aren’t we? We haven’t killed each other; we get on really well and we have each other’s back.”

Taron smiled. “Yeah we do.”

“Time is our friend and food. Ready for dinner?”

“Always.”

Robyn laughed. “Do you want to eat outside again?”

“Yes please. I like it out in the garden.”

Together they carried their dinner out, Taron bringing his pain killers with him to take with his food and took their usual seats, another peaceful meal between them.

“How did you get here?” Asked Robyn as she took up her familiar position of legs tucked under her, glass in her hand.

“Airplane?” Answered Taron slowly.

“No no!” Laughed Robyn. “Sorry I didn’t explain myself well. I mean here, to Kilcreen.”

“Oh right. Bus. Two buses. I went to the bus station in Dublin, bus something or other.”

“Busáras.” Said Robyn.

“Yeah there and then got a bus here. The one one five.”

“Yep that sounds about right.”

“The lady at the tourist information said I could get a train but she explained the bus first and it sounded easier.”

“Definitely easier. The train station is a little bit of a walk from the bus station in Dublin.”

“I called into the hairdressers opposite the bus stop and the ladies in there told me how to get to you. Wrote down the instructions and drew me a map.”

“Ok so it wasn’t too hard for you.”

“No, it was actually easy enough. The heat killed me when I arrived and I think I was just so tired too that it seemed somewhat of a chore.”

“Just your typical Irish heat wave.” Smiled Robyn. “Definitely not what you expected when you arrived here. Kilcreen is in a good location for public transport though. We have a bus and train line and are right beside the motorway so have many travel options and it’s handy being so close to Dublin too. Not that I go in very often.”

“But you work here, so no travel for you.”

“Thank goodness. I would hate to be stuck in traffic for hours in the morning. I can just get up and go.”

Taron drained the last of his drink. “I think it’s my turn to cook tomorrow. You have been so good at me keeping me fed.”

“Like I said this morning, I make for one, it’s just as easy to make for two.”

“Maybe but I want too.”

“Well I won’t say no.”

“Good.”

Once again, they worked together to clean up, Robyn closing all the glass doors when they were finished as the sun began to set on the day. Knowing that her washing was finished too, she quickly hung it out on the clothes line to the side of her house, firmly telling Taron he wasn’t helping her. He had just spent the time relaxing his muscles, he didn’t need to strain them again to hang out her clothes. She also tidied away her laptop and made sure her glasses were back in their case. When she came back from her room, Taron had already made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch, giving her a smirk. “Sharing is caring.” He said simply but held up one of the dressings for his arm. “You mind?”

“Not at all.”

After Robyn had wrapped Taron’s arm, he returned the favour for her. “What are you in the mood for?” Asked Robyn getting up from the couch and walking over to the DVD’s beside the television. They had decided on a movie night after dinner, using the couch as their base for the next few hours. Taron joined her and looked sideways at the titles. “They are in alphabetically order, if that helps.”

“The Wedding Singer. I haven’t watched this one in years. This one.” Taron pulled the DVD out.

“Great choice. One of my favourites.” Robyn took it from him and loaded it into the side of the television. She pulled the curtains closed, made sure the air conditioning was also on, keeping the room cool. Taron closed the blinds in the kitchen and met Robyn at the couch, Robyn letting him take the corner, sitting right beside him. She started the movie and as the opening song began, Taron automatically put his arm around her shoulder. It was comfort he enjoyed and as Robyn leant into him, he knew she craved the cosiness too. It came down to the fact that it was a security both needed from each other, Taron knew he wouldn’t be sitting where he was if it wasn’t for Robyn and Robyn was relieved that her actions had returned nothing but positive outcomes.


	12. “You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control.”

One thing Robyn quickly realised about Taron was that he was always warm and warm in a good way. Even through the material of his shirt, she could feel the heat from his body. In the 7/11 he was cold to the touch but it was for a reason. Now he was almost like an electric blanket, heat radiating off him and with his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest, she was surrounded with a warmth that was comforting and safe. When he lay still, she could hear his heart beating loud and clear and when he laughed, the sound echoed through his chest and as he sang along to the one of the tracks in the movie, his tired voice sounded soft and pleasant. Every now and again the thumb of his left hand would gently rub her arm and as the cool breeze from the air conditioning created the perfect temperature around her and with the softness of Taron’s body beside her, Robyn felt her eyes closing and about half way through the movie, she fell asleep.

Taron forgot how much he enjoyed The Wedding Singer. It was one of those movie’s that was fun to watch and always made him smile and the music was classic eighty’s rock that he loved to sing along too. He was snug in the corner of the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him with Robyn resting beside him and as the movie began, he was sure he felt her snuggle a little closer to him, her hands tucked between her bent knees which were leaning against his left thigh. He could feel her body rise under his arm with every breath she took and after a while her movements became slower and when Taron looked down to her, he saw that Robyn had fallen asleep against him, her eyes closed, her whole body relaxed. It brought a small smile to his face to finally see her sleeping and he kissed her hair softly and continued to rub her arm gently, turning his attention back to the movie.

As the credits and Spandau Ballet played an hour later, Taron looked down again to Robyn who was still soundly sleeping. She had naturally moved in her sleep and her left arm was now slack against his stomach, her head lower on his chest, her knees further over his left thigh with her right hand tucked under her chin. Without the movie to take his attention, his eyes were now taking in the woman who slept in his arms. It was surreal to him how vulnerable she looked as she slept. He was very much used to Robyn being awake, strong and persistent, standing up for what she believed in and making sure everyone around her was very well taken care of. They were qualities that he admired but at the same time, he got the feeling that Robyn, while always wanting to take care of others, rarely had someone take care of her. She was perfect for her profession, taking care of the most precious valuables in the world – children, but Taron now wondered if anyone had ever shown her the same affection she was willing to give to others. As he got to know her more, he was sure they never had and when her defences fell last night as she opened up to him, he was sure she was very much used to dealing with a lot of her burdens by herself.

He froze as she took a deep breath in her sleep, settling quickly against him again. Ever so lightly, he let the fingers of his right hand brush the skin of her left arm, sun kissed golden skin slightly cold under his touch. He could see one of two of the scars she had spoken about from the mosquito bites she had gotten over the years, noticing another scar just to the right of her elbow that he was sure was in the shape of a love heart. He was going to have to ask her about that one. He doubted that was from a mosquito bite.

As he looked down to her face, he could see more freckles littered on the end of her nose, ones he hadn’t noticed yet and he was able to get a closer look to the three piercings she had in her left ear, two stars and a small clear crystal diamond. Green eyes moved down her sleeping body. Her white t-shirt had ridden up her back a little and although Taron had seen her back before, it seemed almost improper to be looking now and he felt a hint of butterflies in his stomach as he took in her feminine curves and long legs which were tucked up against him. Taron knew she felt self-conscious about how she looked but for some reason in front of him, she oozed confidence and he loved that about her, her personality shining through as she laughed and joked with him, making him feel so at home in hers.

Taron’s eyes left Robyn’s body and looked around her apartment, which she had willingly let him share with her without question. Although she might have her luxury items in her home, Taron was beginning to realise that Robyn was used to the simpler things in life. She didn’t care that they had sat sweating in her back garden together in the sun, worrying that her hair was going to get ruined, or needing to reapply make up as she sat. She also hadn’t minded that he was covered in a sheen of perspiration as she helped him off the sun lounger, soft hands resting on his bare waist, her arm going round his back, not worrying that beads of moisture from the heat dripped down his spine onto her forearm as they walked to the bathroom together. Taron, even though he scolded her, found it amusing that her clothes were still dirty after spending a week in an unpacked case and had laughed as he walked through her closet seeing that it was a complete and utter unorganised mess. He had yet to see her wear any make up or worry about how her hair looked and as he ran his fingers down her left hand, she wore no nail varnish, her nails were cut very short and the skin around her thumbs almost pulled to bits. It made Taron smile a lot but his smile was sad as he was beginning to understand what Robyn had meant when she said he didn’t belong in his world. Robyn was the complete opposite of his world, a world that he enjoyed the majority of but the part where it judged you, he hated. It was full of pressures to be a certain way and a fakeness that followed him a lot. The people he thought he could depend and rely on, only wanted one thing from him and it made it hard for him to trust.

But Robyn? Robyn, he trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt. He let his eyes wander over her sleeping form again, once more those dancing butterflies paying him a visit. Taron hadn’t lied when he called her beautiful. He saw natural beauty when he looked at her with her big blue eyes, fading blonde hair and as his right hand rested on her hip, Taron was a man at heart and couldn’t help it when his eyes gazed again over the smooth curves of her body. She wore simple blue shorts and a white t-shirt, Taron knowing they were more Primark than Prada. As he rubbed his thumb over her arm again, he liked how her soft body fitted into his, the two moulding together quite easily, the heat from her sleeping form keeping him cosy and warm.

He froze again when she moved in her sleep, a little more fretted this time, taking her a few seconds to settle down. Taron carefully moved loose strands of hair that had fallen on her face but lifted his hand as Robyn fussed again in her sleep, this time muffled words coming from her lips, a troubled cry following quickly.

“Shhh.” Taron turned a little so he could reach her face better and softly cupped her cheek. “Shh Robyn.” He soothed as her body started to move.

From what started as little movements, quickly became more energetic and Robyn began to trash in her sleep, her words becoming much clearer and Taron had to move his hand from her face as her head turned from side to side against him, as she was completely sucked into the nightmare she was having.

“Robyn, Robyn come on wake up for me.” Taron could feel his heart starting to pound as he tried to wake Robyn up but was getting nowhere fast.

“No Taron, no!”

“Robyn! Come on sweetheart wake up!” Taron moved from sitting in the corner, his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over, while he knelt beside her, still trying to wake her, shaking her a little. “Robyn, come on wake up!”

“Taron, please no.”

He watched some as tears fell down her cheeks in her sleep, her body starting to tremble and Taron moved his hands to her face. “Robyn!” He said louder. “Robyn you’re dreaming. I am right here.”

“Taron, please. Taron.”

Taron could see the fear on her face, even in her sleep and was getting a clear picture of why Robyn had not been sleeping at all. Her whole body shook in distress and it was getting hard for Taron to keep his hands on her face as she threw her head from side to side unwillingly as she faced whatever horrendous trance she was in.

“Robyn! ROBYN!” Taron was shouting now, one hand on her face, one on her shoulder as he shook her harder, trying to wake her up. Her breathing was hard, fast and upsetting. “ROBYN! Please wake up. I am right here with you!”

“TARON!”

Robyn shot up from the couch, Taron catching her before she tumbled too far off, his strong arms going around her tightly. “Hey it’s ok Robyn. It was just a dream.” He guided her so she was sitting back on the couch, his two hands on her shoulders. “Robyn?”

She looked to Taron who was kneeling beside her, an anxious look on his face as his eyes moved back and forth making sure he was alight. “Give… Just… a minute.” Robyn breathed her shaking hands going to her face and then threading through her hair. She moved to sit with her legs crossed, her elbows resting her on knees and bent her head, trying to catch her breath, her hands still knotted in her hair. She felt Taron’s hands move from the top of her shoulders, his thumbs now rubbing the back of her neck gently as she took some deep calming breathes. Another horrific nightmare tormented her and it had been the most nauseating one yet. “One more minute.” She whispered, keeping her head bent, her hands still reefing at her hair.

Taron watched as Robyn tried to compose herself. He took his hands away from her neck and moved to kneel on the blue rug beside her couch and in front of her. He saw how she was nearly pulling her hair out and with a little force, as she wouldn’t let him at first, took her hands away from her head. “Take your time.” He whispered to her, holding her hands in his. “I am right here.”

Robyn answered him with a slight nod. She had managed to take control of her breathing and steady breathes filled her lungs, concentrating on how Taron was rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. In her dream, he wasn’t moving at all. Well that was a lie really. He was moving, just in a brown wooden box, six feet into the ground. Robyn wasn’t too sure how long she had sat with her head bowed down but she felt Taron let go of one of her hands and place two fingers under her chin, lifting her head and his fingers then moving to wipe some tears from her cheek. She gave him a small smile.

“Thanks Taron.”

“I am going to give you a hug now ok?”

Taking her nod as a yes, he knelt to his full height, while Robyn uncrossed her legs and shuffled to the edge of the couch and warm, snug arms engulfed her tightly against him, a long tentative breath leaving her body. She had been this comfortable when she had fallen asleep, the heat from Taron now helping to soothe the goose bumps all over her skin.

“I didn’t realise how bad the nightmares were Robyn.” He spoke into her hair. “You ok?”

“Yeah I will be.” She snuggled a little bit deeper into his shoulder. “Sorry if I scared you a little.”

“I am a bit more concerned about you Robyn.” Taron took his arms away from her and ended the hug. “These have been happening for a week now? Don’t you think maybe you should talk to someone about them?”

“It’s hard to talk to the subject of your dreams and re-count to them the vivid pictures of how this time you were at their funeral.”

Taron winced a little. “I mean maybe a doctor Robyn. You can’t go on like this. You are going to burn out soon without any sleep.” Robyn looked to Taron with tired, teary eyes. “Next week you get your stitches out right?” She nodded. “Ok well if these sleepless nights haven’t not stopped by then, you need to mention it to the doctor or nurse or whoever takes the stitches out. Until then, I will gladly be the person you talk to about your dreams, no matter how horrid they are. It will help you. We are in this together right?”

“Yeah we are.”

“Ok so me and you will talk about what has been going on and if they don’t get better, promise me, you will speak to your doctor. Just to see what they say. I am not going to leave until we get you sleeping again. I won’t leave until I know you are sleeping and I am not the focus of your nightmares.”

Taron took their second hug as an agreement and again without thinking kissed her hair. “I really thought you were going to get some decent sleep. You looked so comfortable.”

“You make a good pillow.” She said into his shoulder.

“Better than your couch and magnificent bed?”

“Currently, yes. Actually, I think it is because I can feel you breathing and I know I like it when I can feel that.”

“That’s understandable Robyn especially because you know what I felt like when I wasn’t breathing. I think it’s just a natural reflex to want to know that I am. I have seen you taking sneaky glances to me when we’re together.”

“And when you are asleep.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I might have been watching you sleep too. Just to make sure.”

“You know I am not going to stop breathing again Robyn, right? Maybe we have started to get to the bottom of your nightmares.”

Taron broke the hug and moved back to the couch, sitting beside her. “You better get over here, before I drag you over.” He held his arm open and Robyn shuffled over, leaning back against him so her head was against his shoulder, her legs stretched alongside his as they rested on the poof. “It’s something that must be bothering you.”

“I think it’s more than likely where the fear from the dreams comes from. The other stuff from the 7/11, for me, doesn’t come close to how afraid I was when Richard shouted at me to tell me you weren’t breathing. It was something that had been on my mind from the moment I saw all the blood and I knew I was going to have a serious problem if you stopped breathing. Yes it was adrenaline that helped me along the way and you picked a good time to pass out on me because the police had just got into the building but if I hadn’t of been able to help you…” Taron grabbed her left and linked his fingers with hers. “I know you are ok Taron. I know that but sometimes I just need to make sure you are. The nightmares are the what-ifs and my over active imagination running wild.”

Taron unlinked his fingers from hers and taking his hand, placed it inside his shirt on the left side of his chest, just beside where the bruising from the CPR was “It’s beating Robyn. Can you feel it? If you need to do this every day to stop the nightmares, then do it. I don’t think I can explain it any better for you than letting you do this.” He kept his hand over hers. “If you have another nightmare and I am asleep, which let’s face it, I probably will be, just wake me up. We can talk it through. I already have the gist of what the nightmares are about Robyn.” Taron pushed her hand harder against him. “But they are not real. This is real and I was serious, I am not leaving until you sleep a whole night through.” Robyn could feel the steady beat of Taron’s heart under her hand, the rhythm increasing a little as he spoke. “And if you have to keep your hand here the whole time, then that’s fine by me. I mean, you have already ripped my shirt open to get to my heart, so I might as well give you easy access.”

Robyn knew it was probably the most inappropriate time to laugh but she couldn’t help it, Taron soon joining her. She still felt troubled by the nightmare but Taron had used some good physical evidence to help her and as she was brought into another cuddle by him, she knew she was going to be ok, just like Taron was.

“Do you know what I want?” She asked pulling her hand from under his, Taron shaking his head as he hugged her, his chin resting lighting on her head. “Ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Taron lifted his head and Robyn turned so she could look at him.

“Yeah ice cream. I have some cookie dough in the freezer.”

“That sounds fucking amazing. I could eat some cookie dough right now.”

Robyn moved so she was sitting up beside Taron as he still lay stretched on the couch. “Thank you Taron.” She leant forward and with her right hand resting carefully on his left cheek, placed a kiss on his forehead, Taron closing his eyes as she did so. “I am very glad you took those three planes.” She got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

Taron sat as he was on the couch, his eyes still closed, his fingers going to where she had left the kiss on his head. Only his mother really ever kissed him on his forehead but he decided that he really liked it when Robyn did it too, really really liked it.

As he heard Robyn rummaging in the kitchen, he knew he had something that would bring a beautiful smile to her face. He eased himself up from the couch, deciding that although he loved the corner of the couch, it was not suited for people with sore ribs and walked slowly into Robyn’s room and to his duffle on her floor. He grabbed one of the handles and dragged it up onto the bed. It was a mess inside, all of his clothes jumbled together but he found what he was looking for and put it in the pocket of his shirt. Robyn was back on the couch waiting for him, and he cautiously slid back into the corner. Once he was settled on the couch, it was heaven and he loved how his body sank into the soft material, even more so when he could stretch his legs out fully in front of him.

“Corner not so much fun anymore huh?” She asked as she watched him taking his time to get comfortable.

“Not at all. Love this couch. It’s my corner now.”

Robyn moved a little closer to him and handed him a spoon. “I didn’t bother with bowls. I normally eat from the tub.”

“Sounds good to me but why on earth do you have a tea spoon?” Taron looked with interest at the small spoon in her hand while she had given him a desert one.

“I don’t like the big spoons.” She explained as she pulled the lid off the ice cream with her left hand. “Even for cereal.”

“Even for cereal?”

“I know it’s weird.”

“No, it’s Robyn. I have something for us to share too.” Taron pulled the red packet from his shirt pocket.

“Turtles!” Cried Robyn excitedly.

“Richard left a packet for me in my duffle but I am willing to share.”

“Sharing is caring!” Smiled Robyn and Taron’s own face lit up at seeing her smile. He knew it would make her eyes sparkle.

He opened the packet and took one out and gave it to her, while he took one out for himself. “Well cheers to ice cream and turtles.” He said holding his out to her, grinning as the tapped her chocolate against his, both taking a bite together. “I might just be regretting sharing these with you.”

“I can give you it back.” Replied Robyn. “I mean it’s only half chewed.”

Taron found himself giggling again. “Nah keep it. I have another one.”

Robyn dug into the ice cream which sat between them. “Add some ice cream. You will thank me after.”

Doing as she had suggested Taron scooped out some ice cream and popped the rest of his turtle in his mouth first before eating the ice cream. “Oh dear God, yum.” He went for another scoop of ice cream. “Jesus that’s good.”

“Yep.” Robyn moved so she could reach the controller for the television before sitting close to Taron again. She turned the DVD off and the sound of the television echoed through the room.

“Is that an Irish station?” Asked Taron as he picked up the ice cream carton so he could get some of the cookie dough out, hearing voice speaking a language he didn’t understand.

“Yeah. I don’t really watch it that often.”

“But you can understand it.”

“Most of it.” Robyn flicked down two channels. “Aww yes Father Ted. You good with Father Ted?” She asked settling on the Irish comedy about priests.

“I will watch anything and yes. I like Father Ted.” He passed the ice cream back over to her and doing as Taron had just done, Robyn fished some of the cookie dough out. He broke the last turtle in half and passed one half to her.

“You sure?” She questioned as she took the chocolate from him.

“All yours.”

“Thank you.”

“How did you get that heart shaped scar at your elbow?” He asked digging into the ice cream again.

“Ahh, something else you have yet to see is Robyn’s clumsiness. I walked into the corner of a balcony that had a sharp edge and that was the actual shape of the small cut and it just happened to be a heart. Only I could manage something like that.”

“It’s another shape you can teach the kids.” Laughed Taron and he then pointed his spoon to the ice cream. “This was a wonderful idea. Hits the spot and is definitely needed after tough nightmares.” He swung his left arm around her shoulders again and as Robyn held the tub of ice cream, both sat enjoying the dairy goodness of cookie dough.

Before Father Ted had ended Robyn could feel Taron doing his best to suppress his yawn but after a while a long drowsy sigh left his lips. “It’s just seems to stupid that I am still tired. I mean you are not yawning and I know you are shattered. Ugh.” Taron moved his arm from her shoulder and rubbed his eyes. “It’s so ridiculous. I have worked eighteen hours days continuously on set with very little sleep and I still function.”

“Want me to explain to you again why you are still tired?”

“No, I know why. It’s just not fair that I am sleeping, still feel fucking knackered and you’re not sleeping much and you are still functioning.” Taron pouted.

“Well define functioning.”

“Yeah ok fair point.” Taron yawned again.” Fucks sake.”

“I am going to put this ice cream back.” Said Robyn as she took his spoon from his lap and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

“I am going to sleep here.” Said Taron as he lay back on the couch a little.

“Oh no you’re not.” Replied Robyn as she walked back over and sat on the poof. “Whatever magic that bath has worked to ease your ache would have been a waste. Beds are for sleeping.”

“You slept here two nights ago.”

“Yes, but it is my home and I can do what I want.”

“You told me to make myself at home.” He responded, his arms folding over his chest.

“Well I ain't running you another bath tomorrow.”

“I can do it myself.”

“And get it just as perfect as the one you took today? With the perfect temperature so it’s not too cold or too hot? With all the salts dissolved? It’s not too nice sitting in a bath and the salts start to dissolve under you when you are in there and what if you use the scented bubble bath? You’ll smell like a tropical island.”

Taron chuckled. “That I won’t mind too much but it’s the dissolving salts I’m a bit worried about.”

“It’s really just extra bubbles. Might not be as comforting as the jets of bubbles but bubbles are bubbles, right?”

Laughter filled the air as Robyn sat beside his legs, placing a hand on knee. “Bed is what’s best for you at the moment.”

“Yeah I know.”

“We can watch something on the TV again. Well I can watch TV, you can sleep.”

“You are worried about sleeping, aren’t you?” Asked Taron straight out, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

“Just a tad. They are only dreams but they just seem so real.”

“Just wake me up Robyn. I am here for you. You know that.”

“I know and I will.”

Another long tired yawn came from Taron, his hands rubbing his face but he stopped when his fingers touched the delicate bruises that littered his skin. “I keep forgetting they are there. I have done that so many times now. You would think I would learn not to touch them.”

“It’s just a sign that you are comfortable and relaxed. It’s good for you to forget for a while. You were really hurt Taron and still are. It’s rest that will help your body heal.”

“Today was restful. It was the first day that I truly felt good, well apart from when it stung to move but it was a good day.”

“I think the weather is meant to be the exact same tomorrow, so I vote for another like it but we will make sure you manage to sleep on your back or side, so you’re not crippled.”

“And if it’s not maybe we can make that rainbow cake?” Taron raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

“We will make the cake Taron. Don’t worry. Although we will have to take a trip to the shop to buy the stuff for the surprise for the middle.”

“What can you use for the surprise?”

“Anything you like.”

Taron’s eyes lit up like a child in a sweetshop. “Can we make it now?”

Robyn laughed. “No, now we need to sleep. It’s been a good day yeah, but tough for us in our own way.” As much as she loved chatting with Taron and watching him grin and laugh, his yawns were creeping her way and she was doing her best to hold her own in. She was ready just to crash on her bed, whether she slept or not. “So now we need to sleep and don’t pout at me or we won’t make cake at all.”

“Wow you are tough preschool teacher.” He chuckled as she slapped his knee. “Hey injured man here, go easy!”

“Nothing wrong with you knees. I should know, I was there when I checked. Right, you bed.”

She stood up and held out her hand to him which his graciously took and slowly got up from the couch. “I am just going to bring in the clothes I hung out earlier. You go and get settled.”

It only took Robyn five minutes to take her clothes in and leave them in the laundry room and close up her apartment for the night, making sure the front door was locked and the alarm on. When she strolled into the bedroom, Taron had already closed the curtains and was propped up on the bed, three pillows behind his back. She used the bathroom, leaving her toothbrush beside Taron’s on the counter. She turned off the light and closed the door of the bathroom, closet and bedroom before walking around and climbing on the left side of the bed, using the light from the TV which Taron had already turned on as a guide so she didn’t trip over his duffle or converse which were still on the floor where she had thrown them three days ago. Taron had been perfectly happy to go barefoot just as she was around her home.

“Friends again?” He asked as Robyn settled herself on the bed, kicking the duvet down with her feet, before pulling it back up to her waist.

“Yep yep.” She replied sleepily, wriggling down on the bed, so she lay on her right side, with one pillow under her head. “You going to sleep sitting up?” She asked him.

“You going to sleep all the way over there?” Returned Taron. “I thought I was being used a pillow tonight?”

Robyn was glad it was somewhat dark in the room. She could feel the blush filling her cheeks again. Taron’s natural warmth and love towards her was something she had not had in a very long time and it was easy to forget what it felt like for a man to genuinely care how she was feeling. She shuffled over to his side of the bed, Taron taking one of the pillows from behind his back and throwing it on the ground, so he wasn’t so propped up, moving so he was laying down a bit more. Robyn lifted the duvet so he could tuck his legs inside, pulling it back up over the two of them.

Having a large bed definitely had its advantages and even though the two were right beside each other, they still had a huge amount of space either side of them and as Robyn lay right beside Taron, her cheek against his left shoulder, her right arm tucked under her chin again, her right arm laying against his left, she could still stretch her legs right out so they didn’t bump off Taron’s.

It was pure comfort and a closeness that Robyn was quickly getting used too. She had already seen even with their short time together, that Taron was a very cuddly and affectionate person and he had no trouble in showing his feelings very clearly with little gestures such as kisses and now as they lay side by side, Robyn felt him take her right hand with his left, that warmth she had felt earlier from him was quickly soaking into her skin. The light movement of his shoulder as he took quiet gentle breathes together with the motion of his thumb stroking hers was enough for Robyn to drift off to sleep again, her breathes falling in time with Taron’s as he found his own calm slumber.


	13. “Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them.”

It was easy for Taron to slide out of the bed and not disturb Robyn as she slept. He carefully loosened his grip on her hand and slipped out from under the duvet. He woke up and needed to use the bathroom, but seeing Robyn so peaceful as she lay beside him sleeping, he did not want to jostle the bed too much and wake her but as his need to empty his bladder persisted, he had to move. The only thing that connected them was their hands, Robyn’s head now buried into the bottom of one of the two pillows he had been using. She had moved so she wasn’t resting her head on his shoulder but her hand remained in his as she slept.

Another reason why he needed to move from under the duvet was that he was absolutely sweltering. As he stood in the heat of the bedroom, he realised that it was a combination of factors as to why he was roasting. They had forgotten to turn the air conditioning on in the bedroom and with day time temperatures hitting the high twenties, the night time temperature must have been at least been in the low twenties and he could definitely notice the difference in the bedroom when there was no fresh air circulating. Although the doors to the bedroom had been open all day and the blackout curtains kept the room dark, it was still boiling in Robyn’s room. He also remembered that Robyn said he was slightly sunburnt which would also explain why his body felt like it was burning. He pulled his shirt away from his damp skin and looked to Robyn who was snuggled deeply into the covers, wondering how on earth she slept in the heat of the room.

He quietly made his way into the bathroom and after using the toilet, he splashed some cold water onto his face. He went back into the bedroom and around to the locker nearest the windows and picked up the white controller to the air conditioning and turned it on full blast, sighing as wonderful cool air started to blow into the hot room, ever so thankful for Robyn and her luxury items. However, he was still uncomfortably and almost painfully hot and opening the buttons of his shirt, pulled it off throwing it in the direction of his duffle on the floor near the closet door.

He froze as Robyn started to moan in her sleep, her whole body turning so she now lay on her back instead of her right side, the duvet moving with her, her right arm thrown above her head. Taron could see that some of her hair was slightly sticking her forehead so knew even though she was asleep, the heat in the room was unpleasant for her too, the same sheen on her skin as he had on his, although he actually felt like he was sweating buckets, rather than the glow that Robyn had from being wrapped up in the bed clothes. She moved again in her sleep, mumbling and Taron took a glance to the alarm clock that was on her locker. It read two forty-seven in muted green numbers. It was the longest Robyn had peacefully slept since he had arrived.

“Hmm Taron no.”

Taron’s heart fell to the floor as he heard those all too familiar upsetting words coming from her as she started to toss in the bed, the arm above her head going to her rest on her stomach now. He climbed up onto the bed and carefully crawled towards her, stopping as she stirred again. He then lay on his left side beside her, his head in his left hand as his elbow balanced on the pillow she was laying on. Using his right hand, her brushed her hair from her face, feeling that her skin was warm, just not as warm as his. Robyn moved again and he softly cupped her left cheek with her hand.

“Shh Robyn.” He did not want her to wake in distress from another nightmare, so he rubbed her cheek, hoping his slight movement soothed her. “Shh, just sleep.” He felt her turn her face into his touch and continued to tentatively stoke her cheek, running a gentle finger down her temple. “Just sleep.” He heard her sigh in her sleep and she nestled down into the bed, her whole-body relaxing, making Taron smile. He caressed her face again, taking the chance to place a light feathered movement down her nose and back up before moving down the side of her face, feeling extremely relieved that she had fallen back into a contented sleep.

Taron let go of the breath he had been holding and was so pleased that he had been able to appease Robyn in her sleep but he wasn’t entirely happy that she was cocooned so tightly in the duvet. Although the air conditioning was doing its job, Robyn’s duvet was heavy and warm and probably perfect for cold winter nights for snuggling under but right now it looked like it was weighing Robyn down. He crept back down the bed and grabbing a hold of the end of the duvet cover, slowly drew it down so Robyn wasn’t fully covered in the blue material but rather just her legs, so they wouldn’t get cold as the room cooled down.

He knew she was sleeping deeply when she didn’t even move as he tugged the duvet down and once he was happy that she wasn’t going to overheat, he walked back to the locker and using the air conditioning controller, turned the breezy air down to the lowest setting. Taron was very pleased to see that Robyn was getting the sleep she desperately needed and as she shifted again, her arm moving to rest lower on her stomach, Taron was certain she was going to finally wake up feeling refreshed and nightmare free.

Feeling tired and a little sore from moving so much around the room, Taron lay back down on the bed, on his back, his own legs on top of the duvet not bothering to put his shirt back on. He was still sweltering even with the fresh cool air and if he was to get some sort of restful sleep, he didn’t want to be smothered with heat. He nestled into the pillows behind his head, enjoying the draft that swirled over his heated body, resting his hands on his stomach. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the crisp air, effortlessly slipping back into a heavenly sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt cool yet warm at the same time and it was that perfect combination that made her snuggle further into the soft sheets under her head. She allowed her body to slowly wake up naturally, not bothering to open her eyes but the stretch she was made was inevitable, a long satisfied sigh leaving her lips. After she stretched, the palm of her hands went automatically to rub her eyes, another content sigh quickly following her first.

“Good morning.” Robyn opened her eyes and looked up to see Taron sitting low beside her, braced against two pillows. His head snuggled deep into the last one with his chin close to his chest, wearing his glasses, a book in his hands. “Do you think we could bake some apple muffins?” He asked. “Though this millionaires shortbread sounds delicious too.”

“Taron?” Asked Robyn confused. “What… I… What?”

“You slept.” He said simply, looking down to her. “A full nights sleep. A whole ten hours. That is thirty minutes more than me.”

Robyn rubbed her eyes again. “Wait what?”

“You slept. A proper full night’s sleep without any nightmares.” Explained Taron. “But seriously can we bake this?” Taron turned the book around to show Robyn the picture of a large chocolate cake. “This looks amazing. We could bake it and bring it with us when we go and have dinner with your parents.”

“I slept?”

“Uh-huh.” Answered Taron as he flicked over to the next page in the baking book he was reading. He had woken up half an hour ago, and seeing that Robyn was still fast asleep, he instantly felt relieved for her. She finally had the sleep she deserved, free of nightmares and horrendous dreams. She had moved back to her side and was curled up in a cute little ball, her head now laying on the bed itself rather than the pillow. He didn’t want to wake her, but he also didn’t want her to wake alone and get worried when he wasn’t there beside her, knowing she was becoming very protective of him so he took a little roam through her apartment and to her bookshelf under the fish tank and pulled out a baking cookbook that looked very much used and weathered, bringing it back to the bedroom to read. He opened the curtains a little to let some natural light in so he wouldn’t have to turn on the main light in the room and it took him a good three minutes to find his glasses in his bag but once discovered, he found a comfortable resting position beside her and had studied cookies, tray bakes and bread before Robyn started to stir and wake. “The whole night through.” He added.

“I slept?” She questioned again.

“Yep.” Taron flipped the next page in the book. “Oh no, this one. Let make this!” He went to turn the book towards Robyn again so he could show her the recipe for the red velvet cake but he quickly pulled the book back to him as Robyn stood up and literally started to jump up and down on the bed.

“I slept! The whole night!” She shouted excitedly as she kept jumping up and down, the movement making Taron’s own body bounce a little as he sat watching. “Yes yes yes!”

Taron started to laugh, his giggle coming from deep inside as he watched Robyn celebrate that she had had a nightmare free sleep. It was one of the cutest things he had seen and loved how she childishly hopped up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh shit.” Robyn stopped suddenly. “Shit Taron sorry. Jumping is not the ideal motion you need to feel right now.”

“It’s ok. In fact, if I knew I could do it, I would jump with you.” He smiled. “Come and sit.” He patted the bed beside him.

She did as he asked, sitting up straight beside him, Taron lower than she was as he half lay half sat cushioned by pillows and the duvet under him. “I like you in glasses too.”

“Why thank you.” He chuckled. “Even with the sleep, my eyes still feel tired.”

“Ugh.” Robyn let her head fall backward against the soft blue velvet headboard.

“Good ugh or bag ugh?”

“Very good ugh. Jesus Taron, I haven’t slept a full ten hours in a long time.” She looked down to him again, adding the picture of Taron in his glasses to her ever-growing album. “Please tell me you slept.”

“Yes I did. I woke once but went right back to sleep. I don’t know how you sleep so soundly in these temperatures. When I woke last night, I was sweating with the heat.”

“Oh, we forgot to put the air con on.”

“Yes, we did but yet you were still snuggled tight in the duvet.”

“I do like to be cosy.”

Taron took his glasses off and titled his head back so he could look at her above him. “I do too but it was like an oven in here when I woke. I put the air con for us and pulled the duvet a little off you so you wouldn’t over heat. As you can see, I was absolutely sweltering, I slept on top of the duvet. Had to pull my shirt off too.” Robyn had noticed but hadn’t said anything. “We could have been in the Caribbean if I didn’t know any better.”

“I don’t mind the heat even at night and I have to be covered with something, even a sheet.”

Taron shook his head. “Crazy. If I haven’t told you already, your air conditioning is fucking heaven.”

Robyn laughed as she pulled the book from him that rested on his chest. “You raided my book shelf and this is what you took to read?”

“It’s a book about baking yummy things. What’s not to love.”

“True. It’s one of favourites and you are probably feeling warmer because your body is working a little extra hard to heal itself.” She flicked through the book. “My favourite. Chocolate salted caramel tart.”

Taron took the book back. “Yes. This one.” He put his glasses back on so he could read it but stopped when he felt Robyn kiss his head.

“Thanks Taron. I know my sleeping the night through had something to do with you.”

He looked up to her again. “You might have stirred a bit when I was trying to cool myself down last night, mumbled my name.” He watched her close her eyes. “But with a little bit of soothing you went right back to sleep. I was glad to help. You desperately needed a good night’s sleep.” He turned his attention back to the book in his hands. “And too be fair, I think it was my turn to repay the favour. I finally got to watch you sleep.”

Robyn chuckled. She felt rested and awake and her eyes didn’t sting with tiredness as they had done over the past week and best of all, she didn’t dream that the man currently laying lazily in her bed had died and out of pure relief she found herself giving Taron’s hair another kiss, enjoying how his body position oozed bliss and happiness as he read her favourite baking book. They lay in silence for a few minutes, Robyn watching with interest to see what recipes Taron stopped to read, enjoying how his facial expressions changed as he found one he liked. Without realising that she was doing it, Robyn stopped as she caught herself running the fingers of her right hand through Taron’s hair in the same way she had done as he lay in the 7/11 and ambulance.

Taron had very much been enjoying the feel of Robyn’s hand in his hair, the gentle scratching of his scalp what he had been aching for when he lay in the bath the day before. He had yet to take his pain killers so her rhythmic movements was helping to take the edge of his headache; one he woke with every morning. He hoped she hadn’t heard the quiet moan of delight he made as well as the one of disappointment when she suddenly stopped.

He looked up to her and saw slight embarrassment on her face. “Robyn?”

“Shit Taron sorry. I think it was just habit. It was something I did in the 7/11 and ambulance, when you started to get anxious.”

“There seems to be a lot of things you have done for me that Richard left out. I didn’t know you did that. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to say thanks. Something else that wasn’t in our twenty questions, I personally love it when something does that to me. Playing with my hair, scratching my head, I literally melt. When I worked in the rooms with the children and they asked could they do my hair, I quickly obliged.” She felt Taron cringe under her. “They are actually really gentle Taron, except for when they bend down to pick up the brush they dropped and pull your hair with them but I loved it. I would sit for hours if I could.” Taron began to understand why Robyn calmed so quickly from his touch last night. “I just automatically started to do it to you without thinking.”

“I honestly don’t mind Robyn. It’s one of those comforting things I love too.” Taron closed the book and put it to his right side on the bed. “Robyn?” He asked quietly as he pulled his glasses off and looked up to her. “Can I stay here with you forever.”

Robyn looked to him confused. “Sorry?”

“Can I stay here with you forever, like this, just laying on your bed, reading baking books while you play with my hair. I don’t want to leave our little bubble that we have made.” Taron’s voice cracked as he spoke the last few words.

On hearing the break in his voice, Robyn instantly wrapped her arms around Taron’s shoulders, cradling his head in her arms against her chest, Taron moving so his hands could hold Robyn’s arms. “What happened Taron?”

“I had a missed call from my publicist.” He answered. “It only means one thing.”

“Ahh shit Taron.” She cuddled him closer. It was definitely a bubble they had made for themselves in Robyn’s quiet apartment in her home town and she was pretty sure she could count on two hands how many people knew Taron was with her, almost hidden away but it seemed their little paradise of healing was no longer a secret and she knew Taron was not quite ready to be harassed by the media just yet. “Don’t start worrying about it until you talk to her. It is a her right?”

“Yeah Lyndsey.”

“Ok well, let’s get some breakfast and then you can ring Lyndsey. It might not be what you think.”

“I can’t deal with the media at the moment Robyn.”

“And you won’t have to Taron. Talk to Lyndsey first before you start over thinking everything.” She soothed his hair down. “Don’t get worked up over something that hasn’t happened.” She felt him nod against her and she hugged him hard. “You knew yourself this was going to happen so it’s not a complete surprise but you have a wonderful support system around you Taron and I am sure Lyndsey will be doing everything she can to keep you protected and stop the story from spiralling out of control.”

“Yeah she will but you too Robyn. You don’t need to be pulled into this with me.”

“Taron, I knew who were you in the 7/11 as soon as I saw you and Richard and I made the decision to help you. I understand some of the nature of your work and the responsibility that comes with it and my name is going to be put out there.”

“I don’t want that to happen Robyn.”

“I don’t think this is one story the media are going to be able to twist though Taron. The truth is what will make it easier for all of us and I don’t mind if my name is there alongside yours. We are in this together right? That’s what we agreed. It isn’t a kinky sex story of scandal and disgrace. It’s a true representation of what happened that kept you alive.”

“You don’t know how the media spin stories though.”

“You remember Valerie, right? I work in a small building, as a supervisor, full of women. I am used to a story being spun sideways. I am a big girl Taron. I can take it.” She felt him take a long breath and she brushed her right hand through his hair again. “One step at a time. It’s been working well for us so far. We are talking through everything and look how far we have come in four days. This is just another hurdle we knew was coming towards us. Ring Lyndsey after breakfast and see what she has to say.” Brushing his hair again, Robyn pressed her lips to his head.

“Or I could just stay in our bubble.” He repeated his earlier words. “Let me stay in it for a while longer, ok?”

“For as long as you need.” Robyn felt Taron bury his head closer to her, the baking book now forgotten, fallen to the floor as he turned a little so he could get closer to Robyn.

With his shirt off and being so close to him, she was able to see more clearly the bruising that marred the skin on his side. It still looked incredibly sore. It was only over a week since he had been beaten by numerous falling glass candles and hit with a bullet and his body had really yet to show signs of healing. Even though Robyn had thrown herself back into work, Taron was nowhere near ready to let his body even attempt to do anything more strenuous then laying on a bed like he was doing now. She carefully swept his hair back again, letting her short nails gently scratch his head, a motion she knew Taron enjoyed as he lifted his head a little into her touch. As she scratched his head again, she looked down to his forehead where the steri-strips covered the wound that started at his hairline which was still angry and red. “What did the doctor say about your head?” She asked, moving her fingers from his hair to the tender bruises around the gash.

“When I get my stitches out, the doctor who does that, needs to look at my head and see if they need to take the strips off or leave them for another while.”

“When do your stitches have to come out?”

“Doctor Hart said ten days at least if not more because of how deep the wound on my arm was.”

Robyn mentally counted the days. “Ok well I get my stitches out on tomorrow morning. Do you want to come with me and we can make an appointment for you too? You will still be here with me ten days after you were stitched up so we might as well ask. The doctor can check your head as well.”

“Yeah ok. I can’t keep them in until I go home to Aber. I was given a dressing to cover the cut on my head but I haven’t used it.”

“You should cover it, if the doctor told you to. It helps keep it clean so it doesn’t get infected.” Taron murmured something but she didn’t quite catch what he said. “I can cover it for you.” She replied to his mumblings as she ran her fingers through his hair again. “Taron?”

“Hmm.”

“You listening to me?”

“Hmm. No don’t stop.” He complained when Robyn lifted her hand from his hair. “It’s nice.”

She chuckled. “Everybody loves having their hair played with.” She resumed the gentle scratching of his head, Taron cuddling into her some more, tucking his legs up so he was more comfortable on the bed. “I can’t do this all day.” She said as Taron snugged more into her. She took his glasses from his left hand and moved them onto the pillow to her left. “And you still have to talk to Lyndsey.”

“Two more minutes.” He replied. “Maybe three.” Closing his eyes, Taron leant fully into Robyn, sighing as her hand applied the perfect amount of pressure to his head.

Robyn smiled as Taron became jelly under her hands, his whole body relaxing into her, once again heat radiating from him as he cuddled tighter against her and she was very much willing to hug him close. Every time there was an ounce of progress, something knocked them back and now it was Taron’s worries over what kind of story the media would string about his ordeal. Robyn was sure though that his publicist would be more than willing to help Taron in every way possible and ensure rumours would be dealt with quickly. “Taron?”

“Hmm?” It was the softest of replies from the man in her arms.

“Lyndsey?”

“One more minute.”

“Breakfast?” She tried.

“One more minute.” He repeated.

“You are going to get cold.” She answered him back as her right hand rubbed up and down his bare back. “The bedroom is really cold now with the air con on all night.”

“No you’re warm.” He replied sleepily. “One more minute.” Taron lay his right arm around Robyn’s waist, his left curled against his side. “A minute. Hair. Please.” Taron’s sentences became single words.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Robyn resumed the head massage she was giving him. She couldn’t say no to him, especially when he looked a little vulnerable like he did in the 7/11. Their roles of who was looking after who continued to change throughout their time together and though Taron had been looking after Robyn during the night, Robyn now held him in her arms as he lay cosily against her.

It was a comfort Taron didn’t know he needed but once Robyn guided him into her body for a hug, he very much enjoyed the physical contact she gave him and nuzzled closer to her, hearing her steady heartbeat in his ear, finding it hard to even comprehend how hollow his chest would have sounded to her when he wasn’t breathing. Taron closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying how Robyn’s nimble fingers kneaded his head. He was a very open and cuddly person and willingly shared hugs and cuddles with his family and friends but it had been a long time since he had been given a cuddle like the one Robyn was giving him. He hated how the mention of affection and emotions made men seem weak and that it was something they couldn’t experience, that they weren’t actually allowed to feel, weren’t allowed to show. He never shied away from his emotions and hugs like these were very rare for him, others normally brushing him off when he wanted to stay in a hug for longer, or have an extra tight cuddle. Robyn was different. She understood the importance and meaning behind an embrace like this and as she continued to ease his worries about newspapers and media with simple gestures of kindness, it was refreshing that he could be himself around her.

“You are going to fall back asleep.” Robyn’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Won’t.” He replied although he felt very close to a nice slumber.

“I don’t mind if you want to sleep Taron. We don’t have anything else planned for the day.”

“Might do.” Taron opened his eyes as his stomach grumbled making Robyn laugh. “Though my stomach has other ideas.” He took a long breath, the fingers of his right hand rubbing his eyes.

“Sleep if you want.” She insisted.

“As much as I would love to, I need to take my pain killers and ring Lyndsey.” Taron carefully eased himself from Robyn’s body, laying back on the pillow behind him, feeling a difference in temperature between Robyn and the cotton on his back. “I knew it was coming, the shit with the media. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”

“It’s been a week Taron. I think you have done really good not to hear anything about it until now. Please don’t worry until you have spoken to Lyndsey.” Robyn moved to her side, her head resting in her right hand as she looked at him.

“I rang her when I was in the hospital to tell her what had happened so she would be prepared. She told me she would contact me when she started to read anything herself or hear anything, telling me it would be best if I made a quick little press release once the media found out.”

“Well that’s not the end of the world is it? One press conference, done and dusted.”

“I will have to travel to London to do it.”

“Oh no you won’t. You are on house arrest and under strict orders to rest. I am sure it can be organised from Aberystwyth or even online so you don’t even have to travel.”

“I like how you put perspective on everything for me Robyn.”

“I try.” She slid her left hand on top of his as it lay on his stomach. “Taron when you ring Lyndsey, she will also help to put your mind at ease. She has always been your publicist?”

“Yeah since the first Kingsman.”

“Well then Taron I do believe she will have your best interests at heart. She will do everything she can to keep the pressure off you and just going off topic for a moment. I didn’t realise how bad your bruising was Taron. I have some arnica cream that will help you.” She gave his hand little squeeze. “Everything is going to be ok Taron.” Leaning forward she kissed his cheek. “I am going to go and have a quick shower and rustle up something for breakfast.” She shuffled off the bed and walked around to pick up the baking cook book that fell on the floor. “Here, pick something that you really want to bake and we will make it and bring it to dinner on Tuesday.” Taron took the book from her. “Anyone you want, ok?”

“Yeah ok.” He breathed. “Thanks Robyn. We seem to have a good moment and then it’s just ruined by a bad one.”

“Hey as long as we go through the bad ones together, right?”

“Right.” He agreed.

“Chin up Taron. After what we have been through, we are ready to face whatever the world wants to throw our way.” She turned to walk away but looked back to him. “And if it makes you feel any better, I don’t want our little bubble to burst either.”


	14. “Chemistry wasn't something you could just create anyway; it was either there or it wasn't.”

After Robyn had taken her quick shower, Taron took his turn, glad to wash the heat of his warm night’s sleeps from his skin. He stood a little longer than he intended just letting the water wash over him, wishing it would wash his apprehensions and burdens away. Another aspect of his work he hated was how the media went out of its way to spin a picture or story so negatively about him. He hated to think how they were going to taint his life with the news of how he nearly died and drag Robyn into it too.

When he finally made it out of the bathroom, twenty minutes later, Robyn was wearing her usual attire of demin shorts and but this time she had a black t-shirt on, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and she was changing the bed sheets, silky sky blue sheets replacing the white ones. “My normal Sunday activity.” She explained. “I am going to pop a wash on. Is there anything you need washed?”

Taron followed her to the washing machine and gave her the clothes he had worn so far so they could be washed. He was wearing his last pair of dark green cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. “If the weather stays like this, I am going to need clean shorts and it hasn’t helped that I have been sleeping in my clothes since I got here.”

“Me too and you have no idea how much I love pyjamas but then it’s so hot at night, you probably don’t want to be wearing pj’s. It’s just habit with us now I think, sleeping in what we have been wearing during the day.” Robin set the washing machine going and followed Taron out into the apartment, Robyn walking into the sitting room area to pull the curtains back and open the doors to let some air into the room.

“Breakfast?” She asked as she stood beside him at the island as he opened his pain killer bottles to take his tablets out.

“Do you mind if I ring Lyndsey first? I am not going to be able to do anything until I talk to her.”

Taron had left the phone on the couch between Robyn and himself and put it on speaker so they could both hear his publicist speaking to them. “Don’t worry Taron. It’s the same protocol for every other story that has ever come out about you that has been fabricated. When you get home to Aberystwyth, we will organise the press release and I promise you, the media will be given very clear direction with regards to their story and the privacy for you and Robyn. You know I will do everything I can Taron but there is not always that guarantee.”

“I understand that Lyndsey. I just don’t want Robyn…”

“We are not going through this again Taron. We are just going around in circles.” Robyn gave him a stern look. “Lyndsey do what you have to do and as we have discussed. Taron will ring you when he’s home and you can both go from there.”

“Taron I really don’t think you need to worry about her and the media. I get the feeling Robyn takes no shit from anyone.” Robyn laughed as she looked to Taron who was frowning.

“Taron have I ever let you down before?” Asked Lyndsey.

“No.”

“Ok well please trust me.”

“I do.”

“Right then I don’t want you freaking out on me, ok? You are supposed to be resting, not getting worked up. Ring me when you are home and we can make a plan alright?”

“It’s not very fair that I have two very strong women ganging up on me.” Complained Taron, causing Lyndsey and Robyn to laugh. “But yes, I will do that. I am just worried about Robyn too.”

Of course Taron was letting his building anxiety get to him and as Lyndsey answered every question he had and had a strategy for whatever way the media took their story, he felt he could breathe a little easier, though when he wanted to keep Robyn’s name out of the statement, Robyn was being her usual stubborn self and was having none of it. He turned to look at her. “Robyn I really don’t want you dragged into this.”

She shook her head at him. “It’s a bit late for that now isn’t it, Taron? Isn’t it much better to have my name out there now in the open, willingly giving my side of what happened rather than people hounding us both to get it? It looks so much more professional being open and if we keep my name silent, it will only come out in a few months anyway and make the situation so much worse. People will think you were hiding something and can you imagine what stories they would come up then? I would be your Irish lover who is pregnant with twins while having an affair with your step-dad. Truth and honesty are always the best way and I am very happy to write my own little statement as Lyndsey has suggested and give it to you for when you have your own press release. We have nothing to hide Taron.”

Lyndsey let Robyn have her say without interruption and waited until the Irish woman had finished speaking before she had her say with three words. “I like her, Taron.”

“Nothing I will say is going to make you change your mind, is it?” He said, looking to her with wide eyes.

“Nothing.” Agreed Robyn.

With Robyn’s consent and Lyndsey’s promise to safeguard them both, Taron finally gave in and agreed to a press release that included Robyn’s name when he got home to Aberystwyth, reading her statement too and asking for their privacy to be respected completely as they both continued to process what had happened.

“Thank you, Lyndsey. I am sorry for being infuriating as usual but it’s not just me this time.”

“I know Taron and you don’t have to apologise to me. I have known you long enough to appreciate how hard you work to keep your loved ones protected and Robyn is no different. If anything changes, I will ring you again.”

“Thank you so much Lyndsey.”

“Any time Taron. Please look after yourself. Robyn it was lovely to meet you and thank you too. Not an easy thing to do what you did.”

Taron ended the phone call and lay back on the couch, sighing.

“Still have the weight of the worlds media on your shoulders?” Asked Robyn. Taron shook his head. “Ok so can I feed you now? Your stomach is complaining that it hasn’t had any food yet.”

He let out another breath, turning his head so he looked to Robyn as she sat beside him. “Are you absolutely sure Robyn? It just opens a whole fucking can of shit worms for you.”

“Taron, I care about you but you also have this amazing team behind you who feel the same as me and Lyndsey is going to do everything within her magic publicist powers to defend you and me within an inch of our lives. Isn’t it better that you are prepared for this rather than walking into it blind? Wouldn’t you rather I know my name is going to be mentioned alongside yours, than hearing it through unverified rumours? We know what we are walking into and we are doing it together right?” He gave her the smallest of nods. “Ok well if you are there for me, to help me through it and I am there for you when you need a pep talk then I think we are going to be ok. Taron, if we can survive the horror of the 7/11, we can survive anything. Now can I please get you some food before you pass out on me from hunger!”

“You are always making sure I am fed.”

“Well they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Robyn had said the words before she realised what she had said and instantly blushed. “What I mean is that neither of us have had any breakfast yet and it’s nearly gone eleven. It will be brunch before we do and you still have to take your pain killers and you need to take them because I see you hiding the headache you have.”

“One problem at a time right?”

“Please, please don’t get to caught up in it Taron.” Robyn could see how his whole body had tensed up, becoming dejected at the prospect of another battle they had to face, his features upset, his eyes sad and troubled. “What’s going to happen, will happen but things happen for a reason, right? We were meant to be in that 7/11 together for a reason. You were mean to fly here to see me. What will be, will be and we will work through it. Come here and give me a hug. You look like you desperately need one.”

Robyn didn’t care that she asked right out for a hug and was glad when he obliged and moved so they could once again, share their worries with each other without saying a word.

Taron would never be able to give Robyn in any shape or form, something that could repay her for her endless kindness, compassion and empathy and although he didn’t know when he would be going home, he was starting dread the thought of leaving Robyn because at the moment she was the only thing helping to hold his composure together.

“Taron is there anything I can do for you to lift your mood a little?” She asked as she rubbed his back.

“Head massage while I eat more of your cookies?” He asked seriously. “And maybe you could play some piano for me?”

“Piano?”

“I would love to hear you play, even if it is badly.”

“Want me to play something now?” She asked him.

Taron left the hug quickly. “Seriously?”

“Well if it will make you smile again, then yeah of course I will.”

Immediately a beautiful smile filled Taron’s face lighting up his stunning green eyes. “Now?”

“If you want.” Robyn felt her stomach turn with butterflies as Taron grinned at her. She adored how his eyes sparkled and his mouth turned up into this beautiful full-face grin, his dimples appearing and that she was the reason behind the smile.

“Please!”

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take and together they walked over to the piano.

“Ok please bear in mind that I get extremely nervous in front of people and don’t normally do this.” She said as she lifted the lid of the piano. She could feel her hands start to shake a little with the nerves she spoke about. “What would you like to hear?”

“Anything you have.” He answered her. “Just a few bars.”

Robyn sat down on the piano stool but stood up again. “Let me throw on some shoes.” She walked to the coffee table where her blue converse were left after she kicked them off yesterday and quickly pulled them on her bare feet. “Just for the pedals.” She explained when she saw Taron looking at her. “It’s easier to push the pedal down with shoes, rather than bare feet.” She walked back to the piano and sat on the stool again, adjusting it so she could comfortably reach the pedals and the keys. She stretched her fingers a little, shaking her hands out before placing them on the black and white piano keys.

“Erm this is something I have been playing for a few years now. I really like this amazing composer called Ludovico Einaudi. You have probably already heard the piano music playing through the apartment. It’s his. This is one he wrote called Nuvole Bianche.”

It took her a few seconds to settle her hands in the right place on the piano as Taron stood to her right side and taking a breath, she played the first chord and got to the sixth chord of the piece before she messed up.

“Fucking shit balls.” She cursed, shaking her hands out again.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Taron moved to stand behind her, and placed his hands calmly on her shoulders. “I am not here ok? This is just you after a shit day at work, needing to play some music to chill out and relax. Take a breather and start again.”

Doing as Taron asked, Robyn let a breath fill her lungs, his hands on her shoulders moving with her as she tried to let go of the tension she felt.

The second time round, it was easier and once Robyn got into the rhythm and dynamics of the music, her fingers naturally flowed over the keys, the song carved in her brain as she had played it so many times, but never to an audience, not even one person. As her body moved with the natural ebb and flows of the music, Taron moved from behind her and stood watching as Robyn almost lost herself in the arrangement she was playing, the nerves that had stopped her at first, disappearing as her left and right hand moved flawlessly over the ivory, the piece becoming more difficult as two hands worked together to play a beautiful sweet piece of music that built, Robyn fully engrossed in the melody as the piece hit its crescendo. Taron sat beside her on the stool as she started playing chords similar to those at the start of the piece, the sound much softer before building again, hands and fingers confidently hitting each key without a note wrong.

It was five minutes of bliss for Robyn as although she hated lessons as a child and young adult, when she learnt a piece through and could play it fully with no mistakes, she knew why she wanted to build the somewhat lost skill back. Taking her hands from the keys, she looked to Taron, who she had felt sit beside her as she played.

“Play something else.” He asked. “Immediately.”

“What?” She laughed.

“Immediately!” He demanded as he took her hands and placed them on the keys, the notes clashing with each other.

“Alright.” She stammered flexing her fingers again. “Same composer, this one is called Le Onde.”

Taron closed his eyes as the music flowed through the apartment, very much enjoying the little concert he was getting form Robyn. Of course she had lied when she had told him she played badly. It was the opposite. She played beautifully and when he opened his eyes to watch her, she was lost in the music again, making it look so easy as her right and left hand worked together to play.

It was another five minutes of harmony for Robyn, almost forgetting that Taron was there when she finished until she heard him clapping enthusiastically beside her.

“You were holding out on me Quinn!” He chuckled using her surname. “Thought you played badly. Fucking hell Robyn. That was in incredible. You can play, like properly play.” Robyn felt her cheeks blush again. It was something that Taron caused to happen very easily. “Jesus Robyn that was amazing. Play badly my arse.” He nudged her with his left shoulder. “That was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.”

“Thanks Taron. Just a bit of piano.”

“A bit of piano?” He retorted back to her. “You are ridiculously musical.”

Robyn nudged his shoulder back. “You only think that because I played you two pieces I know inside and out. I couldn’t pick up some music and play it immediately. I would have to work at it and as I told you classical is what I do best. Though…” Robyn played the introduction to Don’t Let the Sun Go Down on Me, Taron singing the first two lines gently until she stopped. “Yeah that’s all I have. It would take me a long time to learn it and like I told you in the 7/11, I don’t have the patience and focus to do so. Hence why I am good at particular pieces. It’s because I just play them over and over.”

“It’s a skill you will always have though. I’d imagine you can pick it up quickly enough if you got some more lessons.”

“I fucking hated lessons. Like absolutely hated them.”

“Why?”

“Well when your piano teacher tells you she is very disappointed in you, kind of takes the joy of playing away.” She heard Taron’s intake of breath. “I had this amazing piano teacher when I was seventeen for a year and I learnt more with him then with anybody else but yeah, I guess a bad experience just changes your point of view and I was happy not to have any more lessons when school was finished. I do sit here some days and play and try to learn some new pieces. I am working on one at the moment. I had a keyboard in Florida so I could play in my flat there but just takes time and I have to be in the mood.”

“I can play the start of Your Song.” Offered Taron.

“Will you?” Asked Robyn as she moved over on the stool so Taron could get to the keys he needed and watched as he played the first few bars of one of Elton’s most popular songs. “Beautiful Taron.”

“You’re just stealing my words now.” He replied. “Please don’t give up on this Robyn. You are way too good to let the skill go to waste. Will you play me the one you are learning? Just what you have so far. Please?”

She nudged him back over on the stool so she was sitting over middle C. “I only know a bit of it.”

“I don’t mind.”

It was only about two minutes but just as before, it was pleasing music that sounded through the apartment.

“And that’s all I have learnt so far.” She looked to him.

“Thank you Robyn.” He said genuinely as he nudged her again.

“Feeling better?”

“Much, but I could still do with some cookies and a head massage.” He smirked.

“How about breakfast or at this stage of the day, brunch?”

“And then cookies and a head massage.” He chanced; faking hurt as Robyn pretended to clip his around the head. Instead, Taron placed his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to him.

The beeping of the washing machine caused them both to turn their heads to the laundry room. “Guess we have clean clothes now.” He said.

“I am going to go and hang them out and you are not going to help. You are going to go and take your pain killers and we are going to figure what to eat.” Robyn closed the lid of the piano down and stood up. “Then I think we both are ready for another round of twenty questions in the garden.”

A few hours later, they sat together on the chair swing sharing stories of their favourite holidays, foods and concerts they had been too.

“You have seen The Beach Boys live?”

“Yep. Listened to them all the time as a kid in the car so when they came to Dublin, of course my parents and I had to go. It was very nostalgic.”

Taron made the chair swing with his legs. “Worst concert you have been too?”

“I don’t actually think I have been to a bad concert. I suppose the idea of going to a gig, is going to see a band you enjoy.”

“Yeah that’s true. Ok well let’s go a bit deeper here with these questions. First kiss.” He asked as he continued to move the chair swing back and forth.

“Ok so we are going there now?” Asked Robyn, noticing that Taron didn’t look at her as he asked the question, finding the decking much more interesting, his cheeks tinted slightly red which she knew wasn’t from the sun as they chose to laze on the chair swing together rather than taking a sun lounger each. “Think I was thirteen or fourteen at a local football game at the back of the clubhouse. Not much to write home about. All teeth and lips.”

Taron chuckled. “Aren’t all first kisses like that?”

“Yours too?”

“Yes, very similar.” Smiled Taron. “I would hope my technique has improved over the years.” He looked to Robyn, feeling his whole face blush horribly, absolute mortification setting in as he replayed what he had said in his head.

Robyn very much enjoyed how Taron’s whole face flushed with embarrassment as his hands went to his face, the motion of the swing stopping as he fought the awkwardness he was feeling. She placed her hand on his knee. “Mine too.” She grinned as he took his hands away from his face, his cheeks still red from his moment of self-consciousness. “So, let’s make this atmosphere even more tense by asking about past relationships.”

Taron groaned while he heard Robyn laughing beside him. “‘Cos it’s not tense enough already.”

“You brought the subject up first and I thought we crossed barriers?” Asked Robyn. “Barriers others hadn’t.”

“I think our crossed barriers were necessary so it defeats the purpose of barriers and I don’t remember them being crossed.”

Robyn smiled. “Good. You don’t need to remember.” She patted his knee again. “It happened out of necessity. So, relationships?” She asked again, laughing loudly as Taron groaned once more. “What was it like in Abbey Road?” She decided that even though she very much enjoyed torturing Taron, she would change the subject. “I have been in Windmill Lane Studios in Dublin. I guess it’s the equivalent of Abbey Road.”

Taron found the blush on his cheeks slowly fading as he spoke about his experience of recording. “My voice was dead tired by the end of it all.”

“I understand that. Unless you are a singer, it’s hard to understand the work it takes to sing, get your breathing right, hold the notes, keep in tune. It’s frustrating when you don’t get it right.”

“Pretty much. There is that pressure that comes with doing it live too.”

“Been there done that.”

“Yeah sure and you’ve even been on stage but yet you still get nervous?”

“Of course. I will always struggle with that, making sure I remember the words but once you are engrossed in the show, it just naturally flows.”

“What is the favourite musical you did?”

“Scaramouche was a definite dream role. She was fun to play and the songs are amazing but Eponine in Les Mis was incredible too.”

“Les Misérables? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you get all the great lead roles?”

“I audition for every role I ever got!” She defended. “And I have been in the society since I was a kid and I don’t get all the great roles. I didn’t get Nancy in Oliver or Sandy in Grease and I really wanted Laurie in Oklahoma but missed that too. The chorus is just as important though and I always take part in the musical whether I get the part I auditioned for or not.”

“What role you would love to play?”

“Miss Hannigan in Annie.”

“Really?”

“First musical I ever saw as a kid and she would be a challenge. I like her character and how she is a softy at heart.”

“And she works with children.”

Robyn laughed. “Works is a loose term there yeah? But you must love a musical. What role you would like to take on if asked?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. There are so many musicals out there but the role would have to be one I would fit. I mean I can’t play Jean Valjean just yet.”

“No, I get that. Not all roles suit everybody. Actually, the musical society is auditioning for Rent at the end of September.” Robyn turned in the swing chair so she was sitting cross legged opposite Taron as she started to swing the chair again.

“And you are going to audition for which part?”

“Haven’t really thought about it yet. There are so many amazing female leads in that musical but the songs are hard.”

“Robyn if you can play Eponine, I think you can handle Maureen or Mimi.”

“They are going to send the music out in the next week or two and I will see then but I will be just as happy to be in the chorus. That’s such a great musical.”

“Your life really revolves around music doesn’t it?”

“Well I wasn’t very good at much else. I don’t have the math smarts but I have the creative smarts.”

“Says the women with two degrees under her belt.”

Robyn smiled. “Can I ask you a question relating to Rocketman?”

“Of course.”

“The glitter in the Bennie and the Jets scene. How long did it take you to get that off your body because glitter fucking sticks to everything. I hate it.”

Taron was not expecting the question Robyn asked and found himself giggling whole heartedly just like he always did when she surprised him with her randomness. “Isn’t glitter part of your ever day work life?” He asked.

“Yes, and I still fucking hate the stuff. I normally mix it with glue. Well when I had to use it, I would mix it with glue. Stuff is a bloody nightmare to get off the floor and tables and hands and…”

“…Bodies. It was a bit of a nightmare. It took a while to wash off.”

“Oh you didn’t try to wash it off?”

“Tried and failed.”

“Water and glitter do not mix.”

“So, I learnt the hard way. Scrubbed my skin raw and I was still sparkly on set the next day.”

“Least it worked for the movie you were in!” Laughed Robyn.

Conversation easily flowed between the two as the got to know each other more until the sun had started to get lower in the sky, Taron hearing Robyn’s stomach rumble this time.

“Yes food. I agree. I promised to cook your dinner tonight.” He eased himself off the swing chair.

“Taron you are my guest and I…”

“No Robyn. It’s my turn.” He walked around the sun loungers and into the apartment, Robyn right behind him. Taron knew she was following him and he stopped walking and Robyn walked right into his back.

“Ow shit Taron!”

He turned around and Robyn was rubbing her nose lightly. “Aww sorry.” He took her hand away and lightly rubbed her nose for her. “No damage done and you are to sit in your corner. I will share it with you. Pop on the television, relax and let me cook something for us.”

She pushed his hand down from her face. “You are supposed to be resting Taron. It’s not like you were buried under a shelf and shot with a bullet.” She replied sarcastically.

“I think I can manage to cook us some dinner Robyn. I’m not going to be doing anything more strenuous then using a knife or lifting a frying pan.” He guided her to the couch. “So, sit and let me cook us some food.”

Robyn admitted defeat when deep green eyes stared her down and gave Taron permission to use whatever he wanted in the kitchen and it had actually been a lovely relaxing twenty minutes for Robyn as she flicked through the channels settling on The Chase but she could hear some quiet curses from Taron as he routed through the presses in her kitchen.

“You ok in there Taron?” She asked.

“Yep everything is under control.” He returned followed by another curse.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” She looked over the back of the couch to see Taron standing at the sink with the water running.

“Nope. You stay there.”

Turning back to the television Robyn shook her head. “Men.” She muttered as another harsh curse came from Taron in the kitchen.

“Robyn?” Called Taron two minutes later.

“Hmmm?”

“Maybe I could use a little bit of help, please?”

She hopped to her feet and walked into the kitchen and over to Taron who was still at the sink. “So…”

“I burnt myself.” He said sounding like a child who had just dropped his ice cream on the ground.

“Taron!”

“Just a little. The water on the rice boiled over and when I went to move it the water spilt on my finger.”

Robyn took his right hand in his hers and looked at the small red mark on his index finger before putting his hand back under the running water. “Leave that under the water for another minute. It’s only small. Other than trying to burn your hand off, you ok?”

“Yeah just feeling a bit useless.”

“Don’t even. It’s easy to do. What do you need help with?” Robyn turned to look to see he had a plate of vegetables all chopped up, rice which was no longer over boiling and a bowl with frozen prawns beside the hob ready to go. “I don’t think you actually need help Taron. What ya making?”

Taron turned off the water, shaking the drips off his hand. “I was trying to make a prawn stir fry with rice.”

“That sounds delicious. You keep going and I will supervise. Make you don’t burn another finger.” Robyn hopped up to sit on the counter top beside the sink. “You got this Taron. Keep going.”

Once Taron had pulled together a very appetising meal and they sat outside again taking up their usual spots, Robyn very much enjoying what Taron had cooked for them.

“You’re hired.” She said when she finished. “That was delicious. Thank you Taron. I like this partnership. You cook and I bake. It fits well together.”

Taron smiled as he drank from his cup of coffee. Robyn had pulled out the coffee machine for him when he asked if she wouldn’t mind, needing a hit of caffeine in his blood. “Any time.”

They fell easily in to their clean up routine, Robyn offering Taron some lemon meringue pie that still sat untouched in the fridge but he declined. “Not that I don’t like your baking but I am full from dinner. I will make another coffee though.”

Robyn put a small slice of pie on a plate while Taron happily waited for the coffee to pour into his cup. She sat up on the island this time, eating her desert while Taron added some sugar to his coffee. He turned to stand opposite her, blowing gently in his cup before taking a sip. “Can I have a bite of your desert?” He asked.

“Excuse you?” Asked Robyn with a grin. “This…” She pointed to her plate. “Is mine. I offered you some.”

“I just want a little taste.”

“There is a full pie in the fridge.”

“Just a small one.”

“Grab a fork and take some out of the one in the fridge.”

Taron left his cup beside the fridge and moved to stand in front of Robyn. “But yours is right there.”

“Yeah mine!” She stiffened a little as Taron moved to stand between her legs, his hand either side of her resting on the island. “Mine.” She repeated a little shakily.

“Come on Robyn, sharing is caring.” He felt how she jumped a little as he stood right in front of her. “I only want a little bite.”

“You can have your own from the fridge.” She repeated as Taron moved a little closer to her. She knew what he was doing and she could play just as good a game as he could. Filling the fork with some desert she brought it slowly to her lips, dragging the fork just as slowly back, watching as Taron’s eyes darkened. “It’s yummy.”

A wide grin filled his face. “You are mean and evil.”

“You have yet to use the magic words.” She replied.

“Please Robyn can I have some?” He asked very sweetly.

“Why yes of course you can.” Robyn filled the fork again and turned it to him and just as Robyn had taken her time to eat the desert, so did Taron, Robyn knowing he was doing it on purpose but it didn’t stop those butterflies she had felt earlier flutter back quickly. His eyes sparkled with mischief and Robyn felt her stomach drop with nerves as he licked his lips and just as quick as she stood in front of her, he moved back to lean on the counter, picking up his coffee cup, taking another sip.

“Thank you Robyn. That was all I needed to hit the spot.”

She was glad he couldn’t hear her heart beating as he stood opposite her because it was racing. She tried to distract herself by eating some more desert from the fork, nerves still rolling around as she watched Taron drink his coffee. Robyn wouldn’t never deny that she didn’t find Taron attractive because he definitely was a very handsome man and even though she was very protective of him because of their unusual circumstances, it didn’t stop feelings from bubbling up inside her. She needed a new distraction so hopped down from the counter and eating the last bit of pie from the plate, washed the plate in the sink.

“So, do you want to watch another movie? I might get through a full one this time without falling asleep.”

Taron drank some more of the coffee, trying his best to ignore how his stomach was turning in happy nervous knots and followed Robyn to her DVD collection with his cup. They had just played a very dangerous game with each other and Taron’s head was still spinning a little from the blatant flirting both had done, Taron biting his lower lip as she watched her gaze over the movies on her shelf. Robyn pulled out That Thing You Do and showed it to Taron who nodded in agreement. He went to take up his spot on the couch, taking his time as he sat down, cradling his cup to his chest as he watched Robyn set up the DVD, feeling those nerves sparking again. Once the movie was ready to go, Robyn pulled the doors and curtains closed and switched on the air con.

“We don’t need you over heating again.” She walked over to him, sitting right beside him. “I hate it when it gets to this time on a Sunday.”

“Monday rolls around again but the weekend is not over yet. We still have time to watch this. Another one I haven’t watched in a long time.”

“Me either.”

The opening of the movie started and another easy silence fell between the two but both were only half concentrating on the characters on the screen in front of them as they both tried to make sense of the light spark they felt in the kitchen, both guilty of egging the other on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a friend with this one. We jiggled a few things around :)


	15. “Trust is the glue of life. It's the most essential ingredient in effective communication. It's the foundational principle that holds all relationships.”

“Robyn I didn’t think I would ever say this to you but we are going to be late if you don’t hurry up!”

Taron put his brown patterned short sleeved shirt on over his black tank top, pulling it down, wincing as he did so, forgetting that his right side was very sore. He fanned the material out so it sat right on him and then sat on the bed to put his converse on. Robyn had been awake and up since seven after another restful night’s sleep, both staying to their sides of the bed during the night, Taron dozing a little longer until Robyn threw a wet towel on top of him. He showered while she made them a real quick breakfast of fruit, yogurt and granola, Taron having two cups of coffee to try and wake himself up, while Robyn got ready for work. He had slept for another glorious eight hours and was finally starting to feel more like himself hence why he moved to quick or fast, the injured part of his body protesting.

Before work Robyn had her appointment to get her stitches out and she was bringing Taron with her, so he could make his own appointment and he was waiting for her so they could make the surgery on time at nine.

With a groan he tied his shoelaces and stood up, cringing again but two hands kept him steady as his eyes closed for a second while he gained his balance.

“Did you take your pain killers?” Asked Robyn. She had watched him stand up too quickly as she left the bathroom and moved to support him with her hands on his waist.

“Yeah I did. They just take a while to… Whoa Robyn.” Taron had to take a step back, Robyn’s hands falling him as he took in her appearance. For the last two days, she had been wearing shorts and t-shirts and he had seen her in a smart casual work outfit but now she was dressed in a royal blue pants suit with a v-neck white top underneath, her hair pulled back in a low sleek ponytail. “Wow.” He repeated.

“Is it ok?” She asked him as she watched his eyes widen. “I have an important meeting this afternoon.”

Taron could feel those butterflies starting to appear again as he looked at Robyn, the chic suit hugging her curves in all the right places and he had to swallow the lump he felt in this throat.

“I feel so overdressed. I mean I have my work clothes but at the same time I work in a bloody creche so this is very much overkill but we have a serious reputation to uphold and we need the funding. That’s what the meeting is for. We want to overhaul our garden for the children but need funding to do it, so after lunch I have to go and meet the county childcare committee to discuss it.”

“No converse?” Was the only thing Taron could manage to say, noticing that she almost matched his height, whereas before Robyn’s head came to his chin.

“Ugh no. Heels.” She lifted the flared pant leg and showed him the platform blue t-bar heels she was wearing. “Bloody hate them but need to make an impression again. Got the funding last time so pulling out all the stops this time. It is ok right? Not too much?”

Taron shook his head. “No Robyn, it is perfect. You look…” Taron wasn’t too sure he could use the word ‘stunning’ but he very much wanted too. “… Very professional. I would definitely give you the money.”

“Thank you.” She took the step closer to him, admiring another pattern shirt that Taron owned. “I like this shirt. In fact, I love this shirt. You and print go so well together Taron.” She fixed the collar for him, pulling it out from the left side of his neck where it was curled under. “You ok? You’re quiet this morning.” She asked as she flatted down the collar, running her hands down his shirt, smoothing it out against his chest. Her fingers lightly touched the skin of his chest that was not covered by the material of his low-cut tank top underneath his shirt, his chest hair soft under her fingers.

“Yeah just feeling a bit sore.” He answered hoping it covered the shakiness in his voice, as his skin tingled where she left feather light touches. “You ready to go?”

“Yep.” She walked out of the bedroom, her heels clip clopping on the hardwood floors. “Phone, keys, purse and a Taron.” She turned and smiled his way. “Ok, let’s go.”

Together they walked out of the front door, Robyn punching in the alarm and locking the door behind her and into the early morning heat.

“Another beautiful day.” She said as she unlocked the car.

“Oh shit, my hat.” Said Taron suddenly after he had opened the car door. He had remembered his phone and his wallet but not his trusty hat.

“Your hat?”

“Yeah. Do you mind if I go back in and get it?”

“Your hat?” She questioned again.

“Yeah my hat Robyn. I just like to wear it in public places. Ya know.” He hoped she understood what he meant as raised an eyebrow to her.

“Sure, yeah of course.”

She unlocked the door for him and turned off the alarm, allowing Taron in to get his hat. He was back in second, his black hat on his head. “Thank you.” Robyn locked the house back up and the two got into the car.

“The doctors is actually beside where I work. Won’t take long at all.”

“Can you drive in heels?” He asked as he pulled down his hat further on his forehead.

“Yeah, even though I don’t wear them very often. I am very much a converse girl at heart. Are you sure you are ok Taron? You are really really quiet.”

What had started out as butterflies at seeing Robyn dressed up, now had turned to slight anxiety at leaving her house, especially after speaking to Lyndsey about the media finding out what had happened. Although Robyn lived in a small town, news travelled fast through social media and he was nervous about leaving the comfort of her home. He felt Robyn take his hand as she drove down the small road once out of her drive.

“Don’t be worrying Taron. It’s in and out of the doctor’s office and then back here and you shall have the freedom to route through my house when I am not there.”

Taron felt a smile fill his face. “The whole house?”

“I have nothing to hide.” She said as she took her hand from his to put it back on the steering wheel so she could take a left turn. “Full access to my music, piano and treat press.”

“Treat press?”

“I have to keep some things secret. Can’t show you all my tricks on the first few days! You still have to see the pizza oven and projector screen.”

“Wait what?”

“You can try and find them when I am at work today.”

Taron’s mood lifted again as Robyn waited at the traffic lights, the woman sitting beside him, once again the reason why his apprehensions were eased beyond doubt.

“I will be doing that.”

“Go ahead. Like I said I have nothing to hide.”

“Even in your bedroom?” He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

“Especially in the bedroom.” She answered back.

It only took Robyn three minutes to drive to and park at the medical centre where the doctors was. Together they walked into the reception and waiting area, Robyn speaking to the receptionist at the glass window, while Taron stood close beside her, his hat low on his forehead as he tried to avoid looking at the patients waiting to be seen by the doctor.

“Great thanks.” Robyn finished speaking with the receptionist and turned to Taron. “We just have to wait a few minutes. They are running a little behind. Let’s go and sit.”

Robyn made her way to the seats down to the right from the reception window and sat down, crossing her legs, Taron following and sitting to her right. “It’ll just be a few minutes.” She repeated to him, taking the magazine from the chair next to her, flicking it open to look at the pictures.

“That’s ok.” Taron kept his eyes on his hands which he knotted together on his lap, his fingers nervously twisting around each other. The doctor’s surgery was cool but he could still feel beads of moisture pooling at the back of his neck and under the brim of his hat as his body started to break out in a little sweat.

“Hey Taron. Relax.” He felt her hand on his knee, stopping his legs from shaking. “It’s just the doctors.” Robyn had watched Taron’s body language quickly changed as he sat beside her, his head low and his hands fidgeting. It was when his left leg starting to shake that Robyn reached over to stop it from doing so, taking his hand in hers. “It’s not the hospital and it’s just a check-up. Once we’re done, you’re going straight back home to chill out and relax and sleep and I will be right there with you tonight.” She linked her fingers with his. “I will be with you the whole time here too.”

Taron wrapped his two hands around Robyn’s right one gently as he knew her hand was still slightly sore and bruised, leaving her left hand free to flick through the pages of the magazine on her lap, his eyes looking over her shoulder as she flipped the pages but she quickly closed the magazine over and threw it back on the chair where she had gotten it from.

“I hate those gossip magazines,” She said simply when he looked at her from under the peak of his hat. “I never buy them and never read them.” She placed her other hand on top of his. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Just got a little uneasy for a minute.”

“It’s completely logical Taron. The last time you were in a medical facility, it was a scary situation. I am sure it is bringing back some awful memories for you. I know I won’t be able to go near a 7/11 again.”

Taron laughed a little. “I will never go near a 7/11 again.”

“CVS or Walgreens from now on.” Agreed Robyn.

“How do you always know what I am thinking?” He asked.

“Woman’s intuition?” She suggested, getting a small laugh from him. “It’ll be a quick visit.”

“Yep I know.” Taron looked at her, the blue of the suit making her eyes stand out. “I like this colour on you.”

“Thank you. Fashion says certain body types can’t wear colour but whatever.”

Taron turned so he could look at her. “Hey if I followed that rule, I would be wearing black all the time. I love a bit of colour and certain body types? Are me and you going to have that conversation again right now? You pull this suit off beautifully.”

Robyn gave his hands a squeeze. “Thank you Taron.”

“Hi Robyn!”

She looked away from his piercing green eyes when she heard a voice excitedly call her name.

“Hey Beth!” She called back as a little girl with red hair came running to her arms open for a hug. Robyn, uncrossed her legs, took her hands away from Taron’s and accepted the squeeze the child gave her.

“Hi Taron!” The little girl opened her arms for a hug from Taron too and he hesitated looking to Robyn who gave him a nod before returning the light hug.

“Are you sick?” Asked Beth moving to stand beside Robyn. “And I like your suit. My daddy wears a suit but I love your suit. My daddy only had black suits, not blue ones like yours. You look very pretty Robyn.”

“Why thank you Beth and no I am not sick.”

“Is Taron sick?”

“No, he isn’t sick either.”

“David is sick. Mammy has to bring him to the doctor cos he has sore teeth.”

“Oh no poor David.”

“I will be late to creche today but Mammy says I will be there for snack. Will you be there for snack too?”

Robyn smiled. “Yes, I will. I might even come upstairs and have snack with you.”

“Ohh please! That would be fun and Taron, you can have snack with us too. It’s fruit and yogurt today.”

Taron smiled at the little girl. “Thank you Beth. Do you know that fruit and yogurt are my favourite?”

“Really? Mine too.”

“Beth!” A lady with hair the same colour as Beth’s came over with a toddler in her arms. “Robyn I am so sorry. She saw you and I told her to leave you be but I guess she came over anyway.”

“It’s ok Margaret. She’s just having a chat.”

“Robyn isn’t sick and Taron isn’t either but David is sick, isn’t he mammy.”

“Beth, please. Let’s leave Robyn alone. She doesn’t need you bothering her.”

Robyn saw the embarrassment creep into her mother’s eyes. “Margaret it’s ok, honestly. We love to have chats in crèche, don’t we Beth.”

“And hugs!” Added the little girl. “Do you like Robyn’s hugs Taron? Robyn always lets us give her hugs in the office.”

“I do like Robyn’s hugs Beth. She gives good ones.” Replied Taron, lifting his hat a little, so as well as looking at the little girl in front of him, he could catch Robyn’s eyes too, enjoying the small side glance she gave him.

“They are very cuddly. I like them.”

“Beth come on. Let’s leave Robyn and her friend be now. You got to say hello.”

“Ok mammy.” She turned to look to Robyn. “I will see you at snack time?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes you will. I will come upstairs to see you.”

“Yeah!” Cried Beth excitedly giving Robyn another hug.

“Ok Beth lets go. Thank you Robyn.”

Robyn gave Beth a wave as she made her way with her mother and little brother to the other side of the surgery sitting down with their backs to Robyn and Taron.

“You are so good with children you look after Robyn.” Taron took her hand again. “You just have this way with them and it is pure kindness and a gentleness. It reminds me of how you were with me in the 7/11, how you still are with me. When you speak to someone, they are the most important person in the room to you at that time. No wonder all those kids adore you.”

“Robyn Quinn?”

Robyn felt her heart flutter as Taron spoke but she looked away from him and to the receptionist who called her name through the glass window.

“Robyn, Doctor Greene will see you now. Taron can go with you too. He said that’s fine.”

She turned back to Taron with a smile. “That’s me and you.” She stood up keeping Taron’s hand in hers. “Doctor Greene has been my doctor since I was a kid and I will be with you the whole time.” Holding onto his hand, she helped Taron to his feet, his hand moving to his side as he stood up. “Why does it seem those ribs are not getting any better.”

“It’s just when I stand up. The movement hurts a lot.”

Robyn linked her arm with Taron’s and they walked towards the door that led to the corridor towards the doctor’s rooms.

“Room number four Robyn.” Called the receptionist. “Same as always.”

“Thanks Joan.” She pushed opened the swing door and headed towards the door with the number four on the outside. Stopping outside, she gently rapped on the door with her knuckles.

“Come on in.”

Robyn gave Taron an encouraging look as she opened the door.

“Robyn Quinn. It has been a long time since I have seen you in here.” Doctor Greene was a jolly dark-haired man in his late forties and met Robyn with a hug and smile. “You look fabulous!”

Robyn smiled. “Thanks Tony. You know how it is, meetings and what not.” She stepped back to Taron who was waiting apprehensively behind her. “This is Taron.”

“Good to meet you Taron.” Said the doctor as he shook his hand, Taron nodding in response.

“Here to get some stitches out Robyn?” He asked as he indicated for her to sit down on the chair. “Taron you can hop up onto the bed there and then I can give you a quick check over too.”

Robyn, left her keys, purse and phone on the doctor’s desk and waited with Taron until he was settled sitting on the edge of the bed, another hiss coming from his lips, his hands moving to his side once again. She took her suit jacket off and gave it to Taron to hold. “You mind?” She asked.

“Not at all.” He said taking her jacket from him and holding it on his lap, the faint smell of perfume filling his senses.

Robyn then took a seat on the chair as she was asked, moving it so she was closer to Taron, knowing he was nervous about being anywhere near a doctor again, his hand within reach of hers.

“Right let’s have a look.” Doctor Greene pulled his chair over behind Robyn. “So, Miss Quinn, back from your adventures then?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Looks like you had some adventure.” Doctor Greene moved the small string of her top to the side of her left arm so he could carefully pull the dressing from her shoulder and examine the two stitches. “These are ready to come put Robyn. It will take me two minutes. You will feel a light pinch.”

“Great.” She looked up to Taron, who had taken his hat off and left it beside him on the bed. She could see that nicely styled hair he had made an effort with that morning was now flat against his forehead but not for long as he ran two hands through the strands, nerves still fizzing through him. She reached over and placed a calming hand on his knee. “Breathe.” She whispered his way, looking at him, Taron giving her the smallest of smiles, one that took a lot of strength to muster up.

“What on earth did you get up to Robyn? Looks like you and Taron have been through hell.” Doctor Greene hadn’t missed how his patient had moved to place her hand on the man’s knee who sat anxiously on the bed as he pulled on some gloves.

“Just in the wrong place at the wrong time Tony.”

“Sounds like you alright Robyn.” He replied. “This one here has always been a bit of a trouble maker.” Doctor Greene looked to Taron. “Gave her mother and father a good few heart attacks as a kid.”

“And we don’t need to go into detail about…” Robyn stopped talking with a grimace as the doctor eased the first stitch out, an exhale of pain leaving her lips.

“Robyn?” It was the first time Taron had spoken since he walked into the doctors office, his hand taking hers from his knee and holding it in his, not liking how her eyebrows furrowed with the slight pain she felt.

“Sorry Robyn.” Apologised the doctor.

“Light pinch?” She offered wincing as the second stitch was taken out. “I’m ok Taron. Just not prepared for that.” She looked to him as he held her hand, worry etched in his eyes.

“All done. I am going to cover this Robyn and I want you to keep it covered for another week. Don’t put pressure on the wound or lay on your shoulder either.”

“I am not looking forward to getting mine out.” Admitted Taron as he held Robyn’s hand tightly in his. “Not after seeing your reaction. I have a lot more than you.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” She said looking at him.

“Right ok. So, you didn’t give my hand an extra tight squeeze when the doctor took the second stitch out?”

“Maybe.”

“Robyn your body feels a little warm. No signs of a cold of flu in the past few days?” Asked Doctor Greene as he fixed the strap of her top.

“Tony we’re in the middle of a bloody heat wave at the moment. I think everyone is feeling a little extra warm.” Robyn stood up and turned to look at the doctor. “Thank you.” Taron handed her back her suit jacket, but Robyn didn’t put it on, leaving it on the bed beside him. Her top was tucked neatly into her trousers and it was a shaped top Taron hadn’t seen her wear yet and the V-neck only flattered her figure, Taron’s nerves turning again to butterflies. She stood beside him. “Right your turn.”

“Yes indeed.” Doctor Greene came over to stand beside the two. “So, Taron. Robyn explained to Joan at reception that you have your own set of stitches and a head wound that needs to be checked over.”

“It’s only been nine days since I got my stitches in but because I am staying with Robyn I just wanted to see when I would need to get them out because I would be here and not at home and make an appointment to do so.”

“Yeah sure that’s no problem at all. I can have a look for you. The stitches are here?” Asked the doctor as he gently took Taron’s right arm, seeing the white dressing under the sleeve of his shirt. Taron nodded. “Ok well let’s get this shirt off you first and then you can lay back on the bed for me and I can examine your head and arm.”

Taron moved to take his shirt off but stopped with a grunt and wince. “Hey, let me.” Robyn took over from Taron’s hands and eased the shirt over his shoulders and down his back carefully, lifting his left arm first so she could slip the material off before moving in front of him and slid his shirt fully off his right arm, leaving him in his black tank top. She folded it neatly and placed it on top of her jacket on the bed.

“Thanks Robyn.”

“Any time.” She placed her hand on his left shoulder.

“Finding it hard to move Taron?” Asked Doctor Greene as he watched his face frown as Robyn very cautiously took his shirt off, Taron allowing her to do it with no question.

“My ribs are a little tender.” He answered. “They are very bruised. Makes my movements a little slower but sometimes I forget and move too fast.”

“Well let’s have a look at you. Pop your legs up and shuffle back for me.”

Robyn lifted their clothes and left them on the chair she was sitting on before turning back to Taron. He had already lifted his legs up onto the bed and was gradually moving back bit by bit until he was able to lay back on the bed. Robyn gently sat down at his legs, placing a hand on his knee, staying out of the way so Doctor Greene could examine him properly.

Taron closed his eyes, concentrating on Robyn’s presence at his legs as the doctor placed his hands on his forehead. “Your head is healing really well Taron. I am going to leave the steri-strips though. It still needs some more time to knit together. I am going to look at this cheek now.”

A ringing phone interrupted the silence as Doctor Greene looked at the bruising on Taron’s face.

“Shit sorry.” Robyn moved from the bed and picked up her ringing phone from the desk, her work calling her. “Taron, I need to take this call.”

“Robyn?” He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

She moved to stand at his legs again. “I will literally be two minutes. It’s Emma and probably about the meeting this afternoon. I will be right outside the door. Ok?”

“Yeah ok.”

She gave his knee a light squeeze. “Two minutes.” She repeated before answering the phone call and leaving Taron with the doctor.

“She is a fire cracker that Robyn.”

“Yes, she is.” Agreed Taron closing his eyes as the doctor carefully turned his face to the left.

“You two known each other long?” Asked Doctor Greene as he pressed his fingers delicately as Taron’s cheek, stopping when his patient jerked as he hit a very tender spot. “Sorry Taron. You really got a beating, didn’t you?”

“Glass candles and a shelf.” Doctor Greene stopped, confused so Taron continued. “Robyn and I were caught in the middle of a store robbery and a shelving unit full of glass candles was pushed over and I just happened to be behind the shelf. Also got shot in the arm with a bullet.”

“Lovely. It’s just going to take time for the bruises to heal. They are going to be awfully painful for a while. You were in Florida with Robyn?” Asked the Doctor as he moved to Taron’s arm.

“I only met Robyn in Florida in the shop that was robbed. She came to help me.” The doctor stopped unravelling the bandage on his arm. Taron saw the same surprise in this doctor’s face that he had seen in everybody else’s who found out he had literally known Robyn for over a week. “We’ve kind of bonded over something unfortunate.” Taron didn’t explain any further. Not everyone needed to know the extent of what Robyn had done for him.

“Let me guess, she went head first into helping you without question?” Taron nodded, watching as the doctor placed a hand under his upper arm to inspect the stitches, his thumb brushing over the edge of the wound. “Been like that since she was little. Never one to step back in a crisis.”

“I see you are breaking all boundaries of patient doctor confidentially Tony.” Robyn walked back into the room, less than a minute after she had left, walking over to the two men. “Taron doesn’t need to hear about those accounts of childhood days gone by.” She moved to sit at his legs again.

“Don’t worry Robyn. I won’t say a word.” Grinned the doctor.

“Everything ok with work?” Asked Taron, trying not to show how relieved he was that Robyn was back sitting beside him.

“Yep all good. The time of my meeting had been changed and Emma just wanted to let me know. It’s at twelve now instead of three. So Tony, how does he look?”

“The stitches will have to stay in for a few more days. You said you have had them for nine days?”

“Yep. Since last Saturday.”

“Ok well let’s give it to the end of the week Taron. Same as your head, you are healing well but that wound is still a little raw. If you come back to me on Friday, those stitches will be ready to come out and I can change the steri-strips on your head too. Robyn I am sure you can make the appointment for him with Joan.”

“Yep will do.” Agreed Robyn.

“You were given some antibiotics and pain killers from the doctor or nurse who cleaned you up?”

“Yeah I was.”

“Make sure you keep taking them. I am sure the pain killers you were given are quite strong, so it will keep the pain at bay and keep this arm wrapped up. There is no need for the bandage now, the dressing alone will keep the wound clean.” Doctor Greene carefully covered Taron’s stitches back up with a crisp white dressing. “Make sure you finish the prescription Taron.”

“Don’t worry, he will.” Answered Robyn for Taron.

“I will.” Taron repeated. “And I was given a repeat prescription for the pain killers.”

“Take advantage of that Taron. I can see the fallout from what happened and it looks painful and sore. The pain killers are there to make everyday tasks easier. Knowing Robyn as well I do, she is helping without a doubt, but the prescription helps in ways she can’t.” Doctor Greene flashed Robyn a smile. “Have you tried her key lime pie yet? I take that grin as yes. It’s good right?”

“It is quite tasty. She makes a good lemon meringue pie too though.” Taron smirked Robyn’s way, grinning as he felt her gently slap his leg.

“She brought me a full key lime pie after I told her she needed to go to the hospital to get her appendix out.”

“I brought you that pie as an apology because I cursed you to hell and back after you told me I needed to go to the hospital.” Robyn looked to Taron. “I was supposed to be taking to the stage for the musical societies annual review but obviously couldn’t do so and I was devastated because it was my first time getting to sing solo for the society. I gave Tony a bit of grief over it so baked him a cake to make up for it.”

“Watch out for her. She bribes people with her baking but judging by your face she has already done so with you.”

“She gave me cookies.”

“Aww those second place cookies.” Laughed the doctor. “Missed out there Robyn didn’t you. First place so close but yet to far!”

Laughter filled the room but Taron’s turned silent quickly as he laughed too deep, the motion triggering a ripple of quick agony through his side, Robyn’s hand joining his on his ribs. Taron took a tentative breath through gritted teeth.

“Mind if I take a look Taron? I have seen you flinch a few times since you have been here.” After Taron agreed, Robyn and the doctor switched places, so Robyn stood at his shoulder, Doctor Greene having full access at his side. “I am going to move this top up.”

Cold fingers grazed his waist as the doctor inched the material of his top up and Taron felt a small shiver run through him with the contact. “No wonder you are struggling.” Doctor Greene placed a hand on Taron’s side, the young man under him immediately protesting with the pressure as his back arched a little off the bed. “Easy easy. Sorry Taron.” The doctor lifted his hands from Taron’s body. “I will go a little gentler this time.”

Robyn mover closer to Taron, sitting carefully at his shoulder, her left arm moving around the back of his head so she could place her hand on his left shoulder, his head cradled a little into her side. As her right arm encased his, fingers linking together, Taron was very grateful for Robyn’s company at the top of the bed, the skin to skin contact from their bare arms helping to soothe the tension in his body.

“You got quite a hammering Taron.” Doctor Greene examined dark purple and black bruising that covered a significant portion of his ribs, the discoloured skin travelling around to his back. “These are going to take some time to heal. You’ve been taking it easy?” He asked looking to Taron, not missing how Robyn had him gathered in a half hug.

“Yes, I have. Really not been doing much at all.”

“Let’s keep it that way. You are going to feel the extra effort it takes to do the most simplest of things for a long while, particularly moving to sit and stand. Unfortunately, there is nothing else I can prescribe you to take the pain away but I am sure Robyn has some arnica cream at home which will help with the tenderness a little. Not a miracle cure but can help somewhat with the bruising. Otherwise I am afraid there is not much else I can do.” Doctor Greene pulled Taron’s top back down.

“That’s ok. I know I am lucky that they are not broken.”

“You had the luck of the Irish with you in Florida with Robyn.”

“Oh dear God Tony.” Robyn looked down to Taron’s face, a grin on his lips. “And now the puns begin.”

“Robyn’s my lucky charm.” Pitched in Taron, enjoying how her cheeks slowly stained pink.

“Not you too! I thought you were on my side here.”

“Oh I am. Sometimes it’s just nice to watch you squirm a little. I don’t see it very often.”

“Ahh right I see how it is here.” She gave Taron’s bare left shoulder a squeeze before she removed her arms from him. “I will remember this next time you want cookies and a head massage!” She laughed as she played ruffled his hair before standing up, Taron swotting her hand away.

“Taron you look good considering what you have been through. Time will be your friend. I am sure the doctor in Florida has already explained this to you but nothing too strenuous and lots of rest. Other than that, you are in very capable hands. Come back and see me on Friday and I can check you over again.”

“Yeah sure. Thank you.” Taron carefully sat up on the bed and turned so he was sitting. “It’s nice to hear some good news.”

“Anytime. Robyn, a pleasure as always.”

She smiled as she took Taron’s shirt and her jacket from the chair. She put her jacket on the bed beside Taron and opened his shirt, holding it so Taron could slip his right arm in first but he shook his head at her. “I am just going to leave it off.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Too much effort at the moment.” Taron knew the drive back to Robyn’s house was quite short and he didn’t want to waste energy he didn’t really have on trying to get his shirt back on even with Robyn’s help and as the sun belted through the glass windows of the doctors office, he felt hot and uncomfortable and was happy to pull his hat back on and hold his shirt.

Robyn followed Taron’s lead and threw her own jacket over her arm and picked up her belongings from the desk. “Thank so much Tony. We shall see you Friday.”

Taron carefully hopped off the bed and followed Robyn out of the doctor’s room, both heading back to reception. He stood close beside her again as she spoke to Joan at the glass window about making him a new appointment. He felt a bit silly for being so nervous, when everything had gone smoothly as he knew it would but it was easy for the dread to overcome him as flashes and memories crowded his head from his time in hospital.

“Ok we’re good to go. Appointment sorted for Friday lunch time.”

“Thank you Robyn.”

“No problem at all.”

They walked out of the surgery and to her car and within five minutes, were back at her house. She let them in and walked straight over to the coffee table and turned on the air condition for Taron. “It won’t take long to cool down.”

Taron left his shirt on the island in the kitchen and walked over to her, feeling the breeze on his skin. “I will never tire of this.”

“You were looking a bit flushed in the surgery.”

“I normally don’t mind the heat but for some reason it’s really getting to me, in Ireland of all places.”

“It is just the circumstances Taron. Your body is doing a lot of hard work at the moment to repair itself.”

“Thanks for sitting with me in the doctors Robyn and making sure I didn’t freak out too much.”

“My pleasure but don’t feel stupid for being a bit nervous Taron. We have been through a lot and those every day mundane tasks for others are harder for you and me at the moment because of what happened. Like Doctor Greene said, it just takes time.” She looked to her watch. “Now I hate to love you and leave you but I did promise Beth that I would have snack with her and snack is at ten.”

Taron smiled. “She is cute.”

“She’s a very cute little kid.”

“And yes of course, you have to get to work.”

“Now you have the full freedom of my home ok? Chill out, watch TV, sleep, eat and relax.” Robyn turned to him. “I won’t be home for lunch today because of the meeting and I won’t be home home until half six this evening but if you need anything you have the creche’s number and you have mine too. Just call me. My computer is on the couch if you need to use it. There is no password.” With her heels Robyn was able to look Taron directly in his eyes without having to stretch her neck a little and she could see now that his eyes had a slight hue of brown in them, something she hadn’t noticed yet. They were bright yet intense and for the first time Robyn saw no hint of pain or discomfort but even though he had been sleeping, his face still looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes etched deep in his skin and he still looked a little rattled after being in the doctor’s. “Taron I can stay if you want me to. Emma can go this meeting.”

“Absolutely not. I know the last time you left me I was sleeping but I think I will be ok for a few hours by myself. I knew when I came to see you that you would be working and I won’t be a distraction from your work and Beth will be devastated if you don’t have snack with her. I am going to be ok here.” Taron placed his hands on her bare shoulders, her skin very warm under his touch. “You have been a rock for me these last few days but I will be fine here Robyn. I plan to stretch out on your couch, eat from your fridge and route through every drawer in your house!” Robyn laughed. “If I do need you, you are only a phone call away. Now please go and show off the effort you made to dress up in this wonderful pants suit. You must not let it go to waste.” Taron smiled at her and stepped closer to give her a hug. “You look fierce and will definitely get the funding and if you don’t, tell them that you have a very good friend who can shoot three arrows at once.” He enjoyed the giggle he felt against his shoulder from her.

“Thanks Taron.”

“Go and kick arse my little Irish good luck charm.”

Robyn groaned as the broke the hug. “Ugh that one’s sticking isn’t it?”

“Well I could change it to my little Irish chicken!”

Robyn definitely loved Taron’s cheeky grin and belly laugh the best. It made his whole face light up beautifully, his eyes shining in the early morning sun, his lips in a huge ear to ear grin.

“I need to get a nick name for you.” She pondered as he laughed some more. “Leave it with me.”

“I thought I was your rocketman?” Questioned Taron. “I mean it’s what you called me in your first letter and you drew me a picture of a stick man in a rocket.”

“Ahh yes. I did, didn’t I. Rocketman.” She half grinned at him. “I had better go. I know you will but please make yourself at home.”

“Thank you Robyn.”

With another confirmation that Taron would ring her if he needed too, Robyn left him and walked out the door back to her car. She had a busy day of work ahead of her but knew it was going to be hard to concentrate. When she needed to be thinking about attaining the funding for the creche all she could really think of were the beautiful green eyes she had left in her home.


	16. “Never underestimate the lingering effects of a dash of spontaneous comfort.”

The first thing Taron did once Robyn left, was change out of his heavy jeans into a clean pair of shorts that Robyn had washed for him the previous day, the smell of fabric softener light and delicate. She had left his clothes folded neatly on one of the empty shelves in her closet, ready for when he needed them. He walked bare foot into the kitchen and next he made himself another cup of coffee and carefully sat in the corner of the couch.

“Hey Alexa, play Joni Mitchell.”

After a few seconds, the music started and Taron closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of coffee, enjoying the cool breeze from the air conditioning. It was utter heaven for Taron, peace beyond explanation. It was very rare for him to have moments like this where he knew no one was going to interrupt him or call him to set or wake him after he fell asleep in the make-up chair. Even if Robyn had of been in the apartment with him, he knew he would still feel relaxed because she would let him be. Robyn never felt the need to fill the silence with conversation, happy to sit and read or listen to music or watch TV. She never pestered him, allowing him to rest and sleep. He still hadn’t quite figured out how she knew what he needed without question, how she was willing to share her home, life and everything with a stranger, a man she had only known for nine days without a single thought or question, including her bed. 

“Though it is pretty big bed.” Said Taron to himself, thinking to last night how they had both slept soundly on their sides having lots of room to move if needed.

The conditions under how they met were extraordinary and Taron felt as if he had known Robyn for years, not days and he absolutely trusted her beyond a doubt, their friendship one he knew would be strongly bonded for life. He slowly sipped his coffee, in no rush to hurry, looking around Robyn’s apartment as he did so. Pictures and trinkets, he hadn’t noticed before were decorated around the place, on top of the piano and on the walls. He snuggled back into the cushions, a happy sigh leaving his lips. The time two weeks ago he was deep into filming, literally running around the set in New York, sweating buckets in his suit as he was fixed to a harness jumping over yellow taxi cabs. Now he lay with his feet up, drinking coffee in a homely apartment belonging to the woman who has saved his life. It still sent startling shivers down his spine when he thought about it but it was getting easier with every passing day and it became part of their conversation now too, both remembering something else that had happened in the 7/11, taking the time to talk it through with each other. Taron was happy to talk to Robyn about anything to do with the 7/11 because not only did it ease his fears, it subdued Robyn’s too and led to another peaceful night’s sleep for her.

Taron yawned and stretched a little, a little guilty for feeling far too comfortable. He finished his drink and stood up carefully, moving to the kitchen to wash the cup at the sink, leaving it to drip dry beside their clean breakfast dishes. He looked around the kitchen, obvious signs of his presence in Robyn’s home such as the coffee maker which she had insisted on leaving out for him as well as his tablets, phone charger and shirt on the island. A small smile filled his lips as he recalled eating from the same fork as Robyn last night as she sat on the island. It was an action of mischief that he thought was going to get him into trouble until Robyn played along delightfully. Shaking the images from his head, he moved out of the kitchen and towards the fish long fish tank that partially separated the eating and living areas. 

“They are only goldfish.” Robyn had explained to him when he asked her about it. “I don’t have a great reputation with tropical fish. Kind of boiled the last ones I had so I just stick to cold water fish.”

Underneath the tank, her bookshelf was filled messily with a number of books of varying topics. A full collection of Terry Goodkind along with Lord of the Rings were worn and well read. Harry Potter looked even more so, Taron picking up a copy of the first book which was in Irish, only recognising it by the picture on the cover and inside words were written in pencil in English, Robyn finding the need to translate the Irish even though she spoke it. Another shelf was full of baking and cook books and on the very bottom shelf, bulky lever arch files took up the whole row. Taron pulled the first one out and opening it, was met with a results page in which Robyn was awarded ninety-eight percent for her work inside. He skimmed through the poly pockets, the information inside relating to Robyn’s job, realising he was looking at her college work, recognising her writing, coloured pages, drawings and pictures filling each page. He carefully put it back in its place and moved over to the piano. 

He would love to be able to sit and play like Robyn could and had contemplated looking into taking lessons but he was just so busy he wouldn’t be able to full commit it. On top of the piano were a few picture frames, pictures of Robyn with various people smiling back at him. He recognised her mam in one and the man standing the other side, Taron figured was her dad. Another was Robyn and a brown and white dog in the snow, another of Robyn sitting in a park with some girlfriends. Above the piano, she had four glass frames with her college certificate awards and wounded around the frames a string with little clothes pegs, instant photos hanging down decorating the wall, pictures of Robyn and her life along with stunning sunsets and dolphins. Seeing the frames of the instant photos, Taron wondered if she had her own camera or did it belong to her friends. He hoped she owned one and would be willing to snap a picture with him to add it to her wall and maybe snap another so he could keep it too.

Moving past the television he browsed her DVD’s. Even though Netflix and streaming became the norm, Robyn still held tight to her DVD’s and Taron wasn’t surprised to see a vast collection of musicals and out of pure interest moved to the ‘R’ section and smiled as he pulled out Rocketman. Carrying the DVD back to the kitchen he routed out a marker from the drawer that Robyn called her ‘bits and bobs’ drawer and quickly signed the front of it.

“‘Not too sure about the guy who played Elton’” He wrote, the words he had said to Robyn in the 7/11 when the argument had started between her and Maggie. “‘Your rocketman, Taron.'”

Grinning he replaced the marker and put the DVD back in its place and as his curiosity grew, he moved to the ‘b’ section and found Bohemian Rhapsody. 

“Of course.” He laughed and walked back into the kitchen and took the marker from the drawer again. “‘Really? The sooner we have this Elton/Freddie sing off, the better…’” He wrote on the cover of the DVD.

He replaced the DVD and glanced over the titles again, his head titling when he got to the ‘w’ section, his fingers pulling out a copy of ‘We Will Rock You’. 

“Kilcreen musical society presents, We Will Rock You, April 2018.” He read out, looking at the picture of the cast on the front. There in the middle was Robyn, her blonde hair crimped and styled in two messy high pony tails, the rest of her hair streaked pink and purple around her shoulders. As he held the slim box in his hands, Taron knew what was going to keep him occupied for the morning. He left the chosen DVD on the coffee table and wandered into the bedroom. Again, his belongings were scattered around the place, the jeans he had taken off thrown on the bed, one converse at the door, the other under the television, the bed unmade as they both rushed to get ready to leave earlier.

He wandered into the closet and chuckled. He vaguely remembered it when Robyn showed him around her house when he first arrived and there was some sort of organisation to the closet but now clothes were strewn everywhere. To his right there was a railing and hung very nearly were what Taron assumed were Robyn’s work clothes, trousers and blouses, shirts and an odd skirt ready to be used for the working day. To his left a section just for shoes, Robyn not lying when she said she was converse girl at heart. She owned many a pair of many colours along with some winters boots and flip flops. He could see two pairs of heels as well. An unusual shoe caught his eyes, buried under the flip flop and he reached into pull it out, some sort of tap shoe in his hand, but he didn’t look the ones he had seen his friend Jamie wear, as there was a silver buckle tied through the laces. Then it clicked with him. An Irish dancing shoe. Digging a little deeper he pulled put two soft leather shoes, with criss-crossed laces from toe to ankle. Definitely Irish dancing shoes. 

“More secrets Robyn?” He said to himself. He was going to have to ask her about these when she was home.

He turned around and behind him were shelves and cubby holes with her t-shirts, jeans and his freshly cleaned clothes and though he was tempted to look in the drawers underneath the cubbies, he stayed away.

He already knew the ins and outs of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom and over to the white make up table in the corner of the room with the large oval mirror. Only now did he notice the jar with make-up brushes and few make-up products scattered across the table, not that he really recognised many of them. He still had yet to see Robyn wear any make up, something she didn’t really seem too bothered about.

He stood at the glass doors, looking out into the bright sunshine of the morning, the garden one of his favourite parts of Robyn’s home. His flat in London had no garden and although his home in Aberystwyth had a small garden, a larger one in his mam’s house, it didn’t have the comfortable seating that Robyn’s had and as she had an Alexa set up almost everywhere in her apartment so music could be heard in every room, even the garden.

Taron moved away from the hot windows and back into the living room, picking up the DVD from where he left. He had seen Robyn set up the DVD and was sure he could work it out and once he realised there wasn’t actually a DVD player, it took him a good five minutes to figure out that the disc went in to the side of the television.

“Alexa stop.”

Shaking his head, he took up his favourite spot in the corner of the couch and thankfully the musical loaded itself so he wasn’t posed with the challenge of getting it started. Legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, Taron smiled as the recognisable sound of Freddie Mercury filled the air of the room as the amateur musical started. 

Taron realised he was in big trouble with his sing off with Robyn when on the DVD she sang that first note to Somebody to Love, the third song in the musical, pitch perfect with no band behind her. He found his mouth open at the end of the song, absolutely taken back with the power behind his host’s voice. She made it look effortless and easy and when the duet of Under Pressure started with the character Galileo, Taron was wondering what else he could offer her instead of a sing off. 

He thoroughly enjoyed the production Robyn’s home town had put on, the whole cast nailing their roles perfectly, and found himself singing along quite a few times along the way. As the cast took their bows, he got to his feet and headed back to the DVD’s. If Robyn had one production she had been in, he was curious to see if there were more. He grinned as he pulled out Les Misérables and Into the Woods along with Hairspray and Jesus Christ Superstar.

He took out We Will Rock You from the television and slipped Les Misérables into the slot, the DVD loading itself. He walked into the kitchen and made another cup of coffee and as it brewed, carefully pulled his shirt back on, the air condition making the room a little too chilly. After adding two sugar cubes to his coffee, he carried it back to the couch and got comfortable again, the familiar music filling his ears.

Completely different to the comedic role of Scaramouche, Éponine was emotional and heartbroken and he was sure Robyn’s tears were real as she got to the pivotal moment in On My Own. He was again immediately impressed with the production and as the music for the second act began, his phone rang. He paused the DVD and balanced his second cup of half-drunk coffee on the couch, but changed his mind and left it on the coffee table and walked into the bedroom and routed through his jeans pockets and pulled out his phone.

“Hey mam.”

“Taron, love. How are you?” 

“I am good mam.”

“That’s what you always say and I have to get the truth from Robyn.”

Taron chuckled. “I am currently chilling on Robyn’s couch, drinking coffee in the air conditioning while watching Robyn on the TV in her musical societies production of Les Misérables. I am good Mam.”

“Taking your pain killers?”

“Yes.”

“Sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“Eating?”

“Yes.”

“Sorted out your filming schedule?”

“Yep. Matthew rang me the other day. I will be back in New York at the start of November.”

“Taron, Christmas?”

“Don’t worry. I have the time off for Christmas at home and New Year’s too.”

“And how is Robyn?”

“She is doing really good. Gone to some really important meeting today for her work to help get funding to upgrade their garden.”

“And you will be coming home to me when?” Tina rapid fired the question’s Taron’s way but she heard her son sigh on the end of the phone. “Taron love, you do not have to explain anything to me. I am still desperate for that hug but I can hear such a change in your voice. You sound so much happier and more relaxed and I know Robyn is taking really good care of you.”

“She is.”

“And you better be taking care of her too Taron.”

“I am mam and I will be home.”

“When you are ready love. Not before.”

The conversation between mother and son continued for half an hour, another fifteen minutes with his sisters before Taron was able to start the musical again. He found himself wiping a lone tear from his eye as Éponine and Marius had their last moment together, Taron completely engrossed in the show.

When the DVD finished, Taron’s stomach rumbled. Looking to his phone he saw it was well past three in the afternoon. Bringing his cup with him, he washed it out and added it to the mounting dishes on the sink. He popped two slices of bread into the toaster and took a plate from the press, a knife from the drawer and left them ready to use. He started to think about what he could make for them for dinner. Robyn was not getting in until late that evening and knowing she was working through her lunch break today, she was bound to be hungry. He dried the dishes on the sink and packed them away while he waited for his toast, still thinking about dinner. The toast popped and he buttered it.

“That is the best butter in the world.” Robyn’s voice came to him. “It’s Kerrygold. Best butter ever.”

He smiled as he took a bite of the warm toast, the light snack hitting the spot perfectly. He was sure he had seen some sort of chicken in her freezer when he was routing the other day and once he had finished his toast, routed in the drawer and pulled out two plain chicken pieces and left them on a clean plate to start defrosting. He knew Robyn had some mozzarella in her fridge too.

“And potatoes.” He smiled. With dinner sorted in his mind, Taron moved back to the television and switched the DVD’s out, Hairspray his choice this time, needing something a little lighter, Robyn’s name cast as Amber Von Tussle. He felt extremely honoured and proud to be able to watch these DVD’s of Kilcreen’s past musicals from the last ten years, watching as the performances went from strength to strength, seeing a much younger Robyn in Hairspray. He stretched to reach for the DVD box, cringing as he stretched a little too far and looked at the year. 

“Two thousand and eleven.” 

Doing some calculations, Taron’s eyes looked to the screen to see a twenty-two-year-old Robyn, in what was probably her first lead role on stage. Just as he had to learn and grow with each movie he took on, so did Robyn and she had only bloomed in her stage presence and confidence. Taron thought he should have looked at the years on the DVD boxes before he started, working his way forward rather than backwards but it was nice to watch a younger Robyn, feeling it fair as she could easily watch the first Kingsman movie.

At five thirty Taron moved from his spot, a long yawn leaving his lips as he gently stretched, before making his way to the bathroom. Even though he had been by himself, he felt like Robyn had been with him the whole time as he watched her perform on stage.

Strolling back into the kitchen, he made a start on some food for them, defrosting the chicken in the microwave for a few minutes before he stuffed it with the cheese and bacon he had found in the fridge. He chopped up some potatoes into little cubes and flavouring them with some garlic and chilli, adding various vegetables to the roasting tin too, putting both the chicken and sides into the oven baking away at a low temperature.

He resumed the musical, sinking into the couch again curling his legs under him his time, worried that if he got too comfortable he would sleep and burn dinner, already feeling tired after lazing around all day.

He was putting two plates into the oven an hour later to warm them up, ready to serve dinner when Robyn arrived home.

“Hey Taron.” She called as she closed the front door.

“Hello, chicken!” Called Taron back, laughing when he heard her groan his name from the bedroom where she went to first once she was inside. “You hungry Robyn?” Taron turned to look for her when she didn’t reply, moving to the bedroom looking for her, walking back out to the kitchen when she wasn’t here.

“Robyn?”

“On the couch.” She replied.

Taron walked around the side of the couch and found her laying on her back, her pony tail hanging off the edge, still dressed in her blue trousers and white top now untucked from the waistband of her pants suit and she had taken her shoes off, the reason why he hadn’t heard her come back from the bedroom.

“Robyn? You ok?” He asked concerned at seeing her laying on her back, eyes closed, her left leg bent at the knee, her hands resting low on her stomach under her top, the tiniest sliver of skin noticeable in the gap between her top and trousers.

“Yep I am good.”

“Are you sure?” Asked Taron as he sat on the poof beside the couch, moving it down so he was sitting opposite her side. She turned her head to look at him, those same green eyes now staring at her that had been a constant distraction for her all day. “You really don’t look like someone who has had a good day.”

“I got the funding.” She answered. “And…” She began as Taron started to congratulate her. “Valerie handed in her notice today. She leaves on Friday and…” She lifted her left hand to stop Taron from speaking. “I already have interviewed her replacement and she starts tomorrow to be trained in.”

She put her hand back down and turned away from Taron moving a little bit finding a comfortable position again.

“For someone who has had such an accomplished day, you don’t give off the happiness vibes.” Taron watched as Robyn moved again, her eyes creasing a little as she did so. “Congratulations by the way with the funding. I knew that pants suit would get you what you wanted.”

Robyn laughed gently. “Yep it was all the pants suit. Nothing to do with my years of experience, expertise and wonderful way with words.”

Taron chuckled along with her but his hand went to hers on top of her stomach, when she winced again. “Robyn seriously, what is wrong? I don’t think I have seen you sit this still by your own accord since I have met you.”

“So, you know that thing that happens to a woman once a month?” She turned to look at him, his face changing from understanding to sympathy, his hand gripping hers a little tighter. “Not something I am normally bothered by, but I think because I have been on the go for the last two weeks, sleep deprived and run down, my body just hates me at the moment.” She moved again on the couch, her left leg laying down, her right one bending. “I am just going to crash here for a few minutes.” She moved Taron’s hand up a little so her right hand was free to rub her lower stomach a little, his now resting on her rib cage. “It has been a day and half but a very good day all round.”

“Ahh shit Robyn. What I can do for you?” Asked Taron.

“Nothing at all. I just need fifteen minutes or so to lay here and do nothing and then I shall be right as rein.”

“Robyn surely there is something I can get for you?” He asked again, his previous experience of what Robyn was going through had him routing for heat pads, hot water bottles and chocolate, lots of chocolate.

“Taron, honestly, I am going to lay here with my eyes closed for a while. That’s all I need.” She could feel his thumb gently rubbing her side through her top. “I am so low maintenance, Taron, I don’t need anything but some time to sit still. I haven’t stopped all day. I promise.” She could see worry fixed in his eyes and his lips were turned down as a frown filled his features, the bruising on his face making him look even more worried. She lifted her right hand to his left cheek. “You are sweet for wanting to help but I doubly promise.” She took her hand away from his face and placed it back on her stomach under her top.

Taron was at a loss. He was used to being ordered around at times like this but Robyn was so different, happy to just have him sit beside her. He tried to think of something he could do for her.

“Give me two seconds.” He lifted his hand from hers and standing up, walked into the kitchen and turned the oven down to the lowest setting, so the dinner he had made would finish cooking very slowly. He then walked back over the couch and stood at the edge. “Will you sit up for a minute?” He asked her, looking down to her while she opened her eyes to look up.

“Huh?”

“Can you sit up for me for a minute.”

“Taron I really just want to lay here for a little while.”

“I know that. You can still lay there but trust me.” Robyn winced as another small nuisance cramp bothered her but did as Taron asked, sitting up. She felt the couch sink a little as Taron sat down behind her. “Ok now lay back.” Taron picked up one of the softer of Robyn’s blue cushions and placed it on his lap, guiding Robyn down so her head lay on it, her whole upper back, neck and head supported by his legs. “Now you can keep laying still.”

“Taron what…”

“Hey Alexa play Ludo Euvi…”

“Hey Alexa, play Ludovico Einaudi.” Corrected Robyn, smiling up to Taron as he tried his best to play her favourite piano music.

“Yeah it’s going to take me a long time to learn how to say that name. Now lay back, close your eyes and relax. Take your fifteen minutes or however long you need.”

Doing as Taron asked, Robyn relaxed right back into him, another sore twinge making her twist her hips a little until it passed. She absolutely knew this was her bodies way of creating payback for her for putting it through hell the last few days. Normally Robyn never experienced a rough of a time as she felt now when a woman had to go through that monthly period but her insides were churning with misery. Her day had been full of every possible positive outcome, everything falling into place until she was back in her office late afternoon and the torment started. She was so happy to get home to her couch, and just wade out the wave of grief but Taron had insisted on making her more comfortable and attempted to play music he knew she loved.

“Do you want to pull out your pony tail Robyn?” He asked. “Can’t be comfortable on the back of your head.”

“Yeah of course.” She lifted her head a little from the cushion and moved her hands to her head but Taron got there first and she felt him press the clip of her pearl slide open and gently fluff her hair out so it wasn’t tied up any more, before his hand dipped to the back of her neck gently kneading warm skin that his fingers touched. It felt wonderful for her hair to be free from the pony tail but even more so what Taron was gently doing as he applied light pressure to the base of her skull.

“Lay back down.” He instructed to her, Robyn doing as she was asked, her hands now resting on the waistband of her trousers. Taron placed his right hand on top of Robyn’s and his left on the crown of her head, fingers manipulating through her hair, making sure he kept the weight of the movements light. He moved to brush her hair away from her face, long strands sliding through his fingers, before coming back to her left temple and he softly ran his index and middle finger in circles on her skin, his strokes moving over her forehead back down to her left cheek. He immediately saw Robyn relax under his touch and repeated the light caresses over and over, running his hand through her hair in between his attention to her face. At one point he left a feather light trail down her nose, just as he did when he was trying to get Robyn back to sleep and when she didn’t recoil with the new source of affection, Taron did it again sure he felt her move her face the slightest bit closer to his hand. He swept his fingers down her nose again. “Have I told you that I like your freckles?” He said as he brushed her nose once more. 

Robyn’s lips grew into a smile. “You might have mentioned it.” Keeping her eyes closed she tried to hide the delightful shiver that ran from the back of her neck and down her spine as once again Taron, almost lovingly scratched her head so wonderfully. She turned her right hand over and linked her fingers with his, the back of his hand now resting on her stomach.

Taron left hand now kindly ran across the top of her left shoulder. “Lots of freckles.”

Robyn grinned. “Kisses from the sun.” She opened her eyes and looked up to him, his green eyes warm. “It’s what I tell the children freckles are.”

“Kisses from the sun. Well the sun must really like you.” Laughed Taron as he tapped the tip of fingers on each one on her shoulder.

“They only come out in the sun Taron and as I have been in Florida for six months, there are quite a few.”

“I like them.” He said again. “Do you feel a little better now?” He asked, his left hand running through her hair again, before he stopped.

“Hmm give me five more minutes and I will let you know. Hair. Please.” She answered him using the exact same words he had when she was scratching his head. She felt his body move as he laughed but doing as she asked, Taron fingers resumed their light kneading. It was a perfect distraction from her insides as they were still giving her a beating. Taron’s hand was cool on her warm skin as they linked fingers and she pulled their joined hands up a little so they were resting further up on her ribs rather than her stomach, the weight just a little uncomfortable for her at the moment.

“Robyn?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that your scar from your appendix?” Taron had watched as she moved their hands, revealing more skin to him and as he watched golden skin become more exposed, part of it was tarnished with a long thin scar which travelled under the waistband of her trousers. 

“Pretty eh?” She felt Taron freeze under her and opening her eyes, she looked up to him. “Taron?”

“That’s what Frankie called you. Pretty.”

“Ah shit Taron, I didn’t even think. Wrong choice of word.” She lifted their linked hands and placed a quick kiss on the back of his. 

“It’s ok. Just another memory I would rather forget.” He looked down to her, blue eyes staring up at him. “Nice scar though.”

“Yep another one to add to my ever-growing collection but it tells a story and you know I love to tell a good story.”

Taron found himself smiling as his left hand started to trace over her forehead again. “So, any better now?”

“You owe me two more minutes of hair playing.” Robyn snuggled a little into the cushion. “Then I will think about doing something more productive.”

“Our dinner is going to be ruined.” He commented.

“Dinner?”

“Yeah dinner Robyn. I made us some food.”

“You did?”

“Yeah I did. I knew you worked through your lunch break and had a lot of pressure on you today so I thought the least I could do was pull something together for us.” Taron scratched her head again. “And I had a very interesting day.”

“Doing what?”

“Snooping.” He answered tapping her nose, her lips lifting in a brilliant smile. “So, I have three questions for you.” Taron continued to play with her hair as he spoke. “One, do you Irish dance? Two, do you have an instant camera and if so, can we take a photo for your wall and three, Bohemian Rhapsody? You traitor!”

Robyn found herself laughing again. “First off that was four questions, not three. One, as a kid, yes Irish dancing but not anymore. Not for years and I just kept the shoes ‘cos we use them in work to show the kids. Two, yes I have an instant camera. Three of course we can take a picture for my wall and four, you know I adore Queen.”

“I also have another suggestion for our karaoke off.”

“Ok...”

“So maybe I could invite you to a movie premier or something instead.”

Robyn let go of his hand and sat up fast, Taron’s hand falling through her hair and turned so she could look directly at him, kneeling beside his legs. “You backing out Egerton? What else have you been snooping through?” She asked grinning widely at him.

“So, I might have found your DVD’s of the performances you were in with the musical society.”

Robyn grinned some more. “You afraid Taron that little old me might beat you in the sing off?”

“Yes. I know you will and can!” He turned so he could look at her. “So, want to take up my offer of attending a movie premier instead?”

“Absolutely not. I made that deal, which we shook on by the way, because I wanted to hear you sing, not because I wanted to win. I wanted to hear you sing because you have a beautiful voice.” She watched as he looked down at his hands. “Don’t even act shy about Taron. You practically sang Elton’s whole catalogue and you know you can sing and I have no interest in movie premiers. I would much rather sing a song with you. If you want, I will hold back when we eventually have our sing off. I will go easy on you!”

“Somehow I don’t think you will.”

“Probably not.” Robyn loved how she could make him blush. “Thanks Taron. Now I feel better.”

“Of course you do.” He replied sarcastically but his scowl didn’t last long as Robyn placed a kiss on his right cheek and it was so light, it didn’t even sting his sore skin. 

“I am going to have a quick two-minute shower.” She stood up, still feeling a little achy but her mood had definitely been lifted and Taron’s thoughtful actions had helped a lot.

“You sure I can’t get you anything Robyn?”

“You have already done loads Taron. After dinner, we can take those instant photos. I have the camera but I have the instax printer too so we have the best of both worlds. We can take a picture on a phone and print it out.”

Taron’s eyes followed her as she walked around the couch and into the bedroom, letting a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What he did know was that every moment he got to spend with Robyn the more he wanted to spend with her. Robyn was so different, independent and strong but also had this softer side that she was slowly sharing with him. 

He eased himself up from the couch and heard the shower going in the bathroom as he walked into the kitchen. He picked up a tea-towel and carefully took the plates from the top oven which had been heating and placed them on the island. Opening the main oven door, he took out the large dish with the chicken, potatoes and vegetables and placed it on the heat protector Robyn had so it wouldn’t burn the countertop. Pulling a large spoon from the jug behind the hob, he began to dish the dinner out onto the plates. Opening the fridge, he took out the bottle of iced tea he knew Robyn liked and filled two glasses with it. He set the breakfast bar up with the plates, two glasses and cutlery when Robyn walked out of the bedroom, in a black pair of shorts and long-sleeved blue top.

“That was a quick two minutes.”

“Told you I would be.” She walked past him and pulled open the drawer beside the cutlery one, taking out a packet of paracetamol and popped two out.

“I could have gotten those for you Robyn.” He said.

“Yeah I know but I am just used to doing all these things for myself.” She walked back over to him. “This looks delicious. Again, I commend your cooking skills Taron.”

“So maybe can I cook you a three-course meal instead of having a sing off?”

“Uh-uh.” She took a drink from one of the glasses. “Nope.”

“Yeah didn’t think so.” He took a seat on one of the stools

“Plus, I am the baking queen of this developing relationship.” Robyn took the seat beside him. 

“Three course meal out. I shall keep thinking.” Taron was ready to change the subject of their conversation. “So, you got the funding and a new staff member in one day?” He asked.

“Valerie has gotten a new job as a personal assistant for a manager for some company in Dublin. Best career change for her. She can potter around pretending she is a big shot in her high heels, shorts skirts and sun glasses.”

“Meow!”

Robyn laughed. “She just doesn’t have the passion to work with children. You need to have a certain temperament and personality and she just wasn’t suited to the job. I get to have her exit meeting on Friday.”

“An exit meeting?”

“Hmm where you get to talk to the employee about their work and experience with the company.”

“You are going to slaughter her, aren’t you?”

“As much as I would love too, I won’t. I still haven’t forgiven her for what she said about you and me in the office but no, I will be very nice and Emma will be there as well because to be fair, I have only known her a week.”

“I don’t think I will ever do anything that will piss you off Robyn. I don’t want an exit meeting”

Robyn grinned. “I have a feeling we won’t ever need an exit meeting Taron. We are going to be in each other’s company for a very long time.”


	17. “Family is what works.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Taron.” Robyn stood with the packet of flour in her hands while Taron held the sugar, two feet away from her. “This is not going to end well for you at all.”

“How so?”

“You really need me to answer that for you?” Robyn lifted the bag of flour a little. “You are not as quick as you think you are going to be and you move too fast, you are going to be crippled in pain and that bag of sugar will more than likely hit you in the face.”

Taron smiled wide. “Ok fair point.”

“Yeah so put the sugar down.”

“You put the flour down.”

“Erm no. You put the sugar down.”

“You first.”

“At the same time.” Mediated Robyn and together the ingredients for the apple crumble they were making were placed back on the island. “Ok so can we get back to this now?” She asked. “Without the messing? We have an hour to finish this, get changed and get to dinner but by all means when you are not black and blue, we shall resume this.”

Robyn arrived home on Tuesday after work to a very giddy Taron who had a lot of energy to burn. An awful lot of energy to burn.

“Did you take more photos and print them out?” She asked him double taking as she looked at her photo wall, the usual array of photos now replaced with just photos of Taron, pulling funny faces.

“Might have.”

In the middle of the new photos Taron spent his time taking and printing that morning, sat the one they had snapped yesterday evening, one that Taron had initially protested at being used. He had complained last night when she walked over to the photo wall to peg the instant photo up. “But Robyn I don’t really want my bruised face to be the focus of that picture.” He grumbled as she insisted on clipping it into a free peg on the string.

“But I do.” The pose was meant to be both of them smiling in the selfie but as Robyn took the photo, Taron turned and kissed her left cheek, both grinning but when the photo was printed Taron was a little upset that Robyn wanted to use that one instead of the second one they took where they were both looking the right way. “This is us, when we first met and it’s a photo filled with memories I will always hold very close to my heart so it is going up on the wall.”

“I am keeping every one of those.” She said glancing over the pictures he had taken to pass the time while Robyn was at work, then looking at him as he stood at the island grinning at her. “You have been very productive then today.”

“Been keeping myself busy.”

“So, I can see.” Robyn walked back towards the coffee table but stopped when something else that caught her eye and she turned to the DVD’s. “Taron why are my X-Men DVDs at the top and my Across the Universe DVD at the bottom.”

“I switched them around. They go from Z to A now instead of A to Z.”

Robyn ran her hands down her face laughing. “Any more surprises I am in for?”

“Nope. I need to save something for tomorrow.”

“Why do I get the feeling I need to look at taking a few days leave to keep an eye on you.”

“I’ll be good. I promise.”

“That would work if you didn’t have this glint in your eyes.”

“So, what are we going to bake to bring to dinner with your parents?” Asked Taron moving into the kitchen. “You did promise me we could make something.”

With an hour and a half before they had to be at her parents for dinner, the quickest desert Robyn could pull together with ingredients she had in her house was an apple crumble, much to Taron’s delight that he finally got to bake something.

It had been going very well and Taron was a wonderful sous chef until he put his finger in the flour and ran it down Robyn’s cheek, the two soon standing with a bag of ingredients each facing off, ready to commit to whatever happened next, Robyn using her negotiation skills she frequently used with her three years olds to stop the onslaught of ingredients.

“You didn’t do that when you were cooking with Jamie Oliver!” Robyn used the tea-towel to wipe the flour from her cheek and Taron went back to rubbing the flour, butter and sugar together the make the topping for the apples that were waiting in the baking dish.

He giggled. “No that’s true. I don’t think I would have gotten away with such antics in that kitchen. I know I can throw a little flour here or there with you.”

“You are in such a wonderful mood this afternoon Taron.” Robyn hopped up to sit on the island watching Taron.

“I am finally feeling more like myself. I can move a little easier, sleeping properly, don’t wake with a headache and can see that you don’t have the weight of the world on your shoulders any more and that makes me happy too.”

Robyn smiled. “Well I don’t. Work has settled down, I know you are safe and up to all sorts of mischief in my home and like you, I am finally sleeping properly. It was very different story this day last week.”

Taron nodded. “Yes it was. So, this crumbly enough?” He asked, lifting his fingers so the mixture fluttered down into the bowl.

“Yep looks good. So now just sprinkle it over the apples.”

With the crumble finally in the oven, Taron and Robyn took it in turns to change, Robyn frowning when Taron came out in jeans.

“You are going to roast in those.” She said as she sat at the breakfast bar, pointing to his trousers. “Just wear shorts.”

“Robyn, it is dinner with your family.”

“In my old house, in the back garden and it is like twenty degrees outside. My parents don’t have air conditioning Taron and it is so not a formal occasion. It’s a bloody BBQ in a house.”

“Then why are you wearing a dress?”

“Because it is twenty degrees outside!”

“That’s a fancy dress.”

Robyn looked down to her plain midnight blue skater dress she had on along with a pair of white converse. “This is so not a fancy dress. This is just a dress and you are going to overheat in those jeans Taron. A fancy dress? Jesus, I thought you have been to many black-tie events.”

“Right ok it is not a fancy dress but I just don’t feel right wearing shorts to dinner with your family.”

Taron had insisted on wearing his jeans, along with a white tank top and colourful short sleeved shirt but before they had walked out of the drive, he sheepishly asked Robyn if he could go back and change.

“Way too hot for jeans.”

She swung back and forth on the gate while she waited for him, smiling as he walked back to her in a pair of jean shorts instead.

“Not a word.” He said as he picked up the apple crumble from where he had left it sitting on the pillar.

“I didn’t say anything.”

They walked together towards Robyn’s childhood home, two houses down the road. “I have a dog Taron. Well the family have a dog. She’s a border collie.”

“I think I saw a picture of her on your piano.”

“Yep that’s her. She is really gentle. Complete softie at heart.”

“Thanks for letting me know. Not a great fan of dogs.” Robyn linked her arm with his as they walked. “Anything else I need to know? Any topics off limits?” He asked.

“Nope.” She guided him up a tarmacadamed driveway of a light-yellow bungalow. “Oh well actually, if you use the bathroom, don’t fall into the bath. The bath is actually in the ground as the bathroom is narrow in shape so it gives more space. When you see, you will understand.” She explained when she saw his confused face. “I normally go around the back so that’s what we will do.”

Robyn kept her arm linked with Taron’s and walked him around the side of the house and opened a brown gate that led to a large back garden but she felt Taron still a little when a dog barked.

“Hey Pearl!” Robyn unlinked their arms and bent down to greet the dog that came running towards her. “Hello pups. I’ve missed you too!” The dog moved around Robyn and started to sniff at Taron’s legs, Robyn standing beside him. “Hey sit.” The dog did as she asked. “This is Taron.” She rubbed the dogs head. “Where’s your squeaker? Go and get it!”

Taron watched as the dog followed every command Robyn made, running off to a red and white ball that was the far end of the garden, feeling relieved that the dog was actually quite friendly.

“She’s just excited. Meeting new people that will pay attention to her.”

“Robyn, Taron!” Robyn’s mother walked around the footpath. “Thought I heard voices.” She walked towards them. “It’s good to see you again Taron.”

“Thanks for having me Lizzie. We made some desert for you.” Taron handed over the backing dish. “Some apple crumble.”

“Thank you Taron. Robyn’s been teaching you how to bake then?” Asked Lizzie as she took the desert from him, noticing that he didn’t look as tired compared to the last time she saw him, but still quite sore.

“She’s giving it a go. I have a lot to learn.”

“Hmm especially the actual use for flour.” Laughed Robyn, Taron chuckling beside her.

“Well come on in. Robyn you know the way.”

Lizzie went first, Robyn and Taron following after, around the corner of the house and in through the back door, the dog following after them. They walked in through the laundry room and to a large kitchen with a wooden table in the middle, black counter tops and brown presses.

“Robyn!”

“Hey dad.” Robyn walked around the table to give her father a hug. “Taron this is my dad, John.”

Taron followed her and gave her dad a hand shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too Taron.”

“Your home is lovely Lizzie.”

“Thank you Taron.

“Can I get you something to drink Taron? Beer maybe? Something stronger?”

“John!”

“Dad!”

Taron smiled as he saw the blank look in Robyn’s father’s face at being scolded by the two women in his life. “As much as I would love a beer, it will not go very well with my pain killers, so thank you but another time.”

“What can I get you to drink Taron?” Asked Lizzie. “Tea, coffee? Maybe water or soft drink?”

“Tea would be great thank you.”

“Robyn I will let you sort yourself out. Taron take a seat.”

“Gee thanks mam.” Laughed Robyn as Taron pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and sat down, Robyn walking around to one of the presses to take out a glass for herself.

“I am going to go and man the BBQ.” Said John as he left the three in the kitchen but he turned back. “Taron if you need a break from the chit chat, I am sure I could use some other manly advice on cooking meat.”

Taron smiled as Robyn’s dad headed out to the garden.

“So how are you feeling Taron?” Asked Lizzie as she busied herself making his tea.

“Actually, I am doing really good thanks Lizzie. Been a bit of whirlwind the last week or so but yeah finally feeling more like myself.”

“That’s good to hear Taron. I can only imagine how hard it had been for you and for Robyn too.” Lizzie placed the cup of tea in front of him, along with the sugar bowl and a spoon, Robyn placing the milk carton beside him.

“Thank you.” Taron spooned some sugar into the cup. “It has been difficult but knowing that I have Robyn around has helped.” He turned to give her a smile as she sat beside him.

“Helped us both.” Added Robyn. “One day at a time Taron yeah?”

“Yeah that’s right.”

Taron enjoyed the light and easy conversation that flowed between the three of them, happily listening as Robyn and her mother chatted, Taron giving his two cents when he could but when the kitchen started to get a little stuffy and warm, he was ready to get some fresh air, so made his excuses to go and join Robyn’s father outside.

“So…” Asked Lizzie as she watched Taron walk out the back door and shake her husband’s hand again, both men turning to look the BBQ.

“So…?” Repeated Robyn.

“Taron.”

“Taron?”

“Nice man.”

“Yeah he is.”

“Handsome too.”

“Jesus mam!” Exclaimed Robyn.

“What? I am just saying.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Just say what you want to say mother. Taron is out of earshot.”

“Not going home any time soon?”

Robyn rolled her eyes. “We are still working through what happened mam. We are ninety percent there but one of us remembers something and it’s good that we have each other to talk it through. He speaks to his mam nearly every day and I have spoken to her too and she understands why he is here.”

“Do you want him to go home?”

Robyn was thrown by the question. “It is very hard to explain the answer to that question. Taron and I met under extreme circumstances.”

“Extreme circumstances? Robyn, you saved his life.”

“So, you can understand why at the moment the subject of Taron going home is one we have not talked about yet. Having Taron around, for me, has been such great therapy. I know I can speak to him and he will thoroughly understand my emotions and it works both ways. We know we can lean on each other.” Robyn looked down the fading bruises on her right hand. “He has bruise marks on his chest from my hands.”

Lizzie took her daughters hands in hers. “Please tell me you and Taron have thoroughly talked through what happened.”

“Yes we have and do, every day.”

“He has to go home sometime Robyn. You can’t keep him in your home forever.”

“No? I think Taron would like that though.” She smiled sadly. “He has a lot on his mind about the media and our story of what happened. He has been speaking to his publicist about it. When he goes home to Wales, he will be making a statement about everything. He’s very protective mam.” She added quickly. “He didn’t want my name dragged into it but it has to be. I mean if we don’t, think of the hounding we will get.”

Lizzie sighed. “I never even thought about it.”

“Taron has. Unfortunately, it is something he has had to think about.”

“No wonder he is happy to stay with you for a while longer. Robyn this is going to blow up before…”

She interrupted her mam. “I knew who he was when Richard called for help. I didn’t think about this side of Taron’s life because helping him was my main priority but now his is to help me. We’re in it together mam. I trust Taron.”

Lizzie smiled. “And he definitely trusts you. I see the way he looks at you Robyn.”

“Shut up.”

“And I trust you so whatever you feel is the right decision for both of you, then I completely have full faith in the two of you.”

Lizzie brought her daughter in for a hug.

“Right you two, dinner is served.” Robyn’s dad walked into the kitchen. “Taron is a dab hand at a BBQ.”

Robyn laughed. “I hope to God you have not been cross-examining him dad.”

“I promise.” Lizzie and Robyn got up from the table. “I was waiting for your mother to join us outside so we could do it together.”

Laughter filled the air as the family walked out into the garden, Robyn over to where Taron was happily standing at the BBQ, the dog by his side.

“Your dad is nice.”

“Are you just saying that because he quizzed you?”

Taron smiled. “Not a quiz. More like a get to know you conversation and he gave me this so I can cook!” Taron help up the large tongs.

“So, all you needed was a big tool to be happy?”

Both Robyn and Taron convulsed with laughter, Taron’s free hand moving to his side as it stung, he laughed that hard, Robyn rubbing her eyes.

“Now come on, share the joke!” Lizzie walked over watching in amusement as Robyn and her guest had doubled over in a fit of giggles. “No?” She asked, enjoying how happy her daughter looked with the man beside her. “Well if not how about we get seated and have some food?”

“Yes food. I have slaved all day!” Smiled Taron.

“Hmm slaved.” Repeated Robyn.

The four took a seat at the table outside on the patio, Taron making sure he was sitting under the shade, so glad he had changed into his shorts. Even with the sun setting behind them, it was still very warm outside. It was a delightfully chilled dinner and the chat flowing constantly. There was a brief conversation about what had happened in the 7/11 before the topic changed and Taron happily spoke about his family and work, Robyn sharing her own stories and her parents mentioning a few embarrassing moments too.

“And that is where I say it is time for dessert!” Robyn stood up, interrupting her mam as she began to recall another story from when she was little. “Taron why don’t you come and help me.” She pulled his hand, Taron getting to his feet slowly, feeling a little stiff after sitting on the hard chairs in the garden. “You stay here.” She said to her parents.

Taron allowed Robyn to guide him back into the house and the kitchen, still holding her hand. “Your family are cute Robyn. I see so much of you in them.”

“Or you just like hearing the stories of me.”

Taron chuckled. “Well…”

“Just you wait.” Robyn spoke as she grabbed four plates from the press. “Your mam has invited me to go and visit her and believe me, I will get my revenge.”

“And I know my mam will be more than willing to share.”

“Good. I will be getting every little gritty detail.”

Taron laughed some more. “Robyn?”

“Yep?” She answered dishing out the apple crumble they had made onto the plates.

“Thank you.”

She stopped mid scoop. “For what.”

“Just for everything. I know I have said it before but thank you.”

Robyn dropped the spoon and walked to Taron and wrapped him up in a hug. “Works both ways.” The hug was, as usual, enough to convey what both needed to say, Taron dipping his head into Robyn’s neck, her hand moving to the back of his head, fingers gently scratching his scalp.

“You went to the trouble of baking desert, when do we get to… Oh sorry.”

Lizzie froze as she walked in on a very intimate moment between her daughter and the man who had stayed no more than a foot from her during dinner.

Robyn lifted her head from Taron’s shoulder and looked to her mam. “Taron gets moody if he doesn’t get his hug every hour.” She said smiling, feeling Taron laughing against her.

“Robyn knows me so well already.” He moved back from Robyn and held his hands up. “I am a cuddly person.” He said. “I have no other excuses.”

Lizzie smiled. “A hug solves everything.” She agreed. “So, your dad is waiting for this apple crumble.”

“Well we had better not leave him waiting much longer.”

Robyn, still standing close to Taron, stretched over the table and pulled the baking dish closer to her and finished filling the plates with desert. She handed two to Taron and taking two herself, they all walked back out to the garden.

“Taron is very proud of his baking.” Said Robyn as she sat down, crossing her legs and looking to him. She picked up her fork and tasted the crumble. “Not bad Egerton. Not bad at all!” She laughed as he went to kick her, his own grin on his lips.

“This is very good.” John chipped in.

“Think you’re ready to try and make that salted caramel pie now.”

“No, you’ve promised me a rainbow surprise cake.” Taron reminded her. “With my own choice of surprise.”

“Do I even want to know?” Lizzie asked her husband as she watched Robyn and Taron opposite her interact with each other with inside jokes and smiles.

“Probably not.” Said John, concentrating on his crumble. “Haven’t seen her smile like that in a while though.” He whispered to his wife.

“Me neither.”

The four continued to chat, Robyn’s parents very interesting in learning about Taron’s work, particularly in his portrayal of Elton John, but as the sun got lower in the sky, Robyn yawned. “Ugh sorry, been a long day.”

“And you are probably up for work tomorrow too.” Said Lizzie.

“Yep fresh six am start.”

“Well we had better let you go then.” Said her mam standing up.

“We will help you wash up.” Taron stood up, taking his time, the seats in the garden a little gruelling on his back after sitting in Robyn’s soft furnishings for the last few days.

“Absolutely not. You came over for dinner as our guest.”

“We can help clean up.” Insisted Taron as he went to gather the dishes.

“No, you won’t Taron.” Replied Lizzie, Taron looking to Robyn for help.

“Don’t look at me. Where do think I got my stubbornness from? I learnt a long time ago not to argue with my mother.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. We invited you over for dinner as our guests. You and Robyn head on home. I am sure you are still catching up on sleep and rest, the two of you.”

Taron sighed. What was it about the Quinn women that made him cave so easily? “Well ok then. Thank you very much for inviting us over, inviting me over. I had such a lovely time. I have enjoyed getting to know you both. I have told you already but she is a credit to you and I know I am very pleased that you brought her up to be caring and selfless.” Taron turned to Robyn and took her hand in his. “She is a very exceptional woman.”

“I told you we would already make the cake; you don’t have to suck up to me Taron.” Robyn smirked but gave his hand one long tight squeeze.

“Thank you for your kind words Taron and you are welcome to visit us any time.” Replied Lizzie, seeing the genuine appreciation in his eyes as he spoke and thanked her.

With their goodbyes said, Robyn and Taron made their way back to Robyn’s cool apartment, both taking their space on the couch.

“I like your family.” He said as they sat in silence together.

“Meh they are alright.” She replied, smiling as he bumped her lightly with his shoulder. “Thanks for going to dinner.”

“I was very happy too and I had a wonderful time but I think you need to talk to your parents about investing in more comfortable garden furniture. Those seats have doing nothing for my side.” Taron ran a hand carefully over his ribs.

She smiled. “I will have a chat with them about it.” She yawned. “Sorry Taron. Just feeling tired.”

“Don’t apologise to me. You are the one who has been at work at all day.”

Robyn rubbed her eyes as she yawned again. “Think it’s time to hit the hay.”

“Do you mind if I sit here for a while. Just till the ache eases a bit.”

“I can stay with you.”

“No, you go to bed. You’re knackered and you have to be up for work. I am just going to enjoy your comfy couch for a while.”

“Don’t fall asleep here.”

“I won’t. I promise, you go.”

Robyn stood up and walked around the couch but stopped behind Taron and placed a kiss on his head. “Thanks Taron.”

Taron smiled to himself as he snuggled a little more into the couch. It was the perfect end to a perfect day, another one with Robyn, more favourable memories being stored for him to wipe out ones he was happy to lose.


	18. “The only way you can get to know each other is by hanging out.”

“So, you up for a little adventure this evening?” Asked Robyn as they cleaned up after dinner.

Taron stopped washing the empty pyrex dish that had previously been filled with lasagne, bubbles up to his elbows. “What kind of an adventure?”

“Well Wednesday evenings are normally my choir evenings. You want to come with me?” Robyn picked up the clean pyrex dish and started to dry it. “You don’t have to. You are more than welcome to stay here and re-arrange more of my shelves.” Robyn came home from work that day to her bookshelf completely re-organised, Taron finding something else to keep himself occupied in her home, the books now in descending order of height while in their respective collections. When she had walked into her closet to change, Taron had also changed her shoes around so the converse no longer matched, each shoe paired with a different coloured one. “Just thought you might like to come along, sit at the back and listen to what we sing.”

“I would very much like to come along, if that’s ok.”

“Of course it is.”

“Then yes please, I would love to come with you. I’ll happily sit at the back.”

When they arrived at the church, Robyn let Taron pick his seat at the back of the pews while she quickly explained to the choir director that she had a friend visiting and he was going to sit and listen while they rehearsed. He had insisted on wearing his hat again and Robyn made him wear a hoodie too.

“Even with the heat, the church can get cold.” She had said when he questioned it. “And it’s not as warm as it has been.”

Taron watched as the choir warmed up, Robyn lost in all the heads in the alto section, glad she had made him take his hoodie with him, a big difference in the temperature between inside and outside the church. Being immersed in the sound of music from the choir as they practised, Taron felt somewhat at home enjoying how easily the choir director taught her choir, taking time to answer any questions and ensure each section knew their notes and when every section sang together, they came together perfectly. It brought back wonderful memories of being in a choir as a kid.

During their break, Robyn made her way down to him, sitting beside him. “So, you bored yet?”

“Nope. I am very much enjoying myself. Your choir works so well together. The harmonies are beautiful.”

“Why thank you.”

“Can I join?”

“Actually, we are in that period where new members are welcome, so if you want too, I can put in a good word. I mean, I am an original member. I can pull some strings.”

Taron smiled a little. “I think I will stay back here. Don’t want to draw too much attention to myself.”

“Might be a bit late. People are wondering who you are and why you are sitting here all by yourself but don’t worry, I have your cover story sorted.”

“I am afraid to ask.”

“Don’t look so worried. I told them the truth. That you are my friend who has come to visit me and to save my shelves from being further re-organised I dragged you to choir with me.”

Taron chuckled. “I don’t think you have many more shelves I can re-organise.”

She smiled. “I am sure you will find something.” She looked up to the altar as the quick five-minute break ended. “Of the songs that you know we sing, which one would you like us to sing for you?” She took in his confused look. “Maddie wants to put on a little concert for you but without everyone knowing why we are doing it. So, we can practise a song of your choosing but they won’t know you chose it so you stay a secret of sorts and I have no idea if any of that made any sense to you so just pick a song for me.”

Taron chuckled. “Well I would love to make you sing your favourite Queen song but I have already seen you preform that one so…” He thought for a moment. “I want to hear Everybody Hurts.” He enjoyed the smile on her face. “You told me that one is beautiful so, yeah that one please.”

“Okie dokie.”

Taron smiled as he watched Robyn almost skip away from him completely in her element as she spoke to Maddie the director, giving him a little sweet smile and wink when she was done, his smile growing wider.

Taron knew he had made the right decision with his suggestion and closed his eyes, taking in every note and sound as Kilcreen’s gospel choir sang the most beautiful rendition of R.E.M’s Everybody Hurts. Robyn had talked about the choir with him as they sat outside in the garden during the weekend and it was an audition free, anyone can join choir who had recorded three albums with three famous Irish singers and bands including Oscar winner Glen Hansard. Taron loved the concept behind the gospel choir, Robyn calling it her second family and their sound was stunning and when they had finished, he found himself on his feet clapping, spotting Robyn in the group grinning at him.

“Incredible.” He called out, tipping his hat to them.

The rehearsal ended and Robyn quickly made her way down to Taron, a wide smile on her face. “Not our first standing ovation but thank you very much.” She said to him. “Ready to go?”

“You don’t want to say goodbye to your friends?”

“You want to answer all the questions they have about who you are? Lots of Elton John fans in here.”

“Right so, let’s go.”

As much as Taron had enjoyed the impromptu performance Robyn had set up for him, he wasn’t ready to be subjected to an onslaught of questions and quickly followed Robyn out of the church and to her car.

“Thanks for this. I like seeing what you get up to.”

“This is about the height of it.” Replied Robyn as she drove them back.

“And good call for the hoodie. The church was a little chilly.”

She smiled. “Weathers supposed to change from tomorrow. No more sitting out in the garden sunning ourselves.”

“I am really going to have to work hard to re-arrange your house tomorrow now that I won’t be able to sit outside.”

Instead of re-arranging Robyn’s shelves on Thursday, Taron spend the day dozing on her couch, feeling tired after a bad night’s sleep. He had no particular reason for his bad nights sleep, putting it down to the two cups of coffee he drank before he went to bed and also the fact that he had been getting a substantial amount of sleep and his body was probably fed up of sleeping. No nightmares, no more pain than usual, just a terrible night’s sleep.

The weather men had gotten it right and the glorious sunshine had turned to dark grey clouds and sheets of endless rain, the temperature dropping right down to the very low teens. Taron had found himself in his jeans for the first time since he had arrived in Robyn’s house and it was also the first time he hadn’t needed the air conditioning. He had kept to the couch watching day time TV catching up with Robyn and her morning at work when she came home for lunch.

“How is Beth?” He asked as they sat at the breakfast bar, eating a toasting sandwich which Robyn had quickly made on a frying pan.

“Terribly disappointed you never turned up for snack on Monday!” Laughed Robyn. “You are her favourite new friend and she used that word not me and she has also been telling all the other children that you like my hugs too.”

Taron grinned. “Well you shouldn’t lie to children and I didn’t. I like your hugs. Beth has good taste.”

“What are your plans for the afternoon?” She asked as she cleared away her plate, Taron still drinking his tea. “Figure out what shelves you want to work on yet?”

“I think I am going to stick to the couch this afternoon. I didn’t sleep too well last night. Might watch another one of your DVD’s.”

“You feeling ok?” She asked as she stood beside him, her hand going to his forehead to check his temperature.

“Don’t be worrying Robyn.” He said as he took her hand away from his head. “Just a bad night’s sleep. Nothing to do with what happened to us.”

Taron had dropped his body onto the length of the couch his head in the corner when Robyn went back to work and the rain that battered the glass doors of the room was almost soothing to him. He snuggled deep into the teddy bear throw that had made an appearance when Robyn pulled it out for him so he would be comfortable, warm and cosy before she left him alone and closing his eyes, Taron curled up onto his left side, sleep quickly finding him.

When he woke Robyn was sitting next to him with ear phone in her ears and her glasses perched on her nose. Her face was fully focused on the laptop screen in front of her but she saw his slight movement and looked down to him.

“You really did have a shit nights sleep, didn’t you?” Commented Robyn as she pulled the ear phones out. When she arrived home from work, Taron was wrapped up in her favourite throw, looking adorable as he slept. Trying not to disturb him, she set up her laptop on her knees beside him, listening to music as she worked. He woke up about half an hour after she sat down.

“Just happens sometimes.” He answered her. “What time is it?”

“Just after five.”

Taron nuzzled further into the soft blanket around him. “Least it wasn’t another mammoth sleep. Only two hours. I like this blanket.”

“Good for chilly, rainy days. How does pasta bake sound for dinner?”

“Really good. What are you doing?” He moved a little so he could see the screen of the laptop. “ACE’s?”

“Just researching some online training for the staff. Adverse Childhood Experiences.” She explained. “How trauma and upsetting experiences affect a child’s development. Not pretty stuff but unfortunately has to be done.”

“I never really thought about the unpleasant aspects of your job.”

“We shall not then mention the repulsive subject of child protection.”

Taron looked up to her. “Robyn have you…”

“Not that I could talk about it, confidentially and all that, but no, thank God.”

“There is so much more to what you do than just caring for children.”

“Yep but not everyone understands that Taron. I think the term 'glorified babysitters' has been thrown around a lot. Ignorant people who have no idea of the importance of the role of early years educators in a child’s life but anyway moving on. I see none of my shelves have been changed today.”

“I have literally spent my day wrapped up on the couch.”

“Well that’s what happens when you spend your night tossing and turning.”

“Ahh shit did I keep you awake?”

“Even in a queen size bed, one can feel the other moving around.” She looked down to Taron and picked her phone up from beside her. “Don’t be worrying.”

“You are the one going to work every day. You need your sleep.” Replied Taron, his voice muffled as his face was half buried in the throw.

“I have gotten my payback.”

“What? How?” He lifted his head to look at her and groaned when she showed him the picture she had just taken of him, cuddled into the grey and white fleece under him.

“Definitely being added to the wall.”

Friday before lunch, Robyn left work for an hour to bring Taron back to the doctors so he could get his stitches out and the two steri-strips on his forehead were replaced with just one, Doctor Greene instructing Taron to keep resting up and he would be fully recovered in no time.

While Robyn finished her shift at work on Friday afternoon, Taron returned phone calls from missed messages and voicemails to his friends and other family members as well as Lyndsey, this time feeling much better about his conversation with his publicist, finding it easier to talk about what had happened in more detail with those he had yet to speak to.

Robyn strolled into the apartment at four thirty and almost threw herself on the couch.

“Friday!” She sighed happily. “My favourite day.”

“End of the week.” Confirmed Taron. He was sitting on what he now called ‘his couch’ reading one of Robyn’s books. “I have been here for a whole week.” He said quietly.

Robyn titled her head back to look at him but as he was upside down to her, she turned over and sat beside him. “A whole week.” She repeated.

The television was on in the background, adverts on in-between the afternoon entertainment. “I really want to go and see that movie.”

“Sorry what?” Robyn was confused by Taron’s sudden change in conversation topic.

“That new Tom Hanks movie. I would really like to go and see it. In the cinema.”

“Well why don’t you?” She asked holding her hands up to Taron as he gave her his best scowl. “Ok I guess I am missing something here.”

“I usually don’t just walk into a full movie theatre unless it is for an event. Not now anyway. It’s awkward when someone realises who I am, gets a bit uncomfortable.”

“Ok well why don’t we try a late showing here?”

“Here? Your projector?”

“Taron. I am a low-key supervisor and have one, no wait, two celebrity friends. You and Richard.” She said when he looked confused. “I don’t have home access to new release movies but…” Robyn pulled her phone from her trousers pocket. “Normally late late showings here are quiet. Here as in the nearest cinema to me, not here as in my house. About a fifteen-minute drive away. I went to a showing at midnight before and I was the only one there.”

Taron watched as Robyn pulled up the cinema screens near her and checked out the times of the movie. “There is a showing at eleven thirty.”

“As in tonight?”

“Yep and there are only three seats booked. Rest of them are empty.” She looked to Taron. “You up for the movies tonight?” She sensed his hesitation. “Tell you what. Let’s keep an eye on the bookings, see if any more seats fill up and if it stays quiet and we can nab two seats at the back, you want to go?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah sure why not? We don’t have anything else planned, do we? And it’s the weekend and as we discussed last week, Saturdays are for lie ins.”

Taron pulled Robyn close and kissed her right temple. “You are a bloody genius.”

Laughing Robyn looked to him. “I guess that is a yes then?”

“If it stays somewhat quiet, yes I would absolutely love to go and see that movie. It has been so long since I have been to a movie for the joy of going to a movie and not for a press event.”

Seven hours later, Robyn and Taron were sitting in the back row of screen four in her local Vue cinema, one large popcorn between then, Robyn suppling the chocolate m&m’s to go with it.

“Have I told you that you are a genius?” He asked pulling his hat off as the lights dimmed for the start of the trailers and placing it in the empty seat to his right.

“One can never hear enough times that they are a genius!”

Robyn had checked the remaining seats again just after nine and seeing that only seven seats were taken, Taron was happy for her to go ahead and book two for them, right in the middle of the back row. They had chosen a perfect time to arrive as the cinema was practically empty, the queue for popcorn non-existent and as they made their way into screen four, they missed the crowds leaving the other screens.

“This is perfect.” Taron moved so he was more comfortable, Robyn’s shoulders turned towards him as she sat with her left leg crossed over her right. “Only you could get me to the cinema in stealth mode.”

Robyn laughed. “Stealth mode. Seriously Taron? It’s a late late night showing. Most people come to the cinema after work and then head home.”

“This is brilliant.” He said, moving again so his body position didn’t twinge, giving Robyn the popcorn until he was settled.

“Use your coat, if you need to make a sort of cushion for your side.”

The weather was still terrible, rain falling lightly as they left the parked car and Taron was finally getting use for the clothes Richard had bought for him, including a dark navy coat.

“No, I am good. Just need to move a little. I will have that back now.” He said taking the popcorn from her.

“Sharing is caring.” She returned, grabbing a handful from the top of the carton, throwing one at him.

“I bought it.” He said taking some for himself.

Robyn scoffed at him. “Really? That’s what it has come too? You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my genius.”

“Ok yeah that’s true.” Taron placed the popcorn between them. “Thanks for this Robyn.”

“Anytime.”

Their movie night had been a complete success and Taron was delighted with his McFlurry afterwards on the way home as Robyn pulled into a twenty-four-hour McDonalds for a late-night desert snack, as well as their sing along to The Greatest Showman in the car on the way home.

Robyn jumped a little as Taron hugged her from behind as she unlocked the house when they arrived home just after two am. “You are probably sick of me saying this, but thank you Robyn.”

She grinned and duck walked into the hallway as Taron was still hugged her, struggling a little to turn off the alarm. “If I promise to do it again will you let me go before the alarm goes off and I wake the neighbours?” Taron dropped his hands, giving Robyn the freedom she needed to get the alarm off in the last three warning beeps. “So tomorrow, you want to make that rainbow cake and maybe try that little café I told you about for breakfast?”

She didn’t need an answer, the smile in his eyes that she saw as she turned on some lights was a good enough answer for her.

They took their seats at the back of the café, just after eleven am the next morning, Robyn asking if they could have the quieter table at the back.

“This is a busy little place.” Taron buried his head a little into the menu in his hands.

“We can go Taron, if it’s too busy for you. I don’t mind.” Robyn knew the café she had brought him too was quite popular for breakfast on Saturday mornings and explained to Taron that it would be, but he had put his hat on and insisted they go. “We can even get the food to go.”

“No way. You promised me this hash thing was the best breakfast, so I am having it and I am having it here. So, which one is it?” Although the town where Robyn lived was an active little town, it was a quiet town and as he scanned the menu, he quickly saw that not one of the other customers were paying attention their way, even after Robyn had said hello to some of them on her way in. It made him feel a lot more comfortable and he lifted his hat a little as the waitress came their way.

“So, what can I get you?” She asked.

“I am going to have your bacon hash without the chorizo and a cappuccino please.” Said Robyn, not even looking at the menu.

“I will have the same but with the chorizo please.” Confirmed Taron.

“No worries. I will bring the coffees over in a minute.”

“Thanks.”

“Coffee Robyn?” Asked Taron. “Not like you.”

“I have a feeling I am going to need the caffeine today if we are going to make this cake.”

Taron grinned. “I am very much looking forward to making this cake.”

“I know, that’s why I need the coffee.”

“I promise I won’t do anything I am not supposed too.”

“And I would believe you, if you were not giving me that Taron look.”

“Taron look?” He questioned.

“The one where you look like you are about to get up to mischief. I have seen it a few times since you have been with me, especially when you are planning something, or have done something you really aren’t meant too.”

“Like re-organise your bathroom?”

“Like re-organise my bathroom.”

Taron had taken the shower first that morning and when Robyn went to take her turn, she naturally reached for her shampoo which was always on her left-hand side but instead she used her shower gel in her hair. Taron had swapped all her toiletries around and Robyn only noticed when she actually looked at the bottles, feeling confused as to why her hair wasn’t lathering up. She wasn’t mad at Taron but did throw one of her cushions at him when she came out of the bathroom when he questioned what took her so long.

“I am trying to think of what else is in my home that you can change.” She smiled. “I am glad I am opening the creche again next week though. Maybe you could have some extra-long sleep in’s so you are only awake from let’s say two pm onwards? Then you only have two hours to fill before I come home.”

Taron chuckled as the waitress bought their coffees over. “Thank you.” They both said to her, Robyn reaching for some sugar as the same time as Taron did, their hands hitting each other.

“Shit sorry Robyn. You go ahead.” Taron pulled his hands back, letting Robyn take some sugar first. “And I mean, change is good right?” Taron took his sugar once Robyn had hers. “And having your plates beside your oven makes no sense. They should be right beside the sink.”

Robyn stopped mid sip. “Excuse you?”

“Your cupboards. They need a good change up too!” Taron innocently took a drink of his cup. “Hmm good coffee.” He was very much enjoying the look on Robyn’s face.

“Taron Egerton, you even think about switching my presses around, you will be out on your ear!”

It was another one of those laughs, that brought the best giggles through him, Taron having to put his cup down as he wiped his eyes, the serious look on Robyn’s normally happy face priceless. It was only the waitress bringing them their breakfast that saved Taron from another fierce look from the woman sitting opposite him.

“Eat your breakfast.” She said to him, but a smile filled her lips as she broke one of the eggs on her plate with her knife.

Taron did, looking to Robyn as he took his first bite. “Oh my God.” He tucked again. “Jesus this is good.”

“Told you.”

Chat flowed easily between the two, as it always did and Taron had to put his foot down, when Robyn wanted to pay after they had finished and he got his card to the man at the cash register first.

“My treat.” Said Taron as he tapped his card on the machine.

“It was meant to be my treat.” Pouted Robyn as they left the café.

“You have already treated me enough. My turn. Now onward to get surprises for cake!”

Taron linked his arm with hers and dragged her gently down the footpath and back towards where she had parked her car. Kilcreen was small and easy to walk around, so Robyn chose to park in the carpark of the large supermarket, only a few minutes’ walk away from the café and it meant they could easily walk into the supermarket and buy the ingredients for the cake Taron was desperate to make. Robyn knew it was going to be a very interesting afternoon as Taron’s giddiness almost doubled with the prospect of finally getting to bake the rainbow cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the read and kudos. Don't forget it is ok to leave a little comment along the way. I am actually due back in work next week so the posting might actually become a little staggered but hopefully not. I will see how my days treat me and how my timing goes for writing. Thanks again. Suze :)


	19. “Even the most ordinary things can be made extraordinary simply by doing it with the right people.”

“If you mention those hot pants once more Maggie, I am ending this phone call.”

Robyn looked to Taron who was further down the aisle looking at the baking items on the shelf, holding onto the trolley he had insisted they got. Robyn normally used a basket or a re-useable shopping bag, rather than a trolley but Taron quickly routed through his pockets for some change so he could pop a euro into the slot to free a trolley.

“Robyn, he has been at your house now for a week, surely you have seen some sort of hot pants style outer garments.”

Robyn ended the call with her friend and walked over to Taron. “You don’t need to put the icing in Taron. We will make our own.”

“Let’s keep it.” He said taking it from Robyn’s hands as she went to put it back on the shelf.

“Taron, we don’t need chocolate icing. We are going to make some vanilla icing.”

He threw the pot of chocolate buttercream back into the trolley. “So, then we do need it.”

Robyn looked to the phone that was ringing in her hands again. As they walked around the shop, Robyn’s phone had rung, her friend from Florida a little worried that she hadn’t heard from her in over a week. She filled the American in quickly and when Maggie had heard that Taron had arrived at Robyn’s house, she couldn’t help but utter the words hots pants.

“I am sorry. Don’t hang up on me again.”

Robyn followed Taron as he wheeled the trolley, rolling her eyes as he took random items from the shelf and put them in the trolley.

“Then let’s have a nice low-key conversation Maggie and a quick one. I need to stop Taron from buying the whole coffee section. Taron, we don’t need coffee beans.” She said as she put them back on the shelf, after he had put them in the trolley.

“Robyn?”

“Sorry Maggie, Taron is… Taron!” Robyn walked into him as he stopped. “We don’t need those coffee beans either! Sorry Maggie.”

As the bruising on his face had finally started to fade a little, when Taron grinned widely, it just made him look like a cheeky little boy up to no good.

“But coffee?” He said innocently. 

Robyn grabbed his right hand. “Maggie I am going to have to call you back.” She ended the call and pushed the phone into her jeans pocket.

“Coffee?” Asked Taron again, laughing as Robyn sighed. “Ok ok! I am sorry!” He swung his arm around Robyn’s waist. “I will be good I promise. I promise.” He kissed her hair. “I will push the trolley and you can put the shopping in.”

Robyn looked in the trolley. “You do realise I live alone right? I don’t need most of this stuff and we only came in for the surprises for the cake.”

“So, we can’t put jam inside the cake?” Asked Taron.

“We can put the jam on some toast but not on the cake.” She walked back to the baking shelf. “We can put these icing shapes inside and sugar strands and this unicorn confetti.” She handed the items to Taron and he put them in the trolley. “Now follow me.” She walked him around to the sweet aisle. “Jellies can go inside as well as chocolate buttons, white and milk and popping candy.”

Taron took everything from Robyn as she handed them to her. “These will stick to jam.”

“Hence why we don’t put jam inside the cake Taron. When you cut the cake, all the stuff inside will tumble out and that’s the surprise.”

“I knew that.” He said as he pulled a packet of Jelly Babies from the shelf. “I just like jam on stuff.” Taron turned to look at Robyn. “You are going to put me in time out, aren’t you?” He said, her face not giving away anything except maybe a slight annoyance, but as she stood with her hands on her hips, his stomach flipped with those butterflies he had been experiencing all week.

“I don’t put kids in time out but there are consequences for unwanted behaviour.”

“Consequences?” He asked, stepping closer to her. “Such as?”

“No baking, head massage or cookies.” Robyn folded her arms over her chest. “Taron! Quit it!” He had reached around her and pulled three bars of chocolate off the shelf and they fell straight into the trolley behind her. “Jesus I should have had another coffee.” Robyn ran her hands through her hair and looked at him. “Do you want to sleep outside tonight?”

Taron chuckled. “You would never.”

“You think you know me Taron but really, do you? Do you?”

Another wonderful laugh filled his body. “I can go to your parents’ house.”

It was too hard to stay even slightly frustrated with him, especially when his eyes creased at the side and his beautiful dimples appeared when his smile filled his whole face or even more so when he initiated a hug so warm and tight, it made her smile wide.

“Can we keep the chocolate please? I absolutely promise I will be good and listen. I am sorry. You know I love you.” Taron stopped for a second when he realised what he said but quickly continued. “Today, so far, has been perfect and sometimes I just get giddy, maybe a little too giddy.”

“I like you giddy.” She admitted. “I like it because I have seen it when you are not giddy and I don’t like that so stay giddy Taron.” She moved away a little from him but her arms were still around his waist. “Always stay giddy.” Taron winked at her. “You’re such a fucking messer.” She added when his smile turned to a smirk, her own face giving into a smile as his eyes sparkled in the lights of the store.

Taron gave her another squeeze and a soft kiss again on her head. “So, what else does this cake need?” 

They made it back to Robyn’s house in one piece, Taron being very well behaved and once again insisting he paid for the groceries. “To be fair, you only wanted about five things in here so let me pay.” He helped her to pack away everything too, both leaving out the ingredients to bake the cake with.

“Do you need the recipe book?” Asked Taron as he pulled his hoodie off with a little struggle as the stretch hurt a bit. He threw it on the couch and walked to the island where Robyn had moved her kitchen aid to so they would have more space.

“Nope. I know this recipe off.” She quickly tied her hair up in a loose high pony tail. “Ok so first things first, let’s line the baking tins.”

“First things first, music.” Corrected Taron. “Alexa play The Script.”

“Ohh good choice.”

“I saw they were on your spotify library.”

“Good Irish band.”

“Right so baking tins.”

Robyn showed Taron how to line the first of the seven baking tins and he easily helped to line the remaining six with her.

“Pre-heat oven to one eighty.” She instructed. “And now we weigh all the ingredients.”

It was a baking partnership that worked very well, just as everything else they did together and quickly they had the all the cake batter mixing.

“That is a lot of cake.”

“We have a lot of cakes to make, which by way, what on earth are me and you going to do with a seven-layer rainbow cake?”

“Eat it?” Answered Taron slowly.

“A seven-layer cake?”

“Ok eat some of it.”

Robyn flicked some flour Taron’s way as she shook her head, only to feel something hit her arm. She looked at him but he had found something to stare at on the ceiling so she flung some more flour at him, the white powder leaving obvious traces on his black t-shirt.

“Are you really going to start this?” He asked, finally looking to her.

“Yes I am.” She replied throwing a handful of flour his way, Taron looking down as it hit his chest.

“You are really going to start this.” He asked again stepping closer to her, his own hand creeping into the bag of sugar beside him. “This terrible cliched scene of throwing flour at each other.”

“Why not.” She said cupping some more flour and chucking it at him, his right arm now white and dusty.

“Robyn…” He started but stopped when more flour hit the crotch of his jeans. “That was a low blow.” He smiled.

“No, this is a low blow.” She said taking three quick steps closer to him and landing a pile of flour on his head, fluffing his hair. “Feel like a head massage?” She asked.

“Do you?” He asked as he held onto her left arm and sprinkle the sugar in his hand onto her head.

Laughter, shouts and squeals filled the air as a full on flour and sugar war ensued, neither holding back, Taron taking advantage of his strength at one point holding Robyn firm around her waist as he buried his hand into the bag of flour and dipped his hand behind the neck of t-shirt, dropping the flour down her back. She managed to squirm her way out and retaliated by dumping the whole bag of sugar over his head. Luckily Robyn knew where she kept the spare bags of flour and while Taron brushed sugar from his face, she pulled a second bag from the press and opened it quickly, getting two hands inside, flinging it towards Taron again.

“Shit where did you get that!” 

“I shall never tell my secrets!” Laughed Robyn as she pulled two more handfuls from the bag but once again Taron grabbed her tightly and even as she tried to throw the flour at him over her shoulder, it mostly went on her, both in stitches as white dust filled Robyn’s kitchen, the kitchen aid and music still going in the background.

Lifting Robyn a little so he could walk, Taron managed to get to the bag of flour she had found and got his left hand into it. Robyn grabbed his hand, doing her best to keep it at arm’s length and while shaking his hand, Taron’s aim missed as went to throw it at her.

“Another bites the dust!” She sang as Taron let her go. 

She moved quickly to pick up the bag of flour, holding it in her hands.  He took two strides towards her and pulled on the paper packaging at the same time as Robyn threw the bag at him but with both of their hands on the bag, it went up rather towards Taron, flour spilling over the two of them like a shower of water. Robyn still had some of the ripped paper in her hands and took a step to throw it at Taron, but lost her footing and slipped on the flour on the tiled floor and fell hard onto the ground her left shoulder hitting the floor first before she lay flat in the white mess on the floor.

“Shit Robyn!” Taron got to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Are you ok?”

It wasn’t the answer he was expecting but Robyn started to laugh and laugh hard, her whole body shaking as she giggled. When she opened her eyes and looked at Taron, she laughed even harder, Taron quickly joining her as he sat back on his heels.

“Seriously though, are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah I am good.” Robyn moved to sit up, rolling her left shoulder a little. “Ow.” She said quietly giggling a little. “That was karma coming to bite me for starting this.”

“This?” Taron looked around the kitchen. “This was fun. I enjoyed this.” He blew on his nose as Robyn picked up a pinch of flour from the floor and tossed it at him. 

“Oh no your head.” Robyn gently brushed some flour from Taron’s forehead, his face wincing a little. “Probably not the best to have flour in there.” She said as, as she moved his hair away, Taron closing his eyes as some loose flour fell down onto his face. “Are you ok? Lots of quick movements there. Your ribs ok?”

He opened his eyes and smiled. “I am good. Just a twinge.” He gentled rubbed his side and looked at the mess around them “This was my consequence for my behaviour in the shop, wasn’t it?”

Robyn chuckled. “No. This was just me deciding to be giddy. I saw the flour and just went for it. Knew you would play along and you played along beautifully. You are destroyed in flour and sugar.” She giggled again as she pulled his t-shirt away from his chest and let it bounce back, powder residue floating in the air.

“You are too.” Taron pulled his phone from his pocket. “This needs to go on the wall.” He moved so he was sitting beside her and with a bit of trouble as his hands were covered in flour, finally got his phone unlocked and opening the camera, switched it to selfie mode and took a number of pictures of the two. “We will print them later.” Taron pushed his phone back into his jeans. “You sure you are ok? You hit the ground pretty hard and that’s your sore shoulder.”

“Yeah I am good.” She rolled her shoulder again. “Ugh ow.”

Taron shuffled over to the fridge and pulled open the freezer. He grabbed a pack of frozen fruit from one of the drawers before he closed the door again. He moved back to Robyn and knelt beside her. “Here.” He placed the cold plastic on her left shoulder. “Ice helps right?”

“Yeah ice helps. Thanks Taron.”

“So you really followed through the cheesy movie moment huh?” He asked.

“I saw an opportunity and I ran with it.” She answered enjoying how the cold from the plastic bag on her shoulder eased the slight heat of pain she felt.

“Ran wild with it Robyn.”

“Too be fair I did say we would start this when it wouldn’t hurt you too much the day we made the apple crumble when you started this whole thing flour fight thing.”

Taron grinned. “Yes that is true, I suppose in a round about way.”

“So it really is your fault that this whole thing happened.”

“You are going to try and twist it that way?”

“I am.” She enjoyed how he laughed, laughing herself as more flour floated from him as his body moved. “Are you sure you’re ok?” She asked again. “This hasn’t hurt you has it?”

“No I am good. No more than usual.”

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Taron and Robyn looked and saw someone standing behind the breakfast bar. “Robyn Quinn, what on earth have you and this beautiful man in your kitchen been up too?”

Robyn turned to look at Taron but he spoke before she did. “Claire?”

“Claire.” She confirmed.

Robyn had spoken about her best friend to Taron a lot as they got to know each other, so Taron didn’t need an introduction.

“I can go. You two look like you are in the middle of something.”

“Taron spilt some flour.” Said Robyn. “He’s quite messy!”

Taron chuckled with her and slowly got to his feet, holding out his left hand to help Robyn to her up, putting the frozen fruit on the island.

“Some flour?” Asked Claire as she walked to the edge of the island watching as Taron pulled her friend up. “Some flour? Robyn your kitchen is a state!”

“Meh.”

“Meh? What have you done with my friend?” Asked Claire as she watched the two try to brush themselves down. She had knocked on the door but as usual Robyn hadn’t heard, so she opened the door, letting herself in to see her best friend and the man she had teased her about over a week ago, throwing flour at each other laughing hysterically. 

“Believe it or not...” Said Taron as he bent his head over and ruffled his hair, lots of flour and sugar falling to the ground. “Robyn started it.”

“My bad.” Robyn turned the kitchen aid off. “Our cakes might be over mixed now. Woops.”

Taron stood beside her and dipped his finger in the cake batter and tasted it. “Nope. All good.”

“So, you two have been up to all sorts then?” Asked Claire as she pulled a stool over to the side of the island that wasn’t covered in flour.

“This and that.” Replied Robyn, looking at her friend. “Claire this is Taron, Taron, Claire.”

Taron moved around to hold his hand out to shake her hand. “Eh no thank you. I shall wait until you are not covered in flour.”

Taron looked to his arms. “Yeah I might go and wash this off.”

“Oh no you don’t. We need to make this cake before this batter deflates.”

“Seriously?” Asked Taron as Robyn started to pull some large bowls from the bottom press and hand them to him.

“Yes, seriously Taron. It will take us five minutes to finish. You wanted to make the rainbow surprise cake. Claire you mind?”

“Not at all. You continue on. I am going to watch with great amusement.”

Robyn gave Taron another two bowls and he set them on the counter. She joined him with a weighing scales and turned to ask him to get her a spoon when she stopped. “I might just clean your head first Taron. Really didn’t think about that wound when I threw the flour.” Robyn took a clean tea-towel from the drawer and fully drenched it with warm water at the sink before squeezing the water out. She motioned Taron over to her and he did as she asked, allowing Robyn to gently wash the flour from his head, closing his eyes as it stung a little. “Ok that’s better. Just to be sure. Now cake.”

Claire watched on with grin as her friend gently cleaned Taron’s forehead, keeping her right hand on his left jaw and didn’t miss how she rubbed his left cheek with her thumb as she did so, Taron’s eyes on her the whole time unless Robyn hit a sensitive part of his forehead. Claire couldn’t wait to get Robyn alone so she could talk to her.

Quickly, Robyn weighed out the batter and divided it into the seven waiting bowls. She gave Taron the red, orange and yellow food colouring to mix into the batter while she mixed the other colours. They poured the batter into the prepared tins and popped them all into Robyn’s oven.

“Done.” Smiled Taron holding his hands up for a double high five from Robyn, which she gave him laughing. “Now can I go and shower? I am all itchy from the flour.”

“You’re itchy? You threw a handful down my back!”

Taron grinned. “Yes, I did.” 

“Go. Go and shower. I will clean up here.”

“Oh no, I will help you clean up first.”

“Taron it’s ok. I can…”

“…. We made the mess together. I will help you.”

“Jesus you two are like an old married couple.” Claire said. “I am going to go and sit on that couch until this place is clean. You continue to argue over it.”

“Two of us together.”

It took Robyn and Taron fifteen minutes to clean up the kitchen, and when they were finished the cakes were ready to come out of the oven too.

“Look at the colours of those!” Smiled Taron. “Proper rainbow.” He helped Robyn to carefully take the cakes out of the tins and lay them on cooling racks. “Now I am going to shower, unless you want to go first.”

“No, you go ahead. I think Claire wants to have a chat.”

“Might take a few extra minutes then.” He said. He had a feeling he was going to be the main topic of conversation between the two friends.

“If you go through the laundry room, you can grab clean towels on the way to the bathroom. Just throw your clothes into the laundry basket in the bathroom. I will wash them with mine later on.”

Taron nodded and followed her advice, closing the bathroom door behind him.

“Is this his?” Asked Claire as she walked back into the kitchen holding Taron’s grey hoodie.

“Yep.”

“Have you smelt this? It smells divine. Although, you do have the real thing. You can always smell him.”

“Claire! At least wait until you hear the shower running before you start talking about him and no, I don’t tend to go around smelling my guests or their clothes.”

“Maybe not but you make flirty goggley eyes at him though. I saw the way you two looked at each other when you were cleaning his head.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Repeated Claire. “So…”

“And here you go with this whole ‘so’ thing. My mother did the same thing when we went to dinner.”

“You brought Taron to dinner at your parents?”

“My mam happened to walk in on us having breakfast last weekend and invited us.”

“And…”

“Ugh here we go again. And what?” Claire wiggled her eyebrows, while Robyn rolled her eyes. “So, men and woman can’t be friends now, no?”

“Friends? Friends who have a flour fight while laughing and giggling and just move so close around each other. Seriously, you two are nearly glued at the hip.”

“Whatever Claire.”

“Don’t whatever me Robyn. I see a spark.”

“No what you see are two people who finally feel free from their horrific experience and are enjoying their time together. It’s the first day I have heard him laugh like that. I mean I have heard him laugh but not like that, like for the first time, he doesn’t have the weight of who he is on his shoulders. He hasn’t stopped smiling all day. It was a very different story four days ago and it wasn’t like this last week when he arrived. It might look like all fun and sunshine and yeah most of the time now it is but it hasn’t been. It’s been fucking hard Claire and what you see might be a connection but it’s a connection that sprung from a shocking incident, one that still haunts us both, even though we talk about it every day.”

“You really saved his life.” Robyn nodded. “Seriously, though smell this hoodie. It’s gorgeous. Ok, ok! Sorry, sorry.” Claire walked around the island when she saw her friend’s eyebrows furrow deeply. “When you are not covered in flour, I will hug you. I can’t say I understand what you have been through because I know I won’t be able to but I can try to understand why you both have that connection. You’re friends for life Robyn, a life that he has because of you but I still believe there is a spark. Don’t roll your eyes at me. It’s there.”

“You know what I am going to say.”

“Yeah I do, so don’t. I am glad he came to see you Robyn.”

“Me too.”

“Seriously who are you and what have you done with my stubborn and pig-headed Robyn?”

“She is still here but has learnt it is good to let others in and share your problems.”

“I like him.”

“As does everyone else who has met him. Just my parents and Emma.” Replied Robyn.

“And me.” When her friend smiled sadly, Claire picking up on the change in mood. “Oh dear, what’s that smile for.”

“Just thinking about how quiet this place will be when he goes home.” Robyn stalled for a second when Claire pulled her in for a hug. “What about the flour?”

“I don’t care. You need a hug. Have you talked to him about it yet?”

“Nope.”

“Robyn has he even been home to his home and family?”

“Nope. He came straight to me from Florida.”

“I definitely like him.” Claire hugged her friend tight. “It’s not going to be an easy good bye is it?”

“Nope. I know it has to be done but we have this little bubble around us. Just us.”

“Want me to tell you what I have read on social media?” Asked Claire as she ended the hug.

“Nope.”

“No? It might be as bad as you think it is.”

“No. I don’t want to know. Taron’s publicist Lyndsey has told us not to look and I haven’t. When Taron goes home to Wales, he is going to make a press statement about what happened and ask for our privacy to be respected.”

“You’re going to be famous.”

“I am going to be slaughtered by his fans.”

“Or praised for saving his life. Taron is used to this stuff Robyn. You trust him?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then trust he knows what he is doing when he goes home.”

“I do.”

“Think you will get to go to a movie premier with him?”

Robyn laughed. “Not that I would ever want to but he has already offered.”

“What?”

“We made a deal in the 7/11 that we would have sing off but he is trying to back out. Saw the DVD’s of the musical society.”

“Scaramouche?”

“Yep.”

“Good he needs to be scared. I know he can sing, but you can sing Freddie.”

The girls laughed with each other.

“Robyn talk to him. If you are feeling worried about saying goodbye then you know he has to be too. Imagine how he feels having to leave this protective little home you’ve made for him. It’s Taron who has to go back into the press and media. I’d imagine it’s going to be a lot harder for him.”

Robyn nodded. Taron had already briefly approached the subject of staying with her forever and while she could somewhat hide in her home, Taron had to go back to work eventually and complete many promotional tours, more than likely being asked the same questions over and over.

“Shower is all yours.”

Both girls looked Taron’s way as he walked back into the kitchen, dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Great. You be nice to him.” Robyn pointed her finger at Claire. “I am serious Claire. I will tell him what you have just been doing.”

Taron looked from Robyn to Claire. “What did I miss?”

“Taron, tea? Coffee?” Asked Claire as she pushed his hoodie discreetly across the island.

“Good girl. Just yell if you need saving.”

“And you’ll come running in your nudey nudes?” Laughed Taron.

“To save you from an interrogation, yes I would. Be nice and don’t touch the cakes yet Taron. We still have to make the icing.”

Robyn walked to the bathroom in through the laundry room grabbing two clean towels along the way, closing both doors behind her. Taron had thrown his clothes in the hamper like she had asked him too, along with the towels he had used and when she stepped under the water, she saw that he had fixed her toiletries so her shampoo was once again to her left. Without hesitation she switched them back. She could easily get used to it the way Taron had put it. Letting the water run over her face, Robyn sighed. Their day had been perfect and once Claire left; Robyn knew she was going to ruin it by bringing up the conversation of Taron going home.


	20. “The word ‘happy’ would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness.”

“Each one?” Asked Taron as he held up the circle cookie cutter.

“Not the pink or red one, but the rest yes please. I am going to take the pink cake and start icing.”

Claire had left the Robyn and Taron, two hours after she had arrived, keeping her promise to Robyn and was extremely nice to Taron, Robyn quizzing him when she came out of the bathroom to make sure her friend hadn’t overstepped her boundaries.

“She was nice, made me tea.” Assured Taron as they sat on the couch having a chat before Claire had to leave.

Robyn and Taron went back to their cake, Taron excited to finally get to add the surprise to the middle of the cake. He helped her to make the vanilla buttercream and as Taron cut the hole into the middle of each sponge, Robyn spread the icing on each layer. Half way through, they switched places, Taron now icing each sponge layer as Robyn handed them to him.

“Ok now the surprise?” He asked when all layers of sponge had been added except the top red one.

“Yes, now the surprise.”

“Yes!”

“Don’t go too mad though. The surprise needs to be able to fall out.” Robyn got him a breakfast bowl. “Add a bit of everything you want into this bowl and when it’s full, that’s all we can put inside.”

“What do you want inside?” He asked as he started to tear the seal from the unicorn confetti.

“Whatever you want I am good with Taron.”

Giddy Taron was back and he added a bit of every kind of sweet they had bought in the shop into the bowl, sneaking one or two into his mouth as he went.

“Are you humming Pure Imagination?” Asked Robyn.

“Uh-huh.” He replied as he chewed and hummed. “Thought it was a perfect choice.”

Robyn reached over and took a white chocolate button from the bowl.

“Ok now just pour into the cake?” He asked as he lifted the bowl up.

“Yep.” Taron carefully tipped the treats into the middle of the cake. “And put the red layer on.” Doing as Robyn said, Taron looked to her. “And now we continue to buttercream.”

“I got it.” Taron picked up the palette knife and started to add the buttercream on top and around the cake.

Robyn got up from the stool and walked to her baking drawer and pulled out two buttercream combs. “Keep going. You can do the whole cake.” She left the buttercream tools on the island and picked up her phone. “Just one more to add to the wall.” She said as he looked at her. “You know I have been documenting this whole process Taron.”

“You need them all to send it to me.”

“I need to get your phone number first.”

Taron looked up. “You do not have my phone number yet.”

“No, I do not.”

Taron started to call out his number to Robyn and she typed it into her phone. “You can stick me under ‘Rocketman’.” He said smiling. “And send me the pictures.”

Once Taron had covered the whole cake, Robyn handed him the flat edge buttercream combs. “Use it to spread the icing evenly the whole way around.” As he made the cake smooth, Robyn grabbed an icing bag and started to fill it with some buttercream. “Ok and now use the other one to make the design.” She handed him the second comb which was toothed. “You will be ready for celebrity bake off when you’re done.” Laughed Robyn as she watched Taron concentrate very hard on what he was doing.

“I think I will have to Instagram this.” He said as he moved the comb up to create the second wave of pattern but he looked up to Robyn. “Shit Robyn, I didn’t think.”

“Why wouldn’t you Instagram this?”

“I am supposed to be incognito.”

“Well give Lyndsey a ring and ask her. I would imagine people might be wondering if you are actually alive and what a way to come back to the world, with a rainbow surprise cake. I don’t think she would mind too much if a picture of a cake appeared. Your caption could be 'Eating cake and resting up. Just what the doctor ordered.'”

“Yeah maybe.”

Robyn came to stand beside him. “Your life can’t stand still Taron. It’s a picture of cake.”

“You’d be surprised how a picture of cake can turn nasty.”

Robyn leaned her head on his left shoulder. “Ok let’s finish this cake and I feel like pizza. Want to order in?”

“On one condition.”

“And that is?”

“We can put pineapple on the pizza.”

“Of course!” Taron smiled a little. “Right finish the top of the cake and then we can add the rest of the decorations.”

After showing Taron how to do the first pipped swirl, Robyn let him do the rest and she cut up the fizzy rainbow laces to go on top of each one. The carefully placed the rainbow stripes in a rainbow shape on each swirl of buttercream.

“And we are done.”

“This looks too good to eat.” Said Taron as he stood back and admired the cake. “But now I see what you mean about eating a seven-layer cake ourselves.”

“We can give some around to the neighbours tomorrow if you want.”

“Yeah I think so. This is too big even for me to eat however I can’t wait to see inside.”

“Well why wait?” Robyn grabbed him a knife. “Let’s cut it now.”

“Really?”

“There is nothing stopping us from cutting it.” She handed him the knife. “You want a little Instagram video to go with it?”

“No but you can video me cutting it so I can show my sisters. They are going to be very jealous.”

“Well now you know how to bake it, you can bake one with them.”

“That’s some expectation there Robyn. Let’s cut this open.” Taron handed Robyn his phone and she opened the camera and moved the selection to video and gave him nod when she started. Taron had to put a little extra pressure onto the knife to cut through all the layers but he got a slice cut and placing the knife under the slice, slid it out. “Whoa!” He exclaimed as the sweets inside tumbled out. “Oh yes that is amazing!” Robyn stopped the video and grabbed him a plate for the slice of cake.

“Taron!” She said when he pulled some of the cake from the plate off with his fingers to eat. “I was going to get you a fork.”

“Ugh this is so good.” He delved in again, taking some green and blue cake from the slice this time. “Come on Robyn. Have some cake.”

Following Taron’s lead, she broke a piece of the cake off and tasted it. “Yep that is some good cake.”

“I like cake.” He said simply as he ate some more, Robyn laughing. “I like rainbow surprise cake. I like that you made me cake.”

“You helped Taron. You made cake too and can we start using longer sentences please?”

Taron grinned. “I like cake.” He said again reaching for some the sweets inside the cake.

“I think it might be time to step away from the cake Taron.”

“No, my cake.” Taron picked the plate up. “Cake makes me happy. You make me happy Robyn.”

“Taron.” Robyn rolled her eyes.

“No seriously. Every day it has just gotten easier and today has been brilliant. I know I have said it a million times and said it again but coming to see you has been the best medicine for me. Robyn?” As he spoke Robyn had moved away from him over to the breakfast bar. “Hey what’s up?”

“I am totally going to ruin your brilliant day.”

“I don’t think you could do anything to ruin this day.”

“Taron, we need to talk about you going home. I don’t think we can avoid the subject any more.”

“Or maybe you can.”

“I am sorry to ruin your happy mood but it is something we need to talk about. You know I love having you here for many reasons but you have a family back home who are desperate to see you and…”

“… And a pile of responsibilities waiting for me.” Taron put down the plate and leaned his left hip against the island. “I have been avoiding it. Really don’t want to think about it. Really don’t want to have to do it.”

“And using longer sentences please Taron.”

He sighed and moved to stand beside her at the breakfast bar. “Taking what happened to us out of the picture, forgetting what you did for me and why I came here, this past week…” He stopped. “Ok maybe not the whole week but since Wednesday, being here with you has been a breath of fresh air for me. It is not often I get to just sit and sit and know I can sit without being interrupted or disturbed or reminded I need to be on set. I have slept so soundly, cooked and eaten, been to choir and had the most fun laughing until my sides hurt. Then throw in the other part of it, the one we have worked very hard to come to terms with what happened together and all I feel is undeniable love and support from you and you don’t even have to be talking to me for me to know you are there.” He took a small breath. “When I go home, it is going to be the total opposite as soon as I step off the plane.”

“Remember we spoke about your support system Taron?”

“Yeah I know my family and friends will be there and Lyndsey has sorted every fine detail for the press but here I can almost hide. At home, when I go back to work it’ll be different.”

“You don’t know that Taron.”

“I know it won’t be like it is here.”

“As much as I love having you here, you can’t hide with me forever.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Been a pain in the arse for you?”

“Nope. You have been wonderful and what support I have been for you; you have been just as important for me. I quite enjoy sleeping through the night, love hearing you sing in the shower and very much enjoy your squishy hugs. If you hadn’t of turned up on my doorstep, I can only image the state I would be in now. You have helped me so much Taron, showed me how important it is to talk, to share and communicate, to laugh and have fun. I would love for you to stay but you need to think about going home. It is going to be hard at first, there is no denying that. I would imagine the story is going to blow up for a while but then it will die down Taron.”

“When I do press for Kingsman though…”

“Sure, it will come up but don’t you find it much easier to talk about now? And I am always going to be here Taron. Whenever you need to talk and I was serious when I told you that you could come and visit me whenever you wanted. Just because we won’t see each other every day, doesn’t mean what we had and have will change. We said we were in this together and we always will be.”

Taron sighed. “I hate your sensibleness.”

“Me too.”

“Can I have another week?” Robyn turned to him. “Can I have another week with you. It will give me some more heal up and properly prepare for what is to come.”

“Well I wasn’t going to kick you out tomorrow Taron. I mean we have this damn rainbow cake to eat. Of course, you can have another week but only if you ring Lyndsey and ask her can you post the picture of the cake.”

“Ugh why?”

“Because it will ease you back into the world a little, rather than stepping off the cliff at the press conference.”

“Yeah ok.” Taron ran his hands through his hair.

“I am sorry to ruin your day.”

“You haven’t.”

“And let’s try that with a bit less sadness.”

“You haven’t!” He said again with a cheerier tone to his voice.

“Actors.” Robyn returned. “Taron?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I have a squishy hug please?”

He looked to Robyn and saw a lone tear fall down her right cheek as she stood beside him with her eyes closed. He drew her in close and hugged her tight. “We still have a week.” He said into her hair and he heard her mumble something back but didn’t quite catch it. He had been avoiding the subject of going home but knew Robyn was right when she said he needed to face whatever was coming and as he had learnt over the last week, time helps to heal everything but as much as Taron didn’t want to leave Robyn, when he saw a little tear on her cheek, he realised that she was going to find him leaving just as hard. Robyn spoke into his shoulder again. “Chicken, I can’t hear what you are saying when you talk into my shoulder.”

“I said, can we sing something together and don’t call me chicken.”

“Of course we can and you are always going to be my chicken. What do you want to sing?”

“How about something on the piano.”

“I thought you only played the classical pieces.”

“Might have one or two songs I can play that we can sing.”

“I am up for anything.” Taron gave her back a little rub before letting her go. “Please don’t be sad.”

“I am not sad.” She said. “I just like having you around.”

“I like being around and don’t be sad. If you keep looking so sad, then I am going to be sad and it’s just going to be a miserable week and I want our week to be filled with more laughter and jokes and baking and you have your visit to me to look forward too.”

She smiled. “Yes, I do. I have a feeling your mam is going to pull out your baby pictures.”

Taron chuckled. “Yes, she probably will. It’s not the end of us seeing us each other when I go, right?”

“As I said to your mam, Wales is not that far away.”

“What about when I am back filming.”

“Let’s not get to ahead of ourselves ok? Week one together might have been great, week two might suck. We might not want to see each other after week two.”

“Somehow I doubt it very much. Now you promised me a song and last time that worked a treat in cheering us both up and this doesn’t count as our sing off, right?” He asked as he took her hand and led her to the piano.

“No, it definitely doesn’t.” She agreed as she lifted the lid of the piano and sat on the stool, Taron sitting beside her.

“So, what have you got up your sleeve?”

“How about a little Johnny Gorilla.”

Taron looked at Robyn very confused until she started playing and he instantly recognised the chords to John Legends All Of Me and she nodded to him to start and he sang through the first verse and pre chorus and when he started singing the chorus, Robyn joined in perfect harmony and as the second verse started, she kept singing with him keeping the harmony going but Taron stopped suddenly, before they got through the second line of the verse.

“Hey what’s up?” She asked him. 

“Do you mind if record this.”

“Record this?”

“Us singing. It’s the first time and it is beautiful and I want to have a recording of it because at the moment our emotions are a little raw. I promise it will be for my entertainment only for when I feel sad, like the way you have your pictures. I will send it to you too so you can have it as well.”

“Yeah ok, sure why not.”

Taron stood up and walked into the kitchen to get his phone. He carefully placed it on top of the piano, making sure the video would have the two of them in it as they sang.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Surprisingly yes.” She replied.

Taron pressed the red button and sat back down on the stool beside her. “Wave.” He said giving her a little nudge and she did, finding it hard not to grin as Taron was waving like a mad man. “Me and Robyn…”

“Robyn and I.” She corrected.

“Robyn and I, impromptu sing song take one.”

“Take one? Oh Taron, you of little faith. One take.”

Robyn started playing the opening chords of the song, nodding to Taron to take the first verse as before, looking to him as he put his whole heart into the song, Robyn joining in once again with the chorus, a smile on Taron’s face as she pitched the notes perfectly against his. They continued on through the second verse the, both closing their eyes as they sang the first two lines the words meaning so much to them. Robyn let Taron take the pre-chorus alone, listening as his beautiful soft voice melted easily into the melody, picking back up with him in the chorus. The song grew in volume as they reach the bridge, before coming back down for the last chorus, Robyn keeping melody with Taron before she broke off into harmony again. Robyn let Taron sing the last part of the chorus by himself, just to hear the stunning tone of his voice before joining him for the last two lines.

He smiled her way when they finished. “I stand corrected. One take.” He reached up and stopped the video. “That was just what I needed. What else do you know?”

“Nothing as complete as that one.”

“One song Robyn huh?”

She laughed. “Pretty much. Your voice is beautiful Taron. There is still stunning rich sound quality to it and a softness when you need to. I could listen to it all day.”

“Now you are making me blush.”

“I like singing with you.”

“Yes, with you, not too sure I want to sing against you.”

“No backing out.”

“A tour of a film set instead?”

“Nope.”

“I can introduce you to Colin Firth.”

“Nope.”

“Hugh? Hey you can have a sing off with Hugh instead.” Robyn smiled. “Ahh yes, you like that idea.”

“Nope.”

“Robyn…” Groaned Taron.

“Sorry rocketman. Not happening. We shook on it.”

“Can I play my I was sitting in pain and quite delirious at the time and cannot remember this conversation happening at all card?”

“Pity there was a witness.”

“Witness?”

“Yes, my new best fake boyfriend, Richard.”

“Ahh shit Richard.”

“I am willing to wait until you are back to full strength Taron but you are not backing out of this. Now, I think it’s time to order some food, unless you are full of cake.”

“Let’s order some food and book a flight.”

Robyn had started to get up but sat back down. “A flight?”

“May as well and sure while I am at it, I will ring Lyndsey and ask her about the Instagram post.”

Taron very much appreciated the sideways hug Robyn gave him. “I can help with all three, if you want.”

“I want.”

“And we are back to short sentences again.”

Before he could change his mind, Taron booked a flight to Birmingham with help from Robyn and from there he could take a train back home. He booked it a week away, for early Saturday morning. “It’s not that I don’t want to spend another full day with you, it is just that I don’t want to drag our ‘see you later’ out all day.” He also contacted Lyndsey who was happy to let him post a picture of the cake, agreeing with Robyn that it wouldn’t do any harm to show he was still around. Last but not least, they ordered pizza and a heap of other food from Robyn’s favourite pizza take out in the next town.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Taron took a picture of the cake, making sure it only the cake and surprise inside in the photo and using the caption that Robyn had suggested, he posted it.

“Now we wait.” He said as he sat back on couch beside Robyn but it only took about five seconds after Taron had settled himself for his notifications to start coming in.

“Here let me.” She took his phone and opened his Instagram, looking as the comments started racing in. She found a smile on her face as she read them. “Your fans are lovely Taron and don’t make that noise at me. Everyone is happy to see you posting and wishing you nothing but well wishes.”

“Until they are not.”

“Don’t make me slap you Taron because I know where you are not injured.” Robyn watched as the comments continued to appear under his photo. “‘Definitely what you need Taron. Wishing you a speedy recovery’. ‘That cake, yum!’. ‘So glad to see you posting again! Get well soon!’. ‘Hope you are ok Taron. Sending you lots of love.’ Yeah a tonne of nasty messages.”

“Just wait Robyn.” He took his phone back and closed the app. “Give it time.”

An hour later their take out arrived and while Taron routed for plates, Robyn lifted the pizza box straight into the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table.

“We ate ice cream from the tub. We are going to eat pizza from the box. Saves washing up.”

Another hour followed and Taron lay sprawled on his back on the couch, his head in the corner beside Robyn legs, rubbing his stomach, groaning. “Ugh too much food.” He complained.

She looked down to him. “No, not too much food. Too much cake. I told you not to eat cake afterwards.”

“Don’t mention cake!” Moaned Taron.

“Aww poor little baby.” Robyn smiled, stretching a little so she could help him rub his stomach.

“Why did you let me eat more cake?” He asked.

“You are a grown man Taron. You make these decisions for yourself and I did tell you not too.”

Taron curled up on the couch, while Robyn moved her hand from his stomach to his head and gently scratched his scalp, Taron moving a little to get closer to her hand. “What do you want to watch?”

“Hmm me sleep. You watch.”

“Taron please tell me that you will use longer sentences for the rest of the week.”

“Ok.”

Robyn continued to play with his hair, as Taron dozed in and out of sleep while she watched some TV. Taking a deep breath which finished in a sigh, Robyn was relieved Taron had accepted her challenging conversation earlier and agreed that it was time to think about going home, even taking it on himself to book his flight. It filled her with dread to think about next Saturday but trying to push the negatives to the side, she instead focused on what she knew was going to be a very good week with Taron. Now that the conversation of what happened in the 7/11 was an easy one for them to discuss, both trying to find positives in what they now called ‘their adventure’, their time together was constantly filled with laughter, stories and a pure interest in getting to know each other.

Taron moved under her hand and moved again. “Ugh I need a wee.” He said opening his eyes, Robyn chuckling.

“Then go and wee.” She answered him.

“Way too much effort.”

“You know I think I might bring you to work next week Taron. You will fit in quite well. Giddiness, no listening ears, not wanting to go to the bathroom and making messes.”

“Well I already have a best friend in creche. Her name is Beth and we like to eat fruit and yogurt together but I really do need a wee.” Taron eased himself up from the couch slowly. “Think we might have a done a bit too much today.” He said as he got to his feet, his hand on his ribs.

“Feeling a bit achy?”

“Yeah.”

“We had a late night and an early-ish start and definitely have done more activity today than any other and the flour fight probably has not helped either.”

“Probably but it was fun.” He said as he walked past her and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Robyn on the couch.

While he was gone, Robyn opened up her own Instagram on her phone and clicked into Taron’s page and into the picture he had posted, scrolling through the hundreds of comments, her own curiosity getting the better of her. All the comments, the ones she could understand in English, were positive, talking about the cake and wishing Taron a very speedy recovery, only a few questioning who had helped him and making a smart comment about being his nurse.

“Thought we weren’t supposed to look at any media posts Robyn.”

His voice made her jump and she dropped the phone into her lap as he spoke to her from behind the couch. “Jesus don’t do that!”

“No looking, that’s what Lyndsey said.” Taron reached over her and took her phone from her lap. “No looking at the comments.”

Robyn turned and knelt on the couch. “That counts for you too.” She said taking the phone back but Taron grabbed her hands.

“Looking together?” He asked raising an eyebrow her way. “Jesus your hands are freezing.” Taron had pulled a long-sleeved shirt on over his shirt while they had waited for their food to arrive but Robyn had only dressed in a blue t-shirt. He walked to the island and picked up his grey hoodie that he had saw Claire with but pretended he hadn’t and brought it with him back to the couch. “Here. You’re cold.” He handed her his jumper.

“I can grab a jumper from my closet.”

“Your closet is all the way over there in the bedroom. This hoodie is right here. Take it and put it on.” Robyn took the hoodie from his hands and he sat back in the corner. “Put it on.” He repeated.

She shuffled forward and fixing it so it was the right way around, opened the bottom of the material and pulling her arms through first, she slipped her head in and pulled Taron’s jumper down over her. It was soft and oversized on her and as she fixed the hood, she could understand why Claire spent so much time smelling his clothes. There was the faintest scent of aftershave on his hoodie and it was heaven. Finally getting the hoodie to sit right, she sat back on the couch. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Taron snuggled back into the corner, sitting up. “So, we’re looking at the comments now?”

“Just a sneaky look.”

“And?”

“All good. You even had some offers to be your nurse.”

“Think I will pass.”

Robyn moved a little closer to him. “Good choice. I’ve picked a movie for us.”

“And I have the fleece ready.” Taron held up the teddy bear throw he had also claimed as his own along with her couch. He opened his left arm for her and she moved a little closer, taking up their all too familiar positions. Taron puffed the throw out and covered their legs as the rested on the poof and pulled it up a little, stopping at his waist. “Love this fleece” He said. “Might have to stuff it in my bag to bring home.”

“Don’t even think about it. I will buy you one. Penny’s best. Sorry Primark to you. Primark’s best.”

“I don’t want my own one. I want this one. This is used and loved and it will fit in my duffle.”

“Ok then I get to keep all your clothes because they will not fit in your duffle with his fleece.”

“I can agree to that. Most of them are already in your closet.”

“You’re a tosspot.” Replied Robyn looking his way. “Watch the movie.”

“Okie dokie.” Answered Taron with a laugh. “What’s a tosspot?”

“You are. Now be quiet and watch Channing and Jamie blow up the white house.”

“I know those guys.”

“Taron! You are incorrigible!”

“You secretly love it.” Taron gave her a squeeze.

“You are bloody lucky I do.”


	21. “A friend is one to whom one may pour out the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that gentle hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping, and with a breath of kindness, blow the rest away.”

Taron and Robyn had ended up falling asleep on the couch under the fleece on Saturday night and woke up early Sunday morning with a yawn from Robyn and a groan from Taron.

“Don’t like your couch so much anymore.” He complained as he stood up with effort and took a small stretch. “It hurts me.” He gently rubbed his right side and back. “Ugh ow.” Taron walked towards the kitchen and put his two hands on the island and tried to stretch his spine out slowly.

Robyn got up and followed him, watching as he stood in front of her island, and holding onto the edge, took some steps backwards so he could bend forwards, and stretch out.

“Taron?”

“I’m ok Robyn. Just a little sore.” His voice echoed a little off the floor as he stood with his head between his arms. He jumped a little when he felt two hands on his lower back but settled when light soft strokes rubbed across his spine, thumbs soon pushing deep pleasurable pressure into his back, Robyn’s hands moving up slowly towards his shoulders. When the steady rhythm of her thumbs moved between his shoulder blades, he hummed with delight, his body melting as she moved to the back of his neck. He already loved it when her fingers wound through his hair but as Robyn stood to his side and glided her hands smoothly down his back, he wasn’t surprised that she was able to help knead the knots he felt with the same motions she used on his head.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” He asked with another pleasing hum.

“Rollerblade.” She answered. “And curl my hair.” She felt his body vibrate as he laughed under her hands.

“Ugh so much better.” Taron took three careful footsteps forward and straightened up. “I was lying when I said I don’t like you couch. I just can’t sleep on it.” He rolled his neck a little. “Thank you.”

“You’re still a little tense.”

“You have helped.”

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“A walk?” Asked Taron as he turned around to look at Robyn and his stomach flipped at little to see she was still wearing his hoodie.

“Yeah a walk. Slow placed walk. Just around the town. It will help to loosen up the rest of those tight muscles. We can stop in a different coffee shop to take a break. It’s not raining either.”

With a change of clothes and a quick breakfast of cereal, Robyn led the way into Kilcreen and showed Taron around.

“Behind the church is where I went to school, primary school. I was taught by nuns.”

“Nuns? Seriously?”

“Yep, well one nun. It was Ireland in the nineties Taron, still quite a religious country back then and the nuns still taught in schools.”

The walked down the footpath past the church where Robyn had brought Taron to choir on Wednesday, the little café where they had breakfast yesterday morning on their left.

“And this is my secondary school.” She stopped in front a single storied building that was enclosed in by tall green barriers. “These were put in after I left school.” She explained touching the bars.

“After?” Asked Taron, winking at her.

“Yes after. I loved it here. I don’t think you realise how much you like school until you have left it.”

“Favourite subjects?” Asked Taron, leading against the bars.

“Music, obviously and I liked biology too. Hated French and detested history.”

“Your town is so small, even though it is so close to Dublin.”

It only took them ten minutes from her home to get to the bridge that Taron had struggled to walk over when he arrived in Kilcreen and Robyn had already showed him the train station, music school, dentists and the hall where the scouts troop met, throwing in stories about different shops they walked by and where she had worked as a teenager. It only took another five minutes to walk to the church and schools.

Robyn linked her arm with his again and started to walk him back down the footpath they had come down. “It’s a growing hub for people who commute to Dublin. I have lived here all my life and my mam and dad are from here. This town used to be much much smaller. I remember it when it was very different.”

“What’s past the school?” Asked Taron stopping, and looking over his shoulder, realising Robyn was bringing them back the way they had walked.

“Petrol station, graveyard, some housing estates and a warehouse. Nothing exciting.”

“Onward then.” Taron started waking again. “And onwards towards coffee!”

They picked a seat at the corner window in the Costa coffee shop near the large supermarket they had been at yesterday, Taron taking charge and ordering for them, Robyn asking for an iced tea instead of coffee. She took the seat that Taron had chosen, wanting to look out the windows and sat on one side of the couch that looked out onto the road and bank opposite. He had insisted he could manage to carry a tray over to their seats and told her to go and sit.

The day had stayed dry and Robyn pulled her jacket off, sitting back in the couch, knowing Taron was going to compare it immediately to hers. It had so far been a wonderfully chilled day for her, her concerns over Taron that morning, slowly leaving her as the walk helped to further stretch out sore and stiff muscles for him. She hadn’t thought twice about putting her hands on his back and trying to massage the ache away, Taron not asking her to stop. She could feel his muscles twitching under her hands and that normal heat that radiated off him, filtered through his shirt. It made a slight blush fill her cheeks and her lips fall into a coy smile when he moaned in delight, her heart adding an extra beat as his hum floated in through her blood stream. It was something she had started to notice about their relationship as the days went by – they easily gripped hands, linked arms and hugged, simple tokens of affection being passed between the two and after each one, Robyn felt her heart jump, her stomach drop and her cheeks flush. Without a doubt, Taron was a firm fixture in her life and would always be but she needed to get these new bubbling emotions under control.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Taron walked over carrying a tray and carefully set it down on the table.

“Just thinking.”

“That can be bad you know.”

“So I have heard. Thank you.” Taron handed her the ice tea he had ordered for her and taking his cup into his hands sat down beside her, crossing his legs.

“Nothing like your couch.” Robyn laughed, her shoulders shaking as she watched Taron shuffle a little to get comfortable. “What’s that laugh for?” He asked.

“I knew you were going to compare this couch to mine as soon as you sat down.”

“I just fucking love your couch. I am going to have to get one for my house. My couch is so stupid compared to yours.”

Robyn chuckled again. “Well unfortunately I did not buy my couch in Primark. It will not be as easy for you to get your hands on one. I had it specially made in a factory in Dublin.”

“Well I can still get one then and I can get it shipped to Wales. It’s only a little ocean it has to cross.”

“Yeah Taron, not going to happen. The company doesn’t exist anymore. It was the first thing I saved for when I was nineteen and since then the couch company is gone. My couch is one of a kind.”

“Well that’s put a stopper on that plan then.”

“You are welcome to come and visit my couch whenever you want.”

“It’s like we have custody of the couch.”

“And sole custody is mine as I bought it, looked after it and love it.”

Taron chuckled. “So just the fleece then.”

Robyn hit her shoe off his, while looking out the windows, enjoying how Taron returned the slight kick. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No worries. This is a good spot. Perfect for people watching.”

“Yep. A hard one to get. I rarely get to sit here.”

“I had it reserved.”

Robyn looked to him. “Reserved.”

“Yeah, you know, throw out my name and Elton’s and got us this table.”

“If anyone has the power of name dropping in Kilcreen, it is me and not you. You and your bloody Elton.”

Taron laughed again and took a sip of his drink. “So, what else do you have to show me?”

“Not much to be honest. The hall where we do our musical shows and that’s probably it.”

“What about along the river?”

“River?”

“Beside the bus stop.”

“That is actually a canal, not a river. The royal canal. It runs from County Longford all the way to Dublin and they are in the process of making something called a greenway so you can cycle or walk the whole way. It is actually a really lovely walk. I bring Pearl, the dog, that way when we go for walks in the evening after work.”

“While on the bus, I saw the walkway alongside the canal.”

“It used to be just grass, but as the town has grown, so have the infrastructure and amenities around.”

“Is the ocean near here? You told me you like blue because it reminds you of the ocean.”

“The one I went to as kid is an hours drive away but the towns of Howth and Bray are also very popular and they would be a little closer but much busier. I like Bray because they have the amusements. I love a good claw machine but for a nice beach walk, I would rather drive the hour to go to Bettystown. Miles of sand and ocean.”

“I live right on the ocean and I can just walk to the beach.”

“I will bring my couch and fleece to come and live with you.”

Taron chuckled. “Sounds good with me. It’s beautiful but I am biased.”

“Anywhere beside the ocean is beautiful.”

“It is indeed, though I am enjoying your quiet little town.”

“I can tell. You have taken your hat off.” Robyn didn’t want to bring attention to the fact that once Taron was settled, he pulled his hat off and left it in on the couch between himself and Robyn. It was the first time she had seen him comfortably and willingly take his black comfort blanket off his head when they were outside the security of her home.

“I didn’t even realise. I guess I am just at ease here. In the café yesterday, when no one even bothered to take a glance our way, even after you had said good morning to some of the customers, I started to realise that no one in Kilcreen knows who I am or if they do, are either very respectful or don’t care. There’s a freedom in this tiny little town for me and I don’t have to worry so much.”

“Irish people are actually pretty decent when it comes to celebs. Don’t bother them and that is why I knew you would like it around Kilcreen.”

“It won’t be like this next week though.”

“And why not?”

“After my press release.”

“You are such a beautiful soul inside and out Taron but my God you have the knack to kill a good mood quickly.”

“Sorry.” He replied quietly.

“You don’t have to be sorry but we can’t speculate at all about what is going to happen next week. We just don’t know what is going to happen Taron.”

“Yeah I know. Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry to me. I don’t want to have to give out to you again.”

“Give out to me?” He questioned.

“Yeah give out to you.”

“I am confused. Are you giving me something?”

Robyn giggled. “Not so much. Giving out is like getting angry at someone and correcting them for doing something they shouldn’t, so I will have to give out to you if you mention the press again.”

“Ok got it. Give out with words and not physical presents.”

“Exactly. Right so let’s have a further wander and then head home and maybe cut up the cake and bring it over to the neighbours?”

“We are keeping some right?” He asked eyes wide.

“Of course. I am not going to give all of our cake away but we cannot eat it all.”

Another stroll brought them around the other side of Kilcreen and back home to Robyn’s house. They cut up the cake and Taron volunteered to stay behind while Robyn brought it over to her neighbours.

“Are you sure?” She asked him.

“Yep. I am going to give my mam a call and have a catch up.” Robyn put the four plates on the island and walked over to Taron. “Stop frowning at me or I will give out to you. You go and spread the joy of our rainbow cake.” Taron moved and kissed her cheek. “Go.”

Robyn picked up the four plates. “I will be right back.”

“I will be right here.”

Robyn balanced the plates on one hand and pulled open the front door and made her way to the neighbour’s houses on her road. She knew Taron well enough now to know when something was bothering him and she knew it was still the thought of the press conference that haunted him now. She wanted to make these cake drop offs quick, so she could get back to Taron and try and cheer him up.

When she got back to the house, she could hear laughter and walking inside, all she could see was Taron’s hand in the air holding his phone as he lay on the couch.

“We are laying on a beach and you have covered me in sand.”

“We are in the swimming pool and we have our floaties on.” Returned a young female voice.

“Taron?” Robyn walked over the couch and looked over the side.

“Hey, come and join in. My sisters want to meet you.” Robyn walked around the couch. Taron was laying on his back with his head on a cushion in the corner, holding his phone up over his face. “I am face timing them. They really really want to meet you. Come and lay down with me.”

Robyn took the other side of the couch and the other half of the cushion that Taron’s head was resting on and looked up to his phone to see two beautiful little girls looking down at her.

“Mari and Rosie, this is Robyn.”

“Hello Robyn!” They cried, waving.

“Hello girls.”

“Taron she is pretty.”

“Rosie!” Taron responded to his sister’s words.

“Well she is.”

“I like your hair. It’s like Rapunzel’s.” Said Mari smiling in the camera.

“Well thank you very much. I really like your fringe. I had a fringe before but it kept growing into my eyes and I didn’t like it any more. I had to plait it all the time.”

“I love plaits.” Smiled Mari. “I like to have a plait like Elsa’s.”

“She definitely has the best one.”

“So, you really have a blue kitchen?” Asked Rosie moving over more into the frame of the phone.

“Yes, I do.”

“Taron told us that you made a rainbow cake with a surprise in the middle. Did you really let him bake? He’s not very good at baking.”

Robyn laughed. “Well...” She looked to Taron for help with the name of his sister and he mouthed Rosie to her. “Rosie, he did a very good job. Didn’t burn anything although he was a little bit naughty and threw some flour at me and he said when he gets home, he is going to bake a rainbow cake with you.”

“Really Taron?” Rosie looked to her brother. “You are going to bake a cake with us?”

“A unicorn cake?” Asked Mari.

“Maybe not a unicorn cake.” Said Robyn seeing the panic grow a little in Taron’s eyes. “But he can definitely make a rainbow one.”

“Did you really help Taron, like a doctor helps sick people?” Asked Mari. “Mam told us you did something very important for him.”

“It is called CPR Mari and it’s like kissing but it’s not really kissing and you push up and down on your belly.”

Robyn reached across the couch to take Taron’s hand in hers, feeling him tense a little beside her.

“Yes, I did.”

“Did you give him a squishy hug after he was better? Taron gives us squishy hugs.” Asked Mari.

“I definitely made sure he got a squishy hug.”

“Taron did you give Robyn a squishy hug to say thank you to her?” She asked her brother.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “The squishiest.” He replied to his little sister.

“So why on earth are you all lying down like this?” Asked Robyn, knowing Taron needed a little distraction for a minute to compose himself.

“We are playing the lying down game.” Answered Rosie. “You lay down on your back and you make up stories about what you can do on your back. Want to play with us?”

“I would love too. You go first girls so I can learn how to play.”

She took Taron’s phone from him and held it, taking him out of the frame giving him two minutes away from his sisters.

“We are lying on a bench in the park looking up at the clouds.” Said Rosie.

“We are lying on the grass listening to the birds. Your turn Robyn.” Mari waited for Robyn to think of something.

“We are lying on a swing chair swinging back and forth.”

“We are lying on the couch watching TV.”

“We are lying on Taron’s bed listening to music. Your turn again Robyn.”

“We are…. We are… Oh I know. We are lying on a boat listening to the ocean.”

“We are lying under the table in the kitchen.” Said Mari.

“We are lying on the ground with our legs up against the wall.” Said Rosie just as quick as her sister.

“You girls are very good at this.” Said Robyn. “We are lying on the ground playing a piano upside down.”

“You can’t play a piano upside down!” Laughed Mari. “Taron tell Robyn you can’t do that.”

Looking to Taron, Robyn moved the phone so he was back on the screen. “Well Freddie Mercury could do it Mari.”

“Can Elton do it?” Asked Rosie, neither girls questioning who Freddie Mercury was.

“I am sure he can.”

“Will you ask him?” She asked.

“Next time I am talking to him, I will Rosie. Just for you.”

“Mari, Rosie your lunch is ready girls!” Taron’s mam’s voice echoed into the phone. “Are you girls still playing that game with Taron?” She asked, a little of her face coming into the screen as she lay on the floor beside her daughters. “Oh, hello! Robyn!”

“Hey Tina.”

“Well it is nice to finally put a face to the name. Taron has been holding back with the face time, preferring to ring instead.”

“Mam you know why.” Replied Taron, a little hint of hurt in his voice

“Yes love, I do and I very much understand why. It’s not something everyone needed to see. Now Robyn it is lovely to actually meet you.”

“You too Tina. Your family is wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

“Robyn is like Rapunzel.” Said Mari. “She has long hair like her.”

“And she definitely gave Taron a squishy hug after the kissing. She told us.”

“And girls your lunch is ready and on the table.” Tina decided it was time to end the phone call with her son. “You can call Taron tomorrow. Remember I told you he needs to rest because it is what the doctor said.”

“He is going to make a unicorn cake with us when he comes home!” Mari told her mother excitedly.

“Oh, he is, is he?” Tina looked at her son in the screen.

“No, it’s a rainbow cake. Mari it’s a rainbow cake.” Corrected Rosie.

“Taron you are going to make a rainbow cake?” Asked his mam intrigued at the thought of his son baking.

“Well I have promised the girls.”

“Robyn maybe this is an activity that should be kept for when you come to visit us so you can supervise all of my children, particularly the eldest one.”

Robyn chuckled. “He can do it, Tina. I have full faith. Just watch him around the flour.”

“Taron threw flour at Robyn.” Explained Rosie.

Robyn laughed again as Taron groaned a little. “Now I have four women ganging up on me. Is Guy around? I need a manly chat.”

“No need. We are going to go and have some lunch.”

“Mam!” Whinged the girls.

“Sorry girls. You can call Taron tomorrow and you will see him next weekend.”

“Ok mam. Bye Taron. I love you.” Said Mari.

“I love you too Mari.”

“I love you too too Taron!” Rosie said.

“Love you too too Rosie.”

“Bye Robyn!” Called the girls.

“Bye girls.”

“Robyn it was lovely to see you. Thank you for looking after Taron. It’s wonderful to see him smile. Taron love, take care of yourself and Robyn.”

The face time ended and Robyn handed Taron his phone and after he locked his phone, he sighed. “It was our first face time since what happened in Florida. I didn’t want to face time before now, not the girls anyway and I couldn’t call my mam and step dad and not have the girls interrupt. I didn’t want them to see all the bruising and cuts on my face. They don’t look too bad now but when lying down I can turn my face sideways so they can’t see it all.”

“Your sisters are beautiful, just little angels.”

“Yeah little angels all right.” Replied Taron as he sat up. “No, that’s not fair. They are amazing and I love them to pieces.” Robyn sat up too. “They love you already. When you get invited to play the laying down game, you know you have won them over but I also think the Elsa reference helped.”

Robyn laughed. “When I go visit, I will offer to give them Elsa hair. I am pretty good with plaits. Used to do them all the time in the children’s hair when I worked in the preschool room.”

“You do that and they will want a big sister instead of a big brother.”

“I doubt that Taron. As much as you love them, they absolutely adore you.”

“Robyn I am sorry I was a bit of a Debbie downer at the coffee shop. I just think of the media and my mind runs wild with what could happen.”

“You don’t have to apologise to me Taron. You know that. I can appreciate why it worried you and I know I don’t fully understand it, but if you need to talk about it, I am here for you.”

“I know that. I definitely know that. I will always know that but I am trying to do that positive thing where I don’t think about it and know that it is only a handful of people who will twist the story.” He picked up his phone and opened his Instagram. “I might have read the comments.” He said. “And you were right. The majority of them are encouraging and people hoping I recover quickly. An odd strange one and a few wondering what actually happened.” He locked his phone. “I am just used to reading the bad press that it is hard to focus on the nice stuff that is said.”

“Talking to your family seems to have cheered you up too although with the smiles on those girls faces, it’s impossible not to smile back.”

“They are infectious. I am really…”

Taron never got to finish his sentence as Robyn placed her hand over his mouth. “Don’t say you are sorry again.” She took her hand away. “And don’t lick me!” Robyn wiped her hand on her jeans as Taron grinned at her. “I really am going to bring you to work with me.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Don’t lick people.” She said smiling.

“Ok Robyn.”

“Stop!”

“Stop what.”

“Stop with the cute voice.”

“What voice?” He asked his register deepening, his accent stronger as he spoke through a giggle. “What voice Robyn? This is just my voice. Where are you going?” As she walked around his legs, Taron started to sing Simple Mind’s Don’t You Forget About Me, turning on the couch so he could watch what she was doing. She opened the door of the laundry room and disappeared for a second before appearing again with a guitar in her hands. “More singing?” He asked with a huge grin as she came back to the couch.

“Maybe.”

“Can I go first?”

“Sing your little Welsh heart out.” Said Robyn handing him the guitar, taking a seat to his left as Taron settled with the guitar.

Taron had an idea of some of the chords and was able to strum happily himself, humming to no particular song, just keeping in tune as he played.

“I can’t remember any songs.” He admitted looking to Robyn.

“Play A minor, F and C.”

Taron did as she asked and smiled as she started to song another song he knew very well, Sam Smith’s Stay with Me. “You have a thing for Johnny, don’t you?” He laughed over her singing. He continued playing the same three chords until he got to the chorus when he stopped.

“Same three chords the whole time Taron with a G on ‘darlin’ in the last line of the chorus.”

“From the top.” He instructed and started again, joining her in singing, stopping again when they finished the chorus. “That easy huh?”

“The most popular pop songs are only three chords.”

Taron moved the guitar from his lap over to hers. “You play something for me now.”

“I can’t get another one from you?”

“I will sing and you can play.”

“What would you like to hear?”

“Anything.”

Robyn started playing the first song she thought of and easily sang through the first verse and chorus of Zombie by The Cranberries. “Typical Irish but a good song. How about a duet?”

“What you got up you sleeve?”

“Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift? Everything Has Changed?” Suggested Robyn.

“Let me pull up the words first.”

Taron quickly looked up the lyrics on his phone. “When you are ready.” As Robyn started playing, he quickly got rid of the lyrics he had brought up in exchange for his camera and swiped it from photo to video and held the phone in his right hand and slightly sideways so the screen recorded the two of them but without Robyn realising he was videoing. He loved singing with her and wanted to get another video of the two of them, using the excuse of needing words to unlock his phone so he could set it up.

Robyn absolutely hated playing in front of anyone but for some reason, Taron wasn’t just anybody. He was just Taron and she felt very comfortable around him and when she would normally play a wrong chord or make a mistake, now she didn’t and the song flowed smoothly in music and voice.

Taron had to cut the song short at the end of his video so Robyn wouldn’t know he had filmed and quickly brought the lyrics back up to the song. “If it hadn’t of been a hit already, we would have made it one!” He grinned at her. “What other duets to you have?”

“Maybe not a duet but one for my entertainment.” Smiled Robyn. “Just ‘cos I want to hear you sing it.” Robyn started to strum some chords, Taron looking confused until she started to sing the first few words before he joined in, the lyrics carved for Rocketman into his brain.

Robyn stopped singing and let Taron have his moment as his beautiful soulful voice filled her home, enjoying how he lost himself in the music, his eyes closing as he reached for the higher notes.

“And again.” Said Robyn starting to play the chords once more when he was finished. “Your voice Taron. Please make another album. You could sing the bloody phone book and I would buy it.”

He smiled. “I will take the vowels and you can take the constants. I like this. Just sitting and singing.”

“I know. I have learnt in the short time that I have known you, that singing calms you down.”

“Like in the ambulance?” He asked.

“In the ambulance?” She repeated.

“You sang some Tiny Dancer to me in the ambulance when we were on the way to the hospital.”

“You remember that.”

“Of course I do Robyn. You are right. Music is my escape and it does provide me with a sense of calm and helps clear my mind. You singing to me in the ambulance definitely helped my rising anxiety.”

“Monday evening after my first day back at work, I played the Rocketman soundtrack very loudly while I baked cookies and when Tiny Dancer came on, I got a little bit upset.”

“A little bit upset?”

“Well let’s just say you when you had a cookie, you also ate some of my tears.” Robyn knew she had to explain when he looked at her confused. “I cried, a lot, as I listened to Tiny Dancer because it reminded me of you and I had just left you, and some of those tears might have fallen into the cookie dough but I do the same thing, use music as an escape. You already have heard my piano play list and you have seen my heavy rotation on spotify and I am completely guilty of singing songs from musicals very loudly in the evenings here.”

“Lots of variation in your music tastes and please don’t cry at Tiny Dancer because for me it’s a good memory from the ambulance, not a sad one.”

“I think I was just an overall emotional wreck on that Monday so anything would have set me off and it just happened to be you singing. I am making new singing memories and so are you and you can send me that video you took.”

“What video?” Asked Taron hoping his face didn’t show any guilt.

“The one you just filmed when we sang together. You are a wonderful actor Taron and your not guilty face is perfect, however I work with children and I have eyes on the back of my head. I don’t mind if you want to make more memories Taron. Just ask me. I very much enjoy singing with you and as much as you want the videos, so do I. I am one of those people who take a million photos so I always have a memory and don’t say sorry to me either.”

“I apologise.”

“Now that’s just a fancy way of saying sorry.”

“Mae’n ddrwg gen i.” He answered her.

“And you can’t say it in Welsh either, though please feel free to talk to me in Welsh as much as you want.”

Taron laughed. “We won’t get too far. You won’t understand me.”

“It’ll be grand. You speak Welsh, I’ll speak Irish, we will have a great conversation.”

“Or we could sing another song.”

“Always the better option.” She agreed. “How about Three Non Blondes.”

“Perfect.” He agreed.


	22. “This is the part where I kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the two pictures help with some references to cwtch and hurling :)

Robyn arrived home from work on Monday in a wonderful mood. The funding she had managed to secure had arrived and it was more than she thought they were going to get and was very excited about the research she had started on for rehauling the garden. Also, the new girl who had started was fantastic and an absolute God send for Robyn, taking up Valerie’s old position in the preschool room easily and the children already loved her.

“Hey Taron!” She called happily as she hung up her coat in the closet at the door. “Taron?” She called again as she walked out of the closet and closed the door. “Tar…” Robyn stopped speaking when she walked into the sitting room. “Oh no.”

Lined up along her couch were her teddy bears and sitting in his usual space in the corner was Taron with a large blue dinosaur on his knees.

“Hello Robyn.”

“Been snooping by any chance Taron?” She asked.

“I had no idea there were drawers under your bed and when I opened them, I found all of these!” He said smiling.

When Robyn had purchased her bed, she made sure it had lots of storage space underneath and she used a lot of it to keep her soft plush bears and animals, not willing to put them in her attic. Being a woman in her thirties it was not very grown-up to keep teddy bears on display but she couldn’t part with them so kept them, but kept them hidden away.

“You are like a bloody sniffer dog.” She said as she sat on the poof.

“I love them all but this dinosaur I think is my favourite.” He said giving it a squeeze.

“I don’t have a particular favourite but you might have seen a pattern here.”

“These ones?” Asked Taron as he pointed to the right side of the couch where he had all the Care Bears lined up.

“Yeah the Care Bears. The brown one, my favourite. Tenderheart Bear.” Robyn moved and lifted the large plush toy and sat down on the couch. “You probably think I am a wierdo, with all the teddy bears.” She said hiding a little behind the bear in her hands.

“Not at all and don’t make that noise at me. I don’t judge you for any of this. I told you. I love them all. I had a good time pulling them out and looking at them, wondering what story you had for each of them.”

“Well the one you are holding I won from a claw machine in Galway.”

“Seriously? This thing is fucking huge! It’s bigger than my upper body and you won it from a claw machine?”

“I am quite talented at them. The rainbow unicorn, London bear, glitter eyed bear and a few of those smaller ones I have won from the claw machines. The glitter eyed bear is actually called Freddy.”

“After Freddy Mercury?” Asked Taron as he reached over for the soft brown and black bear.

“Yeah. Remember in the 7/11 I told you about the time I had to sing the Queen song and freaked out over remembering the words?” Taron nodded at her. “Well that gospel music festival was in Galway and I won that bear and called it Freddy.”

“Do they all have names?” Asked Taron, putting the bear back.

“No, just the ones that have a memory attached to them.”

“Does this guy have a name?” He asked holding up the dinosaur.

“Nope. The festival was in Galway the next year as well and I won him too.”

“Can I name him?” Asked Taron.

“Be my guest.”

“Let me have a think.” He said as he turned the dinosaur around so he could look at him properly. “So, you also love the Care Bears?” He said.

“I know I am a nineties kid but I loved eighties cartoons and the Care Bears were my fave. I have been collecting them. I had auditioned for Wednesday Adams for the musical society and desperately wanted the part but I was so ill during the audition I couldn’t sing the song, didn’t get the part and I went to Tesco afterwards to buy my weight in chocolate and there on the shelf was this bear, True Heart Bear, one of the first original Care Bears. I was so excited and it was a bloody bargain at fifteen euro. It was going to make up for my terrible audition. She was beautiful, all rainbow coloured but when I went to pay for everything, they couldn’t sell her to me. She wasn’t supposed to be on the shelf and I questioned it and they still wouldn’t sell it to me. I even rang the head office the next day to complain and the person on the phone was so lovely but it was something to do with stock rotation and they couldn’t sell the bear. I was absolutely devastated and as you can tell. Still as bitter as ever.” Robyn laughed a little. “Seems petty, it is just a teddy bear, but at the time it meant a lot to me. Still does but I cannot get it anywhere however I do keep adding to my collection. No idea what I am going to do with them. Maybe I will build another room and put them in glass cases and display them all!” She laughed. “And now I am rambling about fucking Care Bears. Jesus Robyn shut up. Shit sorry Taron.” Robyn felt her whole face heat up with an embarrassing blush while Taron’s face lit up in a massive grin as she rambled on.

“I am calling this dinosaur ‘cwtch’” He said.

“Bless you.” Replied Robyn which made him laugh hard, Robyn not having a notion to what word Taron had just used, but she knew it was Welsh.

“You are the epiphany of cwtch.” Taron chuckled. “It’s a very special welsh word for a hug or comfort but not just any hug or kind of comfort. It’s the most important and extraordinary type of love you can feel for a person. It’s more than just a hug, it is something shared between two people, that only those two people understand and have this connection of pure trust, faith and belief. It’s what we have and it’s what I am calling this dinosaur so when you look at it, you will call him cwtch and smile and think of our time together.”

Robyn moved the care bear that was between herself and Taron and sat right beside him. “I love it. Cwtch.” She repeated. “Though I don’t need a blue fluffy and glittery dinosaur to think of our time together Taron but…” She took the dinosaur from his hands and made the sign of a cross over his blue forehead. “I now christen thee, cwtch.” She said. “And it is official.”

Taron took the plush back. “You carry a very important name now catch and you must uphold the honour that comes with such a responsibility and always be trusting, faithful and believe that one day I will be back to take you out from your home of darkness and show you the light!” Taron held the dinosaur over his head and started to sing the chorus from The Circle of Life, Robyn chiming in with the Zulu words.

Laughter filled the air as Taron lowered the dinosaur slowly to his lap, the two grinning at each other. “Can he stay on the couch? I would feel bad putting him back under the bed so soon after his christening.”

“Why not. He matches the décor.”

“So, he would have been going back in if he was a red dinosaur?” Asked Taron.

“Yep.”

Taron hit Robyn with the dinosaur, gently. “Don’t worry cwtch, I’ve got your back.” He stood up and placed the newly named animal in the corner. “I will put these back for you and I wasn’t lying when I said I like them. I like snooping around your home and I like it even more that it doesn’t seem to bother you at all.”

“I told you Taron, nothing to hide.”

“Can’t wait to see what I discover tomorrow.” He said giving her a wink before he turned and grabbed a handful of her bears and walked around the couch. “I also want to write a strongly worded letter to Tesco for you. Not very fair having the bear on the shelf but not selling it to you.”

“Thanks Taron. I mean you have connections, might sway them to dig through their store room and find one for me, especially if they get a letter from none other than Elton John.”

Robyn stood up and picked up some of the Care Bears and helped Taron to tidy all of her precious bears back under her bed.

After dinner, Taron sat lazing on the couch, his new dinosaur friend beside him while Robyn was outside routing in her garden shed for something. He had no idea what she was looking for, but quickly added the garden shed for his next place to snoop. He saw her through the glass doors closing the garden shed and she walked around the side of the house and in through the kitchen patio door.

“Right Mr Egerton. It’s time to get physical.” Taron looked over the side of the couch to Robyn who was holding two wooden sticks in one hand and two white balls in another. “We have spent way too much sitting on that couch. I think it is time I introduced you the concept of hurling.” Robyn carefully threw one of the balls his way, Taron catching it in two hands.

“Hurling?” He asked looking at the small leather ball in his hands the same size of a tennis ball.

“Yep. One of the most fast paced and some would say dangerous sports played in Ireland.” Robyn walked over to him, bouncing the ball on the end of the stick she was holding.

“So, you know I am under doctors orders to rest.” He said. “I am not allowed to play hurling.”

Robyn grinned at him. “Well come and get some fresh air with me then.” She handed him one of the sticks that was flat with a curved end. “It doesn’t take much effort.”

“You just said it was one of the most fast paced and dangerous game in Ireland.”

“When you actually play the game properly. We are just going to go and hit the sliotar, the ball, with the hurley stick into the goal.”

“Me and cwtch are just going to hang out here.”

Robyn moved to stand in front of him, her head tilted. “It’s just like cricket.”

“I am feeling kind of achy today. Think I should stay on the couch.”

“Achy my arse!” Laughed Robyn. “You had no trouble moving all those bears to the couch earlier.”

“The bears are light.”

“I will show you how to bake key lime pie tomorrow.”

“Ok so you just hit the ball like cricket?” Taron got to his feet while Robyn smirked at him. “What’s the shit eating grin for?” He asked.

“Men are easily bribed.” She said as she started to walk away from him still hopping the ball off the end of the hurley.

“You were a sporty kid, weren’t you?” He asked as she followed her out the front door, closing it behind him.

“Absolutely not. I never was sporty but dad encouraged me to play camogie, the female version of hurling. I gave it a season but then gave it up. I am not a sports person but every now and again, I head out to the football field and have a play around.”

“And now you are dragging me with you.” Taron said as he watched her still volley the small ball off the hurley stick.

“I will pay you in baking skills and to be fair you kind of owe me.”

“How?”

Robyn stopped and caught the ball in her left hand. “Do you think any other woman would have allowed you to snoop so much through her home and not say anything about all the re-arranging you have been doing?”

Taron smiled a little. “I was wondering if you were ever going to say something. I have been waiting for the backlash for moving all of your stuff around.”

“No backlash to come from this woman.” She said, walking up the drive to her old childhood come. “I have found it amusing.”

“You switched the shampoo back to way I put it.”

“I can get used to little changes, though the DVD’s will probably not stay backwards. My OCD is not liking that change at all and I am just going to get the dog, if that’s ok. She’ll happily run around the football field while we are in there.” Robyn could see a little confusion in Taron’s eyes as he followed her around the back of her old house. “And like I said you owe me.” Robyn used the hurley to roll a green tennis ball back and flick it up in the air, catching it in her left hand along side the other ball she was holding.

“Should I be worried?” Asked Taron as they walked into the back garden.

“Nope.” Answered Robyn giving her mam a wave through the kitchen window and she continued on into the house, Taron right behind her.

“And you’re back for more stories Taron?” Asked Lizzie when her daughter and guest strolled into the kitchen.

“Nah just for Pearl.” Answered Robyn, the dog running her way, tail wagging. “I am going to show Taron how to play hurling.”

“Do you want a helmet?” Robyn’s dad strolled into the kitchen when he heard his daughter mention hurling.

“A helmet?” Taron looked to Robyn, eyes wide. “I need a helmet?”

“No, you don’t and we are going now. I only wanted the dog.” She lightly pushed on Taron’s back. “You don’t need a helmet. Let’s go.”

“Don’t hit the ball at his pretty face Robyn!” Called Lizzie as her daughter rushed out of the door, pulling on Taron’s hand as he went, the dog following them.

“Maybe I should take up the offer of the helmet.” Questioned Taron as they walked back down the drive.

“We are going to be hitting the ball at the goal, not each other.” Robyn gently threw the tennis ball down the road, the dog running straight after it.

“I don’t need matching bruising on the other side of my face though.”

“Thought you said you trusted me?”

“I do.” Taron replied quickly. “It’s the wind and force of gravity that I don’t.”

“Good answer but you’ll be grand. This way.”

Robyn made her way in through a small hole in the hedge, calling Peral who came running, Taron following her up the small incline and into a football field he had no idea existed beside her house.

“Welcome to Kilcreen’s local GAA club. You have gained access through the private entrance.” She grinned, picking up the tennis ball Pearl had left at her feet and throwing it further away this time. Robyn walked over the grassy area and ducked under the bars to get onto the pitch, the dog coming back with the ball again. She dropped the white leather ball from her hands and picking up the tennis ball, threw it in the air with her left hand and with one swift swing of the hurley, her two hands holding the handle, hit the ball for the dog down the pitch.

“Thought you said you only played for one season?” Taron watched at the dog ran full speed after the ball, while Robyn used the hurley to pick up the other easily and catch it in her hands.

“I did. I just don’t have the interest in the competitiveness of it and anyone can hit a ball with a hurley.” She walked over towards the goal. “Even you.”

Taron dropped the ball she had given him and hit it gently with the hurley, taking his time. He enjoyed how she easily invited him into her world and surprised him daily with little adventures. He hit the ball a little harder, still conscious of his healing ribs. Pearl ran past him and dropped the ball for Robyn and she quickly picked it up and hit it again for the dog.

“Are you even allowed in here?” He asked as he stood beside her in the middle of the goal posts.

“Absolutely.”

“Are you just saying that?”

“No one would try to kick me out. My dad is president of the club. He has been involved with the club since he was a kid and has coached many teams. He also got the funding which helped build that clubhouse.”

“Like father like daughter!” Laughed Taron.

“Yes, you could say so.” Robyn picked up the tennis ball Pearl had left for her again. “So, I can come in whenever I want and no one can say anything. You want to try and hit the ball for her?”

“I don’t think I will be as good as you.”

“She won’t care. She just wants to run after the ball.”

“You go again so I can watch and learn.” Robyn threw the ball up, swung back the hurley and hit it hard, Pearl galloping after it. “Just like that.” Robyn looked to him. “Don’t give me that look Taron. I watched Rocketman. I know you hit that baseball on your first take and nearly every take after that.”

“Ahh shit. I forgot about that.”

“Maybe I should have compared hurling to baseball instead of cricket.”

The dog came back with the ball and dropped it at Robyn’s shoes. Using the hurley, she picked up the ball and handed it to him. “Just don’t hurt yourself. Or me.”

Taron took two long strides away from Robyn. “No guarantee I will get this first go.”

“No pressure on you to do that.”

“I don’t want to disappoint Pearl.” When Taron moved away from Robyn, the brown and white dog followed him and sat sitting patiently waiting for him to hit the ball for her.

“I’ll speak to her if you don’t hit it.” Grinned Robyn.

Chuckling, Taron pulled his phone from his pocket. “Let’s make some more memories.”

“You want me to video this?”

“Yeah, why not. I can show my mates at home.”

“Don’t you want a practise shot?” Asked Robyn as she set up his phone to video.

“I am going to take a chance on the first try. Can’t let Pearl down.”

“Ok I am recording.”

Taron threw the tennis ball up in the air, a little higher than he meant to, with a thud that echoed around the empty field, hit the tennis ball a little further than Robyn had, the dog taking to a sprint to run after it.

“Ahh yes!” Shouted Taron with excitement. “And it was a little better than yours!” He gloated doing a little dance as he walked back over to her.

“That was a tennis ball, not a sliotar. It is a lot lighter.”

“You can do better?” Asked Taron taking the phone from her and turning it so both their faces were in the frame.

“Yes, I can do better.” She replied.

Taron held his hand out towards where he had been standing. Robyn smirked at him and picked up the sliotar and walked away from him, Taron filming her the whole time. The dog came to stand at her feet with the tennis ball, Robyn took it from the dog and threw it to Taron to catch. “Go sit with Taron.” She said to the dog, who followed her instructions and sat at Taron’s feet “Stay.” She hopped the white ball off the end of the hurley. “If I hit this further than you hit the tennis ball, then you have to go and get it.”

“Sure. That’s all?”

“You want me to ask you to wear your Elton hot pants and send a picture of you doing so to Claire? And Maggie?”

“Ok so loser goes to get the ball.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

It took less than five seconds for Robyn to throw the slightly heavier ball in the air and hit it very hard, the echo resonating around the empty field, as she put her whole body weight into the strike, the ball landing just past the forty five metre line on the opposite side of the pitch, much further than where Taron had hit his.

“Tennis ball?” She asked looking to Taron, who stood with his mouth slightly open but he threw her the tennis ball. From his throw, she hit it with the same force as the sliotar and the tennis ball travelled further. “Go Pearl!” She called and the dog left Taron’s side while she went to stand beside him. She took the phone from him. “Go Taron!” She laughed and he made a face for the video he was still filming and started to walk down the grass field to where Robyn had hit the ball, while she started to sing We Are the Champions as he walked away. She continued to film Taron as he picked up the ball and walked back to her.

“You still filming?” He asked throwing her the ball.

“Making memories, Taron, making memories.” She caught the ball and handed him his phone back. “You want to try and score some points now?”

“Let give it a go.” He agreed finally stopping the recording.

It was a half an hour filled with their laughs and shouts, Taron enjoying his newly learnt skill. He took it easy, making sure he didn’t push himself too hard but still celebrated each time the ball went through the posts into the goal and even more so when it flew over and between the bars.

“If you keep pulling out all of your surprises for me before Saturday Robyn, I won’t want to come back.” He said as they sat on the ground in the goals, Pearl between then, panting hard from all of her running around.

“And you have figured out my master plan.” She let out a fake cackle, Taron laughing at her.

“So, you don’t want me to come back then?” He said throwing some grass at her.

“You will always be welcomed back with open arms.”

“And baked goods?”

“If there is nothing in my fridge when you arrive, we can bake something together.”

“Like key lime pie?”

“Like key lime pie.”

“So, when do we get to make that? It was my reward for learning hurling with you.”

“Tomorrow?” She suggested. “I will have to get the ingredients in the shop.”

“Yes shopping! I love shopping.”

“We don’t need a pile of stuff Taron. Just the ingredients for the pie.” Robyn looked his way when a pile of grass landed on her arms. “And there is no surprise inside it either.” She picked the grass from her arms and threw it back at him. “It is one you could make for your mam and you won’t need a recipe for it. It’s very easy and simple.”

“You do realise that the things you are good at, like hurling, baking and playing piano are simple for you because you are good at them.”

“Well you are good at throwing grass it seems!” Robyn took some more grass from her jumper. She threw it back his way, another wade of blades landing on her once she got the others off. “Taron, you are…”

“Handsome? Funny? Incorrigible?” He asked grinning.

“That last one yes.”

“Oh, so you don’t think I am handsome then?” He got to his knees, his two hands at his sides, full of grass.

“Because I am really going to say that to your face.”

“So, you do think I am handsome?” Robyn shook her head at him, throwing the tennis ball for Pearl, who ran after it.

With the space between them, now that the dog had moved, Taron took the chance to move closer to Robyn. “Say it!”

“Nope.”

“Say it. Say ‘Taron you are handsome.’” He did the best Irish accent he could muster up, grinning as Robyn rolled her eyes at him.

“Nope.”

“You really should say it, especially if you believe it is true.”

“No, I really shouldn’t and nothing you can do will make me say it.”

“Oh really?” Taron dropped the grass he was holding onto the ground and with his two hands started to tickle Robyn, her hands immediately trying to push his away but Taron used his strength against her and continued to tickle her mercilessly. “Tell me!”

“Never!” Robyn tried to lay down, turn over and crawl away but Taron grabbed her sides and turned her over onto her back and got his hands to her stomach again, fingers tickling her skin as it came on show as she tried to move away from him.

“I won’t stop till you say it!” He laughed, enjoying how Robyn’s chuckles came from deep inside, as she squirmed under him. “Why Robyn I never knew you were so tickly.”

“Taron!” She called still laughing. “You are not going to break me!” She tried to moved his hands again but he knelt firm, nimble and soft fingertips running up and down her sides. Using her feet, Robyn started to push herself backwards, desperately trying to get away from Taron as he tickled her sympathetically, his own laughter filling the air. He snuck his hands under the elastic band of her hoodie and aimed straight for her ribs, Robyn immediately squirming more under his warm touch.

“Come on chicken, you know you want to say it!”

“Never!” Robyn tried to drag Taron’s hands by his wrists from under her jumper, but her movement only made him more determined and he put a little more vigour in the speed of the tickles. “Ok ok! Taron please stop!” She cried, wet tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes from laughing.

“Tell me you think I am handsome! Admit it!” He demanded feeling his hands slip down her stomach and she wriggled away from him. “Don’t even Robyn!” He chuckled.

Robyn moved a few inches backwards again when she felt Taron’s hands ease a little but then she felt a weight on her right leg and realised that Taron had thrown one of his legs over hers to carefully pin her down. “Taron!” She put her two hands on his chest and gave herself one more push backwards, while trying to knock him over with her other leg but her laughter suddenly stopped and she gave a shout of pain as her head hit the goalpost, Taron lifting his hands immediately from her.

“Robyn?” He asked concerned as he heard her groan a little, laying down beside her, so he was curled up protectively against her left side.

“Ugh why do I always get the raw end of these play fights.”

Taron brushed her hair from her face as he leaned over her, his leg still entwined with hers. “You ok?”

“Yeah I am ok.” She said bringing her left hand up to rub the back of her head. She felt Taron’s fingers beside hers as he massaged where she had hit her head off the wooden goal post, his hand that had moved her hair away now at the back of her head. “I hate being tickled.”

“I noticed.” He said grinning at her. “You sure you’re alright?” His hand moved back to her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. Taron felt his heart skip a beat, his stomach drop and a heat rise to his cheeks as he half held Robyn in his arms on the grass on the ground. His eyes closed when he felt Robyn’s left hand rest on his cheek and when he opened them, he didn’t even feel himself moving closer to her but her face was getting closer to his, freckles and blue eyes becoming clearer as he moved. A shaky nervous breath left his lips as Robyn’s hand moved from his cheek around to the back of his neck, her fingers twirling through his hair, her fingertips leaving electric sparks against his heated skin.

Robyn had never seen Taron’s eyes so dark, their colour changing almost completely to brown with a slight ring of green around the edge. Her right hand was still flat against his chest and she could feel how his heart beat changed quicker than a finger click. Her left hand automatically went to his cheek, her hand on skin that was blushed and warm and Robyn knew it wasn’t from their effort of trying to play some Irish sport. She inched her hand down his jaw, his growing beard soft yet coarse against her fingers. He hadn’t bothered to shave since last weekend and as her hand moved down his neck, her thumb grazed the mole at his throat and she felt him swallow as she lightly trailed her fingers across to the back of his neck and into the hair as the back of his head. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as his own hand cupped her cheek just as delicately as she had held his and when she opened her eyes, Taron’s forehead met hers and she watched as he bit his bottom lip before dipping his head a little so their noses touched.

A tennis ball dropping on Robyn’s neck, made her break the intense stare she had with Taron and her heart started to beat rapidly after it had near stopped as his perfect face moved from hers. Her hand dropped from the back of his neck, Taron moving right back from her face and she was sure the red tint that filled his face mirrored hers and just as she had been working on ignoring those bubbling sparks, within milliseconds, they were ignited again but Pearl had finally found the ball she had thrown earlier and happily dropped it back to her master, not caring that she was lying down on the grass with her new friend, breaking the tender but charged connection between herself and Taron

“Thanks Pearl.” Robyn pushed the dog’s nose from her face as she started to lick her. “Ugh Pearl no.”

Taron moved so Robyn could sit up and took his leg from hers so she wasn’t pinned down any more. They sat side by side with each other, Robyn throwing the ball for the dog again. It was the first slightly uncomfortable silence that ever fell between them, both thinking about what would have happened if the dog hadn’t of come back with her precious ball.

Taron was desperate to run his hands through his hair, stand up and shake himself off but instead made himself sit still and try to take calming breathes without Robyn knowing he was doing so, but as she sat right beside him, their shoulders touching, he could feel the one long breath she took. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who needed a minute or two to collect themselves. He tucked shaking hands under his arms but felt Robyn hook her right arm through his left elbow and the kiss she placed on his left cheek triggered the good kind of tingles on his skin.

Nervous energy ran through Robyn’s blood and she really needed to do something with her hands as she started to pull at the skin around her thumbs. Her heart was still racing and from the corner of her eyes, saw Taron slip his hands under his arms so she linked her arm with his and without thinking twice moved so she could kiss his cheek, lingering a little with her lips pressed against his soft skin before she turned back to stare in front of her.

“Taron?”

“Hmm?”

“You are easy on the eye.”

He chuckled a little. “Robyn?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re alright.” He chuckled more when she pulled her arm from his and dug her elbow gently into his left side. “You know I think you are beautiful Robyn. Inside and out.”

“Taron?”

“Yep.”

“You are handsome.”

Pearl came running back with the ball again this time dropping it beside Taron, who threw it for her again.

“We should probably head back.” Said Robyn as she looked to Taron. “It’s getting dark.” She dropped her left arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder, gave his waist a squeeze when he didn’t answer or look at her. “Few more minutes?”

“Please.”

Granting Taron his wish, she gave him another little squeeze, Taron dropping his own arm around her waist and when Pearl came back, Robyn made her lay down beside her, so they could just sit together and watch as the sky changed from light blue to dark blue to black, taking their heat from each other as they night drew in cold, that slight awkward moment between them setting with the sun, their usual secure feeling coming back quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... A Kind of Magic is coming to an end :( There are only three chapters after this one. I do have a plan for more once it's done, one shots that still add to the story and they are coming along. Work starts back next week so posting will more than likely not be everyday but I have a plan and I will stick to it and get them up when I can. So for the moment, enjoy the story. :) Suze xx 
> 
> cwtch - kutch  
> sliotar - slith-her  
> camogie - ca-mo-gee (rhymes with key)  
> GAA - Gaelic Athletic Association


	23. “Love is the easiest thing there is. It's the layers of doubt, fear, and expectation that make it complicated.”

“So, I have to bake this whole pie by myself?” Asked Taron as Robyn sat on a stool on the opposite side of the island.

“Yep.”

“Robyn!” He whined. “You know I am going to fuck this up.”

“You actually cannot fuck it up Taron. It is limes and biscuits.”

“Please will you help me?” He asked as he looked at the ingredients she had laid out for him.

“Nope. You owe me.”

“I owe you? I got that ball for you yesterday.”

Robyn laughed before she stopped suddenly becoming very serious. “Yes, because that will pay me back for what you did today.”

When Robyn got in from work that afternoon, Taron had been sitting on the floor having a tea party with all of her bears. He had taken them out from under her bed again and laid them all out and given as many of them as he could a plate and cup from her kitchen, his with a slice of toast on it and a cup of tea beside him.

“A tea party?” She had questioned but when he gave her a gorgeous grin, she just couldn’t be annoyed at him.

Robyn had gone to take a quick shower after she walked away from Taron and his tea party to find in her closet that he had taken all off her work clothes from her rail and replaced them with all of his clothes from his duffle and when she walked into the bathroom, on the floor were all of her toiletries set up in a maze of organised mess, including the wrappings and packaging from the feminine products which he had routed out from her cabinet.

“Taron!” She yelled and he walked in looking at her. “Do I even want to know what this is supposed to be?”

“It’s art.” He answered simply.

“Art?” She questioned.

“Tampons are not fun.” He replied to her question.

“Excuse you?” She asked folding her arms over her chest.

“Not fun at all.”

“Should I even ask.”

“They really soak up a lot of liquid, don’t they?” Robyn ran her hands over her face, leaving her hands on her cheeks. “I wanted to fill the bath and put them all in but that would have been way too much water so then I tried the sink but I didn’t want to block the sink. I didn’t realise how much soakage they actually have. I understand better now why you used pads for my arm in the 7/11.”

“Taron please tell me you have not wasted all my tampons and pads on testing their soaking abilities.”

“I will replace them for you.” He said as he walked out of the bathroom. “I mean you are good for another three weeks right? Enjoy your shower.”

“TARON!” She shouted after him but he closed the bathroom door as he left her alone to shower. “Clean up the bears!” She yelled through the closed door before turning to look at her bathroom floor. “I might just kill you before this week is out.” She muttered to herself and she started to clean up the bottles from the floor.

Robyn could easily forgive him for pulling her whole bathroom apart and his curiosity of products he would never have to use and she knew she could trust him with her bears. She already had snuck his blue Hawaiian shirt into her underwear drawer to keep as payback for switching her clothes around but it was the glitter in her body wash that would take longer for her to forgive.

She marched out to him wrapped in a towel, her wet hair dripping down her back. “I am going to murder you.”

“Rob… Robyn.” Taron jumped up from the couch when she appeared in front of him, her skin still dripping from her shower.

“You are so dead. Where did you find the glitter?” She demanded.

After the shock is seeing her in a towel, he grinned. “I found a box in the garden shed.”

“You are in big trouble mister.” She said as she took a step closer to him, poking him in his chest.

She had used her body wash as normal, the bubbles frothing immediately but when she washed the suds off, her skin was extremely sparkly in the light of the bathroom. She was very confused when she looked at her arms and legs, wondering how on earth she was covered in a fine layer of silver and gold glitter and then it came to her. One Welsh man who had nothing better to do with his time during the day.

“Oh shit Robyn. I didn’t think it was going to be that bad.”

“That bad Taron? That bad? I am like a fucking glitter troll! And I think it’s in my hair!” She wailed. Taron tried to hold back his laugher but it was very hard when she pouted at him. “Taron!”

“Oh shit I am sorry! I am really sorry Robyn.” He took her arm by the elbow, her skin shimmering every time he moved her arm. “I am so fucking sorry. It’ll wash off.”

“Do you remember that conversation you and me had in the garden about glitter and how water and glitter doesn’t mix? Taron, I have a really important meeting with a parent tomorrow!” Robyn started to jump up and down with frustration. “Ugh I am bringing you to work with me tomorrow or I am going to leave you with my parents so they can babysit you!” Robyn brushed her hands up and down her arm, smoothing out wet water droplets on her skin but the glitter remained stuck firm. “It’s not going to come off! Taron…” She moaned.

“Oh sweetheart.” Despite her state of dress, just being in a towel, Taron took her in for a hug, not caring that her hair left his arms wet. It was the first time he had seen Robyn act, well like a girl, where she was frustrated beyond belief with how she looked, almost having a fit with the glitter he had put in her body wash. He really didn’t think he had put that much in but as he looked down to her bare shoulders, her wet skin sparkled and as his eyes travelled down her back, he could see the same twinkle on the back of her legs. “I will google how to get rid of glitter for you.”

“I hate you.” She said into her shoulder.

“I know darling, I know.”

Robyn spent twenty minutes in the shower trying to scrub the glitter from her body with a body scrub brush and her skin was red raw afterwards. Taron had shouted into her that make up remover would help get rid of the glitter and she spent another twenty using cotton wool and her precious clinque make up remover to rub the remaining glitter off. She had to call Taron in so get her back once she was half dressed because she couldn’t reach.

“I am really sorry.” He repeated when he saw how red her skin was after she had scrubbed it. “Really sorry.” He said again as she gave him some body lotion to rub in once he was done with the glitter removal, taking his time as he massaged her lower back working his way up to her neck and shoulders. He felt awful for his little trick, not realising how far it was going to go and wanted to really show her he meant his apology.

“Please tell me you are finished snooping now.” She asked as she rolled her neck as Taron’s thumbs worked lovingly into her skin. He was just as gentle as he had been when he had rubbed the aftersun into her shoulders in the 7/11.

“I am finished. Definitely finished.”

“No more routing through drawers and boxes?”

“Nope. I will sit on the couch and read through scripts instead.”

She turned her whole body to look at him, keeping a tight hold of the blue checked shirt against the front of her body. “You could have been reading scripts instead of doing this?” She asked him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs now rubbing in easy circles there instead of her neck.

“Maybe.”

“You are a tosspot.” She said as she turned away from him and moved her hands to her back so she could close the strap of her bra and pull the shoulder straps up, before pulling her shirt on over her head, turning back to him as she buttoned the middle buttons. “I would watch my back Egerton. Not this week because I know you are still hurt but in the future, my payback will be mighty and deserved.”

“I will bring you to a movie premier.” He tried again knowing what her answer was going to be.

“Oh Taron, I would be worried if I was you. Everybody loves an Irish girl, but you should never, ever mess with one.”

Robyn turned and left him standing in the bathroom, a smirk deep in his features but it turned to a frown quickly when he realised that she wasn’t joking about getting him back.

So, when he was now staring at all the ingredients for the key lime pie Robyn was making him bake all by himself fifteen minutes later after he had rubbed her lotion in, he thought this might have been her payback but as she raised one eyebrow at him, he knew it wasn’t.

“I would roll my sleeves up of I were you Taron. You have a lot of work to do.”

“I will fuck this up.”

“And I will have photo evidence of it all.” She said as she held her phone to him.

Sighing, Taron rolled up the sleeves of his navy shirt. “Right so what do I do first?” He asked.

“Put the biscuits in the zip lock bag and use the rolling pin to crush them.”

Doing as Robyn instructed him, Taron started to crush the biscuits while Robyn snapped a photo of him. He stopped mid crush and looked at her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I am still not helping you.”

“Would you have kissed me if Pearl hadn’t of interrupted us?”

The photo Robyn had taken captured a beautiful forlorn look on his face, his eyes wide and curious, his left eye brow raised and matched the same look on Robyn’s face.

“Yes.” She answered without hesitation. “Would you?” She returned quickly.

“Yes.” His answer made Robyn look down to the island before slowing gazing back up at Taron, who was still looking at her but his whole face changed from a slight small smile to a grimace. “Fuck Robyn.”

“Maybe not just yet.” She answered as she hopped off the stool and walked around to Taron who was furiously running his hands through his hair and down his face.

“What a mess, huh?” He said and he leaned his hip against the island and looked to her.

“I wouldn’t call it a mess at all. Me and you, our relationship has been fast and furious. I know you have felt it and I have definitely felt it, this spark we have and last night just showed how intense it is. There is no denying the connection we have but it has been built because of the life-threatening situation we found ourselves in and because we were literally thrown together.”

“And you saved my life Robyn.”

“I know Taron but we have only known each other two weeks and I don’t know how you feel but I don’t think a relationship can be built on such extreme circumstances, despite how easy we get on and how much we have in common. Emotions will always run high between me and you, always and last night emotions were on overload for us.”

“Might be an understatement.” Replied Taron. “I agree though. CPR is probably not the best start for a budding relationship.” He took a long breath in and out. “What I do know though, is that I love you, very much and I always will.”

“I absolutely love you too.” Robyn reached over and placed her hand on his. “And I will always be here for you and at the end of a phone too whenever you need me. You and me, what we have is something no one will ever understand. Jesus Taron even I don’t understand it but what I do know and hate to say it but I would rather have you as a friend above anything else. As much as I wish Pearl hadn’t interrupted us last night, maybe it was for the best.”

“Just a few more seconds.” He said quietly. Taron agreed completely with everything Robyn had said but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would have felt like to have a little kiss from her. just to try and pacify the constant butterflies he felt. “I need you as a friend too and I wouldn’t want anything to ruin what we have.”

Robyn heard the change in his voice and saw his head tilt a little towards his chin, realising he was disappointed that Pearl had disturbed them. “We have kind of kissed.” She said.

“I don’t remember it. I think I might have been unconscious at the time.” He smiled her way. “We already know that we are friends for life and I know I owe you more than I can ever give you, even more so after these last two weeks. I just don’t know what I am going to do with this fucking spark though.”

Robyn moved closer to him and placed two hands on his cheeks, Taron looking at her confused. She stood on her toes and looked at him directly in his eyes, before closing hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips, nose and then his forehead. “Me either.” She whispered against his left cheek as she placed one last kiss there. “I will do nothing to risk our friendship Taron. It means so much to me and now you can remember the kiss.”

A little grin filled his face. “I thought I got two?” He said with a small wink. “Two breathes?” He loved seeing her smile and blush and he took full advantage of her silence and bending his head, brushed another quick kiss to her lips before pulling her in for a hug. “This doesn’t change anything between us, right?”

“Never.”

“Good. I can still have my head massages?” He asked as he rubbed her back, enjoying how she gently slapped his. “What about the spark?”

“Let’s keep it ignited. It’s a friendship spark and I know I am always going to feel it.”

“Me too.”

Taron absolutely adored his hugs with Robyn. She fitted so neatly into him and every time he could feel nothing but love from her. He also knew she was right about their emotions and connections. Everything between them was heightened because of their circumstances but without a doubt he wanted and definitely needed Robyn as a friend, even if her tiny kiss made his heart flutter. It was a gesture he would keep close to his heart forever.

“Want some help?” He heard her ask.

“With what chicken?” He replied laughing a little as she groaned into him.

“I am going to have to get used that bloody nickname, amn’t I?”

“Yes you are and help with what chicken?”

“The baking.”

“You will help me?” He asked as he let her go. “Thought I owed you?”

“You do but I want to help you.”

It was another easy baking activity between the two, Robyn giving Taron full credit when they finished the key lime pie and he placed it in the fridge to fully set.

“Think you can make one for your mam?” She asked as she dried the dishes while Taron washed them.

“I should be able to pull it together but I may need you to write the recipe down for me and I am definitely going to need the one for the rainbow cake. I will not get in the door at home before Mari and Rosie ask me to help them make one.”

“Of course I will.”

“Thanks chicken.”

Nothing had changed between them after their talk, if anything their friendship was further stamped with approval, both taking their spots on the couch that evening, with their legs thrown up onto the poof as they lazily and happily watch some television together, cwtch nestled in-between them.

When Robyn came on from work on Wednesday, she walked into the apartment with her eyes closed. “Do I need to be worried?” She asked as she blindly walked to the couch.

“It is safe to open your eyes.”

When she did, Taron was sitting on the couch with her laptop on his knees and his glasses on his face. “I have been reading scripts. I fucking hate reading scripts but I did it for you.”

Robyn sat down beside him. “You did it so you have some work when you are finished Kingman in the new year.”

“I did it to stop me from snooping.”

“No you did it to save yourself from more payback.”

“Well that too. Me and cwtch have been very good.” Robyn looked at him. “Promise. We have been sitting quietly.”

“And taking an Instagram picture.” She said smiling at him. “Did cwtch agree to his sudden fame?”

“He talked me into it.”

Robyn got a notification on her phone in her office that afternoon that Taron had posted a picture on Instagram and she was immediately curious to see what on earth he was posting. When the picture loaded, it was one of him half hiding behind the blue dinosaur, only the left side of his face visible as the plush took up the rest of picture. He had captioned it ‘Found a new friend to keep me company while I follow doctor’s orders.’ Of course, the picture had taken the attention of all his followers, again the comments wishing him well and even Richard had left his own reply. ‘You ditched your other friend already?’ he replied with a winky smiley face.

“I am sure the stuffed blue glitter dinosaur and you had a long argument about taking a picture.”

“He was against it at first.”

“Hmm sure he was.” She grinned. “It’s a real cute photo.”

“Just keeping things alive.” He said as he closed the laptop down and pulled his glasses off. “Easing back into things, right?”

“Right.”

After dinner, Taron asked if he could go to choir with Robyn before she had even got the chance to ask him. He had even asked if he could join in with the group of tenors.

“You sure? Last week you were hiding behind your hat. This week you want to take part?”

“If you think it would be ok?”

“Of course it would. Are you sure Taron?”

“Yeah. I trust you and I know I will get home and be kicking myself for not joining in and it has been so long since I sang in a choir and we’re easing back into life, right?”

The two walked into the church an hour later, Taron without his trusty hat and Robyn properly introduced him to Maddie. He had stepped into the tenor section with great encouragement from Maddie, announcing him to the choir as Robyn’s friend from last week, Taron taking a small bow. Robyn loved watching Taron sing so much so she forgot to sing along with her part and had to be nudged by her choir friends to pay attention. Maddie was teaching a new song and by the end of the hour and half, the choir had learnt the majority of the song of and easily sang it in four-part harmony as their rehearsal ended. Taron moved over to Robyn when they were finished as she spoke to some of her friends in the choir, standing beside her.

“She is our Freddy.” One said to Taron.

“Oh I know that. I have seen her sing that Queen song on DVD.”

Everyone laughed as Maddie walked over. “Taron you are more than welcome to come and sing with us whenever you want. Nice job on the harmonies.”

“You make learning them very easy. I know why this one loves it here.” Said Taron as he put his hands on Robyn's shoulders. He felt completely comfortable around everyone and no one had yet to ask him any questions about him, his movies or why he was visiting Robyn and he left the church with a spring in his step, feeling a lot better about being around people who weren’t Robyn and although he was nervous about the press and media, he didn’t feel his stomach drop every time now.

Whatever it was about Wednesday nights in Robyn’s home, Taron could not sleep again and found himself up long before her at five am sitting on her couch in his boxers and a t-shirt with a cup of coffee as he scrolled through his phone. Robyn wandered into him in her own pj bottoms and tank top at six.

“What are you doing up?” She asked sleepily as she sat on the poof stretching out.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?”

“No idea, Robyn. No idea.” He took a sip from his cup. “Think it will be a cuddly kind of day again today.”

“They are the best days.”

Robyn got ready for work while Taron stayed on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and making some breakfast for them.

“Go back to bed Taron.” Suggested Robyn as she picked up her car keys, getting ready to leave, a long yawn coming from Taron as she pulled on her converse. “I know we are not talking about it but you only have a few days left here and you really should take advantage of the peace and quiet before it gets mental for you again.” She started to walk away from him but stopped. “Take cwtch with you.” She grinned.

“I might just do that.” He replied.

Robyn came home for lunch just after one, a little later then she had planned as she got caught up in paperwork and when she walked into the house, she called for Taron but got no answer. She dropped her keys, phone and purse onto the breakfast bar and walled over the couch expecting to see him laying down, wrapped in the teddy bear throw but he wasn’t there. “Taron?” She called again and turned to the island in the kitchen to see it set up with two plates, a sandwich on each plate along with a cup of coffee and glass of milk. “Taron.” She said softly smiling at what she knew was meant to be lunch for her when she came in from work but she got held up and hadn’t arrived on time for lunch with him. She made her way into the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen to grab her phone.

Quietly she strolled back into the bedroom and opening the camera on her phone, walked around to her side of the bed and leaning down, took a photo of Taron as he slept soundly on his left side on top of the duvet, still in the clothes he wore to bed, the blue dinosaur cuddled tight in his arms, his nose buried into the plushes soft head.

“One for the memories Taron.” She said to herself.

“And one for me?” Robyn jumped when she heard his voice and looked to him, his eyes open but he still lay in a neat little ball on the bed. “I made you some lunch.”

Robyn climbed up onto the bed and moved over to him. “I know. I saw. Thank you. I am sorry I am late.” She said as sat up against the pillows beside him. “I got caught up in paper work.”

“It’s ok. I said I would lay down and wait for you but I guess I fell asleep.”

“And brought dino with you.”

“He was lonely without me.”

“I have a feeling you are going to stuff this dinosaur into your duffle to bring home.”

“Can I?” He asked looking up to her.

“You are very attached to it aren’t you.”

“I am just worried he is going to be thrown back under the bed when I leave.”

“You can bring him home Taron if you want and even if you don’t, cwtch will be staying on the couch. It’s his corner now too. I don’t think I will be able to sit on the corner any more.”

Taron moved up on the bed so he was sitting beside Robyn. “Why not?”

“Because it’s your corner.” She replied a little sadly.

Taron immediately sensed the sadness and handed the dinosaur to her. “It’s cwtch’s corner now.” He said. “I think he should stay with you because if my sisters see him, he’s a goner and he’s good for cuddles.”

Robyn gave the dinosaur a long squeeze. “Not as good as some though.” She could feel Taron looking at her. “You, you tosspot!” She laughed as she hit him with the dinosaur.

“You still haven’t told me what a tosspot is Robyn.” Replied Taron as he chuckled.

“It’s just what you are.”

“Is it a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Depends on the situation.” She chuckled.

“Great ‘cos that clears it up for me.” He took a stretch, stopping so he didn’t over stretch his side. Over the last week the pain in his side was slightly more bearable but he knew he still had to take his movements slow and easy. “You want to have lunch now?” He asked. “I can make another coffee and get you some fresh milk.”

“Can we just stay here for my lunch instead?” She asked.

“You don’t want to have some food?” He asked her.

“I think I would like to just sit here with you if that’s ok.”

Without words, Taron moved closer to her. “That is always ok with me.” He draped his left arm around her shoulders, loving how now she just automatically leant into him.

It was a subject both had been avoiding but again as it was with them, words were not needed. They knew their time together was growing shorter and every minute they had together was precious. It wasn’t that they would never see each other again but after Saturday every thing was going to change for them, their perfect bubble bursting.

Robyn reluctantly got up fifty minutes later, handing the dinosaur back to Taron. “You sleep.” She said to him.

“I won’t sleep tonight if I sleep any more.”

“Sure you will.” She said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Maybe I will go back to reading scripts.” He shouted her way. “Or I will keep them for later on this evening. I will read them and fall asleep afterwards.”

Robyn came out of the bathroom. “Maybe you and cwtch could find another photo to take of your adventures.” She suggested.

“That is not a bad idea at all. I will make some dinner for us.”

“And I will actually turn up on time for it.” She went to walk out the door but came back when Taron called her name. “Yep.”

“Would you like to go for dinner tomorrow evening?” He asked her.

“Are you asking me on a friendship date?” She asked, a shy smile on her face.

“Maybe?” He replied, a matching smile on his.

“I would love that.”

“Ok great but can you recommend somewhere for us to go because I have no idea of what is around here.”

“There’s a nice place in the next town called The Stone Hearth. You can google the number.”

“Thanks Robyn.”

“Thanks for the invite. I am already looking forward to it.”

After dinner that evening, they were sitting on the couch when Taron pulled out two face masks from the back pocket of his jeans.

“I thought you said you did not do any more snooping.” She said as she snatched the two face masks from his hands. “And how long have these been in your pockets. Taron they are warm!” She started to laugh hard, deep chuckles coming from her.

“I didn’t snoop.” He replied. “I found them on Tuesday but figured after the glitter incident, I thought it better not to even suggest them so have kept both and not in my pockets Robyn!” He groaned. “I put them in there before dinner.”

“So, you have been sitting on my very expensive face masks.” She said.

“Just warming them up.” He replied smirking. “I thought it would be something nice for us to do, if you want.” He added.

“I want.” She agreed. “This is a fantastic idea. Give me two seconds to grab some things.”

“It’s a face mask, what else do you need?” He asked as he watched her walk into the bathroom through the laundry room. Taron had been waiting for the perfect timing to suggest the face masks to Robyn, hiding them under his clothes, which Robyn had moved from her rail back to the shelf she had been putting his clean clothes on. After choir last night there was no time and tomorrow, he had booked a table for two at the restaurant Robyn had suggested for them for eight o clock so knew tomorrow night was out and Saturday, well he didn’t want to think about Saturday so as they chilled on the couch now, it seemed the perfect moment to bring them out.

“We need these.” Robyn came back to him and sat beside him, holding up two head bands and what looked like two paintbrushes.

He took a headband from her. “Really?” He asked.

“Maybe not for you, but I need one. Hair stuck in face masks is not fun.” She pulled her hair up in a quick messy bun, pulling the other black hairband over her forehead and onto her head to keep her hair out of the way.

“Hairband it is then,” He said, copying Robyn, making her smile. She fixed it so it was a little further back on his forehead. “And these are?” He asked holding up the brush.

“For face masks and don’t ask me ok. I haven’t a clue but Claire got them for me for my birthday. You are supposed to use them to ‘paint’ the mask on so you are not using your fingers. When it comes to Claire and her gadgets, I just do what she says.”

“Paintbrushes for face masks.” He confirmed.

Robyn held up the packets. “Which one do you want? Sea mud or sea clay?”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” He asked.

She shrugged. “No idea. One is in a dark blue packet and one is light blue packet. One is full of anti-oxidants and the other is for a youthful glow.”

“I shall take the youthful glow.” Said Taron taking the dark blue packet from her. “Definitely could do with some of that.” He went to tear open the packet but Robyn took it from him. “Hey!”

“Oh Taron, chicken. Do you really think you are doing it yourself?” She grinned at him. “I don’t think so.” She waved her make up brush at him. “I get to do it.”

“So, then I get to put yours on.”

“Well duh. Thought that was kind of obvious and seeing as how you need this youthful glow, lets get yours on first.” Robyn shook the packet a little, while Taron settled himself crossed legged opposite her and she carefully tore it open, putting the ripped package top onto a newspaper on the poof beside them. “I won’t go near the cuts and scratches Taron or your forehead.”

“I know Robyn. I trust you. I am actually a little excited about this.”

“Of course you are.” Robyn squeezed some of the mask onto the brush and placed the packet on the newspaper too. She placed her left hand on his right jaw and started to brush the grey mask onto his left cheek, working her way up towards his forehead and down his nose. She went over his cheek again, spreading the mask evenly over his skin.

“It’s a little warm.” He said as he opened his closed eyes.

“It was in your back-pocket Taron and you were sitting on it with your bum. I’d expect it to be a little warm.” She moved her hand around to the back of his neck and carefully swept the mask onto his right cheek, taking extra time to make sure she didn’t cover any of the injuries his face still held, avoiding the right side of his forehead completely. She put some more of the mask onto the brush and moved around either side of his jaw and then covered his chin and above his lips, using the remaining mask in the packet to go over his whole face again. “And you are beautiful!” She said putting the used make up brush and empty packet on the newspaper.

“Now its your turn.” He uncrossed his legs while Robyn crossed hers. “So just paint it on, right?” He asked as he ripped the packet open.

“Pretty much.”

“Ok I got this.” In the same way that Robyn had held his face, Taron did the same for her, and he gently brushed the mask onto her cheek and forehead and down the other side.

“You are enjoying this too much.” Said Robyn as she heard him humming as he put some more mask onto the brush.

“I have been waiting to do this since Tuesday.” He replied, sweeping the mask down her nose. “Bye bye freckles.” He said as he did it again, Robyn’s lips twitching up but she said nothing and closed her eyes, letting him continue on. She could feel how careful he was being and also how thorough he was as he brushed her face three more times before he stopped. “And volá.” He put his brush and empty mask on the newspaper where Robyn had left the other one.

“Now we sit and wait.” Robyn sat back on the couch, Taron sitting beside her.

“And take photos.” He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “These are good memories to add.” Taron sent the photos he had taken to Robyn and dropping his phone on the couch, sat back on the couch, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. “Best two weeks ever.” He whispered.

Robyn heard him and smiled. “I agree with that.” She said quietly, slipping her hand into his. After twenty minutes of sitting, Robyn gave his hand another squeeze. “Let’s see how youthful you look.”

They walked into the bathroom and washed the masks off. “Good call for the headband.” Said Taron as he used a towel to pat his face dry.

“Sometimes I have good ideas.” Agreed Robyn as she pulled her headband off and her hair out of the bun. “And look at you. That’s taken about ten years off you!” She smiled. “Thanks Taron. Nice little treat after dinner.”

“Thought you would like it. Even if I did sit on them.” Robyn took a step forward and gave him a hug. “Robyn?”

“Just ‘cos I can.” She explained. “And ‘cos I want to.”

Taron understood exactly what she meant. His time was counting down very quickly and he felt his eyes start to water when he thought of what was coming but he swallowed back the tears. He kept telling himself to think of the time they had together rather than all the time they would spend apart. He would treasure his time with Robyn and hugged her a little closer.


	24. “In some rare cases, a friendship between two people benefits both of them, and what’s more, in some rarer cases, it benefits both of them equally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter on this one :) but also :(. Hope you are all enjoying the story.

“So, are we dressing up tonight?” Asked Robyn as she sat with Taron at lunch at the island on Friday.

“Yes of course.”

“Ok, let me re-phrase ‘cos I have a feeling that our definitions of dressing up are very different. So are we going like suit and tie and fancy fancy dress or smart casual and fancy dress?”

Taron chuckled. “Robyn do you own a fancy fancy dress?” He asked.

“Erm no. I am sure my dress from my secondary school dance is in the attic somewhere but it more than likely doesn’t fit.”

“Ok let’s start again. The restaurant. How fancy?”

“Not very. Just a normal restaurant.”

“Ok so smart casual? Shirt and jacket?” He asked.

“Sounds fine to me. I shall find a normal dress.”

“Not a fancy fancy dress? You could wear your pants suit.” Suggested Taron.

“Yeah it’s not that kind of restaurant. I have a little black dress somewhere I can pull out.” Taron whistled. “Shut up you.” She put her plate in the sink. “I going back to work.” She said as she walked past him. “See you later?”

“Yep for our date.”

“Our friendship date.” She corrected as she picked up her keys, phone and purse, walking out of the house to the sound of laughter.

She arrived home to see Taron at the piano. “Whatcha doing?” She asked as she took a seat beside him.

“Nothing. Just messing around.”

“Want to learn a quick song?” She asked. “You already know it.”

“I do.”

“And you have played it on guitar already.”

“And we are back to Johnny Gorilla.” He grinned. “But yeah I’d love to.”

“So same as the chords on the guitar. A minor, F and C.” Robyn played the chords for him at the lower bass notes, letting him have the middle of the piano keys.

“Go again?” He asked.

She played the first chord, Taron copying her and then the next two. “Same three chords over and over.”

“Until the ‘darlin’ in the chorus. That’s different right?”

“So you do listen to me.” She said.

“Of course I listen to you. I always listen to you. What’s the chord?”

“A G.” She said and played it for him, listening as he played the first three chords over and over. “You got it. Now you just have to sing and as you get used to it, you can add your left hand in with a single note or two or three from the same chord as you go.”

“Will you left hand for me for the time being?”

“Of course. I will play right down here and you can take the middle and once comfortable just add the left hand in.”

It took Taron a few minutes to get happy with his rhythm but once he got there, he started to sing but Robyn stopped him. “Wait.” She got up from the stool and walked to pick up her phone. She placed it on top of the piano just as Taron had, making sure it was set to video with the two of them in the frame. “Ok. All yours.” She said as she sat back down. “Wave at the camera Taron.” She grinned as he did so. “Taron and I, playing piano take two.”

“And probably not in one take.” He added as he played the first chord.

It took them three takes to get the song from start to finish and Taron smiled with accomplishment when he was done, giving Robyn a sideways hug. She reached up and stopped the video. “You are good teacher.”

“Nah, I gave you a song you knew and you already have the basics and it had four chords.”

“So, you gave me the easiest song you could so I wouldn’t feel bad if I failed.”

“No, I gave you the chords I knew you could play and a song you could learn from start to finish and sing perfectly. I would never set you up to fail.”

Taron smiled her way. “I know Robyn. Thank you for teaching me something I can play.”

“You are very welcome. Now do you mind if I take the shower first?” She asked as she stood up.

“Not at all.”

“Let’s aim to leave at seventy-forty?” She suggested as she kicked off her converse. “That will give us time to drive in and park.”

“Sounds good to me.”

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, hearing Taron playing the piano again. Making her way into the closet, she pulled out her favourite black dress, her one of two black dresses that she owned and dropped it on her bed. It mightn’t have been a conventional date, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make an effort for their last night together. She was going to send Taron home with a bang, celebrating what had been a wonderful two weeks together. Even though she was dreading tomorrow and deep inside was laden with sadness, tonight she knew they were going to eat, laugh and get as many hugs as possible in.

Once showered, she threw a dressing gown on and dried her hair straight, her normal go to style. Grabbing an empty make up bag from one of her shelves, she walked to the make-up table and threw in what she needed. It wasn’t something she wore a lot but with the special occasion planned for the evening, she wanted to add at least a bit of shade to her eyes and a colour to her lips. She grabbed what make up brushes she would need and an eye shadow palate and opened the door to the bedroom, Taron was still sitting at the piano.

“All yours.” She called to him as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“This your chosen outfit for dinner?” He asked as he stood beside her.

“Did you know that blue dressing gowns with a dolphin on the back are all the rage in Paris?” She replied as she walked past him and back into the bedroom. Taron following her, noticing her choice of outfit laid out on the bed. She left him the bedroom to walk into the closet to pick up her plug in mirror so she could do her make up by lighted mirror in the kitchen, leaving Taron the bedroom for himself. All she would have to do then would get dressed and it wouldn’t take her long. Before she left the closet, she also grabbed a small bag of hair pins and clear plastic bobbins, deciding she would do something else with her hair. She walked into the bedroom and Taron had pulled his duffle up onto the bag and was routing through it for something to wear. “I will leave you to it then.”

“Can I borrow your fancy French dressing gown if I can’t find something to wear?” He asked as he pulled a white shirt from his bag.

“Sure, why not. I can go to dinner in my nudey nudes.” She laughed as she walked out and closed the door behind her, making her way back to the stool at the breakfast bar. She plugged in the mirror and upended the make-up bag onto the counter.

She quickly plaited two braids either side of her head and pulled them out so they were big, loose and a bit messy and pinned them at the back of her head, tucking the ends in and pulling some strands out so they framed her face. Plaits were her trademark style when she wasn’t keeping guests entertained and had the time in the morning to do them and was happy with the change of hairstyle for her evening out.

Make up was just not her go to thing, Robyn never really bothering unless it was for a reason and even for that reason, her looks were natural. She turned her mirror on and rubbed in some make up primer before picking up a foundation brush and bottle.

After Robyn had closed the bedroom door, Taron held up his shirt and frowned. “That is going to need an iron.” He said to himself. He had yet to wear the white shirt and he hadn’t hung it up either and after being left in his bag for two weeks it was completely creased. He really hadn’t thought he would be needing clothes for dinner but thankfully had also thrown in a dark blue suit jacket just in case he would need it and turned out he would. He dragged it from the bag, deciding it was going to need an iron too. He had been happy to wear his shorts and t-shirts for his first week with Robyn, the weather beautiful and the second week that typical Irish weather he had been expecting appeared and he lounged around Robyn’s in his jeans and t-shirts throwing on the one hoodie he had or a button down shirt when it got too cold. With nearly all of his clothes out of his duffle now, he could see the one other pair of shoes he had. A pair of black boots. Another just in case he had thrown into his duffle at the last minute before he left for the airport in New York. He was going to pull a decent outfit together with his boots, white shirt, dark blue jacket and his black jeans.

Pull his green t-shirt over his head, he dropped it into his bag and sauntered into the bathroom. He was going to miss her rainfall shower and as he stood under the fall of the water he relished in the beat of the droplets on his back. Washing his hair with Robyn’s shampoo for the last time, happy to see the glitter ruined body wash had been long binned, he took one more minute before stepping out and wrapping himself up in another towel Robyn had left for him on the towel warmer. He decided he was going to shave and found it easier this time as the right side of his face healed quicker than his ribs and once he was done he smiled sadly in the large mirror. He made his happy and sad faces like when he was in Rocketman and shook his head. “Get a grip Taron. Not the time for this.”

He strolled back into the bedroom, Robyn’s dress still on the bed beside his wrinkled shirt and jacket. He quickly dried off and dressed his lower half and picking up his creased clothes, walked out into the kitchen.

“Hey do you have an iron and ironing board?” He asked and when she looked up from the mirror, he couldn’t help the smile he gave, as he took in her light smokey eyes, making their blue colour pop more and barely there lip colour.

“Yes I do and what is that smile for.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” She asked as she stood up and walked into closet at the door, lifting out her ironing board, Taron helping her set it up. She went back in and brought out the iron and set it up on the breakfast bar, plugging out her mirror and the iron in. “What’s the smile for?” She asked again.

“Just ‘cos. I like your hair.” He said.

“Changing it up.” She answered as she stood beside him. “You shaved again.” She said.

“Might as well. On a break, I can get lazy and not bother but tonight is a special occasion so I made an effort.”

“Efforts being made all round then.” She agreed. “Your side still looks so sore Taron.” She commented as her eyes wandered down to his ribs.

“Still is.” He answered honestly. “It will take more than two weeks for these bruises to disappear.”

“I never gave you that arnica gel, did I?” She asked him. She strolled away from him and into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and routing for her tube of arnica gel. Finally finding it, she brought it out to him. “Better late than never right?” She said handing it to him. “You can take it with you and…” Robyn walked into the kitchen and opened the press to the left of the fridge and took out another tube. “Doctor Keane gave this to me for my shoulders in the hospital to help take the sting off the pain from the sunburn.” She handed him the other tube. “Mix the two together and it will give you a little more relief.”

“You sure I can take these?”

“I don’t need them.” She answered. “It will help.”

“Might as well start now then.” He placed the medicated pain relief rub onto to the breakfast bar and opened the arnica gel and squeezed some onto this right hand. He awkwardly unscrewed the other tube and added some of the clear gel to the other and went straight for his ribs, rubbing the ointment into his skin, the cooling sensation from the pain relief sending wonderful shivers down his spine. “Would you mind getting my back. Can’t reach there.” Without an answer Robyn walked behind him and spread the gel from his side around to his back, being very gentle with her movements, enjoying the happy sigh he gave. “This stuff is good.” He said as Robyn walked into the kitchen to wash her hands.

“Not a miracle cure but definitely takes the edge off.” She heard the iron beep. “And that is ready for you.”

“Great thank you.” He walked into the kitchen to wash his hands at the sink while Robyn took her seat again, picking up her bronzer and brush. “I might just take a bath in it.” He laughed as he walked back to the ironing board.

“It’s a medicated rub Taron. You can only use it three times a day.”

“Spoil my fun.”

“No trying to keep you alive.” She answered back smiling.

“Already done that Robyn.” Taron set his white shirt out on the ironing board and picking up the iron started to iron all the creases out on the front and sleeves before moving to the back. “Stop staring at me Robyn.” He said as he took a look to her.

“You are good at that ironing thing.”

“I know I have a stylist for my events but my mam made sure I knew how to iron a shirt. The suit jacket however, I am not too sure of.”

“Exactly the same as a shirt but…” Robyn stood up and walked around him to the laundry room. She came back with a white square cloth handkerchief. “Just place this on the material before you iron it so it doesn’t cause any heat damage.”

“Thank you very much.”

“No worries. I am going to go and get dressed.”

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. The time was coming close to seven twenty and they had twenty minutes left before they had to leave. She stripped off the dressing gown and after spraying some body spray and perfume, pulled on her dress. It was one of her favourites and had her go to skater style as she knew it flattered her figure. The scalloped round neck wasn’t too low and the three-quarter length sleeves took away the need for a cardigan and the length was just above her knee. She heard a knock on the door. “Come on in Taron.” She called and he walked in with a grin.

“All crease free.” He had already put his shirt on and buttoned it up, leaving the top three buttons open and tucked it into his jeans. “I plugged the iron out and put the board away.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I did and have done. You look fabulous.” He smiled. “Little black dress right?”

“Of course. Just need some shoes.” She walked away from him and into her closet and picked her high heeled ankle boots, slipping her feet into them and zipping them up. She walked a little higher with her heels and into the bedroom where Taron had put his jacket on. “Hello handsome.” She grinned at him.

“And we match heights again. Heels? Thought you hated them.”

“Well I don’t think I can wear converse with this dress.” She stopped and thought again. “Actually, no that’s a lie. I have worn converse with this dress but for dinner, no. Going all out.”

“You look beautiful.” Taron stepped over and kissed her cheek. “I am excited for our dinner.”

“Thank you and you don’t scrub up too bad yourself.” She repaid the compliment. “And I very much looking forward to it too. Let me grab a bag and we’re good to go?”

“Sure.” While Robyn sorted her bag out, he walked into the bathroom and opening his washbag, pulled out some hair gel. He quickly gelled his hair back a little. He was still very conscious of the yellow and blue bruises on his forehead and the thin red gash with the single steri-strip but he was wasn’t as bothered about being noticed as he had been when he first arrived. He washed his hands before taking out his aftershave and patting some on. It had been a long time since he had been on a date, whether it was a friendship date or not and he could feel little nerves running around his stomach but it made him smile. He knew that his heart did a dance when he saw Robyn in another gorgeous outfit but he still agreed with her on the fact that they were friends and always would be. As much as Robyn wasn’t willing to risk their friendship, he had absolutely no intention of letting her go and would do nothing to destroy their bond. He took his feelings and didn’t bury them but accepted that the love between two friends could be just as strong as the love found between a couple.

“You checking out your appearance? Let me tell you, it’s a nice one.” She walked up behind him with a smile on her face.

“You sure you don’t want to walk a red carpet with me Robyn? We could work this look together.”

She chuckled. “Never going to happen. You ready to go?”

“Yeah all done.” He quickly tidied away his washbag and followed her out to the kitchen.

Robyn grabbed a leather jacket from her closet and pulled it on, Taron helping with the right sleeve. “It feels strange going out for dinner.” He said as they got into the car and Robyn drove them out of her drive. “I mean we have spent the last two weeks taking turns cooking.”

“This place does really good food Taron. You will enjoy it.”

“Don’t you know me well enough by now that I will eat anything and everything. I am sure I can find something I like.”

Music filled the car along with singing as they made their way to dinner and once Robyn had parked the car, Taron was enjoying his visit to a new town, looking around as she guided him towards the restaurant.

“Mayburn is much bigger than Kilcreen.” He said as they walked with their arms linked.

“It’s a college town. There’s a big university here so it needs to cater for all the students. Before that supermarket that you love so much was built in Kilcreen, I would come here to shop and this is the town I got the pizza from the other night.” She walked him down a small side street and then took a right down some steps into the entrance of the restaurant.

“This is a nice little place.” Commented Taron as he opened the door for her.

“Thanks. It’s big inside and it is popular. You did good to get a table on a Friday night.”

“I didn’t do anything special or name drop before you ask.” He said as he walked up the reception desk. “I just asked to book a table for two and they had one.” He looked to the lady at the desk. “Hello. I have a table booked for two at eight please.”

“And the name?”

“Taron Egerton.” He answered.

“Ok have you here.” The hostess took two menus from beside her book. “If would follow me please.”

Taron motioned for Robyn to go first and followed her, enjoying how the restaurant was designed with tables set along walls but also in cubbies and little booths, using all the space they had, most tables already full with customers. The hostess stopped at a table tucked away in a little alcove in the middle of the restaurant.

“And here we are.” The hostess placed their menus down in-between the cutlery.

“That’s great, thanks so much.” Said Robyn.

“You waiter will be over soon.”

The hostess left and Robyn turned to Taron. “You want the inside or outside seat?” She asked him.

“I will take the outside.” He said but he walked over to Robyn’s chair and pulled it out for her.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Yes. First impressions are the best.” Smiled Taron as he pushed her chair in as she sat down, taking his own seat opposite her.

“I don’t think we should really use our first impressions of each other.” Robyn slid her jacket off and picked up the menu.

“I have the best first impression of you.” Taron picked up his menu. “This woman who was doing her finest to get herself killed.”

Robyn smiled. “Well I can’t argue with you on that.”

“You just went straight up to Frankie and lowered his arm with the gun and then you back chatted him.”

Robyn chuckled. “Aww the memories.”

“What was your first impression of me?” He asked his stomach rumbling as he read through the menu, wondering what on earth he was going to choose when everything looked good.

“Honestly?” She asked. “In my mind I was going ‘Jesus that’s Taron fucking Egerton in front of me’ and then ‘Fuck I have just touched his hand!’”

“Did you fan girl on me?” He asked looking up at her, a huge smirk on his face.

“A little. I was completely taken by surprise and by Richard too. Not who I was expecting.”

Their waiter walked over to their table. “Can I get you both something to drink?”

“I am driving so I will just take a diet coke.” Said Robyn.

“I’ll have the same.” Taron was still taking his pain killers and knew better than to mix medication and alcohol.

“No worries at all. I will be right back with those.”

Taron grinned as his eyes scanned the menu. “You totally fan girled on me. I don’t think I know you any more Robyn.”

She laughed. “Only for that one moment though. After that you were just Taron to me, who desperately needed some help.”

“You were just Robyn to me, Robyn who did nothing but keep me alive.” He reached over and took her hand. “I still love you even with the fangirling.” He winked and went back to his menu. “So, what are you going to have.”

Robyn scanned the menu. “Probably the soup and salad.”

“Soup and salad? Soup and salad?” He said again. “Seriously?”

“What’s wrong with that?” She asked. “What are you going to have then?”

“This steak on the stone sounds very interesting and a bit more filling then soup and salad.”

“But you need to make room for dessert.” She countered.

“I always have room for dessert.” He replied back to her.

The waiter arrived back with their drinks and once he had placed them on the table along with a jug of water, asked if they were ready to order.

“I will have the soup of the day and your caeser salad with chicken for the main please.” Asked Robyn raising an eyebrow Taron’s way.

“And I am going to have your brie for starters and the steak on the stone.”

“Ok great. Thank you very much.” The waiter took their menus and walked away from them with their orders.

“Well Robyn without getting too emotional and being an entire sentimental wuss but, I am very glad you happened to be in that 7/11 at the same time of me and were willing to let a complete stranger share your home with you for the last two weeks and even tolerate glitter in your body wash. Once again, I will say it but I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me. So, cheers.” He held his glass up to Robyn.

“Thank you for trusting me and being a wonderful house guest and helping me along the way, naming cwtch and giving the best squishy hugs ever. Sláinte.” She said.

“Sláinte,” He repeated and clicked her glass. “Iechyd da.” He then said in Welsh.

“Iechyd da.” Robyn said, giving him a wink and the clicked again.

Even though they were out for dinner, their jokes, laughter and making fun of each other continued as normal and as Taron’s main course arrived his eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning.

“Please be careful with the plate, it is extremely hot.”

“Of course, thank you.”

“And your salad.”

“Thank you.”

As the waiter walked away, Taron squished his nose up towards Robyn’s chicken salad. “So, are you feeling jealous right now?” He asked her as placed a slice of his steak onto the hot plate, the sizzle making his grin grow.

“Not in the slightest.” She said. “You probably have noticed that I am not a huge red meat eater.”

“Something I did see in our dinner choices.” Taron flipped his piece of steak over.

“Just not a fan at all.”

“Me like meat.” He replied as he put two more pieces of steak on the plate. “Meat good.”

“You’re so weird.” She said taking a bit of her dinner.

“But yet you let me stay with you.” He said taking a bite of his dinner, making yummy noises as he chewed.

“Well I wasn’t going to leave you out on the street.”

Taron enjoyed every piece of his dinner and Robyn watched with great interest as he used one her pieces of bread that came with her salad to wipe up the remainder of his dinner with his fork. “This was delicious. The food here is amazing.”

“I knew you would enjoy it.”

“Stuffed though.”

“I knew that too.” Grinned Robyn as she took a sip of water. Having dinner with him had been a most enjoyable experience and it warmed her heart to see him so comfortable in his surroundings and not worry about any of the other diners around him.

Their waiter walked back over to them. “Can I take your plates? Are you finished?”

“All done thank you.” Said Robyn.

“It was beautiful.” Agreed Taron.

“Can I get you a dessert menu?”

“Yes please.” Said Robyn immediately. “Always room for dessert.” She looked to Taron.

“And you sir?”

He hesitated but agreed to take one. “You are wise Miss Quinn. Leaving room for dessert. Salad and soup. It makes so much more sense now. I shouldn’t have eaten half a cow.”

Robyn chuckled and the waiter came back with the menus for them. “I will give you a few minutes to pick something but I can recommend the warm apple crumble.”

“Thanks very much.” Said Robyn as she picked up the menu.

“We don’t need no apple crumble.” Taron picked up his menu. “We can make our own. From scratch.” He added.

“That we can.”

“And rainbow surprise cake. Don’t see that on the menu here.”

“No but the chocolate cake looks very tempting.”

“Ugh Robyn I am so full. You should have mentioned the desserts.”

“It’s a pretty typical restaurant thing Taron, desserts.”

“I know but that main was so delicious.”

The waiter came back over. “So, have we picked anything?”

“I will take a slice of the chocolate cake but don’t heat it up, if that’s ok.”

“No problem at all and would you like ice cream with it?”

“Yes please.”

“And you sir?”

“I will skip the dessert but could I have a cappuccino please?”

“Sure.” The waiter took their menus.

“Can I get two spoons with the cake please?” Asked Robyn.

“Yeah of course.” The waiter walked away from them.

“You know me so well.”

“As soon as that cake arrives, I know you will want some so I will share.”

“You are too good to me.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Robyn smiled at him as he grinned back and this time she reached for his hand. “I know tomorrow is going to be shit hard for us and I am more than likely not going to be able to say a lot but I just want to…”

“Robyn…”

“No, I seriously won’t be able to say a lot tomorrow so just let me say it now. I do not regret one thing that I did for you in the 7/11 and I know that it will be hard for us to have to go our separate ways tomorrow but I am so glad that you have stumbled into my life and these last two weeks have been the best and I have enjoyed every minute of our time together and getting to know you, singing with you, watching you sleep, have a random tea party in my sitting room and even the fucking glitter. You are without a doubt one my best friends and I will always be here for you whenever you need a chat, pep talk, sing along or just to say hello. You think that I have done a lot for you, well you have been just as important for me. I really don’t think I would have survived the nightmares without you. I have learnt from you how important it is to talk and open up and not to be afraid to do so and worry about sharing your emotions and feelings and at the end of the day your friends are there to support you. As much as I have been a rock for you, you have been just as strong for me and the emotional support from you as well as the laughter, jokes and everything else has been amazing. I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard every day and the singing? Etched in memories for ever.”

Without a reply, Taron stood up from his chair and walked around to Robyn and hunching down, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him, so glad that she squeezed him just as tightly back. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of dinner. It was a hug both needed and he was happy to oblige, deepening the hug with a further squeeze.

“Oh, I can come back with these.” The waiter walked over to their table with her cake and Taron’s coffee.

Robyn looked up from Taron’s shoulder. “You can leave them on the table if that’s ok.”

“Yeah sure.” He said giving her a small smile. “Cake and two spoons.”

“Thank you.” As the waiter walked away, she gave Taron’s back a soothing rub up and down. “Want some cake?”

“Two more minutes.”

“I am going to miss the two more minutes thing as well.”

“I am dreading tomorrow Robyn.” He whispered. “I know how much I have leaned on you and yes I know I have my family and friends but you just know what I have been through and it’s easy to talk to you. I love laughing with you and your stories, your baking and so glad we haven’t had our sing off. Thank you so much for looking after me in every way possible and making me smile till my cheeks hurt and letting me snoop so much. Leaving will be hard but I have told myself, I would rather have had all this time with you rather than not having any at all and you owe my mam and me a visit and I will definitely be taking you up on your offer of your couch when I need it and who knows, maybe I can convince you to come with me to a movie premier.”

“I don’t own a fancy fancy dress.” She said into his neck, breathing the scent of his aftershave, enjoying how he chuckled.

“Easy to get a fancy fancy dress Robyn.”

“I do own some chocolate cake though. Want some?”

Taron hugged her tight again and left her go. “Please and I think that waiter thinks we got engaged.” He said to her, enjoying how Robyn laughed at his words.

“Why?”

“Well he came back and we were hugging each other and I am one knee.”

“Should we ring Lyndsey?” She asked as Taron went back to his chair. “Maybe prepare her?”

“I think we might be safe.”

“You sure?” She asked as she handed him a spoon and pushed the cake into the middle of the table.

“Yeah I am sure. Let’s take it one step at a time. We will keep with you saving my life before we get onto the big stuff.”

She smiled at him. “Let’s save it for our next announcement.” She said taking some cake with her spoon as Taron stirred some sugar into his coffee.

“Agreed.”

They shared the slice of cake between them, Taron letting her take the last piece but she ate half and handed him her spoon so he could have the very last bite, a cheeky little grin on his face as he ate it.

“Thanks for knowing I would want dessert.” He said as he put the spoon on the plate.

“Any time. Thank you for asking me to dinner.”

“Thank you for coming.”

The waiter walked back over with a large grin on his face. “So, do I get to say congratulations?” He asked.

Taron grinned at Robyn. “Not for the reasons you might think. Just two friends having a nice dinner together.” Taron watched a slight red fill the waiter’s cheeks. “I will take your congratulations though. She deserves every bit of it.”

The waiter smiled Robyn’s way while she blushed and gently kicked Taron under the table. “I will take your plates if you are finished with them.”

“Yes thank you.” Replied Taron. “The whole meal was delicious.”

“I shall pass on your compliments. Have a lovely evening.”

Robyn stared at Taron as he watched the waiter walk away. “Irish people don’t take compliments well Taron.”

“I have noticed that. You definitely don’t take a compliment at all.”

“Like I said, it’s an Irish thing.”

“Or maybe it’s just a Robyn thing. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.”

“Did the waiter just tell us to have a lovely evening?” She asked after she drank the last of her water.

“And you are also very good at avoiding subjects and yes I do believe he did.”

“But we need to ask for the bill.” She titled her head as Taron’s eyes looked to the table. “You have already paid for dinner, haven’t you?” She asked.

Taron looked up to her slowly. “Might have.”

“I have been with you the whole time we have been sitting here.”

“I can’t give away all my secrets Robyn.” He said winking at her.

“Taron you can’t pay for dinner. Let me split it with you.” She went to pick up her bag but he stopped her.

“No Robyn. I asked you out for dinner. I know you are an extremely independent woman but let me do the chivalrous thing and pay for our meal.”

Dropping her bag, Robyn agreed. “Thank you so much Taron.”

“Any time.”

They thanked the waiter and hostess on the way out of the restaurant, Taron opening the door for Robyn again and they walked back to the car. They had decided over dinner that before they went back to Robyn’s home, they would call into her parents so Taron could say goodbye.

“Will you have some tea?” Asked Lizzie as they stood in the kitchen.

“Next time I come back to visit.” Said Taron. “We have just had been out for dinner.”

“That explains the fancy outfits.”

Taron looked at Robyn and smiled. “Now I know where you get it from. Fancy outfits?”

“Mam we just came over for Taron to say goodbye. He is going home tomorrow morning.”

Lizzie stopped in the middle of lifting a cup down from the press. “Tomorrow?” She asked her hand still frozen in the air.

“Yeah. If I stay with Robyn any longer, I will have to pay rent.” He laughed. “And my own mother might come and get me if I don’t return home.”

“Oh right.”

“I will be coming back to see her and my mam has invited Robyn to come and visit us and my little sisters are counting on some Elsa plaits and if I can convince her, maybe a future movie premier.” He said.

“Well Taron, it has been wonderful getting to know you.” Lizzie stepped over and gave him a hug. “You have been a breath of fresh air around here and I know I have enjoyed your company when we had it.” She then whispered. “Thank you for making my daughter smile and laugh. I have seen my happy go lucky daughter come back to me.”

“What are you whispering to him?” Asked Robyn as she watched the hug last a bit longer than normal.

“Just inviting him back. I never got to show him your baby photos.”

“What it is about mothers and baby photos.” Sighed Robyn as her mam let Taron go, giving his hands a squeeze.

“I actually don’t have any more words for you Lizzie. Robyn will always have a very special place in my heart.” He blinked a few times, not realising how emotional it was going to be saying goodbye to her family. Reality was catching up to him quickly and he felt Robyn place her hand over his.

“Thank you for your kind words Taron and next time you come for a visit, please come over. I have albums and albums of photos for you to look through.”

Light laughter filled the air. “I will look forward to it.”

With another hug, the two left the house and walked back to Robyn’s. She had parked in her drive and they had strolled over to her childhood home and slowly walked back to her apartment, Robyn with her right arm wrapped tight around his waist. They didn’t speak as she opened the door and turned off the alarm, Taron going straight to the corner of the couch to sit down, Robyn sitting right beside him, her head falling to his shoulder, still with her jacket on.

Taron rested his cheek on her head and both took a long sad sigh. Robyn reached down to take his left hand in her right and linked their fingers, his hand as warm as always. Taron lifted their linked hands and placed the back of her hand against the material of his shirt over his heart.

“Still beating Robyn.” He said into her hair. He felt her unhook their fingers and place her hand flat against his chest.

“Just double checking.” She replied.

Taron placed a kiss on her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Neither had anything to say, not that words were needed between them but both were fully aware that if they tried to speak, it wouldn’t be words between them, but tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sláinte - slawn - cha


	25. “Friends are the most important part of your life. Treasure the tears, treasure the laughter, but most importantly, treasure the memories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of A Kind of Magic. Finding it hard to believe it to be honest. I didn't think it would ever get this far but it has. Thank you so very much for all the reads, kudos and lovely comments.  
> It is not the end for Robyn and Taron. I have a plan to continue on but with one shots and shorter chapter stories.  
> I am sure you are tired of me saying it, but I am back to work, so I don't have as much time to write any more but I will continue to post when I can but it will not be every day as before.  
> Anyway, moving on, here is the last chapter :) Hope you all enjoy :)  
> Thanks again :)  
> Suze  
> P.s Is it special that this chapter is 9k in words exactly? Think that might be a perfect finish.

Taron didn’t care that the hug was a little tighter than usual or that his ribs hurt with the physical pressure of their bodies pressed hard together. He needed the support that the hug gave and as he felt Robyn bury her head into his neck, he was nowhere near ready to let her go just yet.

Last night they had just sat together, Taron eventually asking Alexa to play some music so the apartment wasn’t so quiet. Robyn had shed her jacket, only to take up position against him again. After two hours of just sitting in silence and listening to music, Taron told Robyn he needed to go and pack his duffle.

“I can do it Robyn.” He assured her when she offered to help him. “It really won’t take me long at all. I am just going to throw everything in. Give me ten minutes. I am going to change quickly too.”

He stood up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pulled his duffle up onto the bed and making sure his passport was still in the side pocket, walked into Robyn’s closet and took all his clothes from the shelf and dropped them into his bag, shoving any that fell out back in. He really hadn’t bought much with him and it didn’t take him long to gather all of his belongings and put them in his bag. He kept out a white t-shirt and navy shirt as well as his hat. His one and only hoodie was on the chair at Robyn’s make-up table. He walked over, picked it up and folding it, walked back into her closet and put it in the cubby shelf where his clothes had been. He had loved how Robyn snuggled into his hoodie when he had made her wear it during the week as well as how cosy she looked in it and wanted to leave it for her to keep.

He stepped back in the bedroom and he opened the drawer to where Robyn kept her bears and pulled out the packet of post-it notes he had borrowed from her bits and bobs drawer. He knew Robyn loved to write him notes and while she had been at work, he had written a pile of posts-it notes for him to stick in her house for when she came back from the airport. He had kept them hidden in her drawers as he knew it was somewhere she never really looked in and it was a good hiding place. As far as he was concerned Robyn didn’t need to give him any more than she already had but he wanted to leave little notes around to lift her spirits when he was gone. Sticking the note he had wrote inside the hood of his hoodie, he already knew where he was going to hide it. He pushed it right in behind her work clothes, knowing she was not going to need those until Monday and finding the hoodie would make her smile.

Back in the bedroom, he stripped out of the clothes he had worn to dinner and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt, shoving the clothes, except the jeans into his duffle. He still a few post-it notes to hide around her room, so took the last five minutes of his ten to stick them in secret places before he made his way back out to Robyn, the remaining post-its in his pocket.

On the coffee table, Robyn had left him a cup of tea that she had made for him.

“For me?” He asked as he saw the steaming cup waiting on a coaster.

“Thought you might like one.”

“Would love one.”

“I am going to go and change, take this face off.”

“I get to see freckles again?”

“You can still see them, you tosspot.” She laughed and picked up her bag. “I will be quick.”

“Take your time. I am going to drink my tea and have a cuddle with cwtch.” Taron picked up his tea, smiling as he took a sip. She got it perfect every time for him but once the bedroom door closed, he put the cup down and pulled out the post-its and worked quickly at hiding them around her home, slipping them between DVD’s, under the lid of the piano and in her kitchen.

Robyn could feel tears prickling at her eyes as she saw his packed duffle on the bed and his hat on the duvet. By the start of the second week, Taron was so comfortable with her and in her home town, that he didn’t wear his hat any more. She picked it up and pulled it on her head, having to move it a little as a hair pin got stuck in it. She pulled her phone from her bag and snapped a photo wearing his hat. She sighed as she took it off and left it on the bed. He was packed and ready to go and she knew it was coming and she had accepted that Taron had to go home but it she could still be very sad about it.

She walked into the bathroom and seeing his washbag made one more smile fill her face. She was so used to having him around and it surprised her how quickly she adapted to having a house guest, a male house guest, one she had only known for less than three weeks. Routing through the cabinet she took out the her make-up remover and cotton pads. When Taron had gone home, she was going to have to do a massive beauty product shop, Taron’s curiosity using most of her supply for his snooping. She unclipped her hair, unwound the plaits and tied her hair up in a loose pony tail before she started to take the make-up off.

Washing her face and quickly rubbing in some moisturiser, she let her hair down and moving into the closet pulled out some blue stripped baggy pyjamas pants, a blue tank top and changed quickly, dropping her dress into the laundry basket for a wash. She made her way back out to the apartment through the laundry room and as he had said he would be, Taron was sitting on the couch, cwtch on his knees as he drank his tea. She dropped on the couch beside him and pulled the dinosaur from his arms and gave it a squeeze but Taron pulled it back from her.

“Hey I get the hugs. You get to keep him. I need to get the hugs in.”

“I offered for you to keep him.”

“I know but he needs to stay here with you. He’s going to keep an eye on you for me.”

“Who is going to keep an eye on you?” Asked Robyn.

“My mam.” He answered honestly. “And my sisters and step-dad. You need cwtch.” Taron placed the dinosaur on his lap and took another drink from his cup, smiling into his tea as he felt Robyn cuddle into his side. “You will look after yourself, right?” He murmured into his tea. “If you need to talk to me, call me for any reason. Work, the 7/11 or just to sing together. We have worked very hard to break some of those barriers you had and I don’t want you to build them back up. It’s not healthy Robyn.” He felt her take his hand. “I only want the world for you because you deserve it.”

She didn’t answer him but threw her arm carefully around his stomach, giving the dinosaur and his waist a squeeze. They sat together, quietly just breathing each other in, Taron draining his tea. He squeezed the cup between his right leg and the side of the couch, so he could have his hand free to return the cuddle to Robyn, the dino still squished between them. He lifted his left arm and snuck it around her shoulders, letting her lean closer to him.

Taron wasn’t too sure how long they had been sitting for but when he felt his eyes closing and his head lolling towards his chest, he knew it was time to make a move. He had already fallen asleep on Robyn’s couch and it had not been comfortable at all and with a full day of reunions ahead of him, the day was going to be already crazy busy and he didn’t need an achy back to make the task more of a chore then it was going to be.

“Robyn?” He asked and was surprised to hear her answer him.

“Hmm.”

“We can’t sleep here. Well I can’t sleep here. My back doesn’t like sleeping here.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you asleep?” He asked her as he lifted his left hand to her head to scratch it a little.

“No but if you keep doing that I will be.” Robyn lifted her head from his shoulder. “Let’s move.” She sat up and shook her head a little, rubbing her eyes. “Your flight is at ten, right?” Taron barely nodded. “So, we are going to have to leave here about seven fifteen to get you to the airport on time.”

“Which means I will have to wake up for six to finish packing and why did I pick such an early flight. I never thought about the getting to the airport part and it means we only have…” Taron looked to his watch. “Five hours. What’s the point in moving?”

“This is going to ruin your sleep Taron.”

“I don’t care. When I get home, I can sleep. Mam will make sure I sleep.”

“Want to watch a movie?” She asked.

“Why not.”

Robyn got up to move but Taron took her hand. “Can I pick?” He asked.

“Of course.”

He got up from the couch, giving the dinosaur to Robyn and brought his cup to the kitchen and washed it out.

“You want a DVD?” She asked him.

“Nope.” He came back to her and picked up the controller for the television and sat back in the corner. “I know what I want to watch.” He waited for Netflix to load and flicking to Robyn’s top picks, clicked on Eddie the Eagle.

“Wait what?” Robyn sat up and looked at him. “You want to watch your own movie?”

“You like this one, right?”

“I love this one.”

“Then let’s watch it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes I am.”

“Can I have my corner back?” She asked him.

“Your corner?” He questioned. “My corner.”

Robyn rolled her eyes and stood up. “Ok well can I have your corner back please.”

“Why?”

“You are doing something nice for me. I want to do something nice for you so switch with me and take cwtch with you.”

Without questioning it, Taron moved to where Robyn was sitting while she took her corner back. “Cwtch please.” She said and he handed the plush to her and she placed it on her lap. “Now your head goes here.” She said pointing to the dinosaur. “And you spread out on the couch.” He gave her a look but did as she asked and lay how she wanted him too. “Is your arm ok? And your side? You haven’t really laid on them yet.”

“They are ok.”

“Taron?”

“I promise Robyn. I’m on the cushions.”

“Now we watch you on the telly which is really strange when you are right here.” Robyn’s left hand went to his left shoulder, while her right hand went straight to his hair, fingers gently kneading his head.

“I definitely will fall asleep if you keep doing that.” Said Taron as his eyes closed in delight as Robyn scratched his head. “That was your plan though, wasn’t it.”

“Maybe a little.” She answered honestly. “I don’t want your sleep to get messed up and I just want to do one last thing for you that we both enjoy before you head home.”

Taron didn’t reply but moved a little so he was completely comfortable in Robyn’s arms, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. “So, can you come and visit me next weekend?” He asked, enjoying the laugh from the woman who was once again making sure he was getting all the care he needed.

“You picked a good two weeks to come and see me Taron. I am up to my eyes with work and training at the weekends for the next few weeks. Joys of a supervisor. Extra training.” She felt his body deflate under her hands. “I will come and see you Taron.”

“We are going to have serious schedules conflicts, aren’t we?” He asked.

She didn’t answer him but went back to his hair and continued to massage his head even after he had fallen asleep. Although Taron had wanted to stay awake, Robyn wanted him to sleep. It was going to be an early start with an emotional morning ahead of them and he needed the rest, especially with his reunion with his family ahead of him. He was going to need as much energy as he could find for that.

She woke him just after six thirty and he nodded to her with an incredibly sad look. The atmosphere was gloomy as Taron packed up the last of his things, Robyn making him a cup of coffee as he dressed. He carried his duffle out with him and left it on the island, just as Robyn had done for him when he arrived and accepted the coffee with a small thank you.

Even the music in the car couldn’t lift their spirits and the rainy weather outside matched the miserable one inside the car and as they pulled into the car park at the airport, Robyn was thinking of everything else she possibly could to try and keep her tears at bay. Taron was checked in and ready to head through security just before eight am and they stood on the escalator together to head towards the security check doors.

Taron pulled Robyn over to the side out of the way of other passengers once they got off the escalator and placed two hands on her face. “I know we said we wouldn’t do this but I need to say something.”

“Actually, what I said was I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Ok well I can try. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I fucking say it constantly but I will never, never be able to thank you for the 7/11, the CPR and letting me stay with you. I actually have no other words or can even begin to explain how much you mean to me, how much I really do love you and how you have changed my life. If you need anything from me, anything, you call me ok?” His smile was there but it was unhappy and lonely. “I am going to hug you now ok?”

Her nod was enough and she dropped the bag she had brought with her to the ground and Taron pulled her incredibly close to him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders tight while she buried her head into his neck, her arms around his back. He had already seen the tears in her eyes and knew he had his own. As hard as he knew it was going to be to say goodbye to her, he really felt like his heart was breaking. It really seemed so stupid in a way to be upset over saying goodbye because he knew he was going to see her again but despite what she had physically done for him, Robyn had brought a light to his life which he hadn’t felt in a very a long time and he was going to miss her discretely constantly watching his back all the time.

Robyn was silently crying against the warm man who held her in his arms and if he felt her tears on his neck, he wasn’t bothered by it. She knew the goodbye was going to test her and not only was it testing her but it was breaking her. She absolutely loved Taron with all her heart and she was going to miss him terribly. She knew she would see him again but right now all she could think of was how empty her home was going to be when she was got back to Kilcreen but she was also worried about Taron going home and having to face a whole new set of problems and issues with the media. She had given him her written statement and read it out to Lyndsey over the phone who said it was perfect but even within their short space of time of knowing each other, Robyn was so protective of him. She had spoken of her worries to Taron’s mam when she had called her, taking the number from his phone and calling her while she sat at her desk in work on Thursday morning. Tina had assured her that Lyndsey was amazing at her job and would defend Taron with everything she had, and thanked her once again for looking after her son, extending her invite for a visit once more.

Taron squeezed her gently and Robyn returned the gesture. Neither had any idea how long they had been standing, almost clinging to each other, but the hug was turning into a long cuddle. Robyn ran her left hand up and down Taron’s back, her right hand going to the back of his neck. A long glum sigh left his body and Robyn was the first to let go. She wiped her own tears before looking to Taron’s face, smiling as he had his own tears on his cheeks. She stood up on her toes and with her hands on her shoulders, placed a kiss to the side of his lips on his left cheek, before standing back down and wiping his tears away. Taron pulled her close again and kissed her hair.

“I have something for you.” She said and rubbed her face with her sleeves to dry her tears before she bent down and picked up the bag she had brought with her.

“I was wondering why you had that.” Commented Taron as Robyn opened the zip of the blue backpack. He watched with interest as she pulled out a brown leather bound book, covered in music notes.

“This is for you.” She said as she handed it over to him and he took it with two hands.

“What is it?”

“Well now if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it.” She watched at Taron went to remove the brown leather strap that kept the book closed but her hands stopped him. “Please don’t open it until you are on the plane.”

“What is it?” He asked again, looking at her with a smile on his face.

“I told you, A surprise. It is just something I made for you. I think you will like it.”

“If it is something you have given me, I know I will like it.” Taron held the book in two hands. “I haven’t gotten you anything Robyn. I feel bad.”

“Don’t. You don’t need to give me anything.”

“But you can give me something? How is that fair?”

“It’s not but it’s just the way it is.”

“Well thank you very much. It’s beautiful.”

“It was going to be diary for me but I haven’t never used it for that reason. I found a good use for it though.”

Taron closed the gap between them and hugged her again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She felt the deep breath he took. “You need to go.”

“I know.” He said into her hair.

“You do need to go Taron.”

“I know chicken.” He laughed as she gently slapped his back. “Gotta get one last one in.” He broke the hug.

“Give your mam and sisters a big hello from me.” She said placing her hand on his cheek which he leant into. “When you get home, make sure you rest Taron. Just like you did with me. You need to sleep, eat and sleep some more. Don’t over stretch yourself and trust Lyndsey.”

“I still do not know how you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Know what I am thinking.”

“Just my gift to you. You feel overwhelmed by it all, call me. You have both my numbers. I know I don’t have an iPhone so we can’t face time, but you can call me and we can Skype each other.” He nodded at her. “Any maybe smile for me?”

He looked in her eyes after avoiding them. “A smile.”

“My last image of you is not going to be this sad puppy dog look. I need one of those beautiful ear to ear grins that makes your eyes light up and your cute little dimples appear!” Robyn knew it would work and a wonderful smile filled his face. “Perfect and while we are both still holding it together, I think this is where I shall actually love you and leave you.” Stepping forward she gave him a squeeze and lifting his hat, placed one last kiss on his forehead before she pulled it back down for him. “Have a safe flight, text me when you land and when you make it home.”

“I will.”

“Ok I am actually going to go before I start crying again.” Robyn started to walk away from him but he held firm with her hand.

“Thank you for everything.”

She smiled at him. “I would do it all again.” She started to walk away again, Taron still holding her hand but he slowly let her go, their fingers slipping from each other’s and he watched as she took the escalator back down to leave the airport, noticing how her hands went to her eyes.

He looked down at the book in his hands and couldn’t help but smile. It was just typical Robyn. One last surprise for him before they had to leave each other. It was what he thought their goodbye was going to be. Tough, emotional and lonely. He looked over the railing and caught one last glimpse of her as she walked under the glass tunnel to head back to the carpark. Using the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped his face and turning he looked to the security gates. He had no carry-on bag and literally had his phone, earphones, passport, ticket and wallet on his possession, buried in his jeans pockets but now he had something else. Holding the book close to his chest he started to make his way toward the doors for security.

He handed over his boarding card and once scanned through, followed the queue for security. He dropped everything he had into the grey tub and added his hat and walked through the metal detector when asked and once cleared, quickly grabbed the tub with his belonging and put his hat back on immediately. He wasn’t in the safety of Kilcreen any more and was a little wary of people around him. Once he had pocketed his things, he picked up Robyn’s gift and walked through the duty free and picked a seat in the corner where he could still read the departure boards. Rolling his neck, he looked to the book in his hands but when he felt his pocket buzz as his phone got a message, his attention was diverted for a minute.

‘I told you not to open it until you are on the plane. You will get distracted and miss your flight.’

“How do you fucking do it?” He asked himself as he read the text message from Robyn. It was very hard not to open the leather strap but he restrained himself, text her back and listened to some music instead, watching the boards for his gate number.

He was seated and on the flight within the next hour and once he had buckled his seatbelt, he looked at the book in his hands. He had been able to get a precious window seat, not that it mattered so much for such a short flight but the space gave him a little privacy that he needed to read what Robyn had gave him.

He carefully pulled the leather strap to the side and opened the book, a wide smile filling his face as he looked down at the coloured words filling the first page. “‘Robyn and Taron’s Adventures’” he read to himself and turned the page and his smile turned down a little as Robyn’s writing filled the first two pages, re-telling a quick story of how they first met. He read the words quickly and turned the page and his smile returned.

The next four pages were filled with memories of their first few days together, including the first meal she cooked for him, how he loved her shower, their breakfast of waffles and how he gave the best squishy hugs. On the next page she had printed out a photo of Richard and stuck it in the book with the caption ‘My fake boyfriend’. Beside it was a picture of the Rocketman DVD cover and Robyn had wrote under the picture, ‘You will never forget my birthday’. The fourth page re-told of how he had helped to stop her nightmares, Robyn drawing a picture of an angry storm cloud before she had written down the name of the composer she loved phonetically. ‘Because I know you still can’t say it.’. When he turned the next page, he had to try and hold his laugh in. ‘Recipe for Apple Crumble’ she had written along with the complete instructions of how to make it. He shook his head as read the NB at the end of the recipe. ‘Flour is not to be used to spread on people’s cheeks’.

As he turned the next page, the plane had started to move and he glanced out the window before looking back to the book and smiling at the picture he saw. The first one they had taken together, of him kissing her cheek and beside it the second one they had taken of when they were smiling properly. Dotted on the next three pages where the pictures Taron had taken when she was at work, the ones where he pulled difference faces. ‘This was the beginning of the madness…’ She had written under his pictures. ‘And may be used by me in the future as materials for bribery.’

He flicked the page over and grinned. ‘Alphabet goes starts with ABC Taron, not ZYX…’. He knew it was in reference to when he had switched the DVD’s around and under the words was another picture, one of him wrapped up in her teddy bear throw. ‘Bribe, bribe, bribe…’ she had written on the picture and on the page opposite, she had stuck a large piece of the actual fleece to the page. ‘You can’t have it all but here is a little bit for you to feel and rub when you want.’

He stopped looking at the book and closed it over as the plane started its take off. He closed his eyes as the speed of the plane jolted him in his seat, wincing as the quick movement hurt him a little. It was no where as bad as the flight over to Robyn but it still stung him. Once the plane had levelled out, he opened the book again. On the next page after where she had put a piece of the fleece, she had stuck in one of the tickets stubs from the movie they went to see together and underneath it a picture she had insisted they took in the cinema even though it was dark, but it still made him smile. On the next page, was stuck a picture of the meal, the breakfast hash, they had in the little café. He stomach rumbled a little as he looked at the picture. Neither himself or Robyn could face food that morning and he drank the coffee she had made him reluctantly as he knew he would need the caffeine. A note was written at the bottom of the page under the picture of the food. ‘I have left my shampoo switched. Some changes are easy to adapt too.’

When he turned the next page, a giggle left his lips. Robyn had coloured the two pages from top to bottom with the colours of the rainbow and the following two pages and stuck on the pages were pictures of when they made the rainbow surprise cake together. The size of the pictures from the instax printer meant Robyn was able to fit many pictures on the four pages and they went in order of sequence starting with Taron weighing ingredients and ended with a picture of the finished cake. In-between were pictures of the process and one of them covered in flour sitting on the floor that he had taken and sent to her. ‘This is also not what flour is for but this one is on me’. The very last picture on the bottom right hand corner of the page was his picture that he had put on his Instagram of the rainbow cake. ‘You know all of your fans are going to make this cake now and send you pictures of it…’. When he turned the page over, Robyn had written out the recipe for the rainbow cake, using different colour pens, taking her time to explain each step needed to re-create the cake. ‘Major big brother brownie points coming your way’ she had written at the end of the recipe, which covered four whole pages.

Taron’s face was starting to hurt as his smile grew when he turned the page. ‘For when you come back to Kilcreen. You won’t need directions now.’ Robyn had drawn him a full coloured map of her home town, writing the names of all the business on each little hand drawn building, even including a little stick person in a skirt at her home. Above the stick girl was a little speech bubble that said ‘Remember don’t lick people Taron’.

The next few pages were full of pictures. The first was them sitting on the couch with the guitar singing together and Robyn had drawn lots of music notes around the picture. She had stuck in others and it brought so many memories of his time with her flooding back: Robyn taking a selfie with all the bears, one of her and cwtch and even one of her sitting in the bath. Gathered together in a row of three were the pictures they had taken with the hurley sticks, Taron biting his lower lip as a memory of how they nearly kissed flashed in his mind. She had even managed to get one of him as he hit the tennis ball with the hurley stick, his face in full concentration. She included one of them sitting down with Pearl in the goals. She had wrote some Irish words but no translation so he was going to have to ask her about them when he texted her once he landed.

The next two pages were titled ‘Taron’s Snooping’ and he had to hold his belly laugh in as Robyn had stuck in pictures of all the mess he had made in her apartment – her re-organised DVD’s, her mixed up converse, the toiletries on the floor, their clothes covered in flour and her arms covered in glitter.

The next pages were memories from when they had baked the key lime pie and she had included the recipe as well as a picture of him crushing the biscuits. ‘Your mam will love this one’ she had written beside the picture.

More pictures filled the next couple of pages and some were ones he didn’t even know she had taken, like when he went to her choir the second time and him cuddling cwtch while he slept on her bed. She had included one when they sang at the piano together and the one he had sent to her when they gave each other the face masks. He smirked as he saw she had snapped a picture of him ironing his shirt. He enjoyed the pictures that matched where they had taken turns to wear her blue dressing gown and he touched the one they had taken where they were dressed up for dinner. ‘Fancy clothes’ were the words under the picture. She had included more from their dinner out where he was grinning while cooking his own steak and Robyn sat with her salad as well as one of her eating the chocolate cake that he had taken when she had asked him not too but he did it anyway. ‘Always leave room for dessert’.

There only a few pages left in the book and his face turned sad when he turned to the next page. Robyn knew he had taken the picture that stared back at him as he had sent it to her and he was so glad she had included it in the book. It was from when they came back from their dinner and they just sat with each other on the couch, their legs beside each other on the poof. She lay against his chest, with her hand on his shirt and slightly under his suit jacket over his heart while he kissed her hair. It was a picture that meant so much to him because it spoke a thousand words for what they meant to each other. The picture underneath was one he didn’t know she had taken and it was Robyn wearing his hat while still wearing her dress from their dinner and he enjoyed the pout she made at the camera. On the next page, was another picture of him asleep but this time he lay on her lap on cwtch and the final picture was one they took that morning, Robyn insisting they got one last photo in.

The last two pages of the book were another letter from Robyn to him and he read it, with slightly wet eyes.

_‘Hey Taron,_

_Today has always been on the back of my mind and I know it is going to be an incredibly hard day full of emotions (But that’s nothing new with us), so I have made this book of memories for you to keep._

_You can look back on this and smile and laugh and bake – lots of baking._

_I have had the best two weeks. You are a remarkable person Taron with a beautiful soul and I will treasure our time together._

_Thank you once again for trusting me to look after you and for being my friend and looking out for me too._

_I am already planning my payback for the glitter and you better get working on your vocal warm ups as we still have a sing off to take care of._

_Cwtch can’t wait for Uncle Taron to come back and visit him and, Robyn is excited to meet his family (Taron’s family, not cwtch’s)._

_Keep smiling, laughing and singing._

_Thanks for constantly being a Rocketman,_

_Love always,_

_Robyn xxxx’_

Taron closed the book over and hugged it close to him. No one had ever made something so special for him before and he sighed happily as he opened the book to read it again.

As much as Robyn wanted to look back as she descended the escalator, she didn’t. Instead she kept her focus straight ahead, her sleeve wiping her eyes again. She kept looking forward as she walked in through the glass tunnel that brought her to the lifts and back to the parked car. She had to sit in the car for twenty minutes to try and pull herself together before she even thought about driving home. She knew their parting was going to be hard and was so glad she got to say to Taron what she needed to say last night at dinner as she couldn’t even think straight let alone speak straight as she hugged him goodbye. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel how tight he hugged her and she knew it had to of hurt him but he wouldn’t ease the strength of the hug and kept her so tight against him, that she could feel his heart racing through his shirt and t-shirt. She was glad she had something to lighten the mood for them before she left, the book she gave him a good distraction from their lingering goodbye. Much to Emma’s amusement, Robyn had worked on it in the office at work, sticking the pictures in as she printed them off at her desk and writing little messages and words that associated with each picture. She had wanted to give him something to look back at when he felt overwhelmed and knew he would appreciate the scrapbook of memories.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text reminding him that he had to wait until he was on the plane before he opened the present. She grinned at his reply and left her phone on the passenger seat now that she felt she was composed enough to drive home safely. Before she reversed the car out of the space, she changed the CD from a mixed one she had made to the Rocketman soundtrack. It didn’t make her cry any more but smile a lot, especially Tiny Dancer. She had made new memories of the song as Taron liked to sing it as he cooked dinner in her kitchen. Robyn knew she was going to miss having him around, constantly singing and humming, lazing on her couch and bed but she was delighted that she got to spent the time with him and agreeing whole heartedly with what he had said at dinner last night, she would rather take the time she had with him, then not have any time with him at all. Time heals and their time together had healed a lot of wounds for them both.

She walked into her home with a little smile on her face, rather then the frown she thought she would have and as she stood at the breakfast bar, she smiled some more. When she closed her eyes, she could still see him sitting on her couch in the corner, wearing his glasses while reading a book he had taken from her shelf or sitting at the piano randomly playing chords while she ate her lunch. She was still feeling sad but was going to concentrate on being thankful for the fun and laughter they had together.

She took her coat off and hung it up in the closet and went to walk out but stopped when she saw something yellow stuck on her suitcase from Florida. ‘You really need to tidy this stuff away’. She pulled the post-it note from the case, recognising Taron’s writing straight away. “Taron.” Shaking her head, she turned again to walk out but another post-it caught her eye, stuck to the washing machine. ‘Thanks for washing my clothes’. She picked up the one stuck to the dryer up. ‘Thanks for not shrinking them too.’ She smiled as she carried the post-its out and left them on the breakfast bar beside her keys and phone.

It was still really early in the morning for a Saturday and following through with their agreement that Saturdays were meant for lie in’s, she headed for the bedroom to grab a nap. She needed it especially when she had no sleep the night before as she concentrated on making sure Taron slept. Walking up to the bed, she grinned when there was another post-it stuck on the pillow Taron had been using. ‘This is my side but I will let you use it to starfish out.’ She kicked off her shoes and crawled up onto the bed and lay her head on the pillows Taron had been using and inhaling, there was still the faint smell of his aftershave from the pillow. “Ugh Robyn you need to get a grip.”

She rolled over twice so she was on her side of the bed but moved her head when something crinkled under her cheek. She picked up the folded piece of paper, opened it and held it up in the air over her face as she read it.

_‘Hey Robyn,_

_I figured two could play this note game._

_There is nothing to say here that has not already been said between us many times but I am going to say it again._

_Thank you for what you did, for taking every risk you did to save me and thank you for taking me in and continuing to look after me without hesitation. Thank you showing me around your home and Kilcreen, letting me join your choir, teaching me hurling and how to bake, how to play piano and for singing with me._

_I don’t know if I should actually apologise for turning your home upside down or say thanks for taking my re-organising so well (I won’t mention the glitter!)._

_My offer still stands of a movie premier instead of our sing off, though that is probably because I want to see your face when you see what a fancy fancy dress actually looks like._

_You are a beautiful woman Robyn, inside and out. Fierce and fiery but with compassion, kindness and an endless supply of empathy and head scratching skills._

_Look after my side of the bed, my corner, my fleece and my blue dinosaur friend cwtch but most importantly look after yourself. I am at the end of a phone if you need anything at all._

_Thanks for my four breathes (Two when I was unconscious and two when I was awake)._

_Thanks for being you, my little Irish lucky chicken._

_Lots of love (and glitter),_

_Taron xxx’_

It made her grin and she read it again, her smile widening as she took in his words. She rolled over onto her left side and reached over when she saw another post-it stuck on her glasses case. ‘Wouldn’t it be funny if we mixed our glasses up?’. Robyn sat up in the bed and opened her glasses box and found another note. ‘Made you look!’. She took the two post it notes and looked around her room. She could see a pattern developing here and when her eyes spied another on her make-up table, Robyn was sure this was the start of a post-it hunt. She got off the bed and walked over to the table and pulled the post-it up and read the note. ‘I think I wear more make up then you do. Never cover the freckles’. “You are going to be terribly disappointed when my tan fades Taron.” She said out loud. “How many more of these are there?”

She walked past the television and into her closet and immediately saw little yellow post-its littered around the place. “When did you even have time to do all this?” She asked and picked up the one stuck to the door. ‘I had time to spare when I was packing’ it read. She lifted it and read the one underneath ‘Just in case you were wondering’. She took the one from her shoes and looked at it. ‘Do converse even make any colour you don’t own?’. The one on her blue trouser suit made her grin. ‘Nothing more powerful then a woman in a pants suit.’ She turned to look at the cubby shelf that once held his clothes and on the empty shelf was a post it that said ‘Check your drawers’. Full of suspicion, Robyn opened her top drawer and there on top was the shirt she had stolen from Taron but instead of being buried under her underwear, it was folded neatly on top with a post-it on it. ‘This is the only place I didn’t snoop – but I was missing a shirt and had an inkling to where it went to. You keep it, after all, I did steal your style’. Robyn pulled his blue flower Hawaiian print shirt from her drawer and laughed a little. “You bet your arse I am keeping it.” She said as she put down the post-its and went to hang the shirt up on her rail. It was one she could style with trousers for work. She searched for a spare hanger and moved the clothes over so she could hang his shirt with her blouses and looked twice when she saw something grey buried in the back of the wardrobe. She reached in and pulled it out and nearly dropped it when she realised it was Taron’s hoodie. She fixed it and held it up by the shoulders and then saw the yellow sticking out from the hood. ‘You looked so cosy in this when I made you wear it, so I want you to keep it. You look better in it anyway’. Robyn felt her heart beat a little fast and without thinking gave the hoodie a little hug, imaging Taron was there with her, his scent still lingering on the soft material. She folded the hoodie and placed it in the shelf Taron had used, taking the post-its out and walking into the bathroom.

Her bathroom had more and she enjoyed each one she found stuck to her shower, bath, bathroom mirror and one on her razor too. ‘I didn’t touch it’. There was also one stuck to her cabinet door. ‘I am sorry I didn’t get to replace them all’. She turned to double check the bathroom for more and saw one stuck on the window. ‘I know it is frosted but I swear you can still see through it’.

Robyn had a pile of post-its in her hands and walked out through the laundry room to put them with the others she had left on the breakfast bar but walked back into the closet when she saw one she missed on her towels. ‘Softest towels in the world’.

Standing in her kitchen with her hands on her hips, Robyn was still wondering how he had managed to leave all his notes around without her noticing. She saw one on her kitchen aid. ‘Flour is for baking Robyn, not for throwing’. Opening her fridge Robyn decided she was going to need a drink before she went looking for more of his notes but there was one stuck in her fridge. ‘Keep this full of baked goods’. She pulled the bottle of ice tea from the fridge and a glass from the press and filled it up. She turned to lean on the counter and before she even got to take a drink from the glass stopped and put it down the island. She walked over to the fish tank and laughed when she saw the post-its stuck to the glass, drawings of fish on each one. Robyn pulled them off. “Been a busy little rocketman, haven’t you?”

Robyn moved over to the piano and sighed as post-its covered all her pictures. ‘I will be back to see those baby pictures’ was stuck to the photo of her and her parents. ‘Tell Claire I know she smelt my hoodie’ covered her head on the picture of her and her friends. ‘I still like Pearl even if she has shit timing’ was fixed on the one of her and the dog. She looked up to the instax photos on the wall, Taron’s face still taking up the majority of the pictures and smiled when there was yet another post-it there. ‘Don’t change these’. She lifted the piano knowing well he had left one inside and he had. ‘Thanks for teaching me how to play and singing Johnny with me. PS he is not real. Just a cartoon’. She saw another one stuck on her Alexa which she kept on top of the piano. ‘Thanks for letting me play whatever I wanted when I wanted and for helping me to sing again’.

Robyn’s hands were full with post-its again and she walked back to the breakfast bar and left them there but made her way back over to her DVD’s because she was certain there had to be some hidden on the shelf. The first DVD she pulled out was Rocketman and her smile grew when she saw that he had hand written a note on the cover and without thinking she took her Bohemian Rhapsody DVD out and was right in her thinking that had had wrote something on it too. “Oh Taron. You just wait for the sing off.” She grinned as she replaced the DVD’s. She quickly routed through them all and eventually found a post-it stuck to the We Will Rock You DVD. ‘Thunderbolt and lightening, your singing very frightening to me’ he had written on it.

Shaking her head, she took a step back from the DVD shelf and rolled her eyes but stopped when she saw a yellow note stuck to her air condition unit. “Jesus Taron.” She had to drag the poof over to stand on it reach it. ‘Might love your air-con a tiny bit more than you…’. Robyn carefully stepped down and pushed the poof back when she saw a bunch of notes stuck to the corner of her couch. She sat down and realised each note only had one word wrote on them and she had to organise them so they made sense. ‘I am willing to share my corner with you when I am not here.’

“I am still trying to figure out how the fuck you put all these post-its here.” The only time she could think of was when Taron had decided he needed to use the bathroom before they left for the airport but he had been so quick she couldn’t see him getting all the notes up in the short amount of time. She pulled the blue dinosaur to her and gave it a squeeze but felt something stuck to the dinosaurs back. ‘Don’t forget who gives better squishy hugs but cwtch is a good replacement for me’. She went to put the plush back but saw another note stuck to the bottom of the dinosaur. ‘If I change my mind about not taking him with me, will you post him to me please?’. It was then that Robyn felt the tears creeping their way back into her eyes. She absolutely loved finding all the post-its Taron had left for her, feeling incredibly grateful for his thoughtfulness and the time it took him to write them all. She lay back on the couch, her head leaning on the fleece beside her head but her eyes focused on another post-it. ‘Best throw ever – where was this one when we were sitting on the floor in the 7/11?’.

Robyn added all the new post-its to the ones she had already found and walked around the apartment again trying to see if she could find any others but saw none that were too obvious but figured it wasn’t the end of them. Knowing Taron, he had hidden some very well and she wouldn’t find them until she went to use something in her home that she needed. She carried all the post-its into the bedroom and knew exactly where she was going to keep them until she bought herself a new diary to put them all into. She had made a book of memories for Taron and she was going to do that for the notes he had left for her once she bought one. Opening the drawer under her bed she moved to put the post-its with her bears when there on top of the bears, was another yellow square note for her to read. ‘I wasn’t lying when I said I like the bears. I am also jealous of your claw machine skills and I plan to write a strongly worded letter to Tesco for you’.

Robyn left all the notes together in the drawer and walked out to get her phone before coming back and laying on Taron’s side of the bed, her head snuggled into the pillows. She knew he was still in the air but had planned on writing him a message anyway to say thank you for all the notes he had left her so he would get it when he landed. She loved finding and reading every single one and she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her right eye to keep the tears away. As she wiped her eyes, she accidently clicked into her gallery instead of messages and was about the go back on her screen on her phone but stopped when there was a video in her gallery that she had not seen before. “What on earth have you done Taron?” She said out loud as she pressed play and his face appeared on her screen. It was quick one-minute video of Taron singing Tiny Dancer. When he finished the verse and chorus he smiled at the screen. “Makes up for the sad memories of the song, right?” and then the video ended.

She didn’t know whether the tears were because she was happy or because she was sad and they slipped down her cheeks onto the pillow behind her. Rolling onto her side, she quickly texted him to say thank you for her treasure hunt of post-its and for his jumper as well as for not snooping through her underwear. She then put her phone on the bedside locker and sighed into the pillow, closing her eyes. She decided they were happy tears and snuggling deeper into the pillow, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. They may have been separated by an ocean and work commitments but they were going to be connected for life to each other.


End file.
